


The Crown Prince and the Beast ——王子と野獣——

by Nelyo3



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotun Loki, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 256,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: trieduntureさんの作品、”The Crown Prince and the Beast ”の日本語訳です。アスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの両王たちの和平の取り決めにより、アスガルドの王子ソーと無理やり結婚させられることになったヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子ロキ。野蛮なアスガルドの生活と、強いられた結婚、そして恐るべきオーディンの長子ヘラからなんとか逃れようと画策するロキだが、血に飢えたけだものと名高いアスガルドの王子は評判に反して彼に指一本触れようとしないのだった。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crown Prince and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267873) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 

> 【※注】この作品はAU（Alternate-Universe パラレル、別アース）で、ソーとロキは兄弟ではありません。また、おとぎばなし風の語り口で、冒頭をはじめ語り手のナレーションが時折入ります（冒頭の語りにもかかわらず、ハッピーエンドですからご心配なく！）。作中に種族差別発言があります。

それは結婚式とともに始まりました。  
  
ほとんどのおとぎばなしは結婚式で終わる、そうでしょう？ 結局のところ、幸せな調子で終わるのは自然ですし、結婚式は一般的に幸せなイベントだとみなされていますからね。でもこの結婚式は違います。この物語は違うのです。甘く優しい物語りを探し求める人々よ、目を逸らしなさい。あなたが求めるものはここには見つかりません。苦痛や苦労にそそられるというのなら別ですが、どうか自分を大事に。自分を楽しませる別の方法を見つけなさい。

さて、どこまで話しましたっけ？

おお、そうです。

結婚式——アスガルドの王の第二子、ソー・オーディンソンと、ヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子、小さきロキとの。

さあどうぞこちらへ、私がこの同盟の、奇妙で悲しいお話をしてさしあげましょう。

その日、ロキはアスガルドの大広間のすぐ外に立っていました。鮮烈な輝きを放つ黄色い太陽に煌めく、金で鋳造された巨大な扉の前という華々しい場所です。高窓から差し込む陽光にもかかわらず、ロキは震えていました。ロキの衣裳は、革の下帯、毛皮の肩掛けと、たったそれだけで他にはほどんと着ておらず、控えの間の隙間風は彼を骨の髄まで凍えさせました。彼の漆黒の髪、いつもならきちんと後ろに梳かしつけられている髪は、顔の周りに垂れ下がっていました。彼の手首と足首には細い金の輪がはめられていて、そして彼の喉元にもまた見事な金細工の首飾りがおさまっていました。この装身具は彼が選んだ物ではありませんでした。それは、彼がヨトゥンヘイムで捕らえられた瞬間に、アスガルドの衛士たちによってパチリと嵌められたものだったのです。その金の輪は単なる飾りではないと、すぐにロキは発見しました。その飾りは彼から魔法の力を奪い、彼を無理やり王子と結婚させようとしているアスガルド人たちに対して、彼を無防備にしたのです。

なぜなら、そう、この結婚は愛から生まれたものではなかったからです。それはまったく違うものでした。もう一度言いますが、もし傷心の可能性と恐怖があなたの感性を害するのでしたら——そうあるべきなのですが、どうぞこの物語からお離れなさい。

まだそこにいらっしゃるのですか？

いいでしょう。では続けますよ。

この結婚は主神と、アスガルド人から霜の巨人と呼ばれるヨトゥンの統率者、ラウフェイとの間で取り結ばれました（小さきロキは、殆どの者が10フィートか12フィートもあるその民の中で対照的に6フィートしかなく、それでこの決して振り捨てられない「小さき」というあだ名がついたのです）。二人の王は長い間、互いに戦争状態にありましたが、両者がそれぞれ軍の半分以上を失った異例に血みどろの戦の後、彼らは紛争を終わらせる時がきたと同意しました。陰鬱で予想以上に長引いた交渉期間ののち、共に父親の失望の種である王子たちが結婚すべきであると決定され、それに伴い二つの王国に暫定的な平和の到来を告げることとなったのです。

この問題について誰もロキの意見など聞きませんでしたし、それに実際に、彼が敵に出会い捕虜として捕らえられた運命の瞬間まで、交渉の形は彼から隠されていました。洞窟を張り巡らした王宮の広間に響き渡る、助けを求める自分の悲鳴が今も彼の耳に聞こえます。長子が引き摺っていかれるのをただ見守っている氷の仮面のようなラウフェイの顔を、彼は今もまだありありと目に見ることができます。

「そうめそめそするな、」 と彼の父は、彼の叫び声を圧して言いました。「少なくとも今やお前はある程度役に立つ。ヨトゥンヘイムに仕えることをありがたく思え、ロキ、そしてもがくのを止めよ」

見捨てられ、独りなのだと知ってはいても、何の役にも立たないと知ってはいても、ロキは闘いました、そしてアスガルドの戦士が彼を静かにさせようと槍の石突で殴り、彼は抗いの褒美に血まみれの口を獲得したのでした。この立ち回りのせいで、彼の髪はくしゃくしゃになり、彼の魔法は奇妙な金の輪によって奪われ、そして衣裳が彼から引き裂かれたのでした。彼の王子としての人生が、その数多の絹や毛皮のように剥ぎ取られたその速さを理解できず、彼はよろめきました。やがてついに、色とりどりの光が彼と捕獲者たちを包み込み、彼が今まで物語でしか読んだことのない土地へと運んだのでした。アスガルド、流血の欲望に生きそして死んでいく、狂暴な者達が住まう国へと。

今、不本意な花婿としての運命を待ちながら、大広間の黄金の扉に自分の姿が反映しているのをロキは見ることができました。血は彼の口の隅から拭き取られていましたが、紫色の痣が彼のコバルト色の肌を損なっていました。彼の目は、いつも彼が自分で一番美しいと思っていた快い真紅の色合いは、涙によってピンクになっていました。たった数分前に、一組の無言の召使によって無理やり着せられた僅かな衣裳は、彼の細い腰と震える肩からおかしな具合に曲がって垂れ下がっていました。彼は心の中で感じているのと同じぐらい、みじめに見えました。

それでいて、苦痛の下にはひどい怒りがふつふつと湧いていました——まるで土地を区分けするように彼を取引した父への。彼の運命たる王座を彼から奪いとった彼の王国への。矮小で残酷なけだものたちの王国たるアスガルドへの。そして最後に、彼の夫となるけだものの、オーディンソンへの怒りです。

心の中で、ロキはその全ての者たちへの復讐を誓いました。彼は生涯にわたって柔弱者と烙印を押されてきましたが、だが、故郷から追われ敵の渦中に足止めされた今、自分がどれほどパワフルになれるかを彼は必ずや証明するでしょう。

もし彼がこの三重に呪われた枷と首輪から抜け出せさえしたなら！

彼は手首の細い腕輪のひとつを引っ張りましたが、その罠から逃れようと試みた最初の十数回と同じ程に望みはありませんでした。扉に控えている衛士の一人が、彼のもがくさまに気付いて、その光景を残酷に笑いました。彼の絶望的な活動を止めるそぶりも見せませんでした。

「時間だ、」ともう一人の衛士が、太陽に目を眇めながらのんびりと言いました。衛士の槍は、いつなんどきでもロキを突き刺せるのだという無意味な合図に、彼の方へ向けられていていました。

ロキは心の中の、彼の復讐を受ける者たちのリストの中に、この衛士たちを付け加えました。

陽光に輝く扉は見えない手によって開かれ、ロキは千人ものアスガルド人が、今にも飛び掛からんばかりの最も鋭い牙のごとくに並び立つ広間の入り口に立っているのを見ました。彼らはその奇妙な白い目で彼を見て、指輪や高価な宝石が滴るように飾られた指で、忍び笑いを覆っていました。広間のずっと奥に、血が飛び散った布と、ロキには見分けられない何かの角のある動物の死骸が置かれた、大きな祭壇がありました。動物の死んだ口から舌がだらりと垂れ、その目は虚ろな黒でした。

ロキは尻込みし、結婚の約束はもしや策略だったのだろうか、そして彼は、なにかの好色な戦の神のために、新たな犠牲としてあの死骸とともに死の床へ加わるのだろうかと、いぶかりました。

槍の穂先が、彼の背中をつつきました。「動け」と一人の衛士が低い唸り声で言いました。

ロキは動きました。

彼の冷たい素足は、大広間の敷石の上をあの倒れた動物に向かって彼を運んでいきました。群衆が彼の両側を取り囲み、いかなる逃亡への思いも阻みました。歩きながら、彼は空気中の血の臭いを嗅げ、アスガルド人たちが囁いているのを耳にしました。しかし彼に降りかかったすべての事にもかかわらず、彼はいまだにヨトゥンヘイムの王子でしたから、そうして彼は頭を高く掲げて進みました。もしこれらの野蛮人たちが彼を殺そうというのなら、そうすればいい。彼はこのような誇示に怯みはしないでしょう。

祭壇に近付くにつれ、ロキは一人のアスガルド人が群衆から離れて立っていることに気がつきました。そのアスガルド人は背が高く——アスガルド人の基準ではですが、そして少なくとも数インチはロキよりも高いようでした。彼の醜い金色の髪はその民の慣習に従って沢山の結び目に結わえられていました。彼は参列者の多くと同じように鎧を身に付けていましたが、彼の装いは肩に掛けられた赤いマントを含んでいました。その胸と胴にはたくさんの丸い銀がはめ込まれていました。おそらく、戦場で彼が奪った命の数を示しているのでしょう。彼の顔は頬から顎までごわごわした毛に覆われていました——それはロキが理解も承認もできない慣行でした。

それではこれがアスガルドのけだもの、かのオーディンソン、彼の夫となる戦士王子なのだ。

ロキは身震いを抑えこみました。この試練に直面しても恐怖を示さないと彼は固く決心していました。彼の威厳ある身ごなしはこの緊張に崩れたりはしないでしょう。彼はそれを贔屓の神々に誓いました。オーディンソンの横に立った時、彼は顎を上げました。傍らの王子の視線が彼の上に重く圧し掛かっても、彼はチラともそちらを見ようともしませんでした。ああ、どれほどロキは自分の身を覆ってしまいたかったことか！ この野蛮人たちの前に半裸で立っている屈辱は耐え難いものでした。それでも、ロキは我慢するしかありませんでした。

主神が、その身の毛もよだつような供え物と共に、手を差し出して祭壇の後から現れました。彼は百もの煌めく宝石が飾られた複雑な金の冠と、同じく金のアイパッチを身に着けていました。ロキは、これ見よがしの富の誇示に対する嫌悪感を呑み込みました。ラウフェイにはいくつもの欠点がありましたが、少なくともラウフェイはこのようなけばけばしい安ぴかものを身に纏わせたことは一度もありませんでした。

「我らは皆、この日のために祈ってきた」と主神が言いました。

ロキの腹は煮えくり返りました。彼はもちろん、祈りませんでした。

「祈ってきた、」と王が続けました。「ヨトゥンヘイムとの戦さが終わるよう。我らの倅たちの死は、たとえ栄えあるものであれ、もはや遠き、凍れる岸辺に起こることはない。今日、アスガルドの王子、ソー・オーディンソン、雷の神は——」そこで王は息子に奇妙な眼差しを投げかけ、それにロキは興味を持って気付いたものの、それが何を意味するのかは解りませんでした。「——ラウフェイの長子、ヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子、小さきロキと呼ばれし者を、配偶者とする。このハンドファスティングが二人を結びつけるが如く、新しき和平協定が我らの王国を結びつけんことを」

オーディンはそれから、太い銀の紐をマントから取り出し、死骸が積まれた祭壇を回ってきました。王が近付くのを、ロキは黙って、煮えくり返りながら、見つめていました。彼は、アスガルド人の間で行われるこの伝統を耳にしていましたし、ただ象徴的な所作に過ぎないことも知っていましたが、それでも彼は、どれほど一時的であれ、この新しい夫に縛られるという考えを嫌っていました。

「いいなずけの手を取るのだ」と、オーディンは息子に、二人だけにしか聞こえないほど静かに、だが二人が聞き逃したふりをできなくなるほどにしっかりと、命じましたた。

ロキは、ソー・オーディンソンの荒れた、四角い前足が彼の手を掴むのを感じながら、まっずぐに前を向いていました。彼は握られた手を、そのぞっとする握りの中で、少しの震えも見せずに、完璧にぐんにゃりとさせていました。オーディンが二人の手と手首を縛り、一体となった指の上でしっかりとした結び目を作りました。

「成された」と王が宣言し、彼が捕虜となったことに、アスガルド人の観衆が称賛にどよめくのを聞いて、ロキの心は壊れました。

泣いてはならぬ、と彼は自分に言い聞かせました。彼らはお前を負かしたと思うだけだ、と。時間を稼ぐのだ、と。もっとも予期されていない時に、彼らの肋骨の間に短剣を突き刺すのだ、と。

アスガルドの王子は観衆に正対し、その動きでロキを半円状に振り廻しました。ロキはつまずきそうになりましたが、オーディンソンは結び付けられた手で彼を正しました。その時です、どうしようもなく本能的な一瞥だったのですが、彼らの視線が合いました。けだものの目は中心に青い点があり、それはロキを不安にさせる、春まだ浅き日の氷を思い出させる色でした。

「しっかり立つんだ、ヨトゥン」と、オーディンソンが小声で言いました。「それも急いで」

「あなたが私を皇太子以外の言葉で呼んだら、私は応えない」とロキは押し殺した声で返しました。舌を噛みながら、頬に熱が上がってきました。彼はそもそも、彼を引っ張り廻したことでオーディンソンを非難することしか望んでいませんでした、ですが彼はそれが役に立たないことを知っていました。彼は海のごとき迫害者たちの中で独りでした。ほんの僅かな挑発だけで、その中のいずれかが彼の喉を引き裂くかもしれません。

けだものは彼に返答せず、ただ唸っただけで、祝福を述べる観衆の中をぐいぐいと彼を引いていきました。召使たちが開け放たれた扉からごちそうの盆や飲み物を掲げて溢れ出てきました。どうやら、この宴にテーブルはないようです。ロキは、アスガルドの貴人たちが、いかにもアスガルド人らしく、素手で羊の脚や豚の肩肉を食べるのを、歯で肉を引き裂き、骨をそそこらじゅうに落すのを見て、嫌悪感をおぼえました。彼の新しい夫は差し出されたごちそうをすべて断りましたが、そばを通り過ぎる盆からジョッキを取り、胸の悪くなるような甘い匂いの酒をごくごくと飲み、それから石の床にジョッキを叩きつけ、それは百もの破片となって飛び散りました。

ロキはただもう彼の素足が破片を踏まないよう、回り込んで破片を除けたのですが、そのためオーディンソンのバランスを崩してしまいました。歩き続けながら、けだものは彼を傍らに乱暴に引き戻しました。

「ちゃんと俺の側にいた方がいいぞ、皇太子、」と、彼はロキの耳に言いました。

ロキは、オーディンソンの息に混じる飲み物の臭いに、鼻に皺をよせました。彼には、縛られた手が許す限りの距離を保ってはならない理由がわかりませんでした。彼は傍らのならず者にそう告げるところでしたが、その時、彼らのゆくてを遮る背の高い、黒っぽい姿に、彼らの歩みは止められました。

ロキは、ヨトゥンヘイムの戦場から持ち帰られた話のみによって彼女を知っていました。これは死の女神、オーディンの長子、ヘラと呼ばれる者でした。彼女は血なまぐさい戦いにアスガルドを率い、双方の軍隊を半壊させ、そしてそのまなざしからすると、数多の死もまったく心を煩わせなかったとその輝く瞳が告げていました。

彼女は、己が部隊の幾人かが彼女の戦術に疑問を呈した時に、その者たちを殺したという噂がありました。噂によると、彼女の部下たちでさえ彼女を狂人と呼び、そして誰も彼女の狂気に立ち向かおうとしないほど、彼女のパワーは強大だということでした。大広間に彼女の姿を認めてロキは凍りつきました。彼女は緑と黒の軽い鎧を身に着け、その真っ黒な髪は位を表す結び目となって顔の周りに広がり、彼女の口は残酷な笑みの裂け目でした。ロキはその光景をよく知っていました。それはいまにも攻撃しようとしている狂犬の顔でした。

「我らが王国にとってなんと幸福な日であろう、弟よ、」と、彼女が言いました。「遂にお前が結婚し、そしてすべては事もなし」

「それは神々の祝福によるものだ、」と、ロキの新しい、ぞっとするような夫が言いました。彼の毛だらけの顔には馬鹿げたニヤニヤ笑いが張り付けてありました。彼は召使からまた別のジョッキを取り上げ、四度ぐいと呷って飲み干しました。  
  
ロキは身をかわす準備をしていましたが、けだものは今度は空の器を床に打ち付けるのではなく、通り過ぎる盆の上に置きました。小さな好意、とロキは顔をしかめながら思いました。

ヘラが話を続けます、「母上が此処にいてお前の姿を見られないことだけが残念ね。一人息子の結婚式に参列したいとどれほど願っただろうことか」彼女の目は遂にロキの方へ流れてきて、そしてロキはそうでなければと願いました。その凝視に彼は焼かれるように、彼女の夕餉の一皿になるべく定めらた肉の一片のように感じました。彼女は舌打ちをしました。「もっとも、お前が”これ”と結婚するのを母上が生きてみることがなかったのは、おそらく最善だったでしょうね」

この不潔なアスガルド人がよくも彼のことを、まるで世界樹に縛られた何かができるように彼のことを話すとは！ もし片手だけでもこの金の枷から自由であったなら！ 彼に出来ることはただ、心の中の憎しみのすべてを持って彼女を見つめて、目だけで彼女の死を願うことだけでした。彼女はこれを面白いと思ったらしく、笑いました。

彼女の弟は、彼女の陽気に加わり、彼の笑い声は大広間中に響き渡りました。それからオーディンソンは体の向きを変え、ロキを彼の影の中へ押しやり、姉の視界から遮るようにしましたた。「許しを頂けるなら、親愛なるヘラ、」と、彼が言いました。「これで失礼させてもらう」

「もちろんだ、」と、オーディンが突然、まるで彼が空に太陽を掲げているかのように彼を崇めている多くの追従者を従えて観衆の中から現れて、言いました。「お前は、結局のところ、わしに孫をもたらすに熱心に違いない。ラウフェイはそれが可能だとわしに誓った、そしてその試みを遅らせる理由などなかろうて」

主神に付き従う者たちが歓声を上げ、装飾画を施された天井に向かって盃を掲げるのを、ロキは沸き起こる恐怖と共に見て、それからさっと顔を振り向けてオーディンソンの間の抜けた、ニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべた顔を見つめました。彼は本当にこの汚らわしい野蛮人と褥を共にすることを期待されていたのでしょうか？ 彼の子種を宿すために？ 彼は怯えきった麻痺が彼の四肢に忍び寄るのを感じました。おそらく彼は、このことをそれまで考えていなかったほどにナイーブだったのでしょう、だが捕らえられて以来、この強いられた結婚の予期しない結果を完全に理解する時間が、彼にはほとんどありませんでした。彼は、アスガルド人の子を産むための家畜のように扱われることになっていました。

彼の手は、彼の意思にお構いなく、ぶるぶると震えました。

驚くべきことに、オーディンソンが結び付けられている手を握って、ともかくもその手は震えが止まりました。ロキは、この仕草を不思議に思って彼を見ましたが、そのごつい、表情のない顔からはその仕草が何を意味するのかの手がかりさえも見出すことができませんでした。

王の追従の中のひとりの女が口を開き、その言葉は酔っぱらってぼうっとしていました。「それでは本当ですの、主神？ ヨトゥンの男は女性の隠し所も持っているというのは？ わたしはそれはただの物語かと思っていましたわ」

「いや、いや、それは本当じゃよ、ご婦人」と、主神は彼女に請け合いました。「ヨトゥンは我々と違って男でも女でもないのじゃ、だが九つの世界の中でも珍しい特質を持っておる。彼らの大半は種付けと孕みの両方の能力があるのじゃ」

「なんで奇妙なんでしょう！」 とその宮廷人が叫びました、もっともロキにはそのどこが奇妙なのかさっぱりわかりませんでした。「それはこの目で見なければいけないわ」 と、そのばか者は実際に彼をその好奇な眼に曝そうというように、彼の下帯の端に手を伸ばしました。

ロキは彼女の手を叩き払い、彼の目はただの切れ目にまで細められました。彼が魔法を使えなくて、この汚らわしい生き物は幸運でした。さもなくばこのような辱めに対して、この女は石の床のしみになっていたでしょうから。しかし彼女は、ロキの反応にまるで彼の方がが悪いと言わんばかりに、ぞっとしたように息を弾ませました。

「申し訳ないが、」とオーディンソンがゆったりと言いました。「俺の新しい配偶者についてあなたが探し求める光景は、俺だけのものだ。それに俺は今まで一度たりとも分かち合いの達人だったことはない」 彼はロキを傍近く引き寄せました。

ロキは彼を睨みつけました。見知らぬものが触れようとすることから遠ざかったのは嬉しかったのですが、でも彼を所有していると考えているこのけだものの側にいるのは不幸なことだったからです。

「我が息子の、戦利品を露わにしようと待ち切れぬ思いが明らかになった、」と、オーディンが笑い声をあげ、そして王の追従者たちが一緒になって笑いました。不愉快な瞬間はロキ以外の皆のものに忘れられましたが、ロキの不快さは増すばかりでした。

そのオーディンソンはロキを、互いがぴったりとくっつくまで更に引き寄せました。「父上は我が性急な退出をお許しいただけるだろうか？ 俺は、今宵、我が配偶者が子を孕むよう全力を尽くすつもりですから。事実、数回の奮闘を」

「ああ、今度ばかりはソーもちゃんとした息子としての義務を果たしたいと願ってるらしいわね」と、ヘラはジョッキの縁ごしに凝視しながら啜り、物思いに耽るように言いました。「その義務とやらがイチモツをどこかに突っ込むことだったらだけど——」

オーディンはヘラの無礼なコメントを遮って、手に持ったグラスを高く掲げると集まった人々の頭上に向かって叫びました。「なにとぞノルン達が冬までにわしに孫を与えるのを相応しいと裁量してくれるよう！ スコール（乾杯）！」

人々が繰り返し叫ぶなかで、ヘラはロキにも聞こえるほど近く、弟の方へかがみこんで囁きました。「ヨトゥンがお前と同じ色合いのガキを産み散らかせるといいわね、ソー」

「よき宵を過ごされるよう、姉上」が、ロキを後ろ手に引き摺って行きながらの、肩越しの、彼の唯一の返答でした。

ロキは、この野蛮な王子の寝台の囚人となり、彼の下に押さえ込まれることを思い、喉に胆汁がせりあがってくるのを味わいました。恐怖が今にも彼の心を凍りつかせんばかりでしたが、しかし彼は戦い抜きました。そのような残虐な行為から身を守る方法があるはずです。絶望に駆られて、ロキは宮廷人の一人のベルトに下がっている短いナイフを目にしました。その愚か者は既に酔っていて、真っ赤な顔をしてよろめいていました。

ロキは常に手先の早業というスキルを持っていましたから、彼はそれを役立て、通りすがりざまにそのアスガルド人から小さな武器を抜き取り、自由な方の手に、刃を上に向けて腕の後ろに隠し持ちました。

彼はオーディンソンが注意を払うのではと恐れていました——ロキはほとんど裸で、物を隠す場所などなかったからです——ですが運はやっと彼に味方しました。二人が大広間を去り、宴の騒ぎが彼らの背後に消えていき、がらんとした王宮の石造りの廊下をどんどん歩いていくあいだ、けだものは彼の方をほとんど見ませんでした。ロキはこの機会を利用して、相手の品定めをしました。二人はほぼ同じ身長でしたが、オーディンソンはより身幅が広く、彼の民がとても崇める分厚い筋肉から成り立っていました。しかし、彼は短時間の間にずいぶんたくさん飲んでいましたし、その足取りにわずかなよろめきを探し当てたと、ロキは思いました。おそらく、この野蛮人がズボンの紐をほどくのにもたもたしているあいだに、隙を突いて彼の喉を切り裂けるかもしれません。

しかし、その後はどうなるというのでしょう？ ロキは両側から迫ってくる石の壁の光景に塞ぎ込みました。この王宮は城というより要塞で、そして王室の結婚式ということもあり、衛士の数は通常より二倍にも三倍にも増やされていることでしょう。ロキはこの王宮の見取り図を持っていませんでしたし、どうやって城下やその向こうの荒野へ逃げたらいいか全くわかりませんでした。そして、たとえそこまで行きついても、彼には衣服や、お金や、ヨトゥンの顔を隠すための頭巾が必要です、少なくとも枷を打ち壊してくれる鍛冶を見つけるまでは——

「わっ！」 彼は、オーディンソンが樫の木の扉の前で急に立ち止まったため、文字通り彼の広い背中から跳ね返りました。ロキは痛む鼻をこするために、結び付けられた手を捕獲者の手ごと持ち上げました。今や、いまいましいことに、彼の考えは散り散りになってしまいました。

一方、そのアスガルド人は、鍵を取り出して扉を開錠する前に、肩越しに彼を一瞥しただけでした。

「あなたの部屋だ、皇太子」 と、彼は荒っぽい、あざけるような声で言って、結び付けられた手でロキを部屋の中へ導きました。

扉が彼の背後でバタンと閉まりました。部屋に響き渡るその大きな音に、跳びあがりたい衝動にロキは抗いました。彼の目は、新しく彼の牢となった部屋の壁に沿ってさまよいました。それは故郷にある彼の元の部屋ほど広くはありませんでした——いえ、それはもはや故郷でも、彼の部屋でもない、と彼は自分自身に言い聞かせました——この部屋は寒くて、ヨトゥンのどんな住居よりもずっと寒いぐらいでした。花咲く庭を見おろす細長い開いた窓と、ステージのようにアスガルディアン様式に床から高くなった寝台がありました。石畳の床には熊皮の敷き物があり、細いろうそくが中でチラチラと燃えているランプがありました。そして暖炉もありましたが、そこには灰が溜まっているだけでした。

オーディンソンは、結び付けられた二人の腕を乱暴にまわし、しっかりと結ばれた結び目をほどき始めました。ロキは盗んだ武器を背後に隠しました。それは明らかに式典用の、おろかしい小さなナイフでしたが、しかしその刃が実行に際して充分鋭いようにと、ロキは祈りました。あの薄気味悪い青い目が彼の顔にさっと走り、ロキはすぐさま、無表情な仮面にみえるようにと彼が願った表情を形作りました。

オーディンソンは同じ表情で彼に問いました。「あなたは俺を恐れていないのか？」

「私はあなたよりもずっと悪いものに立ち向かってきた」と、ロキは嘘をつきました。事実、何にであれ、彼は立ち向かったことなどほとんどありませんでした。彼のこれまでの暮らしは、彼の小ささと地位のため戦争の恐怖から隔離された、快適なものでした。彼はしばしば、戦場で彼の魔法の能力を証明する機会を求めて彼の牡親に乞い願いましたが、その申し出は常に否定されました。ロキは、宮廷で慎重に吟味された練習相手以上に危険なものと戦ったことは一度もありませんでしたが、この無慈悲な人食い鬼がそれを知る必要はありません。

このロキの側の虚勢をオーディンソンが疑っていたとしても、そのことを口にしませんでした。彼はただ結びをほどいて、紐を床に落とし、しびれていたのでしょう、手を振っただけでした。それから彼はロキに背を向けて、ワインの入ったガラスのピッチャーとゴブレットが並んだ窓の側の小さなテーブルの方へ向かいました。

「飲むか？」と彼が訊ねました。

「あなたと？」と、ロキは鼻で笑いました。「私はそうは思わぬ」彼はナイフを、左手（彼が好む方の手）で用意し、オーディンソンの背後に忍び寄りました。

「公正だ」と、アスガルドの王子は、自分でワインをなみなみとカップにつぎました。「あなたは自分の好きなようにするといい、もちろん、だが俺は今夜はかなり酔っぱらうつもりだ」

おお、この非道な生き物に奪われるという思い！ それも、しこたま飲んでいるなんて！ 間違いなく、そのけだもののごとき欲望を発散するほうがいいのでしょう。ロキはオーディンソンが彼の俯せた体の上に涎を垂らす光景を思い描き、そしてもはや耐えられませんでした。彼は盗んだナイフで打ってかかり——

そしてオーディンソンが山羊のように俊敏に体を回転させるのを見てショックを受けました。彼の手はロキの骨の細い手首を握りしめ、ナイフの先端が彼の喉からほんのわずかのところで止めました。

「言い換えよう、」と、けだものがゆっくりと言いました。「あなたは自分の好きにするがいい——俺の首をそのままにしておいてくれる限りは」

「けだもの！」と、ロキはそのヒゲを生やした顔に鋭く言いました。彼は必死に、ナイフを一、二インチ前に進めようとしましたが、しかしオーディンソンは逃れようのない力で彼を掴んでいました。「放せ！」

オーディンソンの唇が、とても小さな、とても残酷な笑みを浮かべました。「ナイフを落とせ」と、彼は言いました。

ロキは頑固にもっと強くナイフを握りしめました。

「落とすんだ」と、けだものはまるで子供に言い聞かせるように繰り返しました。彼はロキの手首をさらにさらに握り潰し、とうとうロキは小さな骨が軋むのを感じました。

ロキはそれに耐えようとしましたが、しばらくの後に彼は小さな苦痛の声を上げ、ナイフを落としました。それはオーディンソンが捉える前に、ほんの少しの距離を落下しただけでした。それでようやく、彼はロキの手首を掴む力を緩めました。

「これは俺が持っておく必要がある、分かってもらえると思うが」と彼は言い、ロキの手首を放して、ナイフを自分のベルトに差し込みました。

ロキは腕を裸の胸に抱え込みながら呻き声を上げました。金の腕輪が食い込んだところには、すでに痣になりつつあります。目に涙が浮いてきましたが、彼は涙をこぼすのを拒みました。

けだものは深く溜息をつくと、ロキの腕を指し示しました。「俺が言ったようにしてくれさえいたら……」

「あなたに服従するようなことはしない」と、ロキはあえて、その鋭い、氷に閉ざされたような目を見上げて言いました。「決して。私は最後まで戦う」彼の声はほんの少しだけ揺らぎました。「アスガルド人の玩具になるぐらいなら死んだほうがましだ」

「この小さい青い愚か者が！あなたは——」オーディンソンは言葉を切ると、声を厳しいささやき声に落としました。「あなたと褥を共にするつもりはない。そんな考えは捨てることだ」彼は背を向けると、グラスの中身を一息に飲み干しました。

当惑して、ロキはその光景を眺めました。「でもあなたは——オーディンは孫たちのことを——」

「我が父が何を言おうと関係ない。俺はこのばかげた和平協定に同意しているとみせかけただけだ」彼はテーブルに向き直り、もう一度ワインを注ぎました。「今のところ、父と姉に俺が新しい配偶者のことで頭が一杯だと思わせておくのが俺に適っているのだ。俺に計画を実行する時間を与えてくれる」

「計画？」当座、ロキは痣をこさえた手首のことを忘れました。「あなたには計画があるのか？ それはどんな？」

「今のところ？ さきほど言ったように、すっかり酔っぱらうことだ」 オーディンソンは向き直ってテーブルに寄り掛かり、グラスを唇へ持ち上げた。「本当に俺と一緒に飲まないのか？ 俺たちには埋める時間がたっぷりある。俺はそんなに早くこの部屋を去るわけにはいかない。みな、俺が吹聴したようには俺が配偶者を楽しまなかったと思うだろう」

ロキは頬が熱を持つのを感じました。きっとマゼンダ色に代わっているに違いありません。「あなたの楽しみなどどうでもいいだろう！ なぜあなたは仲間のアスガルド人を欺くのだ？」

オーディンソンは手の甲で唇を拭いました。「長い話だ。飲みながらの方がいいだろう」

「私はあなたと一緒に飲むつもりはない」と、ロキは言いました。「とにかく私が知りたいことを話してくれ」

「いいだろう。そうだな」彼はワイングラスを弄びながら、何を言おうか考えているようでした。「俺の姉は、主神が俺に偏見を抱くよう仕向けた、」と、さらにワインを注ぎながらオーディンソンが言いました。「長いあいだ、俺がお気に入りだったのだが、もはやそうではない。俺の姉がうまく取り計らったのだ。姉は嫉妬深く、パワー狂いで、支配者には相応しくない。姉がこの最新の悩みの種を巧妙に仕組んだのだ」彼は満たしたグラスをあおり、喉を下るワインに渋面を作りました。「父上は孫を切望していて、それは姉が提供するに全く興味を持たないことだ、だからそれが今や俺の唯一の任務だ」彼はグラスの奥底を覗きこみました。「俺は二番目の子に過ぎない、政争から外され、戦場や王国に関する決断からは遠ざけられてきた」

ロキの目は大きく見開かれました。「では、あなたもこの結婚を望まなかったのか？」

ソーはワインに濡れた口を腕で拭い、げっぷをしました。「神々よ、とんでもない。俺はあなたと同じぐらい不本意なのだ。俺はただそれを表に見せないだけの良識があっただけだ」

ロキの心は、この話を消化しながら策略を働かせていました。奇妙なことかもしれませんが、この汚らわしいオーディンソンは、いまこのとき世界にただひとりの同盟者かもしれません。もしかしたら彼は——

「私を自由にしてくれ、」オーディンソンが三杯目のワインを注ぐ前にその腕を掴んで、彼は言いました。「この城を抜け出す方法を教えて、私を行かせてれ。そうすればあなたは私を追い払える」

けだものは馬鹿にしたようにフンと息を吐き、ロキの手を振り払うと残ったワインを全部注ぎました。「ありえないな、」と彼は言いました。「全ては姉のプラン通りに進んでいると思い込んでもらう必要があるのだ。そうすれば、俺が打って出るとき、姉は疑わないだろう」

「打って、とはどういう意味だ？」と、ロキは尋ねました。

アスガルドの王子は彼を平坦に見ました。「俺のすべての隠し事について捕虜のヨトゥンを信用しなくても、仕方のないことだろう」彼はカップを覗きこんで呟きました。「あなたを行かせることはできない、今はまだ。それにもし俺がそうしたとして、あなたはどこへ行く？ ヨトゥンヘイムはあなたを受け入れないだろう」

ロキは俯いて、激しくまばたきしました。このけだものは正しかったからです。彼の民も、彼の血縁さえ、このオオカミの群れの中に彼を放り出しました。彼はぐらついて、広い寝台の端を手探りし、ものうげにその端に座りました。彼の両手は役立たずのまま、ほとんどむき出しの腿の上に力なく置かれ、その手首に金の腕輪がきらめいていました。

彼は涙をこぼしたりしないでしょう。そうしたところでなんになるでしょう。

「あなたは自分の目的のために、小道具として私を必要とするかもしれないが、」と、彼は低い、厳しい声で言いました。「でも私はこの拘置と絶えず戦ってく。このような状況にただ従うことはできない」彼はあえて、オーディンソンの計り知れない顔に視線を向けました。「あなたが理解してくれるとは思わない」

「だが俺は理解する、皇太子」と、さらに低い声の答えが返ってきました。「俺がこう言ってもあなたは信じないかもしれないが、この運命を誰にであれ願いはしない、あなたにでさえ、俺の仇敵にさえな」

ロキは彼を上から下まで眺めました。「あなたは正しい、」と、彼は言いました。「私はあなたを信じない」アスガルド人が血への渇望とぞっとするような食欲に支配されていることは、誰もが知っています。この酔っぱらったとんまが、他の何かを感じると主張するのは笑止千万でした。

オーディンソンの唇は、笑みに近いものに持ちあがりました。「あなたの舌は、あなたのもっともよく研がれた武器らしいな。あなたがそんなに機知に富んでいるとは思ってもいなかった」

ロキは目を逸らし、答えませんでした。あちらの方からの賛辞などなんの意味もありません。ひとつ認めれば、このけだものがさらに拙いお喋りをしようとするのを勇気づけるだけです。彼はその考えに身を震わせました——それから部屋の寒さにもです。

オーディンソンはワインを飲み終え、ワイン色に濡れた唇を歪めながら、彼を見おろしました。「なぜ震えているんだ？」と彼は聞きました。

「ここは凍えるほど寒い、」と、ロキは言いました。「それに私はほとんど何も着ていない」彼は腕をこすって暖かみを加えようとしましたが、何の役にも立ちませんでした。彼の歯はカチカチと鳴りました。彼はオーディンソンがじっと見ているのに気づき、言い返しました。「なんだ？ なぜあなたは私をそんなふうに見ているのだ？」

「ヨトゥンは寒さを好むはずだ、」と、彼は言いました。「あなたの故国はほぼ一年中、雪と氷に覆われているではないか？」

「あなたの世界はほぼ水に覆われているのではないか？」と、ロキは返しました。「あなたは水面下に暮らしてエラから息をしているべきでは？ まったくもう、オーディンソン、そのまぬけな頭を——」

「だがあなたたちが身に纏っているのは！」と、けだものは抗議しました。「ほんの少ししか身に着けないのは、あなた方の習慣だ、そうだろう？ もちろんあなたは、そのような服装で寒さに慣れているに違いない」オーディンソンは、ロキの裸の、冷たい空気に乳首が蕾のように固くなっている胸を、身振りで示しました。

ロキはみすぼらしい毛皮の短い肩掛けを引っ張って、できるだけ自分を覆おうとしました。「これは私の服ではない！ 結婚式の前に無理やり着せられたのだ！」

「だがそれがあなたたちの民が着ているものだ」

「この貧弱な似せ方をした戦闘衣が？」ロキの短気は限界に達しました。「戦闘衣は最前線に立つ戦士たちだけが身に着けるのだ！ 真の冬を経験したことのないような虚弱な敵を威嚇するためだけにな！ 通常、私達はあなたたちと同じようにチュニックとズボンを身に着ける、このばかげた糞の塊り！」

オーディンソンの口はぽかんと開いていて、そしてロキは息を詰めました。おそらく、いままで誰もアスガルドの王子を目の前でこれほど徹底的に侮辱したことなかったのではないだろうかと、彼は思い至りました。彼らの間の一時的な休戦にもかかわらず、ロキはこの悪党が、彼のとげのある言葉のせいで、彼の首を折るのではないかと考えました。

しかし、野蛮人のような王子はただ、酒の残りを飲み干して、溜息をついただけでした。「俺は……あなたにひとつ謝罪しなければならない」と、彼は言葉を口にするのが彼を苦しめるように聞こえる口調で言いました。

「ひとつだけ？」と、ロキはブツブツ言いました。

オーディンソンはそれを聞かなかったかのように続けました。「召使にあなたの居室をこのように、火格子を空にし、涼しい風を入れるよう窓を開けておけと用意するよう命じたのは、俺だ。そしてあなたの結婚式の衣裳を選んだのも俺だ。俺は、それが少しはあなたの慰めになるかと思ったのだ——つまり、なにかなじみのあるものだと」彼は窓の方を向きました。彼の太い喉は何かを飲みこむように動きました。「自分がどれほど間違っているか気付かなかった」

ロキは何を言っていいかわかりませんでした。とうとう彼は舌を動かして、なんとか言いました、「あなたは私を慰めようとしたのか、オーディンソン？」

「ソー、」と、依然目を合わせようとしないまま、王子が言いました。「ソーと呼んでくれ、もしよければ」

「よくない、」とロキは単調に言いました。「なんにもよくない、特に考えなしの行為は」彼は、腿の上の小さな下帯を撫でつけて、ソーの顔の代わりに断固として窓の外を見ました。

「もちろんよくないだろう、皇太子」ソーは、まるでワインの最後の一滴を探しているように、グラスの底を覗きこみました。それから、明らかにそこには何もないと決めたのでしょう、彼はグラスを置いて、そして火格子の前にしゃがみこんで火をおこし始めました。

ロキは自分の捕獲者——あるいおそらくは囚人仲間——が、焚付けをを燃え上がらせるのを見ていました。ハッとして、魔法を失った今、彼はそのスキルを学ばねばならないことに気がつきました。彼が最初に習得した呪文の一つは、火を呼び出すことでした。火打石の取り扱いは彼の及ばないことでした。

「ほら、」薪がパチパチと音を立てて燃えだすと、ソーが言いました。彼は立ち上がると、ズボンで手を拭いました。「すぐに暖まるはずだ。どうか、これを使ってくれ」彼は、奇妙な赤いマントを肩から外し、手に持って差し出しました。

ロキはその薄汚いものに、鼻に皺を寄せました。「おお、まったく。そんな必要はない」それを受け取ることは、飲み物を分かち合うよりもっと親密でしょう。

「あなたはそれより、そこに座って震えていたいのか？」ソーは鼻で笑って、その布きれをベッドの足元のロキのそばに投げました。「あなたが決めることだ、おそらくな」と、彼は言って、肩をまわしました。

ロキはマントを無視することを検討しましたが、しかし不便の方が遂に勝ちをおさめ、彼はそれを取り上げると震える肩の周りに巻きつけました。そのマントはアスガルド人の肌の強い臭い、なにか刺すようなそして大地のような臭いがしました。それはことごとく心地よい臭いとは言えませんでしたが、同時に、ロキはその奇妙な部分のすべてを探り当てようと、臭いを嗅がずにはいられませんでした。そしてマントはとても暖かいのでした。

「明日、俺の従者に新しい服を持ってこさせよう。それほど僅かでないものを」ソーは寝台のそばに、落ち着かぬ様子で立っていました。「今のところ、これがせめても俺にできる——」彼は話しやめ、顔を横に傾けて、それからざらざらしたてのひらでロキの頬を包みました。

ロキはたじろぎ、頭を振りたててその手を外しました。「なにをする！」と、彼はあえぎました。「触らないでくれ」

「だが、そこ——」ワイン臭い息がロキにうちよせました。彼は自分の口の隅を身振りで示しました。「誰かがそこを打ったのか？」

ロキは手を上げて、いまだに痛む痣にそっと触れました。彼はほとんど忘れていました。「あなた方の衛士、」と彼は言いました。「私が捕らえれるのに抵抗したときに」

「衛士たちはそうするべきではなかった、」と、ソーが低い声で言いました。「命令は、あなたによくするように、だった」

「故郷から引き裂かれているというのに、どうやったらよく扱われることができるというの？」ロキは鼻をくすんと鳴らして、顔を背けました。涙をこらえている彼の目がどれほどピンクになっているか、このならず者に見せたくはありませんでした。

ロキの言葉に、ソーは何も言えないようで、寝台から離れて暖炉の方へ大股に歩いていき、熊の敷皮の上に座って炎をじっと見つめていました。そんなふうに敗れ去ったように見える権利が、彼のどこにあるというのでしょう？ ロキは、オーディンソンが、彼も認める隔離された人生の中で会った、もっともぞっとするような生き物だと決めました。彼は酔っぱらっていて、臭いがして、そしてその醜さは肉体と精神の両方に広がっていました。

ロキは彼をちらりと見て、それから言いました。「ワインを全部飲み干してしまって、このさき残りの夜をあなたはどうするつもりだ？」

「あなたは俺をみくびっている、皇太子」とソーは呟いて、そしてベルトから小さな金属のフラスクを取りました。フタをとると、彼は深々と飲みました。

ロキはくるりと目を天井に向けました。疑問の余地なくけだものです。

フラスクの中の液体は喉を焼くようなものだったのでしょう、なぜならソーは苦しむような大きなうめき声と共に飲みこんだからです。彼はむさくるしい頭を振り向けて、寝台に腰掛けているロキをじっと見上げました。その目は、彼の爪先から緑の黒髪までを眺めまわしました。ロキは、ほんの少しの間だけその視線をもちこたえたあと、噛みつくように言いました。

「なぜあなたは私をじっと見ているのだ？」

「意味はない、」と、オーディンソンが、さらに飲みながら言いました。「慣れるまでに少し時間がかかるだけだ。ヨトゥンが俺の国にいる光景……」

はい、二人の仇敵が寝室で静かに座っているのは、それは奇妙でした。ロキはそのことを考え、彼の両手は自由になりたくてむずむずしました。「私は他の姿に形を変えられる、もちろん、あなたの低級な好みをより喜ばせるようなものに。あなたはただ、私をこれから解放するだけでいいのだ」彼は、両手首を取り巻いている金の輪をじゃらじゃら言わせました。それは大きな賭けでした。その発育不全の知性にもかかわらず、ソーはおそらく、ロキのパワーを解き放ったりしないほうがいいと分かっていたでしょう。

ソーは悲し気な笑みを彼にくれたあと、再びフラスクから啜りました。「残念ながら、我が姉がそれらをこさえた、そして唯一のカギは姉と共にある。それはあなたの魔力を防いでいる、そうだろう？ ヘラはあなたをパワルフな魔術師と考えているに違いない」彼はロキを計りながら、疑わしそうな顔をしていました。「だが姉は狂っていて、なにもないところにしばしば脅威を見出すのだ」

「このことについては、少なくとも、あなたの姉は正しい。私はあなたが思っているよりもずっと危険だ、オーディンソン」と、ロキは独善的な熱を込めて言いました。

「本当に？」ソーはまるでそれを想像するように、彼に向かって目を細めました。「俺は今までヨトゥンの魔法について耳にしたことがない。それが本当に脅威ならば、なぜ戦場の物語に登場しないのだ？」

ロキは赤いマントの下に脚をたくし込み、マントの裾で完全に覆うよう整えました。「ほとんどのヨトゥンは少しばかり魔術の能力を持っている、とはいうものの、ほとんどのヨトゥンはあなたたちの上にそそり立つ。彼らの強さがあるからには、魔術に依存はしない。私は自分の小ささを補うためにこのパワーを養成してきた、そしてあなたに保証する、それは手ごわいと」

「ああ、まるで盲いた男が視界を失って聴覚が鋭くなるように、」と、ソーは頷きながら言いました。彼はそれから、言葉を切って首を振りました。「ヨトゥンの魔法について話し合う。俺がこうであろうと思っていた結婚式の夜の過ごし方ではないな」と、彼は半ば自分自身に、そして半ば飲んでいるフラスクの口元に向かって言いました。

ロキは、苦々しい小さな笑い声を立てました。彼の民は、アスガルド人のように互いに結婚はしません、ですが、彼はそのような夜を迎える者が待ち望むであろうことを想像できました。恋人の幸福な抱擁、暖かい寝台、子供たちへの期待……。

彼は振り返って雪のように白い寝台掛けを見て、眉をしかめ、赤いマントを肩の周りにもっときつく巻きつけました。

「オーディンソン——」と、彼は口を開きました。

「よければ、ソーと」

「呼ばない」と、彼は自動的に言いました。それから、「あなたは、あなたの父と私の牡親が私達の同盟のことを詳しく話し合ったと思うか？」

ソーは肩越しにロキを一瞥しました、彼の目は青い光の点でした。「少なくとも、あなたが俺の子を孕めるかどうかは話し合ったに違いない。なぜだ？」

ロキは唇を噛みました。このような野蛮人に、このような個人的なことを告げるのは耐え難いことでした。しかし、屈辱の長い列の中にもうひとつ加わるのが、いったいなんだというのでしょう？

「我らはシーツの上にいくらか血を残さなければならない」と、彼は遂に言いました。彼は決然と、膝の上の自分の手を見つめました。「さもなければ、あなたの部屋付きの召使が、あなたが吹聴していたようには今夜あなたがわたしを知らなかったと報告するかもしれない」

ソーは笑いました、轟くような音でした。「だがそれれはあなたの処女膜がまだ無傷なときに必要なだけだ」と、彼が言いました。沈黙がそれに続きました。ロキは顔を上げませんでした。「あなたは本当に、今までそのように誰かと褥を共にしたことがないのか、皇太子？」ソーは信じられないというように聞きました。

「おお、あなたの空っぽのあたまを少しは使ったらどうだ！」ロキはとうとう視線をさっと上げて、爆発しました。「もちろんなかったとも、どんな形であれ」

「でもなぜだ？」と、ソーが尋ねました。

ロキの鼻孔が強い感情にふくらみました。彼は、自分のことをこの野蛮人に説明したくはありませんでしたが、そうしなければなりません。

「私はあるべきサイズの半分しかない。そもそも誰が私を得ようとするだろう？」彼はまた腕をさすりました。この部屋はまだとても寒かったです。

ソーは馬鹿みたいに、口をあんぐりと開けて彼を見ました。「だがあなたの地位——もちろん求婚者がいただろう？」

ロキは顔を赤くしました。呪わしきオーディンソンとその言葉は、ロキの柔らかい心の痛いところを突きました。「私の故国では、地位はそのような欠陥に打ち勝つには充分ではない。物珍しさから倒錯的な探索に私を求める者はたまにいる、」目を伏せて、彼は言いました。「もちろん、私はそのような者達と褥を共にすることに同意はしなかった」 燃えるような目で、彼は顔を背けました。彼は、自分には大きすぎる陽物で引き裂かれるという、あるいは自分の小さな男茎を馬鹿にされるのでは、それからもっと悪いことに、生きて呼吸している者ではなく、なにかエキゾチックなおもちゃとして扱われるのではないかという、昔の恐怖を思い出しました。「だから、そう、私はいまだに——あなたはなんて呼んでいたかな——処女膜を持っている、そしてラウフェイはもちろんそれを知っている。そしてラウフェイが知っているなら、オーディンも知っているかもしれない」

「なるほど、」と、ソーはゆっくりと言いました。「すまなかった。考えていなかった」

ロキはどうしてもとげのある言葉を投げかけずにはいられませんでした。「あなたがいつの日かそうするだろうかと、疑問に思う」

鼓動いくつか分の沈黙が過ぎました、そのあいだ、ロキは怒りと恥を飲みこみました。そのあと、重いため息をついて、ソーが少しぐらぐらしながら立ち上がり、ベルトに手を伸ばして、あの盗んだナイフを手に取りました。

ロキは大きく目を見開きました。もしかしたら、彼は自分で思っていたより、この酒が入った野蛮な王子を恐れるべきだったかもしれません。

「あなたは赤く出血するのか？」親指で刃の鋭さを試しながら、ソーが尋ねました。

「何？」締め付けられたような声で、ロキが言いました。彼の目は素早く窓の方へ走りました。小さすぎます。彼は決して通り抜けられないでしょう。

「あなたの血だ。俺と同じように赤い血か？」

「ああ、もちろんだ」

「さて、ならば、」ソーは自分の手のひらをナイフで切り、数インチの長さの傷を開きました。「あなたが言ったような汚れをシーツの上に残そうじゃないか」彼は、ロキのぞっとしたような表情に、笑い声を上げました。「痛いどころかほとんど感じないぐらいだ。酒が痛みを和らげる」

ロキは、下のシーツが現れるまで、寝台の上掛けを返すソーの手伝いをしました。ソーは血まみれの手のひらを柔らかい白いリネンに押し付け、赤いシミを残しました。

「少し、こすりつけて」ロキは、自分も血に指を浸しながらそう言いました。「そのほうが自然に見える」

二人は、血が満足のいく見た目になるまで一緒に働きました。もちろん、ロキには比較対象などなかったのですが、彼がそうなると思われている破瓜の経緯として、一連の血汚れは、彼の訓練されてない目には説得力があるように見えました。ソーは、シーツから少しばかり切り取ったリネンで手の出血を止めながら、汚れを見渡していました。

「もし誰かに聞かれたら、どうやってあなたを抱いたと言えばいい？」

「わたしには皆目わからない、明らかに」と、ロキは彼に向かって片方の眉を上げました。「とにかく、誰が王子にそんな下品な質問をするだろう？」

「あなたはアスガルドを知らない」とソーは言い、ニヤリとしながら首を振りました。

再び赤いマントに包まって、ロキは裸の胸の前で腕を組みました。「そして私は知りたくない」 彼は、ソーと血痕からできるだけ遠く離れ、詰め物をしたマットレスの端の方へ座りました。

ソーは黙ったまましばらく彼を看過したあと、先ほどまでいた暖炉の前の場所に戻りました。彼は敷皮の中にフラスクを見つけ、飲酒を再開しました。「あなたはたった数時間ここで過ごしただけで、この国とひとびとを判断している。あなたは、俺のようには分かってない」

「じゅうぶん分かっている、」と、ロキは怒りを滲ませて言いました。彼は横向きに横たわり、丸くなりました。彼は赤いマントを体にきつく巻きつけ、石の壁をじっと見つめました。「人事不省になるまで飲めばいい、オーディンソン。わたしは休息が必要だ」

「それではおやすみなさい、皇太子」 ロキはその声が、あざけっているのか、それとも親切にしようとしているのか分かりませんでした。それは、どういう意味か分かりませんが、息苦しく聞こえました。

おお、このとんまが彼のことをどう考えているかなんで、誰が気にするでしょう？ ロキは目を閉じ、すぐに疲れ果てた、心破れた眠りにおちました。


	2. Chapter 2

もしあなたが夢について何か知っているとすれば、このことを知っているでしょう。他人の夢の話を聞くのは、あなたが耐えなければならないもっと退屈なことだと。あなた自身の夢は、もちろん、とても興味深いものです。それはあなたの心に隠されたものや、あなたの未来についての鍵です。あなた以外の人には、しかし、それはちっとも特別なものではなくて、とっても耳障りだと、この私がうけあいます。

私は、描写がごくわずかなものだとお約束します、そして聞きおわったらどうぞご自由に忘れ去ってください。いったい、夢がどれほど重要になりうるでしょう？

アスガルドでの最初の夜、ロキは夢を見ました。その夢の中で、彼はアスガルド式のたっぷりとひだのあるドレスを着た女性を見ました。その女性は引き締まった体つきをして、戦士と同じぐらい筋肉質でした。彼が近付いた時、彼はその女性がヨトゥンヘイム南部の氷原を見渡しているのを見ました。この夢の風景から遠く離れた、この故郷の光景に、彼の心は締め付けられました。

その女性は振り向きました、彼女の金色の髪はたくさんの結い髪となって頭上に纏められていました。彼女の瞳はオーディンソンと同じ春まだ浅き日の青で、そしてその目は驚きに見開かれていました。

「近付いてくるのは誰です？」と彼女は言いました。

ロキの舌は口の中で膨れがるようでした。「誰が問うているの？」

ドレスを着た女性は片方の肩を上げ、まるで彼の言った意味を理解したように、唇をキュッと結びました。それから彼女は消えて、そしてロキは高いベッドの上で、ソーの赤いマントに絡まったまま、目を覚ましました。

彼はハッと息をのんで起き上がり、それから最初に暖炉の方を見ました。オーディンソンは彼の場所である火格子の前からいなくなっていて、そして火床はまだ残り火が照り輝いていました。

「ああ、お目覚めだ」 と、深い、滑らかな声が言いました。

ロキは眠い目をこすり、一人の男が衣裳の束を積んでいる、窓の下のテーブルの方を見ました。それは背が高く、肌は黒く、肩幅の広い男でした。偉大な統率者の自信を持って動くような類の男でした。アスガルド人全体に対する疑心にもかかわらず、少なくともこの男に関しては、ロキはその魅力を見て取ることができました。

「あなたは誰だ？ なぜ私が眠っている間にこっそり私の部屋に忍び込んだのだ？」 彼は赤いマントを手足から振りほどいて、もっとつつましく体を覆うよう羽織り直しました。

「ソーがあなたに話しませんでしたか？」 その男は振り向いて、オーディンソンのよりももっと奇妙な目でロキを見つめました。それは白で、でも全体が白く、そして雲に包まれていました。「私はヘイムダル、王子の従者です。私はあなたの新しいワードローブを用意しに来ました」

「あなたは盲目だ」と、ロキは口を滑らせました。

ヘイムダルは軽く頭を下げ、その口の隅の方が少しばかりピクっとしました。「王婿は極めて観察力が鋭いですな」と、素っ気ない口調で彼は言いました。「どうぞこちらへ来て、本日お召しになりたいものをお選びください。そのうち、あなたに合わせて仕立てたものをご用意できますが、今のところはこれで間に合うでしょう」彼は、かたわらのテーブルの上の畳まれた布地の山を軽く叩きました。

ロキは寝台から滑り降りて、ゆっくりとした足取りで近付きました。ロキが黒い革のズボンとチュニックを選んでいるあいだ、ヘイムダルは火床の灰をかき立てるのに忙しくしていました。王子の従者が手助けを申し出なかったので、彼は自分で服を着ました、そして彼はできる限り早く結婚の衣裳を脱ぎ捨てたかったのです。

ヘイムダルが部屋の中を歩き回るあいだ、彼はじろじろ見つめたいという衝動とたたかいました。見られる方が気付く可能性がないとしても、それは失礼なことでした。でもついに、好奇心がロキに勝りました。

「あなたは生まれつき盲目なのか？」と、彼は問いました。彼は、自分のように不利な立場で生まれてきた者に会う機会がほとんどありませんでした。

「いいえ、」と、彼が借りていたソーのマントを畳みながら、ヘイムダルが答えました。「残念ながら、もっと最近になって発生しました」

「おお」ロキのがっかりした気持ちはどうしても声に出てしまいました。それから、それがどんな風に聞こえるかに思い当り、彼は付け加えました。「失礼した、私は知らなくて——」

「知りようがありませんからな、」と、ヘイムダルは肩を竦めて、それから自分の虚ろな目を手で示しました。「もし王子にお聞きになれば、何が起こったかをあなたに話してくれるでしょう」

「その話を自分で話す気はないの？」ロキはズボンに脚を入れ、腰まで引っ張り上げました。「私だったら、自分の小ささを他の誰かが私の代わりに話すより、きっと自分で説明したい」

「いいでしょう、」ヘイムダルは窓の方へ行って、カーテンを引いて朝の光を部屋へ入れました。「何年も前、私は九つの世界の隅々まで見通す力を持っていました。私は陛下の右腕として、全ての領地を見守る信を得ていました。だがそれから、私は王の宝物庫から盗みを働いたと告発され、そして死の女神が罰として私の視界を——全ての視界を——むしり取れと命令したのです」微苦笑が彼の唇を捩じりました。「私は無実でした、もちろん」

ロキはスッと息を吸いこみました。「そしてオーディンソンはあなたをそのような試練の後に、彼の従者にとあなたを強いたのか？」彼は愕然として、首を振りました。「傷に塩を塗り込むとはこのことだ。ひどい」

「あなたは誤解しておられる、」と、盲目の男は言いました。「ヘラが私の視界を奪ったあと、私は生涯を過ごしてきた故郷であるアスガルドから、追放されるはずでした。ソーは主神に私を残してくれるよう乞い願ったのです。彼の従者として残ると決めたのは、私自身の決断です」彼のロキに向ける視線は、まるで彼を見通すようで、ロキは身を震わせました。「王子は、この厳しい時期に当たって召集できるすべての味方を必要としています」

ロキはしばらく考えてから、言いました、「あなたの忠誠心は称賛に値するが、私はそれはひどく見当違いだと思う。オーディンソンはけだものだ、ほとんど野蛮人と言ってもいい。もし私があなたの立場なら、たぶん追放を選んでいただろうな」

「そうされますか？」ヘイムダルは寝台の方へ行くと、しわくちゃになった寝具の上を手で慣らしました。彼の眉毛は、問いに額の上に高く上がりました。「王子は昨夜、あなたに触れなかった」と、盲目の男は言いました。「もし彼が野蛮人なら、どちらかと言えば飼いならされた野蛮人に違いない」

「彼はあなたに計画を話したのか？ それと彼のまやかしも？」ロキはチュニックを体に合わせて引きおろしながら、フンと息を吐きました。そのチュニックは襟が高く、少なくとも、喉元の金の輪を隠してくれるでしょう。彼は用意されていたスリッパに足を入れ、金の輪が嵌められた足首を高いブーツの中につめこむ必要がないのをありがたくおもいました。

「私はすべての事において彼の腹心です、」と、ヘイムダルは曖昧に言いました。「王子は少し粗削りかもしれません、それは認めましょう、だが私は彼を少年のころから知っている。彼の心根は、優しく——」ロキが鼻を鳴らしたのでヘイムダルは眉をひそめました。「——親切で——」ロキはケラケラと笑いました。「——勇敢な御方だ」

「ああ、わかったぞ、」と、ロキは笑いました。「あなたは昔オーディンソンが半ズボンで城中をよちよち歩いていた頃からずっと見てきたのだな。もちろん、彼のことを粗野で残酷だと考られるはずがない！ 彼はそもそもの初めからあなたを騙していたのだから」

「おそらく、私は騙されていたかもしれません、」と、ヘイムダルが答えました。「あるいはおそらく、やがて、あなたが私に同意するようになるかもしれません」

「そんなことは起こりそうもないな」と、ロキは言い、胸の前で腕を組みました。彼の新しい革の胴着が、動きにつれてキュッと鳴りました。

ヘイムダルはその音に耳を傾けました。「ああ、黒を選んだのですね。あなたのムードに合う、といったところですかな？」彼は、ロキが慌ててつっかえた返事を終えるのを待ちませんでした。「もしあなたが着替えを終えたのなら、私達はここを離れるべきでしょう。なんといっても、部屋付のメイドたちが血の染みたシーツを発見できるようにしなければなりませんから」彼はまた、今回はゆかいそうに眉を上げました。

二人は居室を一緒に出ました。王宮の廊下を案内するヘイムダルは、どの角もためらうことなく曲がりました。ロキは、盲目の男の動きを注意深く見ていました。彼は時にはつまずくのではと恐れていましたが、しかしヘイムダルはまったくつまずきませんでした。

「杖や導きの魔法なしに、どうやって道がわかるのだ？」と、彼はついに聞きました。

ヘイムダルは微かに微笑みました。「私は生涯にわたってこの廊下を歩いてきた。私はこの王宮を誰よりもよく知っています」と、彼は言いました。「歩き回るのに目を必要としません」

流れるようなガウンを身に着けたアスガルド人の、一握りの宮廷の人々が、角を曲がった先にいて、陽気なおしゃべりはロキを見た時に静かになりました。通り抜ける時、ヘイムダルは女性たちに礼儀正しいお辞儀をしましたが、みなあからさまな好奇心と、そしておそらく少なからず恐怖をもって、ロキだけを見ていていました。ロキは彼女たちの方へ無礼な仕草をしてやろうかと考えましたが、彼がそうする前に廷臣たちは過ぎ去ってしまいました。

「私の姿は常にあのような反応をかもすのだろうか？」と、彼は呟きました。

「申し訳ない、皇太子。じろじろ見られるのがどんな気持ちか、私にはわかります」ヘイムダルは首を振りました。「分かっていただきたいのですが、あれらのほとんどの者たちは、生身のヨトゥンを今まで見たことがないのです。この結婚によってあなたは深刻な危害からは守られるでしょうが、しかしあなたをしかと迎え入れるのにはあまり役立たないのではと心配しています、少なくとも当分の間は」

ロキは舌を打ち鳴らしました。「このような茶番を結婚と呼べるだろうか？ まぁ、おそらくアスガルドでなら——」

ヘイムダルは彼の腕を取り、廊下をさらに奥へと導いていきながら、囁きました。「私達が二人きりの間に、念を押しておきたいのですが。あなたとソーの取り決めについては、私以外の誰も気づいていません。他の者の耳あるところでは言葉にお気を付けなさい。もちろん、あなたは不機嫌でしょう、誰もあなたがあなたの新しい状況で幸せだとは期待していません、ですが誰にも、王子の友人たちにでさえ、昨夜に彼があなたに触れなかったとは知られないようにしてください。この作り話はその目的を果たさねばなりません」

「あなたがそうまでいうのなら」と、ロキは言いました。彼の眉は考えにひそめられていました。この偽装は事実と幻想の間の奇妙なダンスになること、間違いなしです。

二人はやっと廊下を出て、オーディンソンと数人の仲間が剣と槍で打ち合いをしていると思しき砂が敷き詰められた中庭に出てきました。

「こちらで王子が腕前をあなたにお見せしたいことと存じます」と盲いた男は言いました。「どうぞお楽しみを」そう言うと、彼は隠れた扉へと消えてしまいました。ロキはもう少しで彼を呼び戻しそうになりました。彼は、この新しい地雷原に独りで直面するのを楽しみにはしていませんでした。

「殿下、」と、仲間の一人の、ヒゲを生やしスラリとした体つきの者が、ソーに言いました。「どうやらあなたの新しい配偶者がついに寝台からお出ましになったようだ」

オーディンソンが笑いながら向き直って彼を見ると、ロキの頬は焼けるように熱くなりました。

「申し訳ないが、俺は皇太子を夜遅くまで起こしていたのでな」と、彼は言いました。彼は友人たちにみだらなウィンクをして、それから木製の棚に剣を置き、ロキに近付いてきました。彼はウエストから上が裸で、汗を滴らせていました。ぴりりと刺激的な匂いにロキは鼻に皺を寄せました。ソーは湿った前足で彼の手を取ると、奇妙に慎み深いキスを彼の手の甲に落しました。「ヘイムダルがあなたに新しい服を渡したようだな。あなたの好みに合っているか？」と、彼は言いました。

「結構だ」手をすばやくひっこめながら、ロキは言いました。彼の目は中庭にいる、彼のことをあからさまに興味を持って見つめている他の者たちの方へさまよっていきました。スラリとしたヒゲの男以外に、そこには細身の弓手と大柄な女性、そして太った男がいました。

「仲間の戦士を紹介させてくれ」とソーが言い、そして名前を挙げて紹介しました。みなはロキに丁寧に頷きましたが、全員が用心深く彼を見ていました。

「たぶん王婿は試合の見物に興味があるんじゃないかしら」と、レディ・シフと呼ばれた女性が言いました。

「素晴らしいアイディアだ」と、ファンドラルという名の男が武器棚からレイピアを引き抜きました。「殿下、どうぞわたくしめに。霜の巨人はきっとちゃんとした剣技を、或いはどのような文明的な戦闘方法もいままで目にしたことがないだろう、そして実演するには俺が最適の候補者だ」

ロキは眇めた目でそのヒゲを生やしたならず者を見ました。「この霜の巨人は、あなたのような者からは皇太子と呼ばれるべきだ」と、彼は言いました。「それに実際、私は戦いに精通している、あなたが文明的と呼ぶものと、より優れたヨトゥンの方法の双方において」

ファンドラルはショックを受けて一瞬だけ沈黙したが、体を折り曲げて大きく高笑いしました。アスガルド人たちは全員彼と共に笑いましたが、ソーは加わらず、愚か者の集まりに首を振って、そしてロキの方に心を痛めたような視線を投げました。

「失礼、殿下」笑いの合間にシフが息を詰まらせて言いました。「でもこの小さな巨人が自分のやり方のほうをより優れていると考えてるなんて——それは全ての良識に反するわ。私たち、それを可笑しいと思わずにはいられない」

オーディンソンは居心地悪げに足を踏みかえました。「ヨトゥン式の戦闘は多くのいい点を持っているに違いないと俺は思う。我らは何かを学べるかもしれん、もし我らにその気があれば」

かも？ ロキの血は燃え上がりました。彼は四人の戦士たちに向き直り、彼の口は険しい線に結ばれていました。「私はよっぽど自らあなたたちに教えてやろうかと思うぐらいだ。あなたたちは、私と試合する気があるか？」

「あなたと？」弓手のホーガンが、まったく感銘を受けたふうもなく彼を見やりました。彼の視線はオーディンソンに行き、それはロキをさらに立腹させるだけの役目しか果たしませんでした。このけだものは彼の代弁者ではありません！

「私だ、」とロキは繰り返し、前に出ました。「私の唯一の条件は、私が相手を選ぶことだ」

「ああ、なるほど、このヨトゥンはレディ・シフを選ぶつもりだな、彼女がたやすい標的だと思って」ヴォルスタッグという名の太った男が、笑いながら騒々しい声で言いました。「まっこと失望することだろうて！」シフが彼の腕にパンチを見舞い、彼をたじろがせました。

「皇太子、」ソーが彼の肘を掴み、比較的プライバシーを保って話せるよう、脇によせました。「面目を保つためにそのような挑戦を投げる必要はない。アスガルドの戦闘において、打ち負かされることに名誉はまったくない」

「私は打ち負かされるつもりはない」とロキはひそめた声で鋭く言いました。「今も、これからも決して」彼は、ソーの肩越しに見ようと頭をもたげて、大きなヴォルスタッグを指して呼掛けました。「あれだ。私は彼と戦う」

その言葉は戦士たちに新たな笑いの波を起こさせました。彼の腕のソーの握りが強まりました。

「ロ——皇太子、」 じろりとにらみつけるロキを見て、彼は言い直しました。「まさか本気じゃないだろう。ヴォルスタッグはあなたの二倍の大きさだ。彼は戦いで何人も殺してきた。こんなことを許す気はない」

「おお、許さないと？」と、ロキは吐き出すように言いました。

「ソー、」と、武器庫から戦斧を選んできたヴォルスタッグが呼掛けました。「俺はおまえさんの寝台をあっためてるそのちっちゃいのと戦うのか、どうなんだ？」

ソーが向き直って口を開きましたが、ロキはソーの腕に鋭い爪の先を食いこませて黙らせました。

「私の代わりに答えるな、」と、彼は烈しいささやき声で言いました。「自分のことは自分で言える」

オーディンソンはかなりしばらくの間、彼をじっと見つめていましたが、冷たい眼差しと共に掴んでいたロキの肘を放しました。「好きにするがいい」と、彼は言いました。「だがヴォルスタッグがあなたの両腕を砕いた時には、俺が警告しなかったなどと言ってくれるなよ」

ロキは彼を押しのけて、大きな戦士が肩に斧を乗せて待っている、円形の演義場へ入りました。

「俺は武器を選んだ、ヨトゥン」と、彼は大声で言いました。「あんたの武器は？」

「何も、」と、彼は言いました。「あなたを打ち負かすのに武器などいらぬ」

円形の外側に立って、目を丸くして事の進行を見ていた三人の戦士の塊りから、信じられないと言ったクスクス笑いが巻き起こりました。ソーは不機嫌な顔で戦士たちに加わり、ラックに掛けてあったチュニックを身に着けて汗の浮いた胸を覆い隠しました。

「殿下、小さな巨人はひねりつぶされますぞ」と、ファンドラルが言いました。

その言葉をきわめてはっきりと聞いたロキは、試合の相手から目を放さず韻、「私は自分の勝利に10枚の銀貨を賭ける」と、呼掛けて答えました。

「あなたは10枚の銀貨を持っていないではないか！」と、ソーが叫びました。

「私の夫の10枚の銀貨だ」と、ロキは言い替えました。

「その賭けに乗るわ」と、シフが言い、そして彼らの王子が苛立って唾を飛ばして遮ろうとしたにもかかわらず、ホーガンとファンドラルも賭けをしました。

「おしゃべりはもういい」 ヴォルスタッグが斧を持ち上げました。「俺と戦え！」彼はロキに突進し、その巨体は途方もないスピードで土の上を駆けだしました。

集まっている者たちはほとんど知りませんでしたが、ロキはこれまでずっと自分よりずっと大きい相手と練習試合をしていたので、相手のサイズを自分の有利になるよう利用する術をよく知っていました。事実、自分と同じ背丈と体重の者とどうやって戦ったらいいか、彼は知らなかったでしょう、ですがヴォルスタッグは彼の目的にかなう程度に大きかったのです。彼は鹿のように機敏にヴォルスタッグをかわし、膝の後ろに容赦ない蹴りを見舞いました。ヴォルスタッグの膝が崩れ、彼は吠えながら膝をつき、大きく弧を描いて斧を振り廻しました。ロキはその鋭いエッジをすんでのところでかわして、でも揺らがず、泣き所を手刀ですばやく的確に打ち据えました。腎臓、胃、のどぼとけ、そして最後にぞっとする割れるような音とともにヴォルスタッグの頭に頭突きを見舞いました。

大男は痛みにぜいぜい喘いでいました。彼が倒れると同時に斧も土の上に落ちて、ヴォルスタッグの上に立っているロキは小さな聴衆の方を向きました。

「私はいま、賭けの銀貨をもらう」と、彼は尽力の後で荒い息を吐きながら言いました。

土の上でヴォルスタッグが呻いている中、汚いヨトゥンのトリックという呟きの裏で銀貨が交わされました。戦士たちは友人が足を引きずりながら闘技場を去るのを助け、ソーを残していきました。ロキは勝ち金を数えるために、それらのすべてを無視しました。

そう、彼が王宮から抜け出す方法を見つけた時には、おそらく金の細工を打ち壊してもらうために鍛冶屋に支払うに充分なだけあるでしょう。

「あんな風にたたかう方法を知っているとなぜ言ってくれなかったんだ？」

「そして驚きを台無しにするのか？」ロキは彼の方を冷ややかに見ました。「自分の顔を見てみたらいい。文明化されてないヨトゥンの戦闘スタイルのレッスンを楽しまなかったのか？」

「あなたが傷つくかもしれないという思いを楽しみはしない。あなたが俺のことをどう思おうと、あなたが俺の責務だという事実は変わらない。あなたの面倒を見るものは他に誰もいない、皇太子」

「私はたった今、自分で自分の面倒は見られると証明したと思うが」ロキは銀貨をポケットにしまい、それから唸り声を上げて斧を拾い上げると、武器棚へ戻しました。

ソーは彼の腕を掴んで無理やり彼の方へ向けさせました。「ヴォルスタッグたちが俺の友人であなたは幸運だった。そうでなければ、今日ここで起こったことはたやすく姉の耳に届いただろう」彼は掴んだ腕でロキを揺すぶりました。「あなたは俺の子を身籠っているはずなんだ、覚えているか？ 少なくとも、それが希望だ。俺があなたに練習試合をさせてると知ったらヘラがなんと言うと思う？ 俺たちの嘘、そして俺のプランは粉々に砕ける。あなたは、我が姉の血なまぐさい報復があなたに及ばないと本当に信じているのか？」

ロキはバカではありません。捕らえられた瞬間から、ナイフの刃の上で踊っているのだと彼は理解していました。ですが他を出し抜こうというつまらない欲望が彼を演義場へ導いたのでした。それを認めるのをロキがどれほど嫌っていたとて、ソーは正しかったです。二人は注意深くあらねばなりませんでした。ネズミのように静かで、霧のように秘密に。

「よかろう、」と、彼は言って、腕をぐいと引き抜きました。「これ以上派手な戦いはなしだ。私は捕らえられた配偶者の役をやり遂げよう。もちろん、他の目が私に注がれている時には、だ」

「ありがとう、」と、ソーは息を吐くように言いました。彼は拗ねている子供のように足元の小石を蹴りました。「今日はいい天気だ」と、ロキにわかる限り何もなんの意味もなく、彼は言いました。「よかったら俺と一緒に庭を散策しないか？」

「散策？」と、ロキは鼻で笑いました。「ただ私が行儀よくすると——いまのうちは——同意したからといって、必要以上に一瞬たりともあなたの汚らわしい存在と一緒に過ごしたいという意味ではない」

「我らは努力すべきだ、」と、ソーは平静に言いました。「カップルとして人の目に触れるように。もし俺があなたを一日中居室に閉じこもらせていたら、なぜ俺はしかるべきように王婿を見せびらかせないのかと、宮廷が疑問に思うだろう。それは疑念を引き起こす」

ロキは暫くの間考えました、彼の顎は頑固な角度に突き出されていました。彼の空っぽの居室は魅力的ではありませんし、それに彼は庭を見たいと思っていました——ただ門や、逃げ出すための道や手薄な場所を探すためであってもです。このけだものにその政治的陰謀を持たせればいい、と彼は理由付けました。ロキは自分の駒を盤上で動かすでしょう。うまくいけば、自由に向かって。

「わかった。じゃあ私にに見せびらかしてくれ」と、彼は嘲るように頭を揺らしてゆったりと言いました。

ソーは彼に腕を差し出しました。ロキは軽蔑してそれをじっと見たあと、できるかぎり軽いタッチで腕を取りました。ソーの乳色の肌はいまだに熱く汗でベタベタしていて、わずかに手を触れることさえ、ロキの全身に嫌悪の身震いを起こさせました。

「あなたはまず風呂をつかってはどうか」二人して闘技場を出ながら、彼は言いました。「もっとも、アスガルドではおそらく年に一度の行事なのだろうな」

「言っておくが、俺は定期的に風呂に入る」と、ソーはいくらか熱を込めて返しました。「王宮の下層にある風呂はどこにも負けないものだ。天然の湧き湯で満たされ一年中温かいのだ。ぜひ一緒に、と言いたいところだが、あなたはきっと応じないだろう。共用だからな」彼の眉は挑戦するように上がりました。「どうだろうな、別に設けられた男性専用と女性専用の、あなたはどちらを使うのだろうな？」

ロキは冷笑しました。「ありがとう、どちらも使わない。汚れを分かち合うプールに浸かる？ 聞くからにぞっとする」

「察するところ、ヨトゥンの風呂はより優れている？」と、雀蜂のように刺々しくソーが聞きました。

「もちろん。私は故郷の私の棟にプライベートの雨風呂を持っている。完全に美しく、そして私が推量するにずっと、はるかに衛生的だ」

「持っていた、」と、ソーが言いました。彼の声音は容赦ないものでした、「あなたはプライベートの雨風呂をもって”いた”だ。かつてあなたの故郷だったところに」

ロキの得意げな笑みは消え去りました。このけだものは、もっとも迷惑なときにその醜い頭をもたげました。ヨトゥンヘイムにはこういう言葉がありました。「冬のもっとも寒い夜に、かつての春を語るべからず」もちろん、この汚らわしい生き物はそのような叡知を無視し、あらゆる機会を捉えてナイフをねじ込むのです。

彼に涙を見せてはいけない、と、そっぽを向きながらロキは自分に命じました。

「俺はそういうつもりでは——」と、ソーは口を開き、それから怒りがまた湧き上がってきたのか、彼は言いました。「俺は、できる限りあなたのここでの生活を快適にしようとしている、あなたがどれほど我が王宮や俺の大事な人々を厭わしく思っているか、あらゆる機会を捉えて俺に思い出させる必要はない。俺はあなたの意見をすでに承知している」

「もちろん、」と、ロキは呟きました。「獄守を批判するなんて、私はなんとばかげているだろう」

ソーは舌を打ち鳴らしました。「おお、あなたときたら信じられない」彼は溜息をつきながら、一連のアーチ状の通路へロキを導きました。「さあ、ついた。もしあなたがこの庭について見下した比較をするなら、いますぐぶちまけるんだな」

ロキは明るい日光の下でまばたきながら、周囲をじっくりと見ました。二人の周りはすべて、葉の生い茂る木々と花咲く低木、きれいに石を敷いた通り道に沿ってあふれる色彩に囲まれていました。花々の間で綿菓子のように軽く浮かんでいる蝶々。広大な庭を満たす鳥の歌声。たくさんのひとびとが上質の服を着て歩き回っていましたが、庭の巧妙な設計により木立の間から垣間見えるだけにし、プライバシーと安寧の雰囲気を作り出していました。怒りを湧き上がらせていたロキでさえ、ここがどれほど素晴らしい場所かを見ることができました。

「まあまあだ」と、彼は肩をすくめながら言いました。

ソーは唸り声を上げて、遊歩道に沿って彼を引っ張っていきました。二人は沈黙のまま、奇想天外な形に刈り込まれた大きな緑の茂みや、カラフルなパッチワークのパターンに配置された花の絨毯の間を抜ける曲がりくねった道を通り過ぎました。ロキは不思議な植物に驚嘆していました、なぜならヨトゥンヘイムではこのように豊かな緑を育てなかったからです。好奇心が彼の心を悩ませましたが、そのことについて彼の不必要な連れに問うのを拒みました。どのみち、この野蛮人が植物の不思議について何かを知っているとは思わなかったからです。

「美しいだろう？」ロキが小さな銀の鈴のような形をした花の茂みを愛でるために止まった時に、ソーが呟きました。

「かもしれない、」と、ロキは言いました。「もし私が、あなたのような下品なひとにしつこく付きまとわれずに楽しめたらな」

オーディンソンの鼻孔が怒りにふくらみました。「それはちょっと——」

でもソーの切り返しは、果樹の木立からとつぜん具現化したような、手を背中で組んだヘイムダルの出現にさえぎられました。

「王子、皇太子」彼はそれぞれに小さくお辞儀しながら言いました。「この素晴らしい日をお楽しみで？」

「いいや」と、ソーが言うのと同時にロキが「少しも」と、言いました。

ヘイムダルの小さな笑みは少しも揺らぎませんでした。彼は手を伸ばしてロキの腕を探し当て、ソーの腕から外し、反対の方向へと誘導しました。「そうお聞きして残念です。あるいはあなたは、この花壇の先の中央に立つ木に興味を持たれるかもしれませんな。見えますか？ あれはアスガルドにおいていちばん古くから生きているものなのです。どうぞ、ご覧になってください。私は少し王子と話をせねばなりません」

ロキは、それが彼を追い払う言葉だと知っていました、ですがたやすく黙認しました。オーディンソンのそばですごす時間が短ければ短いほどいいからです。彼は節くれだった木までの短い距離を歩いていき、大して興味もなく眺めました。彼は真鍮のような葉の一枚を指の間でこすりましたが、触れると暖かいのに驚きました。肩越しに見ると、ヘイムダルとソーはすっかり話し込んでいるようでした。どうやら二人は彼のことをまったく気に掛けてないようでした。そっと抜け出して逃亡ルートを探すのに、これ以上よいチャンスがあるでしょうか？

彼は、庭の別の小道を曲がり、聳え立つ松の木の影にある泡立つ池に興味をそそられるふりをしながら、ヘイムダルとオーディンソンが緑の中に見えなくなるまで歩き続けました。彼は中庭から抜け出す道を見つけようとしましたが、通る道はすべて堂々巡りになっているようでした。この庭は迷路で、この構造に不慣れなロキは、王宮から逃げ出す道どころか、あの古い木のところへ戻る道すら見つけられませんでした。

結局、ロキは、自分がヘイムダルとソーが立っているのと並行した路にいることに気付きました、なぜなら彼らを隔てる密集した生け垣を通して彼らの声が聞こえたからです。彼らの会話は囁きでかわされていましたが、ロキは言葉をはっきりと理解できました。

「俺は努力したんだ、ヘイムダル」と、オーディンソンが言いました。「望みなしだ。彼は俺を憎んでいる」

ロキの耳がピンと立ちました。この二人は彼のことを話し合っているに違いありません。でもなぜ？

「もちろん彼はあなたを憎んでいる。彼が耐えてきたすべての事を考えてみなさい。まだ一日と経っていない」と、ヘイムダルが言いました。「どうか、殿下、辛抱なさい」

「過ぎる時間ごとに我らに不利になるのに、どうして辛抱できる？」と、ソーが呻き、彼の姿はロキの視界から見えないのですが、あの大きな手を空に投げ上げてる野蛮人の姿を彼は想像できました。「彼はまるでヤマオロシみたいにトゲだらけだ。これは決してうまくいかない」

聞き耳を立てながら、ロキの顔をしかめっつらがよぎりました。彼の発言はいったいどういう意味だろう？

「そのようなお顔をされていては、無理ですな」ヘイムダルの声は、まるで教師や愛情深い親のように、厳めしいけれども温かいものでした。「あなたはもっとご自分を柔らかくされなければ、ソー。皇太子があなたに仕掛けてきても、噛みつき返してはいけない。負担が何であれ、親切をもって彼を扱いなさい。私が知っているあなたというひとを彼に見せて差し上げるのです」

「お前は、俺自身よりも俺を信じているのではないかと心配だよ」と、ソーが言いました。

「私の信念が見当違いではないかと言ったひとは、あなたが今日で二人目ですよ」と、ヘイムダルは言いました。「さあ、あなたの配偶者を迎えに行ってらっしゃい。まだユグドラシルを鑑賞しているのだろうか？」

わっと驚くソーの声を聞いて、生け垣の反対側でロキは固まりました。「彼がどこへ行ってしまったのか俺は知らない。急いで、彼を見つけるのを手伝ってくれ」

「はい、もちろん、盲いた男に頼むんですな」と、ヘイムダルは乾いたユーモアで言いました。

ロキはソーの答えを聞きませんでした。盗み聞きをしているところを見つかるわけにはいきません。彼は今いる道を爪先で静かに、庭の奥深くまで歩いていきました。なぜオーディンソンは彼の気分を揺り動かそうと決心したのだろう、と彼は疑問に思いました。こんなふうに無力なロキが、どんな支援を与えられるというのでしょうか？

まだ充分に道に迷っていない、と石の小道をさらに奥に進みながらロキは思いました。彼はオーディンソンから本当に姿が隠せるようになるまで、曲がりくねった道をたどりました。野蛮人が彼の後を追ってきていないかとロキは肩越しに見ていましたので、小さな空き地に立っていた大理石の像にもう少しで真っ直ぐぶつかってしまうところでした。ロキは最後の瞬間に立ち止まり、その像を見上げました。

その像はアスガルド式のドレスを着た女性で、背が高くしっかりとした体つき、よく筋肉のついた腕を招くように差し出していました。長い髪は編まれて肩の上にしなだれかかっていました。ですがロキの注意を捉えたのは、そのしっかりとした顎と豊かな唇の、彼女の顔でした。

彼はその顔を知っていました。この女性が、昨夜彼が夢に見た、彼の故郷を見おろす絶壁に立っていた女性でした。

「そこにいたのか！」オーディンソンが迷路から飛び出してきました。彼の顔は怒りの仮面でした。「聞いていなかったのか——？」そして彼は突然言葉を切り、のどに詰まらせて何も出てきませんでした。

ロキは振り向いて彼を見ました。野蛮人は像を凝視し、毛でおおわれた顔には本物の感情がえがかれていて、そして今度ばかりは、その感情は怒りではありませんでした。もしロキが何も知らなければ、彼はそれを悲しみと言ったかもしれません。

「この女性は誰？」と、ロキは尋ねました。

あの奇妙な目が、まるでオーディンソンがそのとき彼をすっかり忘れてしまっていたように、すこし驚いてロキの方へ移りました。ごくりと飲みこんで、ソーは言いました。「彼女は俺の母だった」

ロキはそのことをどうやってほかの方法で尋ねるか分かりませんでした、だから柔らかい声で言いました。「だった？」幽霊の訪問を受けたのかもしれないと思うと、彼の肌は粟立ちました。

「母上は亡くなられた。何年も前に」ソーは地面を見おろしました、彼の顎がかちりと音を立てました。「失礼した、皇太子。俺は庭のこちらの方へはあまり来ないのだ。母を恋しく思うだけで充分ひどいのに、その姿を見るのは——この似姿を見るのは——」

自分自身、喪失と無縁ではないロキは、同情の種が彼の胸の中に居付くのを感じました。「他の場所に行こう」

ソーは深い感謝に暖まる青い目で彼を見上げましたが、首を振りました。「いや、しばらくここにいることにしよう。もうずいぶん長いあいだそうしていない」彼は観賞用の木々の影におかれた石のベンチに向かい、そこに腰を下ろし、膝の間で手を組んで像を眺めました。

ロキは、ソーと出口用に切り込まれた生け垣の間でぎこちなく立っていました。立ち去るのがおそらく礼儀正しいことだろう、と彼は思いましたが、それでいて、この新しい土地では、礼儀はとてもつかみづらいものでした。

ソーが彼のために決断を下し、そしてそれは本来もっと苛立たせるはずなのにそうでもありませんでした。「よかったら……一緒に座らないか？」彼は招待の印に、座っているベンチの横の空いたところを軽く叩きました。

「まぁ、そうしてもいいけど」と、彼は言って、冷たい石の上に気を付けて座りました。彼はオーディンソンと一緒に石像の女性を長いあいだ見つめ、目で彼女の顔の形をなぞりました。

「あなたは彼女にそっくりだ」と、彼は何も考えずに突然言いました。

「ああ、」ソーは掌をこすりあわせました。「父上はいつもそう仰っていた。俺は母上の髪を受け継いだ。母上の目。母上の肉体的な力強さ」息が溜息となって吹きだしました。「母上の意志の強さを受け継いでいればよかったのだが、だが俺にはない」

興味を惹かれて、ロキは首を傾けました。「それはどういう意味？」

「我が母、フリッガは、」と、ソーは石像に向かって頷きました。「俺が今までに知り得た最高の女性だった。母上は父上と結婚されるまではヴァナヘイムの王女だった、そして生涯にわたって魔法術を学ばれていた。母上は賢く、とても多くの点で才能があった。あなたは母上を好きになっただろう」

ロキの心は素早く働きました。もしこのレディが魔法の力量を持っていたのなら、おそらく彼は本当に彼女の幽霊を見たのかもしれません。魔術をつかうものがベールの向こうから話せるよう、ある種の術を使うことは前例のないことではありません。このフリッガはもしかしたらそのようなことを行ったかもしれません。

「彼女に何が起こったの？」と、ロキは尋ねました。

「いい質問だ、」と、ソーは呟きました、それから首を振りました。「俺はいまだに詳しくは知らない。母上はある日、狩りをしようとミッドガルドの地へ馬を走らせた——母上は狩りを好み、その地を好んでおられた——そして夜のとばりが下りた時、母上の従者たちと侍女たちが、恐怖に叫びながら王宮に戻ってきた。母上が沼地に溺れ失われたと聞いた時、俺はひどく酔っていた」オーディンソンは両手で顔を覆い、いまや掌に向かってくぐもった声で話していました。「俺は悪い夢だと思っていた。朝食の席で母上をお見かけしたばかりだった。父上は、この彫像のように凍りついて、我を忘れておられた。俺は逆上してしまった。姉が俺を落ち着かせようとした。姉は、ミッドガルドの沼地はそのような危険な場所になりうると、そしてもちろん事故であり、そこに暮らす人間どもによる悪意あるたくらみなどではないだろうと言った。姉の言葉は傷ついた俺の心に注がれた毒であった」

寒気がロキの背筋を走りました。どういうわけか、この話がどこへむかうかを彼は分かっていましたが、それでも彼は尋ねました。「あなたはそれでどうしたの？」

「俺は愚かな子供のように振る舞つた」と、ソーが言いました。彼は両手を下ろし、うなだれました。「俺は自分でミッドガルドへ向かった。そして母を殺した者たちを求めて、町を一つ破壊した」

ロキはじっと見つめました。たとえこれほど強いアスガルド人であれ、どうやって町全体を破壊できるのでしょう？

ソーは彼の眼差しを捉え、そこにある疑問を理解しました。「我らのハンドファスティングの時に、父上が俺を雷神と呼んだことを覚えているだろう？ それはかつて、称号以上のものだった。俺は空を指揮し、雷を己の武器として使う力を持っていたのだ」

「でももうそうではない？」と、ロキはかすれ声で言いました。少し若く、はるかに強力なオーディンソンが、彼の動揺に見合うだけの嵐を呼び寄せ、彼に立ち向かう全てのものを打ち倒すのを想像するのは、それほど難しくありませんでした。

疲れたような頷きが、彼に答えました。「父上が悲しみに打ちひしがれた昏倒から起き上がられ、俺のしたことを見たとき——つまり我ら一族を神と崇める者たちの上に無慈悲な惨害をもたらしたのを見たとき——俺は罰せられるべきと命じた。俺は呪われ、そして雷は俺から奪われた。もし俺が母上の意思の半分でも持ち合わせていれば、俺は絶望に支配されることはなかったろうし、刑罰の重さに今も苦しむことはなかっただろう」

ではこの野蛮人もまた、魔術によって縛られているのだ。二人の状況は再び、さらに似通ったものになったようです。ロキは頭を振ってハッキリさせようとしました。「なぜ私にこの全てを話した？」

「あなたは頭が切れる、」と、ソーが言いました。「遅かれ早かれ、あなたは真実を学んだだろう。それにとにかく、どんなものと結婚を強いられたのかあなたは知る権利がある」彼は母親の石像に向かって寂しげに微笑みました。「このようにする必要がなければよかったと願う、皇太子。心から」

ロキはこのことをじっと考えました。一つの秘密が明らかになりました、ですがまた多くが隠されています。なぜオーディンソンは心を打ち明けたのでしょう？ そしてロキの友情を望んでいる理由はいったい何でしょうか？

まずは慎重に試してみることです。「私は牝親のことをまったく知らなかった」大理石のフリッガに頷いて見せながら、ロキは言いました。

その断片的な情報は望ましい効果をもたらしました。ロキの方を見るソーの金色の眉毛は持ち上がりました。「申し訳ない。俺は知らなかった。それなのにここでべらべらと——」

「全然大丈夫だ、」と、ロキは肩をすくめました。「知らないものを悼むことはできないもの」

オーディンソンは返す言葉を見つけるのに苦慮しているようでした。「あなたの民は、あなたは両親を母や父とは呼ばない、これであっているか？ ということはあなたの牝親は……？」

「そうだ、ラウフェイが種付けし、リミールと呼ばれる高位の戦士が私を出産した。私が生まれるとすぐ、誰もが何かおかしいと分かった。私は生まれつき小さかった、わかるだろう」ロキは仰向いて、空の切れ間から輪を描いて飛ぶことに美しい鳴き声をもつ鳥を見上げましたた。「リミールはそのあとまもなく死んだ」

「出産で？」と、ソーが聞きました。

「いや、」と、ロキは言いました。「私が聞かされてきた話によると、私の牝親は私を、彼が生んだ酷い小さなものを一目見て、死のうとへその緒を引きずったまま不毛の氷の平原を歩いていったそうだ」彼は雪の中にできていただろうと想像した血の道を、指先で空中に描きました。

ソーの口はあんぐりと開いていました。

「私の牡親は私の命を生かしておいたが、それはただ、彼の勇敢で美しい”扶助番い”の最後の名残りを滅ぼすに忍びなかったからだ」と、ロキは続けました。「民はそのことで彼をとても思いやりがあると思っている」彼の目はさらりと流れてソーの視線と合いました。「あなたはどう思う？」

ソーの奇妙な眼は、長いあいだロキをじっと見つめました。ロキは黙ったまま待ちました。

「あなたの民の慣習に反する言葉を口にするつもりは毛頭ないが、」と、とうとうソーが、ゆっくりと、注意深く、まるで自分がテストされているのを知っているように言いました。「ヨトゥンヘイムについて俺の理解の及ばないところがまだまだやまほどある。だがあなたは産んでくれとは求めなかった、そして小ささはあなたのせいではない、そして——」ソーは首を振りました。「罪のない赤子がそのために蔑まれるかもしれないという考えは、俺を苦しめると認めよう。いつの日か、ノルン達が俺に喜びを授けてくれるならば、俺自身の子供たちをもうけ、そして子らのサイズや形、その力に関係なく、俺は子供たちを心の底から愛するだろう」

そして子供の色は、それはどうなのだ？ とロキは思いました。ハンドファスティングの儀式でのヘラのトゲのある言葉は彼の記憶の中にこだましていました。ロキはそのような追加の項目について尋ねはしませんでした、なぜなら答えを聞く気がなかったからですし、その答えはもちろんがっかりさせるものに間違いなしだったからです。いずれにせよ、彼ははアスガルド人の子供を身籠りはしないでしょう。彼らの策略がそれをうまく取り計らいました。だからそれがどうしたというのでしょう？

ソーは彼の方を向いて、彼の顔を見ていました。石のベンチの上に置かれていた彼の手がほんの少しだけ動いて、その小指がロキの小指にかすりました。その触れ合いに、空気がロキの肺の中で固まりました。

「あなたの民の測定では、あなたは非常に小さいことは知っている、だが俺の目には、あなたは完璧なサイズだ」と、ソーがそっと言いました。ロキの燃えるような視線はすぐさま彼に向けられました、なぜならオーディンソンが彼をどのように見ようが気にしなかったからです。自分の間違いに気付いて、ソーは急いで付け加えました。「あなたのサイズがたまたま俺と一致するからというわけではない、だがつまり、それがあなただからだ、そして俺にはなぜそれが——どうしてそれが間違っているなんてことがあるだろう？」

ロキは身じろぎもせずに、じっとオーディンソンを見つめていました。彼が生涯にわたって聞きたいと切望していたことを、いままで誰の口からも聞いたことがなく、そしてどう答えたらいいか全くわかりませんでした。彼の一部はその感傷を信じたいと願いました、でも他の部分——より世慣れした部分は——信じませんでした。それは何らかのトリックだと、その様な切望された言葉がその醜い口からこぼれ落ちるのは、卑しいまやかしに違いない、と彼は思いました。それで彼は黙ったままでいました。

ソーは、黙ったままの彼を見ていた後、ためいきをついて手を向こうにずらせました。「申し訳ない、自分が何を言っているのかわからないのだ。俺の言うことを聞かないでくれ——あなたのような利発な舌を俺は持っていない、そして俺の意図はしばしばごたまぜになるのだ」 彼は立ち上がりました。「食事はすませたか？」と、彼は聞きました。「昼食はすぐにも提供されるはずだ、もしあなたが俺と一緒にとるつもりがあれば」

「まあ、」と、まばたきながらロキは言いました。「私はお腹がぺこぺこだ」彼は朝食を取っていませんでしたし、もちろん前夜の宴でも食べていませんでした。彼の頭がぐるぐる回っていたのも無理はありません。お腹が空いて弱っていたのです。

ソーはロキが立ち上がるのに手を貸そうと差し出しましたが、ロキはそれを見て、脇に払いのけました。

「そんな必要はない、」助けを借りずにベンチから立ち上がりながら、彼は言いました。「どうせ、誰も見ていない」

「まったくその通りだ、皇太子」と、ソーは静かに言って、庭から抜けて王宮の奥深くへと入っていく道を案内しました。


	3. Chapter 3

ロキはソーについて、いまやそそくさと行き交う数人の召使の他は空っぽの大広間を通って、その先の小さな部屋へ入っていきました。そこには長いテーブルがあり、上には湯気を上げる料理と大きなワインの瓶が置かれていました。食事の光景は大歓迎でしたが、テーブルに着いているひとたちを見てロキの心は沈みました。主神とヘラがテーブルの向こう側に座って、彼らの入場を見上げました。ヘラの視線は無表情でしたが、王の目は喜びに満ちていました。

「ああ、我が息子が今日、わしのテーブルに現れるかどうか定かではなかったのだ」と、オーディンが言いました。王は自分の皿からなにかの汁をパンの塊りですくって食べると、空いた席を示しました。「よしよし。お前は体力を維持せねばならぬからな」

ロキは歯をぎりぎりと噛み締めました。その音が彼の頭蓋の中に響きました。

「俺は我が配偶者に庭を見せていたのです」父親のみだらなほのめかしを無視して、ソーが言いました。彼はテーブルの中央の席へとロキを導き、椅子を引き出してすがるように見ました。「せっかくのこの良い天候を利用しないのは残念だと思ったものですから」

ロキは、引き出された椅子に座るべきなのだと気付いて、席に着きました。ソーは彼のすぐ左隣に座り、食べものを皿に盛り上げ始めました。ロキは自分の空っぽの皿に向かって眉をひそめ、それから目の前に並んだ正体不明の料理の数々に顔をしかめました。すべてが茶色かまたは白のように見えました。そして肉汁でおおわれていました。

「さあ、俺がよそおう。これは俺の好物だ」と、ソーは言って、ロキの皿に茶色と白のマッシュの山をスプーンですくい、それからいくつかの肉の切り身と、なにかの裏ごしらしい緑っぽいものも乗せました。

ロキは食材が一緒になって固まるのを重い心で見つめました。

ヨトゥンの食習慣は、もちろん、今も昔もアスガルドとは全く違っていました。アスガルド人が日に三度のボリューム満点の食事を信奉するのに対して、ヨトゥンはちびちびとかじるのです。ロキは非常に小さいので、普通よりもまだ少なかったのですが、彼の弟たちは日に九回から十回は食べていました。それらの食事は軽食でした。山の果物の砂糖漬け、蜂蜜のプチケーキ、またはせいぜい食べて、上品に蒸した魚の切り身を数枚とアイス・ワインを一杯——それはあなたが王家の一員ならば、ですが。どこの世界でもよくあるように、アスガルドでもヨトゥンヘイムでも、庶民の食事はそれほど豪華でも豊かでもありませんでした。それは要点ではありません、つまり、オーディンのテーブルに座っているロキですが、彼は消化不良の危険を冒さずに食べられるかどうか確信が持てなかったのです。

「我らの食事が気に召さないの、ヨトゥン？」と、テーブルの向こうからヘラが聞きました。彼女は肉の小片を口元にもっていくと骨からきれいに吸いとりました。彼女の目は決して彼から離れませんでした。

「ただ馴染みがないだけです」と、ロキは言いました。彼はこの魔女に、彼の恐怖という満足を与えはしないでしょう。彼の視線はヘラの、肉汁でぬらぬらしている指へと漂いました。礼儀の為であっても、自分がアスガルドふうに手づかみで食べられるとは彼には思えませんでした。それはあまりにもぞっとすることでした。彼はソーの方を向き、低い声で話しかけました。「私が使えるような器具はないか？」

「おお！」ソーはなにか焼いた根のように見えるものを一口食べていて、ほとんど喉を詰まらせそうになっていました。「ヨトゥンヘイムではそうやって食べるのか？ ああ、もちろん何かを調達できると思う——」彼は振り返り、幽霊のように静かに壁際に並んでいる多くの召使の一人に身振りをしました。ひとりが列を離れ、壁に継ぎ目なく溶けこんでいるような扉へと消えていきました。そして、銀のフォークとスプーン、それにナイフが入った小さな編みかごをもって戻ってきました。

「これでよろしいでしょうか、王子？」と、召使がソーに聞きました。

ロキは自分で答えることにしました。「ええ、ありがとう」提供されたカトラリーを受けとりながら、彼は言いました。それらは何もないよりましでしたが、それでもロキは、かつての自分の精密に彫られた木のセットを恋しく思いました。

「それはヴァナヘイムの王室からの贈り物であった」と、主神が言いました。「そなたの民と同じく、彼らも道具を使って食事をする。きわめて小うるさいとわしは思うが、だが我が妻はいつも言っていた……」王は言葉を途切れさせ、その目は柔らかく、遠くを見ていました。ロキは王が話し終えるのを待っていましたが、王はそのまま話しませんでした。

ソーが、待つ代わりに食べるようにという仕草をし、それでロキはそうしました。食事はとてもどっしりとしていて少し味気ないけれども、文句を言うのは賢明ではないだろうとロキは思いました。彼は皿に目を据えて、フォークの先で小さく一口づつ、機械的に食べました。一度に数口以上のかじりは彼の気質に反しましたが、ロキはできるだけたくさん食べるよう努力しました、次の食事がいつになるか分からないためです。その考えに彼の胃はむかつきました。彼はヘラの凝視を感じていましたが、食事に集中し、彼女を無視しようと努めました。

「ヨトゥンにとって実に奇妙なことに違いないわ、地上で暮らすのは」と、彼女は独り言のように言いました。彼女はワイングラスを飲み干し、一家の召使の一人がおかわりを注ぐために急いで重い瓶をもってきました。ヘラはグラスも、おどおどした召使もまったく見ずにグラスを突き出しました。彼女の目はソーだけを狙っている突きさす剣のようでした。「我らの太陽が彼にあまり酷でないことを願うわ。おそらく、彼が巣をつくることのできる小さな穴を与えるのが懸命じゃないかしら」

ロキはムッとしました。彼の民は、もちろん、穴などに住んでいませんでした。ヨトゥンの王都が——それは独自の創造性のないやり方でヨトゥンスタッドと呼ばれていました——地下に建造されていたのは事実でした。しかしそれは自然岩から刻まれた巨大な洞窟であり、都市城砦と王宮を内包していました。それは工学と芸術の偉業であり、そのようなものは九つの世界のどこにも見られませんでした。さらに、その位置は地表の下に住みたいというヨトゥンの民の願いよりもなによりも、アスガルドからの攻撃に対する防御を旨としていました。

ロキは口を開いてそのことを言おうとしましたが、テーブルの下で彼の腿をつねって警告したソーに止められました。ロキは彼を睨みつけましたが、発言を控えました。

「我が配偶者は、俺が準備した居室でかなり快適だと思う、姉上」と、彼は言いました。「だが、ご心配いただき感謝する」

「あらとんでもない」彼女は頭を傾けて、テーブルのこちら側のソーとロキをじっと見つめました。「それで、差し迫った出生はどうなの？ 私の姪や甥が生まれた時に安全を確保するような措置は取ってあるの？」

ロキはその言葉に眉をひそめて、説明を求めてソーの方を向きましたが、野蛮人は彼と目を合わそうとしませんでした。

彼は姉に向かって強張った口調で返答しました。「我が未来の子の喜ばしい到来は、一度に一歩ずつ進めていこうではないか。胎動の後で——」と、ここで彼はロキの腕に手を置き、彼に楽観的な眼差しを投げました。「——俺が助産師たちと話して、勧めることを聞くとしよう」

「なぜ？」と、ロキは好奇心を抑えられずに尋ねました。「アスガルドでは出産はそんなに危険なことなのか？ 私の故国では、合併症が起こることは非常にまれだ」事実、出産のケアに関しては、ヨトゥンは九つの世界で最も進んだ種族でした——間違いなく、彼らの特異な単一の性の結果です。（あなたの世界の全ての人々が子供を産む平等な機会を持っていると想像してみてください。優先順位が変わるかもしれない迅速さを予測できるでしょう？）

「そうね、」と、ヘラはのんびりと言いました、彼女の目は素早く彼の上に移りました。「きっとそれは本当でしょうよ、自分の子供を食べるのを合併症として考えなければね」

ロキはさっと顔を振り向けて彼女に対峙しました。血の気が彼の顔から引き、彼はすみれ色になりました。「いま何と言った？」

彼女は自分の前からパンくずを弾き飛ばしました。「ヨトゥンが陣痛に陥ると、時には痛みがやつらを狂わせるって、みな知っているわ。この私は、我が姪や甥が貪り食われるのを許すつもりはないわ、哀れなヨトゥンのガキがその牝親によく食われるようにはね」

ロキは、この突拍子もない声明にショックをうけて沈黙に凍りつきました。彼の民に対するこの最新の侮辱に対して一体どこから始めたらいいのでしょう？ おそらく、いわゆるその苦渋とやらにもかかわらず、何世代にもわたって生き延びている種族という、誤った論理からでしょうか？ そのようなことを決して目撃したはずのない”みな”とやらに会わせろと強く要求することでしょうか？ なぜならそれは事実ではないのだから？

しかしながら、彼は詳細な分析を始めることができませんでした、なぜならソーが彼に代わってまたも話したからです。

「俺が言ったように、親愛なるヘラ。一度に一歩ずつだ」彼のきつい笑顔はロキの腕を握るその強さとマッチしていました。そして握られているその腕は辛うじて抑えている、テーブルを飛び越えて忌まわしい女神の首を絞めてやりたいという衝動にぶるぶると震えていました。

オーディンは肉を噛みながら心在らずと頷きました。「そうじゃ、取り越し苦労をするものではない。ことにこのような素晴らしい日にはな」

その言葉が全ての会話を止めたようでした、そしてオーディンソンと女将軍は食事に戻りました。ロキもそれに倣おうとしましたが、味わおうとした食べ物は口の中で灰の味にかわりました。彼はヨトゥンヘイムをその残忍な力のすべてで憎んでいるアスガルド人たちが、彼の名を傷つけるだろうことは知っていました、ですが、彼を狂気じみた動物に描き出そうとするほどまで及ぶとは思ってもみませんでした。彼らこそが本物のけだものでした！ よくもかれらは——！

辛抱だ、と、ロキは自分に言い聞かせました。生き続け、警戒し、脱出して、復讐をするのだ、と。

沈黙は長くは続きませんでした。ヘラは唇に小さなニヤニヤ笑いを塗り付けて、皿から顔を上げました。

「さて、」と、彼女は言いました。「昨夜はどうだった、ソー？」彼女の声は部屋中に響きました。「私はお前のことを心配したのよ。霜の巨人は言われているほど冷たい（不感症）の？」

ロキは噛むのを中断し、彼の銀のフォークは皿の上に音を立てて落ちました。彼はこれ以上耐えられませんでした。彼の目は、体中を駆け巡る怒りのすべてを湛えて、ヘラと視線を合わせました。

「私の生まれ故郷では、」と、彼は言いました。「食事の席で寝室について話すのは無作法だと考えられている」

「それではっきりしたわね、」ヘラは爪の尖った手を空中で弾きました。「魚並みに冷たいと」

ロキの手はナイフを硬く握りしめました。彼は、彼女の恐るべき舌を切り取りたいと切望しました、礼儀など呪われてしまえ。ソーは彼の考えを感じ取ったに違いありません、何故なら彼の大きな前足がロキの手を覆い、ナイフをテーブルに押し止めたからです。

「姉上、俺はこれを一度だけ言う」と、ソーは唸りました。「皇太子ロキは我が配偶者であり、我らが家の客である。彼に敬意をもって話すか、さもなくばまったく話さないでくれ」

ロキの心はその言葉を聞いて跳ね上がりました。ディナーナイフをつかんでいた彼の指がゆるみました。たとえそれがこの野蛮人によるものでも、ついに援護されることは本当に歓迎すべきことでした。ヘラは言い返そうと口を開きましたが、オーディンが彼女を断ち切りました。

「ソーは正しい、愛する娘よ」と、王はそう言ってワインのカップに手を伸ばしました。「かかる敵意は必要ない。これは平和の時代じゃ」

「もちろん、」ヘラの笑みは千本の槍よりも鋭いものでした。「私の過失をお許しを」

ロキの手を依然つかんだまま、ソーはテーブルから体を離しました。「我らは失礼させてもらう。俺の食欲は失せた」

「願わくば食欲だけであらんことを」と、オーディンは笑い声をあげ、パン皮を指し示しました。「さあ、行くがよい。ああ、もう一度若くなりたいものじゃのう」

ソーに強く手を握られながら、ロキは夫と並んで食事の間をはなれました。彼は召使たちや衛士たちの耳の届かないところまで待ってから話し始めました、そしてそのときでさえ、そっと囁いただけでした。

「あなたはわたしのために立ち上がってくれた。あなたの姉に向かって」

ソーは居心地が悪そうに肩をすくめながら、彼を見やりました。「状況を鑑みると、おそらく賢明な行動ではなかったかもしれん」

「それでも、」と、ロキは言いました。「ありがとう」

陽光のように暖かい微笑みが彼に答えました。ソーの指は彼の指と絡み合っていました。ロキの頬は熱くなりました。こんなことは必要ありませんでした。二人は王家の居室へ向かう長い廊下に二人だけでいるのです。なのに、歩いていきながら彼はソーの手を振り払おうとはしませんでした。

「どうか、全てのアスガルド人がみなヘラのようだとは考えないでほしい」と、ソーが彼に告げました。「彼女は異常なまでに残酷なのだ、そしてもしあなたが彼女の性格で我ら全てを判断するなら、俺はひどく傷つくだろう」

「そんなことはしない、」と、ロキは素早く言いました。あまりにも素早く。彼は付け加える前に咳払いしました。「あなたの姉は明らかに、自分の思い通りに力を揮うひとだ。最悪の者とあなたたちをひとまとめにすることは不公平だろう」

「それを聞いてうれしい」ソーは一瞬立ち止まり、ロキの両手を片方づつ自分の手に取り、石の壁に設置された浅いくぼみのような東屋へと案内しました。その小さな避難所はおよそ魔法のような効果を提供し、まるで完全に二人だけのような、まるで王宮全体で目覚めている生き物は二人だけのような感覚をロキに生じさせました。

ソーはあまりにも近くに立っていて、いまだ静かなささやき声で話していました。「ノルン達は俺たちを最も奇妙で、最もひどい方法で巡り合わせた、それはわかっている、だがいずれはあなたが、俺を同盟者として見てくれればいいがと願っている。あるいは……友人とさえ？」

ロキはあの瞳の青を覗きこみ、春まだきの空を思いました。「あるいは、」と、彼は呟きました。「いずれは」

オーディンソンは、この答えにいたく喜んでいるようで、顔いっぱいに笑いました。「ならばそのような友情を築くために、二人だけの時は我らは自分自身でいよう。それはあなたの都合に合うだろうか？」

「合うだろう、と思う」ロキは自分がどうしようもなく微笑み返しているのに気づきました、そして比較的プライベートな小さなくぼみの中で、すぐに彼らは笑いあい微笑みあい互いに見つあっていました。この難局の時にもかかわらず、ロキの心は軽くなりました。捕らえられてから初めて、彼はいくぶんかの希望を感じました。

それからオーディンソンは口を開いて、台無しにしました。

「少し聞いてもいいかな？」と、まだ笑顔を残しながら、ソーはロキのこめかみを漠然と身振りで示しました。「あなたのツノはどこにあるのだ？」

ロキはまばたきました、彼の陽気は減じました。「私の、何だって？」

「ツノだよ。あれはもっと年を重ねてから現れるのか？ それともあなたの髪に隠れているのか？」ソーは爪先立って、ロキの頭を見おろしました。「おそらくあなたのは非常に小さいのだろう」

「私は——」ロキは言葉を形成することができませんでした。屈辱がどろどろした油のように彼の中に湧き上がり、彼の怒りがそれに火を付けました。彼の声は、一旦取り戻すと、炉のように熱くなりました。「私はツノなど持っていない」

「ない？」と、ソーは眉をひそめました。「俺が聞いたすべての物語で、あなたの民にはツノがある」

「あなたが聞いた物語はすべて、」と、ロキは噛みつきました、「間違っている」彼は顔を隠すためにむこうを向きました。そこに描かれた失望をソーが目にしてもいいことなどありません。この野蛮人が良き者の一人かもしれないと考えたなんて、ロキはなんと愚かだったのでしょう。アスガルド人に良き者などいません、いま彼はそれを分かりました。

「ツノがあってもかまわないのだぞ、」と、ソーは宥めるような口調で続けました。「俺はそれを颯爽としていると思うことだろう」

「あなたがどう考えようと関係ない。」と、ロキは言い返しました。「私はあなたがたの絵本に出て来るような悪魔ではない！ 我が民はツノなど生やさないし、子供たちを食べたりもしない、それに穴の中だかなんだか、あなたが考えているようなところにも住まない。なぜあなたはそう——？」彼は口をぴしゃりと閉じて、また向こうを向きました。説明しようとしても役に立ちません。このけだものに単に”もっとましに”なってくれと願い求めることはさらに望みなしでしょう。

「俺はあなたのことを悪魔などとは考えていない、皇太子」荒れて温かいソーの手がロキの肩の上に置かれました。ロキは肩をぐいとやってその手を外しました。ソーはそれを受け入れましたが、鼻から吐息をつきました。「どうして俺が何を言おうがあなたの腹立ちを呼び起こすのだ？ 我らが二人きりの時は、あなたが自由に自分自身でいられるよう願っているという意味で言ったのだ」

「ならば私はここで自分らしくあるのだ、」と、ロキはソーの顔に面と向かって言いました。「あなたがどれほど無知で胸が悪くなるようなひとかを、あなたに告げている」

ソーの顔はどこか近付きつつある嵐のように歪みました。「そしてあなたは俺の友情を退けるほど愚かしい。頭を使ったらどうだ！ 他の誰が俺のようにあなたを援護する？」

殺気立つほどに激しい怒りがロキの中にあふれましたが、彼は呼吸をするよう自分に強いました。オーディンソンが彼に代わって発言した、それは事実でした。でもそれでいて——

ロキはじっとソーを見つめました、彼の真紅の視線は不信に満ちていました。「あなたはわざとあれを画策したのか？」と、彼は強く問い質しました。「あなたの姉に対して私の防御に立ち上がったのは？」

「なに？」東屋のくぼみが許す限り、ソーは一歩下がりました。彼の顔は猛烈なピンクでした。「あなたは気がおかしいのか？ 俺はヘラをコントロールしていない。誰もそんなことはできない」

「そう、だがあなたは彼女が主神のテーブルにいることを知っていた、確かに」ロキは彼の題目に合わせて前進しました。「あなたは彼女が私を狙い撃ちするだろうことを知っていながら私を食事の席へ招いた、私が彼女の嘲笑の対象となるだろうことを知っていながら。ただただ、そうなればあなたがさっと舞い降りて英雄を演じられるからだ」

「そんなことでは——」ソーは視線をそらしました、その姿勢全体が彼の罪悪感を物語っていました。

「あなたはヘイムダルに盆を運ぶよう頼むか、他の場所で食事をとることもできたのに、でもそうじゃないのだよね。あなたは私が最も攻撃を受けやすいと分かっている場所にわざと連れて行ったのだ！」

ソーは唸り声を通して食いしばった歯を見せました。「あなたは分かっていない。俺はあなたの信頼を得る必要があったのだ！」

ロキの怒りは跳ね上がりました。「あなたは私を騙して、あなたのような野蛮人を信頼させることができると思っているのか？ 何のゲームをやっているのだ、オーディンソン？ なぜ私を同盟者として必要とする？」

ソーはため息をつきました。彼の目は彼のほかの箇所と同じぐらい偽りでした。「もし俺があなたに話したなら、」と、彼は言いました、「我らの王国の両方の運命は危険に晒される、我らの命は言うに及ばず。我らは不安定な立場にある、皇太子、だがあなたが何も知らないままでいる間は、まだ希望がある」

ロキはバカにして首を振りました。「なんとあなたにとって便利なことだろう。私はうそつきの暴君の言葉をその通りに受け取らねばならないのか？ 私はそうは思わない」

「俺を信じようと信じまいと、」と、ソーはいくらか熱を込めて言いました。「このことについては、俺は真実を語っている。俺は……あなたをヘラの前においたことを済まなく思っている。俺はただ、他にどうやったら俺があなたの友人であることを証明できるか分からなかったのだ！」

「あなたは私の友人ではない、」と、ロキは言いました。「それが、あなたが証明したことだ」彼はさっと東屋から出て廊下を歩いていきながら、誰が聞いていようとお構いなしに呼掛けた。「我らのちょっとした休戦は終わった。あなたは条件を破った。今この時から、私を抗議の下に投獄されていると考えてくれ。私はあなたとは一切関係がない」

「皇太子——」けだものの重い足音が廊下を行くロキを追ってきました。

ロキは頭の上で手を振った。「やめろ。私に呼掛けるな。私に触れるな。私を見るな」

「俺あなたを見ないでいるなんてそうそうできない！」

「努力しろ」と、ロキは打ち返しました。彼は自分の居室に辿りつき、ドアノブを試しましたが、扉は鍵がかかっていました。彼は何度もドアノブをがちゃがちゃとやりましたが、うまくいきませんでした。

ソーが彼のそばに歩み寄って来て、柔らかいため息とともに鍵を取り出しました。ロキは後退し、彼が鍵穴に鍵を差し込むとカチリと音がしました。

「この扉は閉まると鍵がかかる、」と、ソーが言いました。「召使たちと俺だけが鍵を持っている」

「ならば、本当に囚人というわけだ」約束した沈黙を守れずに、ロキは攻撃しました。

「これはあなたを守るためだ」ソーは、その冷たい目に読み取りがたい表情を浮かべながら彼に向き直りました。「だがもしあなたが俺にできる限り正直になってほしいというのなら、そうだ。これはあなたをここに留めておくことも意味する。あなたにはまだ演じるべき役割がある、皇太子、たとえまだあなたにそれを明かすことができなくても」

「ヘルへ行くがいい」ロキは扉をぐいと引き開けると部屋の中へ入りました。「私を放っておいてくれ」

彼の面前でぴしゃりと閉める前に、ソーの手が扉を抑えました。「俺は今のところあなたを放っておくが、理解してくれ——」と、彼はためらいました。「今宵、俺はあなたの部屋へ来なければならない。そして次の一週間か二週間のあいだ、毎晩」

「まだあなたの策略に固執しているというわけか？」ロキの顔は深い紫色に染まりました。「そうだな、あなたが毎晩私の上でせっせと励んで、無理やり私の腹に子供を仕込もうとしていないなどと、主神に思わせるわけにはいかないからな」

「頼むから——！」ソーは言葉を切り、しばらくのあいだギュッと口を閉じていましたが、それからもっと柔らかい調子で再び言いました。「俺は昨夜のように床で寝る。あなたが望むなら俺はあなたに話しかけない。それからあなたの方を見ないようにする」

「なんといんぎんな！」と、ロキは短く厳しい笑い声を上げました。「やがて、あなたの非の打ちどころのないマナーが私の友情を獲得することだろうよ」

このたびは、彼は扉を叩きつけて閉めるのに成功しました。

もしあなたが叩きつけられた扉のどちらかにいたことがあるならば、その音が消えるにつれて忍び寄る気持ちをきっと知っていたことでしょう。そこには鼓動と共にだんだん落ち着いていく荒い息遣いがあります。言われた言葉のすべてをくまなく検討し、もっとも怒りを発生させるものを繰り返し再生する、駆け巡る心があります。絶望がそこに続きます。そうして扉の両側にそれらがあり、そしてロキの側では、呼吸が正常に戻り、オーディンソンの足音が離れていくのが聞こえるまで、彼は完全にじっとしていました。

もしあの野蛮人があのいまいましい鍵を携えて、むりやり彼と最後の一言を交わそうとしたなら、彼はいったいどうしたでしょう？ 何もできません。ロキはドアノブに触ってまわそうとしましたが、予想通りそれは鍵がかかっていました。彼は本当にここに閉じ込められていました。そして彼は、なんであれオーディンソンが望むときに彼の居室に入ってくるのをどうすることもできないのでした。

この部屋には彼の興味を引くようなものは何もありませんでした。きれいに装飾されてはいましたが、ここには一冊の本もなければ、紙の束とインクもなく、鑑賞する絵画さえありませんでした。ロキには自分の考えよりほかに連れ立つものはなく、その考えはいまやあまりに荒涼としていて、捕らえられて以来がじっとこらえていた涙を流すのを自分に許すのが公正だとだと思われたぐらいでした。

彼は高い寝台に座り、泣きました。

ロキはあまり泣くたちではありませんでした。彼のように成長した者は、彼のようなサイズの者は、涙を流す多くの理由がありました、ですがどんな感情であれ表すことは弱点として悪用されると、まだ幼いころに学びました。それで、彼は氷水に突っ込まれた鋼鉄のように自分自身を鎧いました。１人でいる時でさえ、彼は涙にふけることをよしとしませんでした、誰かに見られるのではと恐れ、あるいはもっと悪いことに、修練を積んできた、大事なことを自分の中に留めておく能力を失うのではないかと思ったからです。彼は、過去2日間で、彼の全生涯に泣いたよりもずっと多く泣きました。

あまり経験がないにもかかわらず、ロキは美しく泣きました。他の者のように鼻を垂らさなかったからかもしれませんし、顔が腫れぼったくならなかったからかもしれません。彼は、地平線上の空の色のような、わずかに淡い色合いの青に変わっただけで、そして涙は彼の頬を結晶の線となって流れました。

それが、窓が落陽に薄暗くなった後にしばらくしてヘイムダルが部屋へ入ってきた時の、彼の様子でした。ロキは慌てて袖の裏側で顔をこすりましたが、ヘイムダルには彼の涙が見えないことを思い出しました。

「王子より、あなたに夕食の盆をお持ちするよう申し付かりました」と従者は言って、その盆を側机に置きました。「あなたが何を好まれるかよくわからなかったのですが。これでよろしいか？」

ロキは皿をちらりと眺めました。必ずついてくるらしい肉汁でおおわれた、またもや白と茶色の塊りです。彼は咳払いをして、答えた時にすすり泣いているような声にならなければいいがと願いました。「結構だ、ありがとう」

ヘイムダルの曇った目が彼の方へ移りました。ロキは彼の前で完全にあけすけなように感じました。

「難しい一日でしたな。」と、王子の従者は言いました。「もっとも、鑑みるに、どのように上手く運べたものかわかりませんが。私は失礼しましょうか？ それとも私の相伴を歓迎なさいますか？」

ロキはためらいました。彼はこの男を、その自信に満ちた態度が好きでした、ですが、それでも——

「もしオーディンソンが私の信頼を得ようとあなたを代理人として送ったのなら、どうか立ち去ってほしい」

ヘイムダルは首を振りました。「殿下は、ご自分の怒りに溺れるのにあまりに忙しくて、私にそのような命令を下すことはできません。それにもしそうしたとして、私は自分が愚かだと考える命令を無視するという、ひどい習慣を持っています」彼の笑みはとても暖かく心からのもので、ロキは彼の言葉を信じているのに気づきました。ほんの少しだけ。

「あなたは私に、このすべてがいったいどういうことなのか話すわけにはいかないのだろうな？」と、彼は聞きました。「そしてなぜオーディンソンの計画が特に私に関係しているのかを？」

その気高い頭が横に振られ、捩った髪が揺れました。「申し訳ないが、少なくともこの件に関しては、我が王子は正しい。あなたは知ってはなりません、今はまだ。ただし一つお教えしましょう。あなた方はどちらもせっかちすぎます」

ロキは目をくるりと回し、それから盲目の従者のために言いました。「あなたにはわからないだろうが、私は目をぐるりと回している」

「おお、わかりますとも」と、ヘイムダルはゆったりと言いました。彼は暖炉の前にしゃがみこんで火をおこし始めました。「あなたが私の言うことを信頼する理由など一つもないことは解っています、皇太子、ですがこれだけは言っておきます。欠けるところはいろいろありますが、ソーはあなたに仇など望んでいません。彼は最善を尽くして正しいことをしようとしているのです」

「私を自由にして、その結果に戦士らしく対処するのが正しいことだろうに」と、ロキは言いました。彼は寝台から降りてテーブルの上の盆のところへ行き、夕食を眺めました。食事はあまりおいしそうに見えませんでしたが、銀製のカトラリーの不完全なセットが皿の横に並べられていました。ロキは甲殻類のフォークを手に取り眺めたあと、軽い音を立てて置きました。

その音に、ヘイムダルが首を傾けました。「ああ、そうです、あなたにちゃんとフォークとスプーンをお持ちするよう、ソーがわたしに頼んだのです。もっともナイフはありませんが、分かっていただけるでしょう」彼は火口に戻り、暖炉の中に並べました。

ロキは夕食を取らなくてもいいと決めました。彼の胃は食事に興味がないようでした。彼は、ヘイムダルが火を灯し、それから残して足音を立てずに去り、ロキを再び考え込むよう独りにするのを見ていました。

自分の状況に抗議するため、彼に何ができたでしょう？ 暖炉から燃えている丸太を取って寝台のシーツに火を点けることもできますが、それはおそらく彼を煙で窒息死させるだけでしょうし、ロキは死にたくありませんでした。夕食の皿を部屋の向こう側へ投げることもできますが、ロキは乱雑さを嫌っていました。部屋を見渡しているうちに、ロキの目は前夜オーディンソンが寝床として使用していた、熊の敷皮と床置きのクッションの山の上に落ちました。

いいでしょう。あのけだものは床の上で寝ると言いました。本当に床の上に寝てもらおう、というのがロキが感じていることでした。彼は敷き物と枕を抱え上げ、そのことについてあまり考え込まないうちに、小さな窓から押し出してしまいました。それらは遥か下の中庭に軽い音を立てて落ちました。ロキは頷き、満足して、手の埃を払いました。

後になって、ロキが寝台に横たわり、けだものが持っている鍵がカギ穴に差し込まれる音を待っている時になって初めて、おそらくオーディンソンは彼のちょっとした大胆な行為に激怒し、彼からなんらかの復讐を引き出してしまうかもしれないと、彼は思ったのでした。恐れていた音がとうとう聞こえてきたとき、ロキはどうしようもなく手足をびくりとさせました。ソーが暗い部屋に入ってきたとき、ロキは寝台の中で完全にじっとしたまま、眠っているふりをしました。

約束に忠実に、アスガルドの王子はロキに話しかけず、ただ扉を閉め、緊張した静寂の中にしばらく立っていました。

ロキは呼吸さえしませんでした。この野蛮人は敷き物とクッションの不在にもちろん気がついたでしょう。彼はギュッと目を閉じ、残酷な手が彼の髪を掴むのを、或いは喉を締上げるのを、あるいはそのほかの攻撃を待ちました。でもソーはただ小さな音を、諦めのため息の霞のような音だけを立てて、寝る支度をしました。ロキは、マントが外される時の布がこすれ合う音や、胴着の紐が解かれるシュッシュッという音を聞いていました。それから石の床の上への重いドサッという音、それから沈黙でした。

ロキは枕の影からのぞき見ました。残り火の弱い光の中に浮かび上がるソーの広い背中を、彼は見ることができました。そのまぬけは、マントを枕に、剥き出しの床の上に体を横にして丸くなっていました。

小さな勝利です。ロキはその勝利を取るでしょう。彼は目を閉じ、やっと眠りにつきました。


	4. Chapter 4

日々が過ぎていきました。

そのようなことは言うは容易いのですが、しかしそれを生きていくのは難しいことです。もしあなたがこれまで少しの間でも部屋に閉じ込められたことがあれば、あなたにも分かったことでしょう。それは誰かに対して行われる最悪のことの一つです。どれほど豪華な環境に居ようとも、監禁は監禁です。そのようなことに耐えたことのないロキは、生きている者たちの相手をどれほど深く恋しがっているかに気がついて、驚いていました。もちろん、ソーは毎晩彼の部屋へ来ましたが、彼が現れる頃にはロキは寝台に入っているよう気を付け、彼を避けるため眠っているふりをしていました。オーディンソンは幽霊のようなものといえたかもしれません。ロキはヘイムダルのほかには誰とも口をきかず、そして彼との会話は主にそっけない形式的なものでした。

「おはようございます、皇太子」

「よい日和ですな、皇太子」

「よくおやすみになれましたか、皇太子？」

それは気を狂わせるに充分でしたが、それでもロキは常に礼儀正しく答えるようにしていました。彼はより深い議論を持つことを好んだでしょうが、なぜならヘイムダルは奇妙な生涯を送ってきた興味深いひとのようでしたから、しかし彼の勤めはロキの居室に長く居残ることを許しませんでした。朝食を届け、暖炉の灰をかき立て、カーテンを開いて朝の光を部屋に入れると、ヘイムダルは次の勤めへと出て行きました。おそらく彼のけだもののような王子の用を勤めるのでしょう。

時は這うように進んでいきました。この部屋には彼が時間を潰せるものが何もなかったので（彼の考え以外はですが、それは避けるのが最善でした）、ロキは小さな窓から外を眺め、眼下の中庭を見おろし始めました。熊皮の敷き物とクッションは、落下のあといつのまにか取り去られていました。ロキは、ヘイムダルか他の召使の誰かがそれを拾い集めたに違いないと思いましたが、そのあとでどうなったかは謎のままでした。ロキがそうなるだろうと思っていたようには、それらは彼の部屋へ戻ってきませんでした。オーディンソンは文明化された快適さを楽しまないのに違いありません、なぜなら彼は毎晩、剥き出しの石の床の上で眠っていたからです。ロキの知る限り、彼はおそらく納屋の床の上でもぐっすりと眠れるのでしょう。

それが、彼が窓際に座って他の何かが彼の注意を惹くのを待っているあいだ、彼の心を捉えてはなさず、彼がとくと考えこんでしまうことでした。そのような気散じはある日、眼下の中庭で頑丈なポニーを乗り回している騒々しい子供の一群という形で起こりました。子供たちの元気いっぱいな叫びがロキの窓まで上がってきて、彼らを眺めるためにロキは鉄細工の格子のある窓に顔を押しつけました。馬は、どのようなかたちであれ霜の巨人に実用的に使役するには小さすぎて、ヨトゥンヘイムではめったに見られないものでした。ずっと遠くの孤立した地帯の民が肉を取るために馬を育てていると、彼は耳にしたことがありますが、それがヨトゥンの民における馬とのかかわりに関する限りのすべてでした。それで好奇心旺盛な性質を持っているロキにとって、ポニーに乗っている小さなアスガルド人の光景は自然と興味をそそるものでした。

彼は、少年たちが中庭の端に沿って走り回るのを、ぽっちゃりした腕が乗馬をコントロールしようと働いているのを、見ていました。少年たちは初心者のようで、お互いに質問やアドバイスを叫びあっているようでした。ポニーを中庭へ綱で引いてきて、自分で鞍に登ろうとしていましたが、うまくできない子供が１人いました。ロキは、その子供が何度も地面に滑り落ちるのを見ていました。かわいそうな小さな奴、ただ足が短すぎるのだ、と彼は思いました。

呼掛ける聞き覚えのある声がしました、子供たちの声が響く中庭で言葉は混じりあって聞き取れませんでしたが、視界にオーディンソンが入ってくるのをロキは見ました。苦い表情がロキの青い唇をよぎりました。もちろん、小憎らしい王子は彼が久しぶりに得た唯一の座興を台無しにするでしょう。彼をただ目にするだけで、窓のそばの席を諦めて、またもや柔らかい高い寝台で昼寝をしようとするべきだろうかと、ロキに思わせるに充分でした。

それでもロキが立ち上がって去る前に、彼はオーディンソンが腰をかがめて少年の肩に手を置き、話しかけているのを見ました。頷いている子供の様子からすると、彼は励ましの言葉をつぶやいているようでした。ロキは、少年が両腕を差し出すのを、そしてソーが少年の胴をつかんでポニーの鞍の上へと担ぎ上げるのを見ていました。オーディンソンの手の中で、子供は羽のように軽いように見えました。鞍の上に座った少年は笑顔を満面に浮かべて、ソーを熱烈な憧れの眼差しで見上げていました。オーディンソンはその小僧の黄色い髪をくしゃくしゃと撫で、それから視線を感じたかのように、ロキの窓を見上げました。

見られるのを避けるには、ロキはおそらく一秒ほど遅かったかもしれません。カーテンの影に立って、彼は息を呑みました。アスガルドの王子は自分の子供を望んでいると語っていましたが、そうであっても、あのような野蛮人が小さな子供たちを可愛がっている姿を見るのは奇妙なことでした。それはロキに、いつの日かソーが望んでいるヒナをこしらえることができるのだろうかと思い巡らせました。おそらく彼の計画とやらの成功にその多くはかかっているのだろうと、彼は考えました。もし彼らがこのおそるべき結婚から抜け出すことができたなら、オーディンソンは好きなだけ白い肌の、亜麻色の髪の小さな怪物を自由に育てるでしょう。

「ああ、私が耳にしているのは中庭での馬術ですかな？」と、深い声がして、ロキをひどくびっくりさせました。

「そんなふうに静かに動き回ってはいけない、ヘイムダル！ 心臓が喉から飛び出すところだった」 

「謝罪いたします、皇太子」と、従者は言いました、ですが彼はそれほど申し訳ないようには見えませんでした。彼は静かなカチッという音と共に背後で扉を閉めました。「子供たちが乗馬術を練習しているのを見ておられたのですか？」

「まぁ、他にすることはほとんどないから」と、ロキは不満そうに言いました。それから空の火格子の傍の椅子に腰を下ろし、ヘイムダルが昼食をのせた盆を届けるのを見ていました。「今日は何を食べるのだろう？」

「羊とアラセイトウの根です」と、ヘイムダルが言いました。

ロキは不快げに顔をしかめました。また肉です。少量の魚のスライスを彼はどれほど切望したことでしょう！ あるいは蒸した水草の一皿を。このぐちゃぐちゃしたアスガルドの料理以外ならなんでもよかったのです。それでも、彼はヘイムダルに礼を言いました、なぜなら王宮の料理人がロキを子牛のように太らせようとしているのは、ヘイムダルのせいではなかったからです。彼は用意されたフォークで、もっとも脂肪の少ないところを選り分け始めました。

「退屈なさっているのであれば、おそらく外に出てみられるとよいかもしれませんな」と、部屋の中をさまよってはあれこれをきちんと直しているヘイムダルが言いました。「王子は喜んであなたをご案内するでしょう、もちろん」

「私はむしろ牢の中で萎んだ方がましだ、結構だ」と、ロキは言いました。彼は中庭に響き渡る子供たちの声を聞きながら、窓の方を見ました。オーディンソンの騒々しい笑い声が加わり、遊びまわる喜びの音はロキのムードをさらにぞっとさせました。

ヘイムダルは訳知り顔にフムというような音を立てると、洗面台を引いて元の場所に戻しました。「なぜ乗馬を習われないのです、皇太子？」

「なんだって？」 ロキの顔はさっと従者の方へ戻りました。「私が？ 馬に？」

「なぜいけないのです？ 暇つぶしになるでしょう。突飛に思えるかもしれませんが、あなたは楽しまれるかもしれませんよ」と、ヘイムダルはゆったりと言いました。

ロキの考えははるか先まで飛んでいきました。そう、馬の背に乗ることは確かに暇つぶしになるでしょう。それはまた逃亡のためのより良いチャンスをロキに与えます。徒歩で王宮とアスガルドから抜け出すことはほとんど不可能でしょう。馬に乗っていれば、彼のチャンスは高まるでしょう。

「あなたが私に教えてくれるか？」と、彼はヘイムダルに聞きました。

ヘイムダルは笑いました。「私に視力があった頃には、私は熟練した乗り手でした、ですが今では不利な立場といえるでしょうな」彼は窓に向かって頷きました。「しかし、教え手を求めておられるのなら、非常に優れた方が身近に１人いらっしゃいます」

中庭の方から、ソーの声が馬鹿げた咆哮となって上がってきました。子供たちが大声で長いあいだ笑っていました。

ロキはすっぱいものを味わったかのように顔をしかめました。「オーディンソンが私に教えることなど何もない」

王子の従者は肩をすくめました。「ソーは、背が私の膝に達する頃から馬に乗っていました。彼が知っていることは全て私が教えたものです。お約束します、もしあなたが習いたいというのなら彼は最良の選択でしょう。唯一の選択肢です、本当に、あなたを案内するのに他の者たちは信用ならないと思いますから」

2つの競い合う力がロキの心の中で戦いました。一方では、彼は頑固な生き物で、オーディンソンとの冷たい沈黙を破るのをよしとしませんでした。それでいて、もし彼が自分のプライドを抑えることができれば、この身の毛もよだつような混乱から抜け出す方法を見つけるチャンスを得ることでしょう。心の中の戦いは烈しいものでしたが、後者が勝ちました。

ロキはため息をつきました。「どうぞ王子に、もしよろしければ私に馬に乗る方法を教えてもらえるだろうかと聞いてほしい、そして明日は都合がよいかどうかも」

ヘイムダルはこれに、彼らしく控えめながら大喜びしているようで、彼の笑顔が広がりました。「すぐにお尋ねいたします。王子のお答えはきっと喜ばしいものになること間違いありません」

「ならば私は乗馬用の服が必要になるだろう、たぶん」と、ロキは付け加えました。「もしよければ、なにか黒い服を」深夜の脱出に役立つかもしれない衣服を集められるだけ集めておいた方がいいからです。

「もちろんです、皇太子」と、ヘイムダルは言って、ロキの伝言を主人に伝えるためにさっと部屋から出て行きました。

すべては迅速に手配されました。夕食の盆を持って戻ってきたヘイムダルはロキに、ソーが翌日の早朝に彼に馬術を教えるのをとても楽しみにしていると伝えました。ロキはその知らせを——それと彼の新しい立派な乗馬用の革服を、とても厳粛に受け入れました。

その夜、ロキが孤独な寝台に横たわっていると、オーディンソンが部屋へ入って来て、まるでスピーチの準備をしているかのように息を吸うのを聞きました、ですがおそらく考え直したのでしょう、彼はひっそりと暖炉のそばへ行き、床のいつもの場所に横たわりました。ロキの呼吸は楽になり、そしてぐっすり眠りました。

翌朝、ソーはロキが目覚める前にもういなくなっていました。ロキはいつも通り一人で朝食を取り、黒い革の乗馬服を着ました。ヘイムダルは、ロキが服の紐を締めているあいだ、職務を確認するために部屋をざっと見まわしながら、はなはだ自分に満足しているようでした。

「我が王子は昨夜ほとんどお眠りにならなかったようです、あなたに馬を見せるのを待ち切れずに、」と、彼が言いました。「王子は夜明け前に、私よりも前に起きられて、今日のレッスン用のあなたの馬をご自分で用意なさいました。乗馬には良い天候となるでしょう。あなたがすてきな時間を過ごされることを願っています」

「きっとそうなるだろう、」と、彼は嘘をつきました。「どうか、厩舎まで案内してくれるか？」

ヘイムダルは彼を、弧を描く木材を彫り込んで作られた低い建物のある厩舎の区画へ導き、希望に満ちた笑顔で彼を独りそこに残していきました。ロキは中に入り、深く息を吸いました。動物と干し草の奇妙なにおいが彼の鼻孔を満たしました。彼はこのレッスンが、必ずや居心地の悪いものになるとしても、脱出の助けになるのだと自分に思い出させました。僅かながら自由になる機会を得るために、この匂いを——そしてオーディンソンの同伴を耐えなければなりません。彼はこの計画に断固としたものを感じました。それからロキは馬を見て、そして彼の顔色はかなり青白く変わりました。

あなたが今まで馬を近くで見たことがないというフリをしてくださいな。おそらくあなたは12フィートの高さに聳え立つ人々の間で暮らしていたでしょう、そしてあなたがいままで聞いた説明では、馬は食肉の為だけに飼育される小さな家畜と特徴づけられていたでしょう。あなたの想像の中では、馬は例えば、そうですね、ニワトリと同等で、そうでないと考える理由などなかったでしょう。高い窓から見ると、子供たちのポニーでさえ扱いやすい生き物のように見えるものです。

ロキの練習用の馬はポニーではありませんでした。それは顔に白い筋が走った丈高い栗毛の牝馬で、すでに上質な加工の革の手綱と鞍がつけられていました。馬の巨大な鼻孔から蒸気が朝の空気に吐き出され、その蹄は地面を踏み鳴らしていました。馬はヨトゥンヘイム南部の平野にある蒸気井戸のような、血を氷に変える金切り声のような音を立てました。ロキの目は大きく見開かれました。彼にとって、このようなものに乗ろうとするなんて、信じられないことのように思えました。ロキは臆病者ではありませんでしたが、彼の狼狽をあなたは免じてくれるでしょう。結局のところ、彼は若干大きめのニワトリを予期していたのですから。彼は一歩下がり、逃げろと言っている根深い本能と戦いました。

「大丈夫だ、」と、影になった小屋から現れて馬の手綱を取りながらソーが言いました。「ベルは厩舎の中で最も穏やかな馬だ。この馬は小さな子供たちのお気に入りで、祭りの時には子供たちを乗せて会場を回るのだ」

「おお、では老いぼれの骸骨が私の馬なのだな？」と、青白くなったのを見られた恥ずかしさから、ロキは言い返しました。

「それよりもストームブレイカーを選ぶか？」と、ソーは、馬番の少年が蹴ったり噛みついたりしている斑灰色の牡馬に鞍を付けようとしている小屋の方を指さしました。「あれは気まぐれだがおそらくあなたの気に入るだろう、なにしろそこはあなたと共通しているのだから」彼は反返答を待たず、その代わりに馬番の少年に感謝の頷きを与えながら、両方の馬を馬場に引き出しました。

ロキはソーを睨みつけ、目にかかる髪を振り払い、ゆっくりとした足取りでついていきました。彼はすでにここへくるという決心を後悔していました。「このレッスンをさっさと済ませてしまおう」

オーディンソンはバカにするようなお辞儀をして、体を曲げたまま、指を組み合わせて足場を作りました。一瞬の後、ロキはそれが彼のためであると、そうすれば彼が鞍に登れるからだと気付きました。それで彼は、雌馬の広い背中に、彼がそうしたかったよりずっと優雅さを欠いてよじ登りました。彼が鞍に落ち着くと、ソーがあぶみに足を引っかける方法を彼に示し、それから説明をはじめました。

「鞍に座るのはダンスに少し似ている、」と、彼は言いました。「背を真っ直ぐに保っていなければならない、硬直しすぎではいけないがだらりとしてもいけない」彼はロキに向かって目を細めました。「あなたはダンスをするのか？ 俺は一度も尋ねたことがなかったな」

「もちろん、私はダンスをする、」と、ロキは吐き捨てました。「私はヨトゥンスタッドの偉大な宮廷で育てられたのだ。私は歩けるようになる前からダンスをしていた」

「ならばあなたは簡単に乗れるようになるだろう」ソーは雌馬の顔を抑えるために動きながら、ロキにさらに説明しました。「手綱を取ってもらえるかな、皇太子？ もう少しゆったりと。さあ、俺が手本を見せよう」彼はロキの指をつかもうと手を伸ばしましたが、ロキは彼に触れられまいと、手をぐいと引きました。

ベルはこの予期しない引きに鼻を鳴らしました。

「私に触るな、オーディンソン」と、ロキは言いました、彼の赤い瞳は警告を発していました。

ソーは馬を宥めると肩をすくめました。「よかろう」と、彼は言って、それからロキに、指をどこに置くべきか、足をどのように置くべきか、視線をどこへ向けるか、どのように呼吸するべきかを詳細に説明し始めました。ロキは注意を払おうとしましたが、このような大きなものの上に座って、それが息をするたびにわき腹が動くのを感じるという新規さは、非常に気を散らすものでした。

「こんなふうでは私は決して学べない、」と、ソーが彼に馬を前進させるさまざまな方法を説明しようとした時に、彼は言いました。「行こう。私は乗っていきながら把握する」

ソーは、まるでロキの要求の叡知に疑問を投げかけているかのように、どこか遠くを見つめましたが、「あなたがどうしてもと言うなら」とだけ言いました。

彼はストームブレイカーのたてがみをひとつかみ握ると、一度の滑らかな動作で鞍の上に身を躍らせました。馬は怒りにいななき、乗り手の下で蛇のようにつるつると身を捩りましたが、アスガルドの王子はちゃんと座ったまま手綱を巧みに操って馬を制御しました。ロキは目を見張ってそれを見ていました。ひとつでも間違った動作をすればオーディンソンは牡馬の背中から放り出され、その鋭いひづめで踏み殺されるように、彼には思えました。

「あなたは他にもっと手なずけやすい馬を持っているのに、なぜそんな危険な生き物に乗るのだ？」

ソーは、落ち着いてきたがいぜん意気軒昂なストームブレイカーを馬場の外へと導きながら、彼に向かって笑顔を見せました。「この馬に関する限り、俺の骨折りはそれだけの価値がある」と、彼は言いました。「手を焼かせるのは確かだが、これより速いものも、これほど賢いものもいない」彼はロキの方へおどけた顔をしてみせました。「そこもまたあなたと似ている、おそらく」

ロキはその比較を気に掛けませんでした。彼が牝馬の波打つ脇腹にこわごわと足首を当てると、馬はゆっくりと緊張感のない足取りで前に進み始めました。事実、この牝馬はとても穏やかで、自分のなすべきことをよく心得ていて、ロキはまったく何もする必要がありませんでした。このようにして、ソーとロキは王宮の敷地から出て、周囲の村——この早朝にまだ眠たげで霧に包まれています——を通り抜け、さらに広大な荒野へと通じる道を進んでいきました。

アスガルドの森は自然の創造物の中でも最高のものの一つと広く認識されていました。雪の冠を戴いた雄大な山々に囲まれたこの渓谷は、松や樫や柳の木々の楽園で、水晶のような小川が流れ、小さな苔に覆われた人目につかない場所でした。空気の中には晩秋の趣があり、燃え上がる夕焼けの色の葉が舞い落ちていました。ロキが乗り入れた木陰はすべてが眠りにおちて妖精たちの王国へと連れ去られる完璧な場所のように思われました——もしあなたが妖精たちを信じているならば、ですが。

進んでいきながら二人はほとんど口をききませんでした。時折、ソーはちゃんとした乗馬の技術について、或いはそこここの美しい光景についてコメントを提供し、そしてロキはクールな承認でもって応えるでしょう、それはオーディンソンを、再びロキと会話をしようと試みる次の機会までの沈黙へと戻らせます。

「分かるか？」と、穏やかに流れる小川に近付いたある地点で、彼は言いました。「あなたは天賦の乗り手だ、そして同じように間違いなく天賦の踊り手だろう」ストームブレイカーが水の中に乗り入れ、ベルはロキに促されるまでもなく後に続きました。

「あなたは大げさに盛るたちだな、そうだろう？」と、ロキは呟きました。彼は、揺れたり上下に跳ねたりする鞍の上にまっすぐ座っていることに集中しました。

ソーは悔しそうな顔をするだけの潔さを持っていました。「すまない。俺はただ、最後に話したとき我らの間に残った悪感情を修復したいと思っただけだ。俺は、あなたが俺と一緒に馬に乗ることに同意してくれたからには、きっとあなたも同じ気持ちだと思ったのだが……？」

ロキは彼を視線で串刺しにしました。「あなたの考えは間違っている、」と、彼は言いました。「私は確実に同じように感じていない。私はただ退屈していただけだ」

オーディンソンの顔は怒りに曇りましたが、すぐに弱々しい笑顔と少年ぽく首を振る仕草に追い払われました、長い髪がそよ風にばたばたと舞いました。「いいだろう、皇太子。俺たちは出だしからつまづいた、それは本当だ。責められるべき点は俺にもいくつかある、それは認めよう、だが——」

「いくつかだと？」と、ロキは声を詰まらせて言いました。「冗談だろう？ 私たちのどちらがここで囚人になっているというの？」

ソーは注意深く努力して笑顔を保っているように見えました。「俺たち双方ともに囚人だと言えるだろう。あなたは、もちろん文字通りの意味で、一方俺は姉の陰謀のせいで己が国の囚人となっているのだ。俺たちは、あなたが思っている以上に共通点がある、と俺は思う」

ロキは鼻で笑いました。「ええ、私達は”本当”によく似ている、あなたと私はね。まったく、あなたの家族間のつまらない揉め事を私の惨めな立場と比較するなんて。あなたが戦利品を獲たのに対して、私は全てを失ったのだ！」

その言葉にオーディンソンは顔を真っ赤にし、善意の外観は崩れ去りました。「俺はあなたを求めなかった、」と、彼は語気を強めて言いました。彼は２頭を隔てている空間に寄り掛かり、ストームブレイカーは不均衡になった重みに腹を立てて首を振り立てました。「俺はこのことを決して望まなかった。今や毎日、何十人もの宮廷人が俺に、寝台であなたがどれほどもがいたかの詳細を話してくれとせがむ。俺自身の父が玉座に俺を呼びつけて、何度あなたに無体を強いたか、あとどれくらいすればあなたが俺の子を孕むか報告せよという。そのようなおぞましさに直面して微笑み笑うのがどんなものか、あなたにわかるか？ あなたの凌辱人の振りをして、吐きそうになりながらそのことを吹聴する気持ちが？」彼は黙り込み、唇を噛みながら向こうを向きました。

ロキは彼をしげしげと見ました。彼はこのけだものに同情の癒しを与えたりはないでしょうが、彼の昂ぶった感情は策略ではないようでした。オーディンソンは本当にうんざりしているように見えました。それでも——

「もし野蛮人の役を演じるのが難しいと思うなら、私と場所を交換すればいい、」と、ロキは言いました。「私は敵の捕虜だ。あなたは、あなたの民のぞっとする習慣に翻弄されているだけだ」

「我が民に反する言葉をこれ以上言うな、」と、オーディンソンが唸るように言いました。「姉の汚らわしいヴァージョンの平和の責めを負うのは我が民ではない」

「おお、もちろんだとも！ この国にいる全員が、あなたも含めて、清廉潔白だもの、」と、ロキはとげとげしく言いました。「あなたの姉が単独で何世紀も前にヨトゥンに侵略したに違いない、我が一族を虐殺し、我らを安全な避難所へ追いやったのはな——待った、彼女はまだ生まれてもいなかった！ ならば誰の仕業だったのだろう？」彼は深く考え込むように頬を爪で掻きました。「たぶん我らは大虐殺を想像したに過ぎなかったのだな」

ソーは馬の歩みを止め、ロキの馬もその気ごころの合った性質のままに止まりました。議論は、森の小道の真ん中で不揃いな花々と絢爛な鳴き鳥たちに囲まれて、続きました。

オーディンソンの口はバカな牛みたいにぽかんと開いていました。「あの戦さのことを言っているのか？ 俺に対してそんな大昔のことを根に持っているのか？」

ロキの血は燃え上がりました。「私が捕らえられるまでずっと、まさに我が屋敷の扉の前で繰り広げられていた戦さはそれほど大昔のことではない！」

「だが——」ソーが首を振り、沢山の黄色い編み髪を振り廻しました。「皇太子、我らの民の間の戦さはアスガルドの咎ではない。あなたもそれはようくご存じのはずだ。我らが霜の巨人たちと戦ったのは、彼らが協定を無視してミッドガルドの人間たちに悪意ある攻撃を行ったからだ」

「何だと！」ロキはショックを受けた、気が触れたような笑い声を立てました。オーディンソンが加わる気配を見せなかったとき、彼はさらに大声で笑いました。「おお、これはばかげている！ あなたは本当に我が民が人間たちを狩るためにミッドガルドへ行ったと思っているのか？ なぜ我らがそのようなことをせねばならん？」

「知るものか！」ソーの顔はヒゲの下でまた赤くなっていました。「冷酷さ？ 強欲か？ 我が父は言っていた——」

「あなたの父は、」と、ロキは怒りに煮えくり返りました。「その強大な軍隊を我が祖国に持ち込み、挑発もされていないのに攻撃したのだ！ 我が同胞を殺すために！」

「死は双方に訪れた。それが戦さだ」

「違う、オーディンソン。あれは戦さではなかった。あれは侵略だった」ロキは、まるで自分の要点を数え上げるように、指で地面を突きました。「考えろ、このなまけもののけだもの！ もしミッドガルドを守るのがあなたたちの民の意図だったのなら、なぜそこで防衛線を敷かなかったのだ？ アスガルド人はあなたの帝国のために我らの土地を盗み奪おうとしたのだ。あなたたちの側は戦士の一部を失ったかもしれないが、我らは都市全体を失った。家族全員を——子供たちを！」彼の赤い瞳は涙に濡れ、彼の心から溢れ出る怒りにきらめいていました。「訓練もされていない、無防備な赤ん坊たちを。それとも、それがアスガルド人でなければあなたは気にしないのか？」 

水晶のような沈黙が森の小道に降りました。ソーは、唇をうっすらと開け、見開いた目をまたたきもせずに、ロキをじっと見つめていました。ロキは視線を落とし、呼吸を落ち着かせようとしました。こんなふうに感情を示すべきではありませんでした。もし相手がそうしようとするほど利口であれば、それは悪用される弱点だからです。

とうとうオーディンソンが口を開きました。「もしあなたの言っていることが真実なら、」と、彼は言いました。「それはこれまでに犯された最悪の悪行だろう」

「これは真実だ」ロキの赤い瞳がさっと上がって偽りの青と視線が合いました。「ヨトゥンヘイムへ行って、道行く誰にでも聞くがいい。皆同じことを言うだろう」

ソーは額を上げ、小道の先を見ました。「残念ながらヨトゥンヘイムへの旅は俺には不可能だ」

「そう」ロキは鼻からため息をつきました。「私を信じるなり何なりすればいい。あなたの父が長年おおい隠してきたことを、私があなたに証明することはできない。自分で掘り出すんだな」彼は踵でベラに合図し、きびきびとした足取りで前に進ませました。

二人は午後遅くに王宮に戻るまで、再び口を利くことなく馬に乗りました。二人は、門で辛抱強く待っていたヘイムダルに迎えられました。

「乗馬を楽しまれましたか？」馬から降りるための手を差し出しながら、彼はロキに聞きました。

ロキは、ソーも馬も振り返ることなく、つかつかと歩み去りました。「どうぞ、風呂の用意を、」と、彼は答える代わりに言いました。「この染みついた汚れを洗い落とす必要がある」

「ああ。なるほど」ヘイムダルは会釈すると、部屋へ戻っていくロキに加わりました。「すぐに用意いたします、皇太子」

その夜、火傷しそうな湯で磨き立て、ロキは上質の麻のローブに身を包んで寝台の上に座っていました。彼は膝を抱えて、ヘイムダルが灯してくれていた暖炉の中の火を見つめていました。彼は何をやり遂げたでしょうか？ 彼は自分を捕らえている者の無知にあまりに苛立って、乗馬に関する僅かな知識を記憶にとどめることを怠ってしまいました。ロキは馬に鞍を付ける方法も、手助け無しで馬の上に乗る方法さえも、あるいは自由を得ようとした時にどの方向へ進むかさえまったく学んでいませんでした。その代わりに、愚か者らしく、彼はオーディンソンを相手に熱弁をふるい、それから怒りを滾らせていました。あたかもあのばか者が真実に耳を傾けるかもしれないというように！

彼がまたも涙に暮れようかと黙考していたときに、扉が軋んで開きました。昼間の乗馬服を柔らかなズボンと赤いチュニックに着替えたソーの姿が、廊下の黄色い松明の光の中に浮かび上がりました。ロキは金の首飾りが見えないよう、ローブの襟を喉元で握りしめました。

「何の用だ？」と、ロキは言いました、彼が感じている全ての憎しみを言葉に込めるには、彼はあまりに疲れていました。「毎夜の演出には少し早いのじゃないか？」

オーディンソンはがちゃりと大きな音を立てて扉を閉め、それから扉に寄り掛かり、腱の盛り上がった腕を組みました。「俺はヘイムダルと話した、」と、目を伏せて、彼が言いました。

ロキは言葉が続けられるのを待っていました、そしてどうやらなにも出てこないのを見て取り、彼は促しました、「ええ、それで？」

ソーは彼と視線を合わせました。ロキはそこに苦痛を見て、なんだろうとおもいました。

「彼はそこにいた、」と、オーディンソンが言いました、「戦さがはじまったとき。彼は全てを見ていた」

ロキは寝台の上で真っ直ぐに座り直しました。もしかしたらこの日は結局失われてはいないのかもしれません。「彼はなんと言ったの——」

「あなたは正しかった」ソーはまばたき、それから暗い隅の方を向きました。「あなたが言ったとおりだった、そしてそれよりひどかった。我が父は時と嘘によって真実を隠すことを許していた。おおい隠し、もっともらしく言い紛らし、口にするにはあまりに不面目で。アスガルドの名の下に行われたことは——」彼はまるでその考えに吐きそうというように片手で口を覆いました。ロキの目の前で彼の白い肌は灰色に変わりました。

「私があなたに慰めを与えると期待しているのか？」と、ロキは聞きました。鋭利な響きが彼の声に戻ってきました。慰めなど、このけだものはまったく値しません。「可哀想な小さなアスガルド人、彼の帝国全体が血にまみれていることをとうとう目にして」

ソーは手を下ろしました。「俺は慰めなど期待していない。俺はただ言いたかっただけだ——」彼の青い目は、揺らめく炎の中で輝いていました。「これらの罪を消し去るために俺にできることは何もない、だから俺はあなたに許しを請いはしない。だが俺はあなたに誓う、俺のパワーが戻り、姉が敗北した暁には、俺はヨトゥンヘイムに償いをする。俺は我らの行いが不名誉であったと宣言し、そして我が民の剣が罪のない者たちの喉元へ振り上げられることは二度とないと約束する。俺の力の及ぶ限りことを正す、あるいは、少なくともそう努める」彼は言葉を切り、ごくりと唾を飲みました。「俺の言葉はあなたにとってほとんど意味のないものだろう。だが俺が差しだせるものは他にない」

ロキはこの演説を、オーディンソンの多くの欠陥とはかりにかけました。彼は素早く計算しました。もしこの野蛮人が真実を語っていたとして、何も変わりません。もし彼が嘘をついていたなら、まぁ、向こうがその気ならこちらにも手があります。

「また乗馬の日をくれたらいい」と、とうとうロキが言いました。

ソーは、驚きに目を見開いて彼をすばやく見ました。「あなたはもう一度乗りたいのか？ 俺と？」

ロキの軽いローブの下で片方の肩がすくめられました。「私は今日、違った光景を楽しんだ、連れはそうでなくとも。それに、あなたはやっと、いくらか知性を持ち合わせている生き物のように聞こえ始めた」彼は、誇り高く、冷たく顎を上げました。「ちゃんとした乗り方をわたしに教えてくれ、そうすればあるいはあなたが自分を証明する長い道のりの最初の一歩を踏み出すことになるだろう」

オーディンソンは三歩、大股でロキの寝台へ近づいてきて、最初ロキは、彼が寝台へ上がってくるのではと心配しましたが、王子はただ寝台のそばに来て、まるで司祭の前に嘆願する者のように、ロキの前に片膝をついて頭を垂れました。

「皇太子、もし明日あなたを案内するという名誉を俺に与えてくれるならば、俺は我が国が提供する最高のものをお見せする」と、彼は言いました。

「まだちょっと盛っている」と、ロキは呟きました。「立って。そんなふうに膝をつかれると、あなたは私を気おくれさせる」

ソーは立ち上がりました、彼の頬には赤みがさしていました。「俺はただ——」

「はい、はい。それでは明日ね」と、ロキは手を空に振りました。

オーディンソンからの心のこもった頷きは、暖炉の前の床への一瞥へと続きました。「俺はこれ以上あなたの居室に侵入しまい、」と、彼は言いました。「もし父上が尋ねられたら、俺は、あなたがもう充分に俺の子種を受け入れたと言おう、そして俺の子が育っているあいだ、あなたは休息しなければならないと」彼は渋面を作りました、明らかにこの策略にまだ心を乱しているようでした。

ロキは片方の眉を上げました。おじうえがいつもなんと言っていただろう？ 扶助番いは常にそばに置いておけ、敵はより身近に置いていろ、だ。もしこのけだものがさらなる欺瞞を計画しているなら、ロキはむしろ彼に目を光らせておいた方がいいでしょう。

「ばかなことを言うな、」と、彼はオーディンソンに告げました。「私があなたの子を宿していると言った端から、馬番たちみなが見ている前で私を乗馬に連れて行くことなどできないぞ。みなの噂になる。ここにいろ、少なくとも今は、そして我らの嘘を損なわないようにするんだ」彼はたくさんのガチョウの羽根を詰めた枕の一つを石の床に放り投げました。「ほら。あなたの空っぽの頭のために」

ソーは枕を拾い上げて胸に抱えました、読み取りがたい表情が彼の毛だらけの顔を過りました。「ありがとう、皇太子。本当に。俺が受けるには過ぎるものだ」

「それは正しい。まったくそうだ。さあ、もう眠れ」ロキは足を上掛けの下に突っ込み、模範を示すように、横向きに横たわりました。

「おやすみ、」と、硬い床の上で寝る用意をしながらソーが言いました。「ぐっすり眠るよう」

ロキはぐっすり眠りました、そして深く夢を見ました——アスガルドの死んだ王妃の夢を、彼女の絹のドレスはヨトゥンの冷たい風になびき、彼女の睫毛は霜に縁どられていました。

「あなたは誰？」と、唸りを上げる風の中から彼女が尋ねました。「なぜわたくしを見るのです？」

「それを知っていればと思います、魔術のレディよ、」と、彼は答えました。「その質問双方の答えを」


	5. Chapter 5

小さきロキは、失われしアスガルドの王妃が彼の元を訪れる夢をどう思ったでしょう？ 残念ながら、大して思っていませんでした。あなたは、ロキがそうだったように、心の隅からすでに薄れつつある奇妙な夢の漠然とした記憶と共に目覚めるタイプかもしれません。あなたはほんの少しの間、もし夢の内容がとても心を乱すものかあるいはとても生々しければ、もう少し長いあいだ考えるかもしれませんね、でもそうこうするうちに一日が始まるのです。朝食を食べなければなりませんし、着なければならない服があり、髪を梳かさねばなりません。生きていくべき人生がそこにはあるのです。

もしロキがフリッガの夢のことを考えたとして、彼はそれを重要なものとは考えませんでした。単に蒼ざめた影が共鳴者を求めているだけ、あるいはもっとありそうなことには、彼の過度に活発な想像力のなせる技だと、考えていました。それ以上の何物でもないと、そしてもちろん、強制された結婚という牢から逃げ出すという彼の計画ほど差し迫ったものではありません。

それで、朝はそのように過ぎていきました。ソーは約束通り再びロキを馬乗りへ連れて行き、そして前回と同じように、ロキが目覚める前にロキの居室から立ち去っていました。前回と同じように、ロキが厩舎に着いた時にはもう馬の用意はできていました。そして前回と同じように、朝の霧があがると明るく晴れた日となり、そして馬が二人を荒野へと運んでいきました。

しかし前回とは違って、ロキは今回、いくつかの有益なことを学びました。

今回は、ロキの強い希望で別の道をとり、そしてソーは喜んで従うようでした。ストームブレイカーとベルは二人を高い丘からごつごつとした山頂へ運び、ロキに地勢をより良く理解する助けとなりました。彼は崖の端まで馬を進め、アスガルドが彼の眼前に広がっているのを見出しました。すべてが壮大で豪華な尖塔ときらきらと輝く仕組み——ロキは、後から思い出せるように、それぞれの目印となる建物や曲がりくねった道を脳に焼きつけようとしました。

「あれは何？」と、ロキは、首都の海岸と先端の城砦がある小さな島の間に広がる距離を結ぶ、多彩な色の橋を指さして尋ねました。

「あれはビフロストへと続く虹の道だ」と、ソーが言いました。「ビフロストを通して、別の世界へと運ばれる、銀河の向こうまでも」彼の目は和らぎ、悩みを抱えたような色で満たされました。「ヨトゥンヘイムから連れ去られた日、あなたはあの光でここへ運ばれたのだ」

ロキは、捕らえられてから彼を包んだ色を思い出し、そして魔法の鎖に繋がれ突然アスガルドにいる自分を見出したこと思い出しました。彼は記憶を封じ込めるために歯を食いしばらなければなりませんでした。「ああ、そうだ。実に驚異的だ。あれはどのように機能するのだ？」

「正確な仕組みは俺の理解を越えている、」と、ソーは言いました、「だが俺はビフロストで何度も旅をした。番人がどこへ送られなければならないかを告げられ、そしてその巧妙な働きを通して、送られるのだ」彼は顔をしかめ、首を振りました。「何年も前、ヘイムダルがビフロストの番人だった、だが地位をはく奪されて以来、別の者が彼に取って代わった」

「あなたの姉に忠実な者に？」と、ロキは推察しました。

ソーはあざけるように鼻で笑いました。「スカージは自分自身だけに忠実だ、」と、彼は言いました、それからストームブレイカーの手綱を引いて見晴らしから遠ざけました。「さあ、先へ進もう」

ロキは後に続こうと馬を促しました、ですが彼の心はすでに先へと進んでいました。もし現在のビフロストの番人が賄賂に弱いのならば、それはロキの逃亡にとって幸先の良いものでした。上手く置かれた賄賂ひとつで、ロキはすぐにここから離れられます。ですが、このスカージをそそのかすためには何か価値のあるものが必要でしょう。銀貨十枚は充分ではありません。

彼はオーディンソンの馬に近付き、ヒゲのある横顔に目をやりました。おそらく、ちょっとした甘さが、彼が望んでいるものを手に入れるのに大いに役立つでしょう。

「私の理解するところでは、オーディンの息子よ、」と、ロキは甘い声で言いました。「あなた方の文化では、結婚した者たちはよく互いに贈り物を交わし合うそうだな」

「そうだ、」と、ソーが言いました、「愛情を表したり、あるいは何かの記念日の折に」彼の表情は一連の変化を経て、どこか懸念といったようなものに落ち着きました。「あなたの民はそのようなことはしないのか？」

「あんまり」と、ロキは肩をすくめました。彼はそれについての理由を説明する必要はありませんでした——その理由とは、もちろん、ヨトゥンたちは数世代にわたって戦さによってもたらされた緊縮の下に生きてきたからです。だから、富を見せびらかすことはヨトゥンの間では下卑ていて趣味が悪いとみなされていました。貴重な資源はその土地ではほとんどみられることさえありませんでした。彼らの王ラウフェイでさえ、木と骨の王冠を身に着けているだけでした。「でもそれはとても魅力的な伝統のように聞こえる、」と、ロキは付け加えました。「金や宝石や真珠やそのほかの——」

「あなたがたの伝統を教えてくれ、」ソーは、ロキが望んでいたようにロキへの贈り物をもたらす代わりに、そう言いました。「俺はあなたの世界をもっと学びたい、もしあなたが教えるのを気にしないのであれば」

ロキは渋面を作りましたが、すぐに輝くような笑みにそれを隠しました。「あなたが我が民人について詩りたいと思うなんて、なんて素晴らしいことだろう。さて……我らがアスガルド人のように結婚しないことを知っているだろう？」  
  
オーディンソンは頷きながら、木々の切れ間から深い森の奥へとストームブレイカーを導きました。「俺はなんとなくと気付いている、だが申し訳ないが俺の知識には欠落がある。ヨトゥンはたくさんの妻たちを持っているのか？」

二人で一緒に馬を歩ませながら、ロキは考えるように頭を後ろにそらせました。「そう、夫や妻と呼ぶ代わりに、我らは扶助番いと言う。あるものは3人か4人の扶助番いを常に抱えているかもしれないし、もちろん、もっとたくさん抱えている者もいればもっと少ない者もいる。私のおじは、事実、極めて伝説的なのだが53人だったと思う、私が最後に確認したときは」

ソーはひゅうと口笛を鳴らしました。「あなたのおじはどうやってそのハーレムを維持しているんだ？ もしハーレムが正しい言葉ならば」

「正しくない、」と、ロキは言いました。「残念ながら、あなたはまだ男性と女性の観点から考えている。扶助番いを維持するのがおじの立場ではない。理念として、全員が協力してお互いとそしてすべての子供たちを維持し合う。名前の通りだ、ほら」

「扶助番い、」と、ソーはあたかもその言葉の形を試すように言いました。「済まない、ただ俺が育ってきたこととあまりに違うものだから。理解するのに少し時間がかかるかもしれないが、それは感じの良い方法のように思える。俺が思うに、戦士たちが互いを頼りにするようになるのと似ている気がする。血がつながっていなくてもいい大家族のような」

「ああ、たぶんそのようなものだ」ロキは香り豊かなベリーの茂みを迂回するよう牝馬を誘導しました。話を正しい方向へもどさなければ、と彼は考えました。「だが家庭内に皆が一緒にいると、贈り物をすることは時折隅に追いやられてしまう。事実——」

オーディンソンが横やりを入れました。「あなたたちが一対一で結婚しないとしたら、どうやって親子関係を辿るんだ？」

「おお、どうだろう、」と、ロキは呟きました。「アスガルド人は、疑いの余地なく自分の子供との親子関係を知っていると言えるのか？ あなただって道を踏み外すこともあるだろう？」

ソーはこの発言に明らかに憤慨させられたように見えました。「俺が僅かでも良識を持っている限り、ない！」

ロキは舌を打ち鳴らしました。「あなたはヨトゥンのやり方をとてもいかがわしいと思っているのだな？ 牡親と牝親が花から花へと飛び回る蜂のようにあちこちの寝台を飛び回っていると？」

「違う、もちろんそうではない」オーディンソンは青ざめました。「俺はただ、俺にとって違うと言いたかっただけだ。それは——ハンドファスティングはなにかしら意味あるもののはずだと、それだけだ！」

「それが強制的に結ばれたものでも？」と、ロキは片方の眉を上げました。

ソーはその言葉に静かになりました。「俺には自分のことしか言えない。我らの結婚は我らの選択ではないにしろ、あなたと結ばれているあいだ、俺は他の者の寝室の扉をくぐったりしない。そんなことは哀れな代役に対する侮辱であり——あなたに対する侮辱でもある。そして俺はいままであなたを充分に侮辱してきた、とおもう。できることなら俺はもうそれ以上しない」

ロキはその言葉にあまりに驚いたので、ベルの歩みを止め、馬が鼻を鳴らし足を踏み鳴らしても先に進ませようとしませんでした。オーディンソンは二人の結婚が成立しているあいだは貞操を保つと決めているというのでしょうか？ それはロキがこの卑劣で野蛮な人種について今まで知っていたすべての事に反しました。そしてこのけだものがロキのありもしない評判を気に掛けているかと思うと！

ソーもまた、数歩先で止まり、鞍の上で向きを変えました。彼の淡い目は疑問に細められていました。「どうしたのだ、皇太子？」

ロキは考えを振り払い、再び前に進み始めながら、彼の本当の課題に集中しようとしました。もし脱出しようというのなら、彼は追跡者を振り切る必要があります。「私はただ、なぜあなたがもっと早く馬を走らせる方法を教えてくれないのだろうと考えていたのだ」

ソーはにっこりしました。「そのことなら改善できるよ」

それでその後の数時間は森の向こうの草原で過ごし、オーディンソンがロキにどうやって遠慮なく全速力で駆けさせるかを教えました。ロキはコツをすぐにのみこみ、彼の馬が激しくうつ蹄の下で地面は消え失せていくようでした。捕らえられて以来、顎の下まで伸びた解き放たれた彼の黒髪が風になびきました。彼の目は潤み、彼の脈拍は跳ね上がりました。それはまるで飛んでいるように感じられました。

それはまるで自由のように感じられました。

「気に入ったか？」と、ロキの傍らを走っているソーが激しく打ち付ける風を圧して叫びました。二人はベルの老いた足が許す限りの速さで野原を走り抜けました。

「気に入った！」と、ロキは叫び返しました。微笑みが彼の唇に浮かびました、最近ではまれなことです、そして気がついたことで彼は空に向かって高らかに声を上げました。

すぐに、と彼は思いました。すぐに、私は自由になる、と。

もし彼がわざわざオーディンソンの方へ顔を向けたなら、その顔の上に奇妙な表情が描かれているのをロキは発見したでしょう。その表情を感嘆と呼ぶ人もいるかもしれません、でも誰に言えるでしょう？ ロキが笑っている光景、全身を黒で装って、喉元と手首から金の輝きをのぞかせて走っていくそのぼんやりとしか見えない姿が、ただ面白い光景だったに過ぎないかもしれないのですから。

二人は別の断崖まで馬を激しく走らせ、そこで一休みしました。二人は素晴らしい景色を眺めながら過ごしました。向こう側に緑の崖から流れ落ちる滝があり、飛沫が空中に虹を放っていました。全てが濡れた生命の匂いがしました。ロキは自分が気にいっていることに気がつきました。

あなたは、ロキがヨトゥンの中で最も特権のあるひととして育てられたことを覚えておかなければなりません。その国土は荒れ果て、しばしば容赦ないのですが、ヨトゥンヘイムはロキのような王家の者が好きな時に好きなものを手に入れられる場所でした。それで、なにかを気に入ったと気がついた時の彼の習慣は、さして理由を考えることなくそれを手に入れる——それもたくさん——ことでした。

「またこれをやろう」と、彼は言いましたが、”これ”がオーディンソンの同伴をさらに含むことに気付いて自分でも驚きました。

ソーも同じぐらいびっくりしたようで、瀑布から目を逸らして大きく目を見開きました。彼はすばやい笑顔で平静を取り戻しました。「もちろんだ、皇太子。気候が安定している間に楽しむべきだ。すぐにも冬がやって来て乗馬はそれほど楽しめなくなるからな」

「そうなのか？」と、ロキ事のタイミングを案じました。彼はまだ、馬具やそのほかの馬に関することや、逃亡のための最適な経路などの知識をもうすこし得たいと思っていました。そして季節が厳しくなる前に、かれはそれらを達成しなければなりません。「では、まさしくできるあいだに我らは計画を立てたほうがいいだろう。明日はどうだろう、もしあなたに他の用事がないのなら？」

「明日なら完璧だ」と、ソーは笑みを浮かべました、ばかげた、希望を湛えた笑みでした。

ロキはもう少しでこのけだもののような愚か者に憐れみを感じるところでした。もう少しで。彼らは馬をもと来た道へ向け、王宮に戻りました。

その夜、入浴の準備のためにロキが服を脱いでいると、革の乗馬用ズボンの内側が血で汚れていることに彼は気がつきました。彼は足の間に手を入れ、そして手をひっこめた時、指の先が赤く染まっていました。

「ヘイムダル？」と、彼は喉を締上げられたような声で言いました。

従者は、香りのよいバスソルトとオイルを湯に満たしているところから顔を上げませんでした。「はい、皇太子？」

「私——私はもしかしたら怪我をしているかもしれない」ロキは、まったく無駄なことですが手を掲げました。「血が出ているんだ」

「お？」ヘイムダルはどんよりと曇った目をやっと上げました。「どこからです？」

ロキは、恥ずかしさに言い止めそうになりながら、彼に話しました。「たぶん激しく乗りすぎたのだ、」一旦説明し終わると、彼は言いました。彼の声は恐怖に高くなりました。「何かが刺さったのかもしれない。私は気がつきもしなかった。この体の痛みは普通だと思っていた」

「普通です、」と、ヘイムダルがうけあいました。「あなたはただ——さて、どう言ったものでしょうな？」言葉を探すように彼は口を動かしました。「ご婦人が乗馬を習っている時にはたいそうよくあることなのです。たしか、私がレディ・シフにお教えしている時にも起こりました。ただあなたの処女膜ですよ。鞍の上でずっと揺すぶられていたから破れたのです」

ロキは安どのため息をつきました。「それだけ？ なんてことだ、私は死にかけているのかと思った！」彼は、なんであれアスガルドにおいて薬として扱われているものと対峙するのを楽しみにはしていませんでした。

「いや、あなたは大丈夫ですよ、皇太子。あなたの身体が私の知るものとそう隔たっていないならば、あなたはただ少し筋肉痛になるだけです。さあ、湯が助けになりましょう」と、ヘイムダルは言って、ロキが湯に入るのを助けるために腕を差し出しました。

暖かい湯がロキの過度に負担がかかっていた体を包み込み、痛む箇所に触れてロキは微かな呻き声を漏らしました。この方法で膜を失ったことは実に最善だった、と彼は思いました。もしオーディンがアスガルド人の助産師に彼を調べよと命じても、ロキの体は裏切らないでしょう。

「この小さな屈辱を、あなたはオーディンソンに報告するのか？」と、湯に目を向けたまま、ロキは従者に聞きました。

ヘイムダルは鼻を鳴らしました。「私がなぜそんなことを？ 我が王子はそのようなプライベートなことを知る必要はありません。もっとも、」と、彼は悪戯っぽい笑みを向けました。「あなたが王子の世話した馬によって純潔を失ったと耳にしたなら、面白がるかもしれませんな」

ロキは、歌い鳥のようにからからと笑うヘイムダルに向かって、ふろの湯をはねかけました。

「彼にそのようなことを言ってはならない！ 誓え！」

「誓います、誓います」と、ヘイムダルは笑いました。

翌日の乗馬は、ロキにとって多くの重要なレッスンが盛り込まれていました。彼は手助け無しにベルに乗る方法を教えてくれと——表向き、自尊心の問題として——言い立て、それでオーディンソンは、まさにそのために積まれている木のブロックがある厩舎の隅を示しました。それから、ロキは馬の手綱と鞍に無邪気な関心があるふりをし、それでもちろんソーは初めからしまいまでどうやってベルの装備を付けるか見せてくれました。一旦彼らが馬に乗ると、こんどは王宮の門という問題がありました。うまく狙った質問を少しして、ロキは門がいくつかあると発見しました、そしてソーはそのうちの一つ、他のより混んでいない門を取り上げました。この東の門は、と、彼は言いました、商人と多くの配達人のために充てられていて、そのためこの門は一日中、夜中でもずっと開いているのだそうです。

何も知らないオーディンソンがとうとうと話し、ありがたいことにすべてを詳しく説明してくれることを、差し迫った逃亡のためにロキは心の中にしまいこみました。自分の実践的な事柄にあまりに集中していたので、昼に差し掛かるまでオーディンソンの鞍に荷が括りつけられているのを気がつきませんでした、そしてソーが日陰の柔らかい草地の中央でストームブレイカーの歩みを止め、言いました、「おそらく、ここは？」

「ここがなに？」ベルに跨ったまま、ロキが聞きました。

「我らの食事だ」ソーは馬から降り、サドルバッグを開き始めました。そこには厚い毛布と食事を詰め込んだ小さな編み籠がいくつか入っていました。「外で食べるのがいいのではと俺は思ったんだ」

彼の敵であり捕獲者であるオーディンソンとピクニックをするのはばかげているように思えましたが、馬を降りながらロキは無理やり笑顔を作りました。アスガルドの王子は彼の計画の形など想像できないに違いありません。

「なんと素晴らしいアイディアだろう」またしても羊肉だか牛肉だか豚肉だかを、それも冷たいものを食べなければならないという考えに感じる嫌悪感を隠しながら、ロキは言いました。

ソーが籠のフタを取って、ヨトゥンの味覚に馴染み深いごちそうの数々を明らかにした時の、彼の完全なショックを想像してみてください。砂糖をまぶした果物、香りのよい緑の葉の上に置かれた白身魚、蜂蜜にひたしてナッツを散りばめたケーキ、そしてロキの子供のころのお気に入りの、ドレッシングであえてサクサクとしたネギを散らした塩漬けの海草がありました。

オーディンソンは、ロキの見開かれた赤い目とうっすらと開いた青い唇を、心配そうに見ていました。「料理人に、ヨトゥンの料理を再現するように頼んだのだ、」と、彼は説明しました。「一人の料理人が、戦さのときに捕虜になっていてこの料理の方式をよく知るようになったそうなのだ。アスガルドでは手に入らない食材もあるから、ちゃんとした味ではないかもしれない、だが……」彼はサドルバッグからワインの革袋を取り出すのに没頭しました。「あなたの好みからそう外れてないといいのだが」

ロキはやっと舌を取り戻しました。「これはまったくおいしそうに見える」と、彼は言いました。彼は足を組んで毛布の上に座り、目の前に並べられた食事を貪るように見つめました。けだものが、この努力に対してある種のわかりやすい称賛を期待しているだろうと気がついて、彼は付け加えました。「ありがとう。わたしのためにこんなめんどうなことをする必要はなかったのに」

「めんどうなことなどなにもない。すべてをやったのは料理人だ」ソーはバッグの中からカトラリーのセットを二組取り出しました。「そしてもし食事が口に合わなかったら、料理人にこのような不可能な仕事をさせた俺を責めてくれ」彼はロキに木製のフォークとナイフを手渡し、ロキは偽りのない喜びとともに受け取りました。

「これは私が所有していたセットにとても似ている」と、彼は感嘆しました。

「そう、その同じ料理人が、高貴な生まれのヨトゥンは木製の道具でよく食べると俺に教えてくれた。あなたのサイズのセットを見つけられなかったので、それで俺が自分で彫ったのだ」 ソーは自分のカトラリーを毛布の上に置くと、近くの木に馬たちを繋ぎながら呼掛けました。「さあ、食べて！」

でもロキは食べずに、その代わりに手の中の小さな手彫りのカトラリーをじっと見つめていました。これを作ったのがオーディンソンだとわかったので、不備なところはすぐに目につきました。フォークの先は均等ではなく、ナイフの持ち手は完璧にまっすぐとは言い難いものでした。もちろん、長い冬をなにか有益なことをして過ごす必要から、ヨトゥンの間で木彫りは高等芸術として賛美されていました。この小さな道具はロキの目には合格ではありませんでした。しかしそこにはなにか愛すべきものがありました、これをしようとした気持ちも、そしてロキは手の中でそれをひっくり返し、すべての幼稚な不備のひとつひとつに目を留めました。

「何か間違ったことをしてしまっただろうか？」戻ってきたソーが、食事が手付かずなのを見て尋ねました。彼は祈るように、アスガルド式に膝をついて座りました。

ロキは、眺めていた木製のフォークとナイフからすばやく顔を上げました。「いや、ただ——」彼はじっとしていた理由をなにか考え出さなくてはなりません。「我らは一緒に味わうべきだ。それが礼儀に適った振る舞いだ」

「そうだ、もちろん」ソーは魚のスライスをフォークですくい、一口をぎこちなく口に運びました。

ロキは自分も上品に一口運び、味わいました。それは故郷の魚料理と正確に同じ味とは言えませんが、充分に近いものでした。それに羊肉ではありませんから、明らかに大きな向上でした。味付けはよく、調理しすぎてもいません。全体として、非常に喜ばしいものでした。

ソーの方はといえば、フォークがゆらいで魚が毛布の上に落ちたのに顔をしかめていました。「すまん、」と、彼は呟いて、フォークで魚を突き刺そうとして身をバラバラに小さくこわしてしまいました。「このやり方で食べる練習をあまり積んでなくて」

ロキは手のうしろで笑いを押し殺しました。「ならばなぜフォークを使うのだ？ いつものように指で食べればいいじゃないか」ロキはフォークでケーキを口に運びました。おお、これです、ちょうどそうあるべきように蜜が舌の上を流れます。

「あなたの国の食事をちゃんとしたやり方で食べたかったのだ。そうすればあなたがもっと寛げるかと思ったのだ」と、ソーが言いました。彼は食べ損ねた魚を毛布の上から払いのけ、代わりに果物にフォークを突き刺しました。彼は果物を唇まで運んでから、手を下ろしました。「それとも、そうすること自体があなたに対する侮辱だろうか？ 許してくれ、皇太子、俺が何をしてもあなたの気を損ねるようだ——」

「おお、やきもきするのはやめてくれ」と、ロキは目をくるりと回しました。「私はあなたのもろい感情を心配せずに、ただ食事を楽しめないんだろうか？」

オーディンソンは果物をじっと見つめ、それからようやく口に入れました。「もちろん。申し訳ない。俺をどうにかするのをあなたに訊ねないようにする」

「まったくね」ロキは、質の低い食事の同席者にもかかわらず食事を楽しもうとしました。粗野な汚らしいアスガルドの王子が高貴な巨人のように食べようとしているとは！ ロキの目にはそれはあまりに可笑しいものでした。彼はこの野蛮人に対する内心の考えを確かめようと視線をチラリと上げ、それからゆっくりと咀嚼しながらソーをきちんと観察しました。

彼がオーディンソンのけだもののようなきたならしさの印を探している今、奇妙なことに、ロキはこの男が実際に今日はかなり身なりがよいことに気付きました。乗馬用の服はワックスがけされ、ぜいたくに濃く輝いていて、ブーツもまた新しく磨かれて輝いていました。彼のマントはいつものように赤ですが、普段身に着けているよれよれのものではなく新品のようで、丁寧なひだを取って片方の肩に寄せられていました。この人食い鬼の黄色い髪さえ違ったふうに整えられていました——ひとつのなめらかな結び目が後頭部に、そして他は彼の顔を囲むように自然にたらされていました。

それはまるでオーディンソンが二人の乗馬のために”好ましく”見せようとしているみたいでした。その考えはロキに食べ物をのどに詰まらせるところでした。どんな理由があってこの野蛮人が、よい印象を与えようとするというのだろう、と彼は不思議に思いました。そんなチャンス、彼はずっと前に失っていたではありませんか。

ロキは、ソーが海藻サラダの一盛りをフォークの上でバランスを取ろうとしているのを見ていました。まったくなんという愚か者でしょう。口に届く前にそれはどんどんこぼれてしまっています。彼は最高の御馳走を無駄にしています！

「ほら、こんなふうに」と、ロキは言って、緑と黒の房の中にフォークの先を滑り込ませ、くるり、くるり、くるりと、海草がきちんと巻き付くまでフォークを捩じりました。彼はどれほど簡単かをオーディンソンに示すために、フォークを高く掲げました。

「なんて賢いんだ」と、ソーが言って、ロキの動きを真似しました。

ロキは自分のサラダを食べ、懐かしい味を喜び、呑み込んでから言いました。「私が発明したわけじゃない」

「わかっている」と、サラダを口に入れたままソーが言いました、それから遅れて礼儀正しく手を口の前にもってきて、付け加えました、「だがこれを発明したひとはちゃんと道理の分かったひとだったんだ」と、にっこりしました、その笑みは口を覆っている手よりも大きな笑みでした。

ロキは、イラだったため息をこぼすと、サラダをもっと食べました。ソーは革袋からワインを飲み、腕で自分の口を拭うと、ロキに革袋をまわしました。ロキはたったいまオーディンソンが口を付けたところに自分の口を付けるのを躊躇いましたが、しかしワインには無分別な振る舞いをするだけの価値があるとすこし肩をすくめて決めました。二人はワインの革袋をまわし合い、柔らかい日陰の中で、一時間ばかりどこか気楽な沈黙の内に飲んだり食べたりしました。

このような仲の良い雰囲気は、ロキの意見では、なにか価値あるものの印を求めるのに適した場所でした。彼はまだ、ビフロストの通行料を払うために何かが必要でした。彼はもっとワインを飲み、革袋をソーに渡して、二人の指が触れ合うようにしました。

「考えていたのだけど、」と、彼は言いました。「なにか私にくれるような贈り物をあなたは思い描いているだろうか？ あなたの父と宮廷の人々に、あなたが配偶者に心から夢中になっていることを示すような何かを？ なんといってもそれがあなたたちの慣習なのだから」

ソーは革袋を口にもっていかず、春まだきに溶けている氷の青い目でそれをじっと見つめていました。「贈り物？」と、彼はかすれた声で言いました。

「そうだ、この計略がうまく言ってると思わせるための何かちょっとしたものを」と、ロキは言いました。

オーディンソンは手の中の革袋に向かってまばたきをし、それから二人が座っている毛布に、食事の残りの欠片だけが残っている空のバスケットに向かってまばたきました。そして最後に、彼はケーキバスケットに寄せかけられている二揃いの小さな木製のカトラリーを眺めました。

「これがあなたへの贈り物だった、」と、ソーが言いました。「あなたはこれを——？」ヒゲの下で彼の顔は赤くなりました。「あなたの好みには合わなかったか？」

「おお！」ロキはびっくりしました。この一日の出来事は贈り物として意図されていたものだったと？ 「これは——つまり、食事は確かにすてきだった。それにこれ」と、彼の新しい木製のフォークを取り上げました。「ありがたくおもっている、本当に。でも——」

「俺はこのようなことを知ってると言われている教師たちに尋ねたのだ、」と、ソーは勢いよくまくしたて始めました。「ヨトゥンは金や銀をあざ笑うだろうと教師たちは言った、ルビーはヨトゥンたちの顔を平手打ちにするに等しいと。だから俺は、あなたが楽しむかもしれない何かを贈ろうと思ったのだ、あなたがたの習慣に従ったなにかを」彼はしぼんだ革袋を置き、膝の上で拳を作りました。「もし俺がこのことで間違っていたなら——」

「大丈夫だ、」と、ロキは衝動的に言いました。「この一日すべては……よかった。私はただ、もし私がなにか見せびらかせるものを少しでも持っていたらと思って……」彼は言いやめました、なぜソーのエゴを宥めようとしているのかと自分でも不思議に思いながら。これは実際的な問題ではありませんか。「あなたの民はこのような贈り物を理解しない。この食事、カトラリー、乗馬——たとえあなたが説明したところで、これが私にとってどんな意味があるか彼らにはわからない。あなたは公に私に何かくれるべきだ、なにか彼らにとってあからさまにわかりやすいものを。そうでなければ、あなたが新しい配偶者に対して興味を失ったのではと彼らは想像するだろう。そして我らはそのようなことは望まない、そうだろう？」

オーディンソンは眉を寄せました。「そうだろうな」それから、彼は南の方を向いて、まるで彼だけに聞こえるものを追っているように遠くを見つめました。「馬を用意した方がいい。向こうから嵐が来ている」  
  
ロキは雲のない、青い空を見上げて笑いました。「何を言ってるんだ？ 雨の兆候などないじゃないか」 彼は、もしやけだものは彼との連れ立ちをさっさと離れたいのだろうかと思わずにはいられませんでした。

「あなたには匂わないのか？」と、ソーは南の方を指さしましたが、ロキにはただ罪のない空と森の木々しか見えませんでした。「ほら、風に乗ってきている」

ロキは肩をすくめました。もしこの野蛮人がどうしても立ち去るというのなら、立ち去るまでです。彼は食物を入れていたバスケットとカトラリーを集め、ソーを手伝ってすべてをサドルバッグに納めました。二人が片付け終わった時には、はたして、黒い積乱雲が太陽を覆い隠し、遠くで稲妻がギザギザに光っていました。

「素晴らしい、」冷たい風に目を眇めながら、ロキは言いました。「他の者たちより前に、あなたはこれらのことを感じ取れるに違いない」

「これは魔法などではない、もしあなたが考えているのがそうなら」ソーはストームブレイカーの荷の紐をきつく閉めました。「俺は長年の緊密な関係からそれをよく知っているに過ぎない。時間と心を傾ける気のある者なら誰でも学べることだ」彼は顔を上向けて空を観察しました。「俺の予想？ 逃げきれんだろうな。避難するところを見つけて嵐が過ぎるのを待とう」

「なんだと？」と、ロキは小ばかにしました。「ちょっとした雨だけじゃないか。あなたはいつもトラブルの徴候を見ただけで隠れるのか？」ちょうどその時です、太陽を恥じ入らせるような稲妻の閃光が空を真っ二つに引き裂き、ロキは大きな雷鳴に飛びあがりました。

ソーは懸命にニヤニヤ笑いを堪えているようでした。「びしょぬれのまま王宮まで戻りたいか？」

ロキはベルのがっちりとしたわき腹に手を置きました。「まぁ、この老いた馬が死ぬような羽目になってはいけないからな。避難所はよい案だ」

オーディンソンは明らかにこのエリアをよく知っているらしく、馬たちを浅い洞窟へ導きましたが、それはむしろ突き出した岩といったほうがいいようなところでした。大した場所ではありませんが、とりあえず濡れずに済みますし、吹き付ける風も避けられました。ロキは一番奥まった場所にある、一番平らな石を選んで腰を下ろしました。ロキは座ったところから、ソーが馬を保護し、長い顔を撫でて落ち着かせているのを見ていました。

雨が滝のように凄まじい勢いで一気に降り始めました。ロキは、草地の水たまりが広がりひとつになって即席の川になっていくさまを目で追っていました。雷鳴を前触れに閃く巨大な氷のような白い稲妻は荘重でした。もちろん、ロキは吹雪や氷の嵐を知らないわけではありませんでしたが、雨は彼にとってなにかエキゾチックな動物のようなものでしたから、その気まぐれな性質と残忍な美しさに彼は驚嘆しました。

ソーはストームブレイカーの背に片腕で寄り掛かり、やはり雨を眺めていました。「今シーンズの最後の雨になるかもしれないな、」と、彼が言いました。「だいぶ寒くなってきた。感じられるかい？ 数日もすれば、あるいは今夜にも、代わりに雪が降るかもしれない」

「そんなに早く？」と、ロキは尋ねました。確かに、嵐は寒さをもたらし、彼の吐く息は今朝そうだったように、唇の前で白くなりました。これは彼の計画を早めるかもしれません。「これほど素早く変わるとは思わなかった」

ソーは黙っていて、それから手を上げて赤いマントを外しました。「失礼させてもらえれば、皇太子、」と、彼は言いました、「少しばかりあなたをここに残していく」

「残していくってどういう意味だ？」と、ロキは問い質しました。

オーディンソンはそれ以上説明せずに、ただマントを馬の背にかけ、それから革のチュニックの紐をほどいただけでした。チュニックが外れたとき、ロキは目を逸らしました。ロキの目の前で服を脱ぐなんて、この不愉快なイノシシはなにをしているというのでしょう？ このような慎みのない態度はヨトゥンヘイムではけっして許容されていませんでした。

しかしここはヨトゥンヘイムではありませんでした。ここは雨でずぶ濡れのアスガルドで、そして腰から上が裸になったオーディンソンは、この小さな洞窟を出て嵐の中へ入っていきました。

「気でも違ったのか？」ロキは彼の背に呼びかけましたが、何の答えも得られませんでした。

ソーは増水した原を歩いていきました、彼の黄色い髪は濡れて濃い色になり、その乳色の肌はいまや雨にびっしょり濡れていました。彼は数ヤード離れたところで止まると、そのままそこに立っていました。ロキは、彼が森の中の何かを調査しているのかと思いましたが、しばらくすると、オーディンソンは荒れ狂う嵐に向かって顔を上向け、雨を歓迎しました。彼の目はなにか聖なる儀式のように閉じられ、それでロキは懸命にも邪魔しないことに決めました。彼はただ見ているだけで、そしてソーはただ立っているだけでした。

これは悪天候が続く限り続きました。やがて、強風にさらされた嵐は北の方へと去っていきました。太陽が再び輝きました。森は、ソー自身と同じぐらい、雨を滴らせ静かでした。

空に向かって小さく頷くと、ソーは避難場所の洞窟に戻ってきて、マントを取りあげて濡れた顔を拭きました。

「お詫びする。変に見えたことは分かっている、」と、彼が言いました。「だが春まで俺は雨を感じる機会がないのものだから」

ロキは彼をじっと見ました。「なぜそれほどまでに愛するのだ？ つまり、嵐だけど。あなたはもうそれをコントロールしないのに。あなた抜きでそれが続いていくのを見るのは苦痛ではないのか？」

ソーは服を着ながら柔らかい笑みを浮かべました。「たぶん以前にはそうだったかもしれん、俺が初めてパワーを剥ぎ取られたときは。今では、自分がコントロールしていないと気付いた時に初めて、本当にそれを愛することができるのだと思う。俺は決してコントロールなどしていなかった。俺は雷の力を借りる特権を与えられていただけだった。いつかその特権を取り戻せるよう祈っているが、その時には、二度と神聖な権利だなどと取り違えないようにする」彼は話し止めて肩にマントを取りつけると、尋ねました、「寒くないか？ もしよければこれをあなたに渡そう」

空気は肌寒いものの、ロキは自分がかなり暖かいと感じていました。「ありがとう、でもいい。それより王宮に戻ろう」

それで二人はそうしました。馬に揺られながらロキには考えることがたくさんありました。彼の逃亡の計画のことだけではなく、彼の捕獲者の新たな一面についてもです。雨を愛したけだもの。

その夕べ、ロキがちょうど寝台に入るために着替えようかというときに、ヘイムダルが彼の居室の扉に現れました。

「我が王子が、あなたに主神の宴の席へおいで下さいとのことです、」と、彼が言いました。「今宵は、宮廷のメンバーが数人、王家の方々と食事を共にされています、そしてソーはみなさんの前であなたに贈りたいものがあるそうです」

とうとう、とロキは思いました。私が求めていた贈り物が、と。「案内してくれ」と、彼は言いました。

主神のテーブルは、その夜、華やかな服装の宮廷人や顧問たちでいっぱいで、みな王の注意を惹こうとやっきになっていました。ヘラもそこに居ましたが、彼女はワインのゴブレット以外にはなにも興味がないようでした。彼女はロキが入ってきた時も顔を上げようとさえしませんでした。しかし、ソーはそうしました、そして彼のそばへくるようすぐさまロキに手を振りました。

ロキが近付いていくとオーディンソンは立ち上がり、指の節でテーブルを叩きました。集まったひとびとはアスガルドの王子に注意を向け、会話のざわめきは静まりました。

「王家の配偶者のために、」と、オーディンソンが言いました、「我が夫、そして寵愛たる方へ、我が忠実の印にこのちょっとしたものをあなたに贈りたいのだ」彼はマントから銀のリボンで結ばれた小さなベルベットの袋を取り出し、ロキの手の中に置きました。

ロキは従順に贈り物を開封しました。それは純金で作られた奔放な馬の像で、鞍にはサファイアが、目にはルビーがはめ込まれていました。値打ちのあるもの、輝かしく眩しすぎる、でもこの馬が自由への道を買えるのを知っているときには、喜んでいるふりをするのはむつかしくありませんでした。

「素敵だ、」と、彼はソーに言いました。「ありがとう」

「良い習慣じゃ、」とオーディンが声を轟かせました。「配偶者に富を浴びせるのは。幸せな配偶者は多くの息子たちを産むものじゃ」

「息子たち！」と、テーブルに着いている宮廷人たちが、がなりました。彼らはカップを持ち上げ、主神の来たるべき孫に敬意を表して、仰々しい乾杯を競い合いました。

喧騒の中で、ソーはロキの方に身を寄せて囁きました。「これは十分にあからさまだったか？」

「完璧に」と、ロキは囁き返しました。

オーディンソンは笑みを浮かべました。「あなたの好みでないことは知っているが、少なくとも我らの乗馬のレッスンを思い出させるかもしれないな」

ロキは瞬きました。ソーはこの派手で安っぽい贈り物の交換さえも、彼を和らげる機会にしたのでしょうか？

「そうだな、」と、彼は注意深く言いました。「確かにそうなるだろう」彼は慎み深い仕草に見えるよう願いながら目を伏せました。「今から我が居室に戻ろうか、オーディンソン？」と、彼は全てのひとに聞こえるよう大きな声で尋ねました。

「俺はいっそ、あなたと共に下がろうかと思うている。父上？」と、問いながらソーはオーディンの方へ向き直りました。

王は彼らに向かって手を振り払いました。「うむ、行け。贈り物を楽しむがよい、そなたたち二人ともな」

ロキは嫌悪の身震いを抑えました。ソーは彼の肘を取って連れ去りました。二人がテーブルの端でヘラの横を通り過ぎたとき、彼女は計算高い眼差しをロキに向けました。

彼女は疑っているのでしょうか？ 彼女は知っているのでしょうか？

ロキの心臓が喉元で脈打ちました。冬はすぐそこまできていて、そしてヘラもそうでした。彼は行動しなければなりません。今。今夜。逃げるための良い機会をこれ以上得られないかもしれません。馬、門、通り、賄賂、鍛冶屋へ払う銀貨。彼がしなければならないことはただ、真夜中に自分の部屋を出て——

彼の部屋。閉まるたびに鍵のかかるその扉。

ロキはオーディンソンの方を鋭く見やりました。二人は彼の部屋までもうすぐそこまで来ていました。彼は何かをしなければなりません、それもすぐに。彼の心は駆け巡りました。望むものを手に入れるために、彼はどんな嘘を作り出せるでしょうか？

二人はロキの居室の扉に辿りつき、ロキはソーが鍵で開錠するのを見ていました。鍵はそれから彼のベルトにつけられているポーチの中に仕舞いこまれました。その全てをロキはとくと注目していました。

ひとたび二人が部屋に入り扉が閉まると、ロキは勇気を限界まで引き絞り、オーディンソンに向き直り、彼を激しい力で抱き締め、二人の体をしっかりと密着させました。

「なっ——？」オーディンソンは固まりました。「皇太子、大丈夫か？」

「あなたに礼を言いたかった、」と、ロキは彼の耳に呟きました。「この拘置はずっとつらいものだった。でもあなたと過ごしたこの数日は——それは良い日々だった」最良の嘘はみな、もちろん、真実の断片を含んでいるのです。彼はため息をつきました。「たぶん、あなたは私のことをひどくばかげていると思っているだろう」

「いや、いや、とんでもない」オーディンソンの太い腕が上がってロキを包みこみ返しました。「俺は理解している。俺が言ったことややったことのすべて——我が王国がやったこと——あなたと過ごす喜びを俺に許してくれるあなたはとても寛大だ。礼を言わねばならないのは俺の方だ」

ロキはソーの抱擁から身をほどき、笑みを浮かべながら後ろに下がりました。親しさを装ってソーから手に入れた鍵が、彼の指の間に隠されていました。

「では、おあいこということにしようじゃないか」彼はソーの肩越しの方へ頷いて見せました。「私が寝間着に着替えるあいだ、向こうを向いていてくれるか？」

「もちろん！」ソーは素早く部屋の隅の方へ向きをかえました。

ロキはこの機会を利用して、枕カバーで小さな包みを作りました。彼の銀貨、黄金の馬、そして鍵です。しばらくためらったあと、彼は、ソーが手で彫ってくれた木のカトラリーのセットを包みに加えました。それからすぐに行動に移れるよう、乗馬用の革服に着替えました。

「もし明日も悪天候が続くようなら、」と、ソーが壁に向かって言いました、「俺と敷地内の周遊に行かないか？ 中にはあなたが興味を持つような部屋があると思うのだ」

「ああ、それはきっと素敵だな」でもロキは、寝具の下に包みと自分自身を隠すのに忙しくて、半分しか聞いていませんでした。上掛けに首元まですっかり隠れてしまったと確信したあとに、彼は咳払いをしました。「さて、それではおやすみ」そしてソーにいつもの枕を投げました。

ソーはこちらを向いて床から枕を拾い上げました。「では明日」と、彼は言って、ろうそくを吹き消すと、石の床の上に横たわりました。

ロキは、オーディンソンの軽いいびきが部屋を満たすまで待ってから、そっとベットから滑りおりて包みを抱えました。暖炉の残り火が部屋に暖かい光をなげかけ、唇を軽く開いて、乱れた髪の、眠っているリラックスしたソーの顔が十分に見えました。ロキは無駄なことに、ほんの少しの間、彼の顔を見つめました。もちろん、彼がぐっすり眠っているのを確実にするためです。

ここを離れる前に彼の息の根を止めるべきだ、とロキは思いました。そうすればもっと時間が稼げる、と。

でも小さきロキは、眠っているオーディンソンを殺したりはしませんでした。彼はただ、長いあいだ彼を見つめていただけで、それから扉の鍵を開け、夜の中へ消えていきました。


	6. Chapter 6

その夜は、空にはほっそりした銀の月が一つだけで、すべてに闇を投げかけてロキの逃亡を助けました。彼はブーツを手に持ち、貴重品の包みをベルトにしっかりとくくりつけ、素足で厩舎へ行きました。途中、彼は誰にも会いませんでした。フード付きの毛皮のぶ厚いマントが厩舎の扉の釘にかかっていたので、寒さよけにとロキはそれを取りました。彼はまた、ソーが乗馬を教えてくれた牝馬を連れ出し、静かに装備を付けました。ロキの脱出方法を発見したら、あの野蛮人は激怒することでしょう、ですがその頃には、ロキはとっくにいなくなっている予定でした。

彼は馬に乗って、約束されていた通りこの遅い時間にも開いていた商人の門を通り抜けました。ミルクの缶や洗い物の山や香り高い果物を乗せた荷車が賑やかに行き交い、毛皮のマントに身を包みフードを深くかぶったロキはまったく気が付かれませんでした。彼は前日にソーが彼を連れて行った道を辿って、牝馬を荒野へ向けました。

ロキは何マイルもの道をあとにして、こんもりとした山の森奥深くへ入りました。彼の息と馬の息が揃いの霧のような湯気となって空気に混じりました。ちょうどオーディンソンが予言したように、凍れる栄光となって冬が訪れました。雪が、最初は羽のように軽く、それから激しく、どんどん降り始めました。雪に打たれて彼の頬がじんじんしましたが、ロキは乗り続けました。少しぐらいの寒さではヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子を止めることなどできません。彼はビフロストへ辿りつく決心をしていました。明日の今ごろには、と、彼は思いました、彼はアスガルドとその恐ろしい住人達、その血なまぐさい政治から遠く離れているでしょう、それから——

それからあのけだもののような王子からも。

手袋をはめたロキの手が手綱をきつく握りしめました。彼は二度とあの野蛮人に合うことはないでしょう。だからなんだというのでしょう？ いいい厄介払いです。なんといっても、彼の粗野な顔と奇妙な眼はひどいものでしたから。そんなもの、ロキは懐かしんだりしないし、しばらく経てばほとんど覚えてもいないでしょう。オーディンソンの捕虜として過ごしたこの数週間は、すぐに色褪せた記憶に過ぎなくなるでしょう。

あなたは、ロキがそうだったように、オオカミのことを知っていると思うかもしれません。あなたは狩りの最中にオオカミを見かけたかもしれません、あるいはどこかの貴婦人の中庭に飾られているはく製を見たことがあるかもしれません。そのようなオオカミの姿を心から追い払ってください、なぜならアスガルドのオオカミはあなたがいままでに遭遇したものとは大そう違っているのですから。アスガルドのオオカミは巨大です。怪物のようです。悪夢の産物です。

ロキは森の影をすり抜けている黒い姿を見ました。それはヨトゥンヘイムの氷原をうろついている白オオカミの二倍の大きさでした。彼の喉は恐怖に詰まりました。彼は唾を滴らせている鋭い牙を垣間見ました、そして彼の耳は群れの唸り声を捉えました。

「落ち着け、」と、彼は牝馬に囁きかけましたが、馬はすでにたたらを踏んで後退していて、それから怯えた鳴き声を上げて後足で立ち上がりました。ロキは叫び声を上げて力いっぱい手綱にしがみつきましたが、まだまだ初心者の乗り手のこと、パニックになった馬をコントロールする技はとうてい彼の及ばないものでした。オオカミが彼の踵や馬の脇腹に向かって顎をガチガチと鳴らしている中、彼は必死に考えようとしました。優しいベルは僅かに残っていた度胸も失いました。牝馬は、今度は激しく、再び後足で立ち上がり、ロキを鞍から放り出してしまいました。

ロキは、呼吸ができなくなるほど激しく雪の上に落ちました。彼は、足を踏み鳴らしている馬の蹄から急いで離れ、踏み殺されないようにと祈りました。本能的に彼の手はベルトへと延びましたが、包みはまだそこに下がっていました、でもこの包みは彼を救うなんの役にも立たないでしょう。馬は向きを変え、森の小道を駆けていきました。ロキは去っていく馬を、大きく見開いた、恐怖に満ちた目で見つめました。

（もしあなたが牝馬の運命を心配しているのでしたら、馬は氷原をさまよっているところをとても優しい農場の娘が見つけ、残りの生涯をその素敵な農地で暮らしたのですから、安心してください。あなたが心配する気持ちは分かりますが、おそらくその気持ちを少しはロキにも分け与えてはいかがでしょう。さあ、彼のところへ戻ります！）

オオカミたちはロキを取り囲み、遠吠えをして、仲間たちをもっと呼び寄せていました。群れは、暗い姿が影の中から進み出るにつれ、数を増しました。ロキはカニのようにオオカミたちから後ずさり、とうとう彼の背は木のざらざらした樹皮に押し付けられました。この木に登れるでしょうか？ 彼は頭上に広がる黒々とした枝の広がりを見上げました。枝は高すぎて手が届きません。群れの中の一番大きなオオカミが彼に向かって忍び寄り、その臭い息がロキの顔にかんじられるほどに近付いてきました。

ロキは目を閉じました。その瞬間、死が彼に向かってきているのを見ました、そしてともかくも素早い死であることを祈りました。

しかしそのとき、この世ならぬ咆哮が森の中に響き渡り、それでロキの目はパッと開きました。彼の目の前にある姿は、オオカミと同じぐらい大きく、そして同じぐらい狂暴でした。その姿が群れのリーダーに突進し、そのオオカミをまるで愛玩犬に過ぎないかのように脇に放りました。群れの仲間たちが猛烈に吠えながら侵入者に襲いかかりました。その姿が向きを変えたとき、ひらめく赤がロキの目を惹きました。

それはソーでした。武器も持たず、荒々しく、攻撃してくる群れに対峙する彼のあの奇妙な眼は熱に浮かされたような青でした。一匹のオオカミが腕に噛みついたとき、彼はもういちど鬨の声を放ちました。ソーがやっと振り払うまでオオカミは彼に食らい付いていましたが、そのころには他のオオカミたちが彼の弱点を嗅ぎつけていました。獣たちが一丸となって攻撃するのを、ロキは恐怖に凍りついたまま見ていました。オオカミたちはソーの服を引き裂き、彼の手足に噛みつき、ソーは戦っていましたが、すぐにその膨大な数に圧倒され始めました。

オオカミたちは彼を引き裂いてしまう、とロキには分かっていました。なんとも名づけようのない切迫が彼を捉えました。彼は必死に辺りを見回し、地面に落ちている太い丸太を見つけました。ロキは丸太を両手で持ち上げ、ソーの手首に顎を食いこませているオオカミの頭に向かってできるだけ強く丸太を振り廻しました。その獣は痛みにキャンと鳴いて、影の中へ逃げていきました。

ソーは群れの残りと素手の拳で戦い、一匹のオオカミの首根っこをつかんで引き離し、もう一匹の腹を蹴りました。ついに群れは撤退し、鼻を鳴らし遠吠えしながら、傷を舐めようと森の奥深くへと消えていきました。

ロキはそこに立ったまま、群れがまた戻ってくるのではと恐れながら丸太を握りしめていました。長いあいだ、その暗い谷間に聞こえるのは彼自身とソーの荒い息遣いだけでした。雪が深々と、静かに二人の周りに舞い降りました。ロキは最後のオオカミが姿を消した暗がりから目を引き離し、ソーを見ました。

ソーは口を大きく開け、血まみれで痣をこさえ、乱れ解れた結い髪の姿で彼を見つめていました。片手で脇を強く抑えていました。その部分のチュニックが破れているのをロキは見ました。残忍な半月型の噛み跡がソーの肌に点々と記されていました。丸太がロキの力の抜けた手から落ちて、どさりと音を立てて地面に落ちました。

ソーは苦しそうに息をしながら、ロキの方へ一歩踏み出しました。「あなたは……？」彼はまばたきしました。ふらつきました。「あなたは大丈夫か？」

ロキが答える間もなく、ソーの目がゆっくりと閉じ、そして森の地面に彼は倒れました、彼の金色の髪とぼろぼろの赤いマントが雪の上に広がりました。

「ソー！」ロキは急いで彼のそばへ行き、冷気が足に伝うのもかまわず彼のそばに跪きました。雪がソーの血で斑に赤く染まり始めました。「だめ、だめ、だめ」彼は両手でソーの顔をはさみ、頬を叩きましたが、あの青い目は開きませんでした。

ロキが捕らえられてヘラの黄金の枷によって無力にされて以来、彼はずっと魔法を取り戻したいと願ってきました。でも、ソーが雪の上で血を流しているこの瞬間、彼の呪文を取り戻せるならばロキは何だって差し出したでしょう。魔法がありさえすれば彼はソーの傷を——ロキの身を守るために負った傷です——ちょっとした囁き程度で癒せるのです。しかし現実は、ロキには出血を抑えるための衣服しか持っていないのです。

彼は毛皮のマントを脱いでその下のチュニックを引き裂きました。「私は、あなたをここで死なせるべきだ、」と、チュニックを細く引き裂きながら、彼はソーに向かってとげとげしく言いました。「私を追ってくるべきじゃなかったんだ。私を行かせるべきだった！ この鼻持ちならない、我慢のならない、頭のおかしな——！」

ロキは、ソーの意識のないたるんだ顔を見おろしながら、言葉を途切れさせました。野蛮人が自分の身を守れないときに侮辱を浴びせても何の役にも立ちません。彼は唾を飲んで、できる限りソーの怪我の手当てをしました。

なぜ小さきロキはそうしたのでしょう？ 特に、彼がソーをここに残して自由への道を進み続けられるというのに？ もし追及されたならおそらくロキは、オーディンソンは彼の敵ではあるけれど、彼はロキのために自分の命を危険に晒したのだし、もし彼を死ぬにまかせたら自分の名に不名誉をもたらすからだ、と呟いたかもしれません。とはいえ真実は、それはまったく答えではありません、なぜならソーの傷ついた体に包帯を巻くロキの手が震えていることや、その顔を凍らせてしまいそうな涙の説明にはまったくならないからです。

その説明が何であれ、ロキはソーの手当てをし、そして王宮まで肩に担いで帰りました。それは、ロキのかなりな強さをもってしてものろのろとした歩みでした、なぜならソーはかなり幅広く扱いづらかったからです、ですがロキは立ち止まることなく歩き続けました。彼は夜の闇が二人の周りに迫るなか、その長い道のりを雪の中、彼を担ぎ通しました。

「もしあのオオカミたちが戻ってきたら、」ロキは答えの帰らないソーに向かって息を荒げながら言いました、「私はあなたを雪の中に残して一目散に逃げるからな」

彼自身の耳にさえ、その言葉は虚ろに響きました。オオカミが二人を試すために戻ってこなかったのは幸運でした。

王宮の門にはまた別の幸運がありました。ヘイムダルがそこで待っていて、見えない目で唸りを上げる雪嵐を透かして見ていて、心配が彼のハンサムな顔にくっきりと描かれていました。この時間に、召使や商人たちはとうに仕事を終えていて、彼がここにいる唯一の者でした。

「我が王子？」ロキの重い足取りが立てる音に、ヘイムダルは暗闇に向かって呼掛けました。「そこにいるのはあなたか？ 彼を見つけましたか？」

「私だ、」と、ロキはカチカチ鳴る歯の間から言いました。ソーと毛皮のマントは暖かかったのですが、チュニックを失ったことの埋め合わせになるほどではありませんでした。彼の肩はソーを担いできたことで痛み、筋肉が悲鳴を上げていました。あともう少し。あとほんの数歩。膝が崩れて彼は息を喘がせました。「お願い、彼を助けてくれ。彼は傷を負っている、彼は——」

ヘイムダルが急いでやって来て重荷を彼から受け取りました、そしてロキは自分自身もほとんど倒れそうになりました。力を合わせて、二人はソーを王宮へ運び入れ、誰にも見られずに彼の居室へと運びました。今までオーディンソンの部屋を訪ねたことがなかったロキには、部屋のしつらえを見ているひまなどありませんでしたが、その部屋は王家の者にしてはシンプルですがよくしつらえてありました。ヘイムダルは主人を寝台に寝かせ、王子の打ちのめされた体に手を這わせ、指で傷を探していましたが、見つける傷が増えるにつれ彼の眉はさらに深く寄せられました。

「オオカミの群れ？」手でソーの体の酷い噛み傷を辿りながら、彼がロキに聞きました。

「大きな奴だった、」と、ロキは息を吐きました。彼の目は掛布の上に横た得られた姿にチラリと走りました。「彼はよくなるだろうか？」

「頑固なお方ですから。それに強い」ヘイムダルは笑みを浮かべました、慰めを意図する優しさでした。「心配なさるな。彼が癒えるよう私がちゃんといたします」

ロキは瞬きました、彼の愕然とした表情を従者が観察できないのをありがたく思いました。「彼が生きようと死のうとわたしは気にしない、もちろん」と、彼は急いで言いました。「私はただ興味があっただけだ」

ヘイムダルは眉を上げ、彼の笑みは大きくなりました。「もちろん」

またしても、ロキは幸運でした、なぜなら二人はソーの怪我に気を取られ、会話はそこで終わったからです。ロキが使った仮の包帯は捨てられ、痛みを和らげ癒しを早めるチンキ剤と共にヘイムダルが王宮の倉庫からくすねてきたリネンのものに取り換えられました。ソーのチュニックはボロボロだったので、手当てがしやすいようヘイムダルはそれを引き裂いてしまいました。魔法を使わない癒しの経験があまりなかったロキは、ヘイムダルの指図に従いました。彼は教えられたとおりに薬を塗り、忠実な監視者がソーの傷の手当てをするのを手伝いました。

「さあ、あとは彼が目覚めるのを待つ以外にできることはありません」と、手当てが終わったとき、ヘイムダルが言いました。彼はそれからなにを言うべきか心もとないようでした。「お部屋までお送りしましょうか、皇太子？」

「私はあなたと一緒にここで待つ、もしあなたがかまわないのなら」と、ロキは言いました。彼は、ヘイムダルが持ってきた湿った布をソーの額に走らせ、血の筋を拭い取りました。彼の身内をさいなみ、この野蛮人のそばに留まらせようとするこれはいったい何でしょう？ オオカミの攻撃のショックに違いない、とロキは思いました。あのような試練のあとで離れられないのは生き物にとって自然なことというだけです。今までうずもれていたサバイバル本能です。ただそれだけのことです。

ヘイムダルの不気味な白い目が彼に据えられました。「あなたはもう一度去ろうとしませんか？」

ロキは苛立ったような笑い声を上げました。「この風の中を？ そうは思わないな」彼はちらりと窓の方を見やりました。雪が窓をほぼ覆い尽くし、見ているあいだにもさらに降り降りていました。そう、いま逃げようとするのは無駄足というものでしょう。ロキの心は沈みました。彼はチャンスを失ったのです。当面は。

「そうですな、ご同伴をありがたく思いますよ」と、ヘイムダルが言いました。

それは長い夜でした。ヘイムダルは、最後にはソーの寝台のそばに置いた肘掛け椅子の中で眠りにおちました。もうなにも気に掛けないほどに疲れ果てていたロキは、毛皮のマントを枕に寝台の足元の方で丸くなって眠りました。彼はよく眠れず、あらゆる物音に目を覚ましました。悲しげになげくような外の風に、オーディンソンの荒い苦しそうな息遣いに、ヘイムダルの眠そうな呟きに、火格子の中で燃え崩れる薪の音に。

朝日が雪に覆われた窓から弱々しく差し込んできましたが、ついにロキをすっかり目覚めさせたのは、このたびは陽気な音でした。彼は頭をもたげて、ソーが目覚めていて、彼を見おろして口をしっかりと閉じたまま笑っているのを見つけました。笑いが彼の包帯を巻いた脇を痛めるようでしたが、それでも彼は笑い止めませんでした。

「なんなのだ？」と、ロキは聞きました。「なぜ笑っているのだ？」

「あなたはほとんど、我らが初めて会った時のような恰好をしている、」と、ソーが言いました、彼の声はさびついてざらざらしていました。彼はロキの剥き出しの胸に向かって手を振りました。「あなたは寒いに違いない。おもしろい」

「ちっともおもしろくなんかない」ロキは起き上がり、顔をしかめながら寝台の上に跪きました。彼は自分の格好を見おろし、それは黒い革のズボンだけだったのですが、毛皮のマントを肩の周りにきつく巻きつけました。彼はヘイムダルが本当に必要としている休息を邪魔しないよう静かな声で話しましたが、彼の言葉には氷のような鋭さがありました。「言っておくけど、あなたの傷を縛るために私はチュニックを犠牲にしたのだ、だからアスガルドのばからしいゲームかなにかみたいに笑わないでくれ。あなたは死んでいたかもしれないのだ」

「だが俺は死ななかった、」と、ソーは大きな笑みを浮かべましたが、その小さな動きでさえどこかの怪我をした箇所が引きつるらしく、たじろぎました。「昨夜、あなたは逃げられたかもしれないのに」

ロキはソーの視線を受け止めました、奇妙なねじれが彼の唇に浮かんでいました。「だが私は逃げなかった」と、彼はそっと言いました。

二人は同時に視線をそらしました。

ソーが咳払いをしました。「次に逃げ出そうとするときには、」と、無理につくろった軽さで言いました。「たぶんあなたは、それほど雪深くなく、それほど危険ではないルートを選べるんじゃないか」

ロキは鼻で笑いました。彼は、ひとたびオーディンソンが起きたら怒り狂うだろうと、よくもこんな面倒を起こしてくれたなと喚き散らすだろうと恐れていました。それなのにどうです。二人は昨夜のことがまるで楽しい冒険だったかのように冗談を言ってるではありませんか。

「あなたがまた私を掴まえるのを簡単にするために？」と、彼は聞きました。

「そうしてくれたらありがたい」と、ソーは言いました。彼の笑顔は愁いたものに代わりました。彼の目は掛布の上に落ちました。「あなたは逃げようとし続けるだろう。プライドの問題としてあなたがそうしなければならないことは分かっている、だが——」彼はため息をつき、手を再び包帯を巻いた脇腹にやりました。「少なくとも俺の怪我が癒えるまで次の試みを待ってくれるようお願いしてもいいだろうか、皇太子？」

「ロキ、」が、返された応えでした。その言葉は衝撃のあまり二人を沈黙させました。

ソーは途方に暮れているようでした。「あなたは俺にそう呼ぶよう許してくれると……？」

「もしそれがあなたの気に叶うなら」と、肩の上の毛皮を直しながら、ロキは言いました。

ソーの笑顔は、驚くほど素晴らしいものでした。「叶うとも、」と、彼が言いました。それから喉を上下させて、彼は付け加えました。「ロキ」

ロキは頷いて、寝台から滑り降りて立ちました。今やこの愚か者が目を覚まして喋っているからには、ロキには自分の部屋へ退く以外にすることはありませんでした。「早く良くなれ、」と、彼は言いました。「私はまたすぐ逃げ出すつもりだから」

「全力を尽くすと誓うよ」と、ソーが言いました。

頷いて、ロキは扉の方へ歩いていきましたが、彼が扉の取っ手を掴む前に大きなノックが向こう側から響いてきました。

「ソー？ そこにいるのか、息子よ？」と、主神が呼掛けました。

ロキはショックに大きく目を見開き、さっと振り返りました。ソーの包帯や怪我をオーディンに見られるわけにはいきません。当然質問をするでしょうし、そこには恐ろしい地下牢にロキを追いやらずにはおかない答えなどありません。ロキと視線を合わせたソーの目も同じぐらい丸くなっていました、ですが最初のノックですぐに目を覚ましたヘイムダルがすぐに跳ね起きて寝台のそばを急いで通り過ぎました。

「少々お待ちを、我が王！」彼は扉に向かって叫びました。それから、ロキに向かって囁きました。「寝台に入って、いますぐ！ 王に見られないようシーツを引っ被りなさい」

ロキは言われたとおりにし、ソーのそばにもぐりこみ、急いていたせいでソーを乱暴に押しやってしまいました。ソーはウッと声を上げて間違いなく痛んでいるだろう脇を抑えました、そしてロキは上掛けを二人の頭の上まで引き上げました。

「静かに、」と、彼は歯の間から言いました。

「そんなふうに俺を押すな」と、ソーが返しました。

でもそれからヘイムダルが大きな軋み音を立てて扉を開いたので、シーツの下の二つの影は凍りつきました。二人は、むっとする血と汗のにおいに満ちた小さな繭の中に、寄り添って横たわっていました。それから扉が閉まりました。そのわずかな瞬間にもし主神がなにかを見たとしても、それはソーの寝台の上にある正体不明の二つの形以外の何ものでもありませんでした。二人はじっとしたまま、廊下で王に話しているヘイムダルの声に耳をそばだてました。

「陛下、」と、王子の従者が言いました、「申し訳ございませんが、ただいま王子は陛下のお目にかかれないのでございます」

「それはなぜじゃ？」と、オーディンの深い、非難するような声が返ってきました。「わしは息子に、この朝に玉座の間のわしの前にくるよう特に命じておいたのだ。今や朝餉の刻も過ぎようかという頃ぞ、だのにわしは息子を探し回らねばならん始末だ。何が息子を遅らせておるのだ？ 生粋の怠惰からか？」

「そうではありません、王よ、」と、ヘイムダルが言いました。「王子には任命に不参するつもりなどございませんでした。ただただ、たいそう幸せな機会が王子を一晩中寝台に籠らせておりまして、またまことに、これから数日間は王子を留め置いておかれるでしょう」

「幸せなだと——？ どういう意味じゃ？」と、オーディンが詰問しました。

「王子の配偶者が熱の時期に入られたのでございます、」と、ヘイムダルが言いました。「彼は、夫である王子のみが適えられる類の助けを必要としておられます」

閉じ込められた寝台の繭の中で、ロキは驚愕してまたソーを乱暴に押してしまいました。ソーは苦痛の呻きを噛み殺しましたが、ロキは立腹のあまり気付きもせず、怒りのあまりはっきりと藤色に顔色を変えていました。

「なんたる嘘を！」と、シーツの下でくぐもった叫びを彼は上げました。

ソーは彼の腕に手をかけてシーッといいました。

ヘイムダルはその作り話を織り成し続けました。「これは、確か、ヨトゥンの生涯においてごくまれにしか起こらないことだったと信じます。これは彼らの繁殖力が最も高まる時です。おそらく雪がこれを誘発したのでしょうな。霜の巨人は雪を愛しておりますから。いずれにせよ、王子はいましばらく居室に籠られる必要が、えー、熱の時期が過ぎるまで配偶者の面倒を見るためにですな。日立つまでには一週間か、おそらく二週間はかかりましょう。私自身、水をお届けして立ち去るところでございました。可哀想に、お二人は何時間も食事も飲み物も取ろうともせず励んでおられましてな、とくと必要とされておられたのです」

「まことにか？」主神はびっくり仰天しているようでしたが、その話を易々と信じたがっているようでした。「では二人は今このときも……？」

「おお、そうですとも。まるでウサギのごとく」ヘイムダルの手がドンと扉にぶつかりました。「お聞きになれませんか？」

「くそったれめが」と、ソーがぶつぶつと呟きました、そしてそれから、もっと大声で、みだらな、おそろしく好色な偽りの快楽の声を放ちましたので、一瞬ロキは、彼が怪我のせいで死にかけているのではと恐れました。「さあ、」と、ソーが彼に囁きかけました。「あなたもやるんだ」

「私は獣のように叫んだりするものか」と、ロキはひそめた声で鋭く言い返しました。

「ならば、なんでもいいから！」

ロキはシーツの間から手をさっと突き出して、寝台のヘッドボートの彫刻、これは偶然にも港に停泊しているロングシップの光景を描いたものでしたが、それをつかんで石の壁に叩きつけました。ソーが熱烈に頷いたので、彼はエロティックなリズムに聞こえることを願いながら繰り返し叩きつけました。さらに大きなうめき声がソーの唇から零れました。彼はロキに訴えかけるような目を寄越し、それでとうとうロキは折れて、気のない唸り声をいくつか付け加えました。

二人はこのパントマイムを、オーディンがこう言っているあいだも続けました、「これは驚き。なんという思いがけない幸運じゃ！ いましも小さな巨人は宿しておるに違いない。もちろん、二人は邪魔されてはならぬ。他の召使たちに立ち入らぬよう伝えよ。わしは貴族たち近付かぬよう手を打とう。お前は二人の必需に応えてくれるな、ヘイムダル？ 迅速かつ効率的に？」

「もちろんでございます、王よ」

オーディンは笑い声を上げて手を叩きました。「今や目が見えないことをお前は喜んでいるに違いない、そうであろう？ さもなくば気まずかろうて」

「才気ある冗談でございますな、我が王」ヘイムダルのドライなこと、干からびた骨のごとしです。

おお、さっさと消え失せろ、と力を込めてロキは思いました。彼の手はヘッドボードを叩きつけ続けて痛くなってきました。そしてソーも肉欲のヨーデルを発し続けることに疲れてきたようです。

ついに、あまりにも長いあいだぐずぐずと居続けた後に、王が言いました。「さて、それでは二人をそっとしておこう。男の子であることを祈ってくれ、ヘイムダル！」

「もちろんそういたします、王よ」

叩き付けと呻き声は、確実にオーディンの耳に届かなくなるまで続けられました。その音がしりすぼみになると、ヘイムダルが扉を開けて顔をのぞかせました。

彼は一本の指を持ち上げました。「あなた方が私の批評をする前に——」と、彼は言い始めました。

ロキは寝台から飛び出しましたが、少なくともこの度はソーを揺すぶらないよう気を付けました。「いったいあれはなんだ？ ヨトゥンの熱の時期だと！？ そんなものはない！」

ヘイムダルは懸命にも部屋に入り、扉をしっかりと閉めました。「それは、あの緊急時に私が思い付ける最良のものでした」

「彼は正しい、」と、ソーが言いました。「この嘘は、俺をいつもの責務から遠ざけ、治るまでのあいだ俺の不在を説明してくれる」彼は苦労して枕を背に起き上がろうとし、体を動かすたびにたじろぎました。「彼はあなたの気を害するつもりではなかったのだ」

「一抹の恥ずかしさは、オーディンが真実を知るよりも良い、」と、ヘイムダルが指摘しました。「その場合に引き起こされるトラブルを考えてください」彼は首を左右に傾けました。「もちろん、あなたがたはどちらも、一週間かそこらはここに留まって私の作り話に尽力なさるべきですよ」

ロキは乱れた黒髪に両手を通して唸りました。彼は疲れていて、混乱し、チュニックなしで震えていて、そしていまではこのけだものが回復するあいだオーディンソンの部屋に閉じ込められてしまったのです。事態は悪化しました。少なくとも自分の部屋ではわずかとはいえプライバシーがあったのに！

「私にどこで寝ろと？ たぶん、そこでか？」ロキは、暖炉のそばの簡素な、夜の休息よりも短い訪問に適した類の狭い長椅子のほうへ手を振り廻しました。

「俺が床で寝る。あなたは寝台を取るといい」と、ソーが言って、まさしくそうしようと枕から体を起こしました。

「王子、本当に——」と、ヘイムダルが抗議しました。

「あなたは休んでいることになっているのだぞ、この極めつけのトンマ！」ロキは彼の肩をつかんで無理やり寝かしつけました。「さぁそこにじっとして、自分で怪我を悪化させて私がやったこと全部を台無しにしないでくれ」

「詩人でもそううまくは言えなかったでしょう」ヘイムダルは考え込むように言いました。「おそらく、お二人は寝台を分かち合っては？」

赤い目が閃きました。「あなたの命をもらってもごめんだ、」と、ロキはにべもなく言いました。「私はアスガルド人の隣で眠るつもりはない」

ヘイムダルは舌を打ち鳴らしました。「おお、そう言わずに。それほど悪いことでもありますまい」

ソーは疲れた顔を手で撫でおろしました。「ヘイムダル、よせ」

「それが最も論理的な解決策です、」と、主人を完全に無視して、王子の従者がロキに言いました。「必然から生まれ、それゆえに不適切ではありません。寝台は十分に広い、あなた方のような二人にとっても——」

「ロキがそれを望まぬ限り、そのようなことは起こらん！」と、誰もが予期していたよりずっと強制的に、オーディンソンが声を轟かせました。ロキとヘイムダルはあっけにとられて、黙り込みました。ソーはため息をついて、目をこすりました。「すまん。声を荒げるつもりはなかった。たぶん思ったより疲れているんだろう」

「お眠りにならねばいけません、王子」と、ヘイムダルが言って、病気の子供にかまいつける親のように、ソーの金色の頭の後ろの枕を整えました。「皇太子と私は別の方法を考案します。あなたの部屋にいるあいだ、彼が可能な限り快適に過ごせるよう計らうことを約束します」

「お前が頼りになることは分かっている、ヘイムダル」ソーはマットレスの上に落ち着き、その目はすでにはたはたと閉じ始めていました。「おお、それからロキ？」

彼は若干の不安を感じながら寝台に近付きました。あの唇が彼の名前を乗せるのには、慣れるまでに少し時間がかかるでしょう。「はい？」

「ありがとう、」と、ソーが言いました。「俺を連れ帰ってくれて。あなたは俺の命を救ってくれた」

「これでおあいことしよう」と、ロキは静かに言って、ソーが疲れ果てた眠りにおちるのを見ていました。


	7. Chapter 7

多くの——おそらくはあなた自身も含めて——紛れもない苛立ちなことに、ロキはその夜ソーとの寝台の共有に同意しませんでした。

その代わりに、ヘイムダルが小さな簡易寝台をソーの部屋へ持ち込み、ロキが狭い背のない長椅子や冷たい石の床の上で眠らなくてもいいよう工夫しました。まぁ、私はそれを簡易寝台と呼びますけれども、それは正確な呼び名ではありません、なぜならそれは一幅の木の装飾が脚に施され、房の付いた贅沢なクッションと、騒々しい一団の眠る者たちをも窒息させるに十分な大きさの枕が備えられた、アスガルド式のものだったからです。それがちゃんとした寝台と呼ばれない理由は２つあり、ひとつはそのサイズ（単身用に充分なだけの広さ）と、それからその高さで、それは床に届くほど低く、即座にソーの巨大な寝台の下に押し込むことができるのです。

「主神の好奇心が良識を上回った場合に備えて、」と、ヘイムダルが説明しました、「もし主神がまたノックした時には、あなたはこれをすぐに隠せます」

ロキにとってこの小さな贅沢な簡易寝台はまったく申し分なく、そして暖炉の前に据えて温かく眠れるようにしました——なぜなら日中は肌寒く、夜は凍えるようだったからです。アスガルドの冬はもちろんヨトゥンヘイムのほど厳しくはありませんが、それ以外は穏やかな季節のアスガルドは、ロキを落胆させたことに断熱を念頭において王宮を建造していなかったことを意味していました。ともかくも暖炉はいいもので、それに彼の簡易寝台は毛皮と編んだ毛布が山と積まれていて、まちがいなく快適な憩いの場となっていました。彼は失った時間を埋め合わせるようにたっぷりとぐっすりと眠りました。

分かち合う拘置の初めの数日間、ソーはほとんどの時間を眠りに費やしていました。彼は、痛みが焼けつくようなときや、あるいはヘイムダルが温かいスープや新しい包帯、ロキのための着替えや冷たい水を持ってきたときだけ目を覚ましました。ロキにはこの新しい環境をとくと眺める以外にほとんどすることがありませんでした。

ロキの簡易寝台は実際、この部屋の中で最も贅沢なものでした、あなたも覚えているかもしれませんが、ソーの部屋はほとんどの王室の部屋に比べるとほとんど修道士のもののようでした。ベッドフレームは手彫りとはいえ、ソーは最もシンプルなものだけを所有しているようでした。狭い長椅子。暖炉のために実用的な鉄の火かき棒のセット。僅かな敷物に、いくつかの椅子。洗面台のそばに置かれた身繕いの用具は、その多くがロキにはなんだかわからないものでした。どこかシンプルな多条の光を放つ太陽の象眼が施されたチェストは、検めて見ると、何枚もの赤いマントと、ズボンと、様々な色合いの濃い青や黒のチュニックが納められていました。ロキはこの部屋になんらかの個性のヒントも、一片の芸術作品も王家の家宝も、どんな種類のコレクションも、一冊の本さえ見つけることができませんでした。

この最後のことはロキにとって看過できない手落ちで、それでソーが次に苦痛の呻き声を上げて目覚めた時にためらわずに咎めたことでした。

「ちょっと、」と、腰に手を当てて寝台の上に立ちはだかって聞きました、「あなたは本をどこに置いているのだ？」

「俺の何？」と、ソーは唸り、あまり背中を痛めずに横たわる方法を見つけようとしていました。彼の額は薄い汗の光沢を浮かべていて、それを彼は手のひらでぬぐいました。

「あなたの本だ！ 詩編は？ 小説は？ 菌類の増殖に関する論文は？ なんでもいいからあなたが眠っているのをただ見ているという単調さを壊すものはないのか」

「俺は本を持っていない」と、ソーは言いました、その目はどんよりして、まだ眠そうでした。

「なぜ？」ロキは胸の前で腕を組みました。「あなたは字が読めないのか？」

「もちろん読めるさ」ソーは彼に一睨みをくれましたが、病床にある情けなさよ、それは彼が望んでいたような脅威のレベルには達していませんでした。「だが本はここでは尊ばれていない。それらは……若干軽薄だと見られている」

ロキはあえいで、彼の手は心臓の上に飛んでいきました。もちろんこれはなにかの残酷なおふざけに違いありません！ 人々が、ソーのような野蛮人でさえ、事もあろうにどうして本を避けられるのでしょう？

「だがそれではあなたたちはどうやって学ぶのだ？ どうやって物語を伝える？ どうやって自分を楽しませる？」と、ロキは詰問しました。

ソーは肩をすくめました。「我らアスガルド人はなにより行動を好む。知識は行うことによって習得されることが多い。見習いは師範から学ぶ。物語は口伝えに伝えられる。楽しみは闘技場や、競技会に見出される。貴婦人は読書をたしなむかもしれん、もし好むならば、あるいは他に何もすることがないほど年を重ねた場合には、だが戦士にとっては——王子は言うに及ばず——本を保管しているのは非常に奇妙なことだ」

「あなたはわたしにこう言いたいのか、」と、ロキはぞっとしたような声で言いました、「本を読むのは男らしくないとあなたは考えていると？」

「その、俺がそう思っているわけでは——」

「これは良心に照らして受け入れがたい！」ロキは部屋の中を行ったり来たりし始めました。「もし私がこの瞬間にヨトゥンヘイムの玉座にいたなら、このためだけにアスガルドに対して新たな戦さを宣言していただろう！」

ソーはため息をつき、枕の上で身動きしました。「あなたは少しドラマチックすぎやしないか？」

「いいえ！」ロキは、ドラマの頂点としか言いようのない方法で自分の簡易寝台に身を投げました。「私は本気だ。これは常軌を逸している」と、彼は枕に向かって言いました。彼は仰向けになって天井に向かって言いました。「私はいったいこの時間をどうやって過ごせばいいのだろう？」

「我らは……話をしては？」と、ソーが示唆しました。

ロキは頭を持ち上げてソーを睨みました。「話す？ なんの話を？」

「さあな、」ソーは唾を飲み、目で思案していました。「あなたはどんなことを話したいか？」

「私は話したくない、」と、ロキは呟きました。彼は両手を枕にして、天井を見上げ、彼らの選択肢を考えました。「もし私が本を持っていたら、あなたに読んであげられるのに。子供のころ、病気になった時に祖母の一人がわたしのためにそうしてくれていたのだ」それはロキが家族について持っていた数少ない甘い思い出の一つでした。ラヴィックは感じのよい老いた者で、他の者とは違って小さな皇太子を甘やかしていました。ロキは祖母をひどく恋しく思いました。彼が本を読んでいたとき、言葉はよくラヴィックのやわらかい、びろうどのような声で響いてきました。

ソーは同意の静かな音を立てました。「俺が子供の頃に病気に罹ったとき、母上が俺の髪を撫で、ヴァナヘイムのおとぎばなしを語ってくれたものだ。騎士が怪物と戦う、そのような類の話だ」彼は顔をゆがめ、もう一度体を動かしたときにわき腹を抑えました。「あなたの国のおとぎばなしを俺に語ってくれはしまいだろうか？」

最初、寝付いている王子を楽しませるだけの宮廷の道化師のように扱われることに文句を言おうかとロキは考えました、ですが彼自身も退屈に苛立っていて、それに事実、この小さなヨトゥンは聞き手を得るのが大好きでした。

「いいだろう、」彼は物語を語りやすいように、ソーの寝台の足元に座りました。「できればあなたに本を見せたほうがよかったのだけど。絵があるともっといいからな、でも仕方ない。あなたの民は”だらしないルウルプター”の話を知っているだろうか？」

ソーは少しのあいだ、考え込みました。「知っているとは言えないな」

それでロキは古い物語りを語りました、それは、あなたも想像したかもしれませんが、とても身の回りをかまわないことから”だらしないルウルプター”と呼ばれる若いヨトゥンの話でした。ルウルプターはヨトゥンの戦士たちがそうするように髪を剃らず、そして彼はまた——

「ちょっと待った、」と、ソーが遮りました。「あなたは髪を剃っていない」事実、ロキの黒髪は、最初にアスガルドに到着したときは顎までの長さだったのですが、いまでは肩に掠るぐらいに長くなっていました。

「そう、なぜなら厳密に言えば私は戦士ではないからだ、今はまだな」ロキはフンと息を吐きました。彼は物語りの寄り道を歓迎しませんでしたし、ことに、将来の王としての彼の権利たる戦場から遠ざけられてていたのが、どれほど恥ずべきものだったかを説明する気にはなれませんでした。彼は一筋の髪を耳の後ろに掛けました。「さて、どこまで話したかな？」

そうそう。ルウルプターは頭を剃らず、爪も切りませんでした。やがて彼の手と足の爪は鳥の鉤爪のように伸びてしまいました。他のヨトゥンたちは道ですれ違うと彼をあざ笑い、身繕いをもっとちゃんとしなさいと言うのですが、 ルウルプターは聞きませんでした。彼を扶助番いにと望む者もいませんが、それでも彼は気にしませんでした。彼の爪は伸び続け、歩くとその爪が家畜を突き刺してしまい、それで彼の足には何週間も豚や牛の腐った死体がぶらさがって汚物の瘴気をを放ちました。とうとう、ルウルプターの髪はとても長くなり、視界を覆い隠し、爪で自分を切り裂かずにはその髪を払いのけることもできなくなりました。ついに、彼は道路の石が見えずにつまづいて、転んでしまったので、道の真ん中でその武器のような爪で自分をばらばらに切り刻んでしまいました。他の旅人たちはそれを避けて通り、こんなひどい結果を引き起こしたルウルプターのだらしない癖を嘆いて、頭を振るのでした。

「そしてそれが、」と、ロキは話しを結びました。「小さなヨトゥンが身だしなみにきちんと気を配らねばならない理由だ」

ソーは、黙ったままかなり長いあいだ彼を見つめていました、彼の白い顔は緑がかった色を帯びていました。「いったいこりゃどういうたぐいの話なんだ？」と、彼はとうとう叫びました。「あなたたちはそれを子供たちに語るというのか？」

「ああ、そうだ」と、ロキは瞬きました。「大事な教訓だもの」

「恐ろしすぎるだろう！」

ロキは指を一本上げました。「でも効果的だ。私は常に自分の爪を整えている、あなたも気づくだろう」

信じられないというようにソーが鼻で笑いました。「ああ、それは実際、あなたのことをよく説明しているよ」

ロキは目を眇めました。「で、それはいったいどういう意味なんだ？」

「なんでもない、ただ、あなたは実に……自分の外見にこだわっているようだから」

侮辱のつもりで言ったのだろうか？と、ロキは嘲るように笑いました。「ああ、あなたに比べるとたぶん私はそうだな」

「それはまたどういう意味だ？」と、ソーが言い立てました。

「だって、髪をぜんぶ結び目にしているのは私じゃない」ロキは、きれいにマニキュアをした手をソーの頭の方に向かって振りました。

「結び目？ 俺の編み髪のことを言ってるのか？」ソーは、何も考えずにその黄色い髪を飾っている編み髪とやらに触れようと手を上げましたが、その動きで怪我をしている腕に痛みが走り、ウッと息を吸いこみました。「アスガルド人は髪を編むものなのだ。すっきりするし、邪魔にならない」

「そうか？」と、ロキは鼻であしらいました。「ただぐちゃぐちゃに見えるだけだと思うが」

「おお、」ソーの弁護のために言わせていただければ、彼の髪はいまだにオオカミとの戦いでくしゃくしゃに乱れていて、そしていつもよりずっと縺れているのは事実でした。金色のほつれ毛が編み髪から飛び出し、いろんな方向に突き出ていました。彼は髪を整えようともう一度手を上げましたが、それは無駄なことでした。彼は痛みに声を上げ、手は結局脇に押し当てられました。

ロキは眉を寄せて、身を乗り出しました。「どうしたというの？」

苦痛をやり過ごしているソーの奇妙な青い目に涙が浮かんでいました。「すまないが、俺は自分をこれ以上見栄えよくすることはできないようだ。どうやら胸より高く腕を持ち上げられないようだ」

「ばかもの、」と、ロキは鋭く言いました。彼はソーの手首をつかむと寝台に押し戻しました。「あなたのネズミの巣のことなど今は忘れろ。回復の方がもっと重要だ」

「本当にそんなにひどく見えるか？」と、ソーが静かに聞きました。彼は膝を見おろしていて、目を上げようとしませんでした。

ロキはわずかに体を起こしました。もし二人の立場が入れ替わっていたなら——そしてあの危険な森にいたときもう少しでそうなるところでした——彼なら、このような嘆かわしい状態にあるのを、そしてどうすることもできないのをひどく嫌ったでしょう。

「たぶん、あとでヘイムダルがきた時によくしてくれるだろう」と、彼は提案しました。

「ああ、たぶん」と、ソーは言いましたが、それでもまたとても惨めそうに見えました。

ロキはため息をつきました。「私はそれをどうやってするのか——髪を編む、だったか？ そうでなければしてあげたのだけど」

「新たに編み直さなくてもいいのだ」と、ソーがすぐに言いました。「これほど長く寝台に留め置かれるのなら、たぶんほどいてそのままにしておいたほうがいいのだろう。ただ、この状態では自分で櫛を使って梳くこともできないのだ」 彼は頼みませんでしたが、その目はロキは今まで見たこともないような心をうつ懇願を湛えていました。雪猫でさえこのアスガルド人にはかないません。

ロキはくるりと目を回しました。「おお、わかったよ。あなたの櫛はどこだ？ 洗面台のそばか？」と、彼は探しに行きました。

「そうだ、俺の剃刀のそばだ」ソーはパッと顔を明るくしました。「ありがとう。申し出てくれるとは、あなたはとても親切だ」

「公衆に対するサービスだと考えてくれ、」と、ロキはブツブツ言いましたが、公衆がまだ何日もソーや彼の髪を目にすることがないのを、二人とも分かっていました。

ロキが彼の髪を梳かすのに、ソーが快適に座っていられる方法はありませんでしたが、二人は最善を尽くしました。ソーは前屈みになり、膝の上に腕を組んで、顎をその上に乗せました。最初、ソーの体を誘導するのはそれはのろのろとしたものでした、そしてその間ずっと小さな辛そうな音を立てていたものの、ロキがこんなことはもうどうでもいいではないかと訊ねると、彼は首を横に振りました。結局ロキは、寝台の上のソーの後ろにおさまりました。

ロキはソーの髪を手で解いて、その髪が予期していたようにごわごわしておらず、しなやかで柔らかいことに驚きました。彼はまず編み髪の先端をしっかりと結わえていた革の紐をほどき、外した紐はシーツの上に山積みしました、それからすこしづつ編みをほぐしていきました。ソーはロキの器用なタッチにほんの少しため息をもらしましたが、それ以外は二人はほぼ黙って座っていました。

「あなたはきれいな手をしている、」最後の編み髪がほどけたときに、彼が言いました。一瞬の間。「きわめてよく手入れされたあなたの爪のせいに違いない」

ソーには見えないと分かっていながら、ロキは笑みを浮かべました。「静かにして」彼はシーツの上に置いていた櫛を取り上げると、もつれている箇所を梳かし始めました。

ソーは目を閉じていて、ロキは静かにハミングしていました。先ほどと同じ祖母の記憶がよみがえってきました。寝る前に、彼の髪が磨かれた黒檀のように輝くよう、ラヴィックは彼の髪を100回も櫛で梳いてくれていました。あれは平和な時間でした、そしていまもそうでした。二人は静かな部屋の中に座って、ロキの手はソーの髪の中にあり、もつれをほぐす段階をとうに超えてなお櫛で梳いていました。

ロキの意見では、どのみちほどいていた方が見目良かったです。

「このまま眠ることもできそうだ、」そのうちに、ソーが静けさの中に呟きました。

「フン」ロキは、ソーの耳の後ろの波打つ部分を櫛でとかし、それから同じところを指で梳きました。「ヘイムダルが喜ぶんじゃないか？ 彼がここにきて私たち二人ともが寝台の上に伸びているのを見つける、あなたは弱っているからだし、私は純然たる退屈からだ。なぜ彼はあれほどまでに私たちが寝台を分かち合うよう譲らなかったのだろう、あなたはわけを知っているか？」

「そのことについては申し訳ない、」と、ソーが言って身動きしました。「それは部分的に俺のせいだ。俺はヘイムダルに、ヨトゥンヘイムのことをしっている教師のことを話したのだ、あなたがたが金銀を嫌うと俺に教えてくれた者だ。彼女はまた、ヨトゥンは大きなひとかたまりとなって、一緒に丸くなって寝ると教えてくれた。たぶんヘイムダルは、あなたがより快適に感じるようなよい機会と見たのだと思う」

「ほう？」ロキは、櫛を少しばかり強くソーの髪に入れて、櫛の歯が頭皮に食い込んでソーが怯んだのを無視しました。

「ああ、だがもちろん、あなたが決してそうしないことはわかっている——俺とはな」彼は肩越しにチラリと振り返って、金色の髪のカーテン越しにロキを観ました。

「あなたはわかっているのか？」ロキは櫛で梳くのを止め、ヘッドボードに寄り掛かりました。「ほとんどのヨトゥンがグループで一緒に寝ながら育つのは事実だ。兄弟同士でな。あなたも、その教師も、この慣習が始まった理由を少しでも立ち止まって考えようとしてみたことがあるだろうか？」そう言って、彼は待ちました。

ソーは一方の肩をすくめようと持ち上げ、それから痛みにひっと言いました。「安全のため？」彼は腕をさすりながら、静かな声で言いました。やっと理解し始めて、彼の目は遠くなりました。「夜間の襲撃に備えて」

「そうだ、あなたの軍隊のお気に入りの戦法だ」と、ロキはものうげに言いました。「子供たちは一番幼い者を中心に置いて固まって寝る。最初の矢攻撃から守られるように」

「すまない——」と、ソーが言いはじめました。

「もちろん、私は決して弟たちのそばで眠ることを許されなかった、」と、ロキはさらりと言いました。「ほら、私は小さすぎたから。弟たちが寝返りを打とうものなら私は簡単に押し潰されただろう。私はあまりに特別で、あまりにデリケートなものだから、私は引き離されていなければならなかったのだ」彼は言葉を切って、その意味をしみこませました。「誰も私を守ってはくれなかった」

これは熊のために仕掛けられた罠でした。ロキは浴びせられると予想していた言葉を待ちました。『だが俺はオオカミからあなたを守った！』彼はとげのある返しの言葉を用意しました。彼はオーディンソンの顔に向かって笑い、傷に指を突っ込むでしょう。『そう、そしてあなたはなんと立派に振る舞ったことだろう』と、彼はこの愚か者に言うでしょう。彼は、ソーに何かを負っていることを、とりわけ命を救ってもらったことなど否定するでしょう。加えて、ロキがあのような危険な逃亡を行う必要のある立場に置かれたのは、一体誰のせいでしょう？

ソーは彼の方に向き直りましたが、その動きは彼に大きな苦痛を引き起こすようでした。彼はあばらを手で押さえ、ロキの視線をしっかりと受け止めました。「あなたはそれを、俺があなたがどれほど強いか知らないと思って話しているのか？ あなたがどれほど自分自身の身を守るのに長けているかを？」

ロキは青白くなり、彼が用意していた侮辱は舌の上で死に絶えました。

「それが真実だと俺は分かっている。だが——」涙がソーの目に浮かび、彼は手の甲でそれを拭いました。「子供というものはそんなふうに感じる必要がないはずなのだ、孤独で切り離されて、誰からも守られてないなんて！ 誰かがあなたのために何かをするべきだった、そして俺にはなぜだかわからない——ロキ、これが俺が負うべき苦しみでないことは分かっている、だが俺はあなたが抱えてきたに違いない重みを考える。そしてそのことを遺憾に思う」彼は赤くなった目を拭いました。「あなたにされてきたことを申し訳なく思う」

奇妙なことに、ソーの言葉は若き日のロキが孤独な寝台に横たわりながら、聞きたいと思っていた言葉を正確に反映していました。彼はその記憶に目を閉じました。このけだもののような野蛮人は彼をすっかり見通していました。それはほとんど魔術のようで、ロキに自分がカットグラスでできているように感じさせました。彼は目を開けて、ソーに弱々しい笑みを見せました。

「お願いだから、泣くな」と、ロキは言って、手を伸ばしてソーの震えている肩をしっかりと支えました。武器となる言葉がなければ、彼には盾となる冗談しかありませんでした。「すごくみっともないぞ。鼻を垂らしているのか？」

ソーは驚いて、大きな声で笑いました、それから後悔の唸り声と共に枕の方へ倒れかかりました。ロキは彼の肩を支えてゆっくりと横たえさせました。

「さあ、少しのあいだ、私の悲劇的な子供時代について泣くのを止めろ。あなたは休まなければ」

ソーは肩に置かれている彼の手に触れました。「あなたを不快にするつもりはなかった」

「いま不快に対処しているのは私ではないぞ。ほら、あなたの枕を」ロキは枕の位置を整え、ふっくらとさせました。

「ありがとう」と、ソーが囁きました。黄色い髪の一筋が彼の涙に濡れた頬に張り付いていて、彼はそれを払いのけました。「髪を梳いてくれて、それと、その、それ以上にたくさんのことに」

「そう、わかったから」ロキは咳払いをしました。「さあ眠れ。おやすみなさい」

ソーは目を閉じて、ロキがいい夢を見るようにという願いを呟きました。ロキはそこにいて、彼が眠りにつくのを見ていて、ただ用心のためだと自分に言い聞かせました。なんといっても、このけだものはまだ怪我からの回復途中なのですから、そして眠っているあいだ、怪我をしている者に何が降りかかるか分かったものではないからです。

あと一分間だけ、とロキは自分に言い聞かせて、他に体を伸ばす場所もないことからソーのそばに横たわりました。

一分は五分になり、それから十分に、そしてソーの穏やかな寝息に誘われてロキの目も閉じてしまいました。彼はビクリとして目を覚まし、部屋が真っ暗で、火格子の中の火が燃え尽きているのに気が付きました。いったいどのくらいのあいだ居眠りしていたのでしょう？ 一時間か、それとももっと？ そのあいだに、ソーは彼の方を向いて丸くなり、体は眠りに寛いで、髪は枕の上に拡がっていました。

二人の手は、どういうわけか、二人の間でしっかりと結ばれていました。互いに寄り添って眠る兄弟のように。お祈りをしている子供たちのように。

ロキは涙が目を刺すのを感じました。オーディンソンとこんなふうに眠るなんて、彼はどれほど愚かになれるでしょう？ 暗闇の中で彼に手を伸ばしてきたのは野蛮人の方だったに違いありません。ロキは決して、眠りの混乱の中でさえ、そんなことはしなかったでしょう。彼はソーの四角い太い指から自分の指を引き抜き、寝台から滑り降りました。ソーは不満そうなため息をもらしましたが、もう一度眠りに落ち着きました。

ロキは自分の小さな簡易寝台へ行き、ちゃんと横たわりました——毛皮の山の下に独りです。気を散らされるわけにはいかない、と彼は自分自身に言い聞かせました。彼は、何が大事なことなのかに集中していなければなりません。いまのところ逃亡は選択肢ではありませんが、彼が探索できることが他にもありました——どこかのアスガルド人の愚か者のトラブルに巻き込まれるのではなく、もっと早くから探索しているべきことが。

彼は決意を固めながら目を閉じました。ここしばらくで初めて皇太子は夢を見ました。そして今回は、彼は夢の中の出会いに備えていました。

「あなたが誰かという可能性についてずっと私はずっと考えていました」夢の景色の中の氷の崖にロキが加わったとき、幽霊のような王妃が言いました。二人は氷の平原の美しい光景を見渡し、風が二人の服と髪をなびくように波打たせました。「わたくしはあなたと同じ大きさの霜の巨人について耳にしたことを覚えています。あなたはラウフェイの息子、皇太子ではありませんか？」

「そうです、」と、彼は言いました。恥ずかしがっても意味はありません。「私は小さきロキと呼ばれています。そしてあなたはアスガルドの王妃、フリッガですね」

「なぜわたくしを探し求めたのです、小さな魔術師よ？」と、彼女が尋ねました。「なぜわたくしをここへ連れてきたのです？」

ロキは眉をひそめながら彼女に向き直りました。「失礼、ですが私はあなたこそが引見を求めているという印象を受けていたのです」

フリッガはゆっくりと、優しく微笑みました。「ああ、謎が深まりました。もしこの出会いを呼んだのがあなたではなく、わたくしでもないのならば、なにかがわたくしたちを共に引き寄せたのです」

「ふむ。私たちは魔術の心得と言う共通のスキルがあります、」ロキは遠い目をして、言いました。「あなたは非常に熟練していたとソーが言っていました」

フリッガのうわべの落ち着きはすぐさま抜け落ちました。「あなたはわたくしの息子を知っているのですか？」氷のように冷たい彼女の手が、ロキの手を握りしめました。「息子がどうしているか話してちょうだい。元気ですか？ 息子は安全ですか？」

ロキは王妃の、オーディンソンと同じ、春まだ浅き青い瞳をじっと観察しました。その瞳は必死な思いに見開かれていました。もちろん、そのようなものは偽れます、ですがその中にあるものの何かが真実だとロキに告げていました。もし彼女がロキの想像力が捏造したものでないのなら、この幽霊は生者の世界を長いあいだ見ていなかったに違いありません。

「つい最近怪我をして、ソーはいま寝付いています、」と、ロキは言いました。「眠り、怪我をを癒しています。それ以外には、ほとんどの者が期待するよりずっとよくやっています」

王妃は安どのため息をついたあと、不信を内に秘めた視線をロキの方へ向けました。「それであなたはどうして息子を知っているのです？ そのように小さくとも、霜の巨人はアスガルドでは歓迎されないでしょう。但し——私が去ってから物事は大きく変わったのですか？」

「おお、あなたには想像もつかないでしょうよ」と、ロキは呟きました。それ以上は何も言わずに、彼は沈黙を守りました。この幽霊の女性ははまだ善とも悪とも判じられませんでした。彷徨える魂が攻撃してくるのは珍しいことではありません、それでロキはいまのところ彼女に何も知らせないほうが賢明だろうと思ったのです。あなたは、一人息子がヨトゥンと結婚したと知った王妃が良い反応をしないだろうと考えたロキを責めることはできません、特にほら、ヘラがハンドファスティングの時に言ったことを思い出してみてくださいな。

「そう、ではあなたは魔術を揮う——そしてわたくしの息子を知っている、」と、フリッガが言いました。物思いに耽りながら、彼女の手がロキの手から落ちました。「これは偶然ではあり得ません。あなたは本当にわたくしの自由への手段なのかもしれないわ。教えて、あなたはわたくしを自由にするだけの力を持っていますか？」

可哀想なひと、とロキは思いました。彼女は暗い影となって永遠に地上を歩くことを願っているのです。彼は首を横に振りました。

「申し訳ありません、親愛なるレディ、私の魔術はいまのところ封じられています」彼は手を上げて、夢の中でさえ彼の手首を枷ている金の環を王妃に見せました。

フリッガは喘いで、指でその枷に触れました。「誰がこんなことをあなたにしたのです？」と、彼女が問いました。「誰がこんな残酷なことを——？」彼女は言葉を切り、色のない唇が微かに開きました。彼女の囁きは雪のように冷たいものでした。「ヘラ」

ロキの目は白い地面に落ちました。「そうです」

「でも、あなたは並外れた能力を持っているに違いないわ、」と、フリッガが慌てて言いました。「今でさえ、あなたの魔法の息吹をわたくしは感じられますもの。たとえあなたの力が削がれていても、あなたはわたくしを助けられるかもしれません」彼女の目が彼の顔に走りました。おお、オーディンソンはあの訴えかけるような目をここから学んだのです。「お願いです、わたくしの息子の友人として——」

「そう先走るのはやめましょう、」王妃の肩に優しく手を置いて、ロキは言いました。「無力な私が、どうやってあなたを助けられるでしょう？」

「あなたはなにか護符を作れるわ、」と、王妃が言いました、「呪文ではないかもしれませんが、少なくともあなたの夢の外に現れられるようなある種の魔法の儀式を！ そうすれば、あなたの突然の目覚めを恐れることなく、わたくしたちはきちんと話せます。以前に二度あなたを見た時は、あなたはあまりに早く去ってしまいました」

ロキは不快感を隠すことができず、彼の眉は鋭く上がりました。「あなたはわたしに、びろうどの天幕にいるイカサマ師のように骨を投げて茶碗を覗きこめと言うのですか？」 そんなものは魔術の力をもたない人間のやることで、彼のような力ある存在のすることではありません。「良きレディよ、私は心からあなたに同情します、本当に、でも——」

「お願い！」と彼女は叫び、強い手で彼の後頭部を囲んで彼を引き寄せました。「もう一度ソーの姿を一目見られるならば、わたくしは何でも差し出すでしょう！ 息子には私の助けが必要です。ヘラは危険なのです、あなたはそれに気が付かなければなりません」

「信じてください、私は知っています、」と、ロキは言いました。「でも死者は死者の地に留まるべきです。許してください、でも私は亡者を蘇らせる当事者となることはできません」

「亡者？」フリッガは彼をじっと見つめました。「それはどういう意味です？」

ロキは、もっとも思いやりのあるニュースの伝え方を探しました。「あなたが亡くなられてからもう何年も経っているのです、王妃。あなたの息子は喪に服しました。彼はあなたの思い出を大切に心にしまっています。お願いです、どうか彼に憑りつかないでください。幽霊のあなたの姿は、あなたが想像する以上に彼を苦しめるでしょう」

「憑りつく——？」王妃は誇り高くまっすぐに立っていて、その力強さは彼女の目にはっきりと表れていました。「聞きなさい、小さな巨人よ」彼女は身を寄せて、その息が霧となりました。「わたくしは死んではいません。これまでずっと、わたくしは世界の狭間に囚われているのです。誰の仕業かあなたにも分かるでしょう、彼女はあなたにも枷を嵌めたのですから」

ロキの目は驚きに見開かれました。ヘラの背信はそれほどまでに深いのでしょうか？

風に乗って彼の名が呼ばれました。ロキはその声に耳を傾け、深く響くソーの声だと分かりました。

「彼はあなたを呼んでいる、」フリッガが言いました、彼女の目は涙で潤みました。「わたくしの息子が——」

「私はもう行かなくては、」と、ロキは素早く言いました。彼は、心の隅で目覚めの世界が彼を引っ張っているのを感じました。

「ですが、あなたはわたくしを助けてくれるでしょう？」と、王妃が懇願しました。「お願いです、あなたがわたくしの唯一の希望なのです」

ロキはためらいました。彼自身の立場もとても不安定ですから、そのような約束ができるかどうかわかりませんでした。「私——」

ざらざらした、太い指が彼の頬を包みました。「ロキ、」ソーが、執拗に、そして恐がっているような声音で言いました。「お願いだ！」

ロキは出し抜けに目覚めに陥りました。彼はハッと、汗をかいて息を喘がせながら起き上がりました。ソーは、空に両手を掲げて簡易寝台のそばにひざまづいていました。裸の胸と胴体を覆っている包帯が暗い部屋の中でくっきりと白く浮かび上がっていました。

「あなたは悪夢を見ていたに違いない、」と、ソーが言いました。「あなたはうなされていた。あなたが苦しんでいるのではないかと恐れたのだ」

「眠っている間に私に触るな、」と、ロキは吐き出すように言いました。「あなたには何の権利もない」

「済まない、俺はただ——」ソーはごくりと喉を動かしまいた。「呼びかけてもあなたには聞こえなかった、それであなたを起こす他の方法を俺は考えつかなかったのだ」

ロキは目の上から真っ黒な髪を払いのけ、ソーに値踏みするような一瞥をくれました。「それでその前は？ どんな言い訳があるというの？」

「前？」ソーの眉が寄せられました。「俺にはわからない。その前とは何だ？」

「もういい、」と、ロキは言って目を逸らしました。おそらくあの手つなぎを掘り起こさないほうが最善でしょう。この野蛮人はたぶん自分の不心得を覚えてなくて、だから言ってやる必要もありません。「あなたは寝台を離れるべきじゃない」と、彼はようやっと言いました。

「わかっている、戻るよ」とはいえ、ソーはロキのそばにぐずぐずと居残っていました。「あれは——あなたは大丈夫か？」

「ああ、大丈夫だ」と、ロキは言い返しました。「ただの夢だ。さあもう眠れ」

頷いて、それからソーはそっと寝台へ戻っていきました。ロキは枕にまた頭を乗せて、彼が戻っていくのを見ていました、彼の肺はまだ苦しかったです。夢の光景の中でフリッガが言ったことを、彼はどうやってソーに告げられるでしょう？ 彼は、ヘラが王妃に対して行った犯罪に対して何の証拠も持っていませんでした。彼は、王妃が本当に生きていると証明することさえできません。そしてもし彼がどうすることもできなかったとしたら、ソーに希望を持たせて何になるのでしょう？

彼は横たわり、夜が朝に移り変わるまでずっと考えていました。


	8. Chapter 8

ロキは自分のふかふかした簡易寝台に身を横たえ、片腕で目を覆い、深くため息をつきました。夜でしたが、彼は疲れていませんでした。ソーの部屋への強制的な拘置は——いうまでもなくソーの回復は——二人が昼となく夜となく眠っていたのを意味し、そして最も望まれているべき時に眠りが訪れないことを意味するのです。

それは恐るべきものとなり始めていました。とりとめのない会話などそうそう続けていられるものではありません。例えば、ロキは、ヘラを姉に持ちながら成長するのがどういうことなのかという話をいやというほど知っていました。祭りのゲームをしているときに表向きは偶然にぶつかったふりをしてヘラが顔を殴りつけ、初めて目の周りに真っ黒な痣をこさえたというソーの話を思い出して、彼はぞっと身震いしました。彼は、ソーもまた、ロキが何世紀にもわたって弟たちに行った悪戯の数々を耳にするのにうんざりしているだろうと、確信していました。

そしてもしソーが時間つぶしにと、なぞなぞをもうひとつでも彼にしかけたら、ロキは間違いなく叫び出していたでしょう。

寝台の軋む音が、部屋の向こうでソーが動いていると告げました。体力が戻ってきたので、この野蛮人はますます寝台から出るようになっていました。ロキは、火格子の中の燃えがらから発散される温もりが影にさえぎられるまで、その進展を無視していました。彼は目を覆っていた腕をどかして、彼の上に立っているけだものの姿を見つめました。

「なんだ？」と、彼は不機嫌そうに聞きました。

ソーは上半身裸で、胸と胴はまだたくさんの包帯に包まれていました。片方の肩に止めつけられた赤いマントが彼をかろうじて覆っていました。彼の唇の隅には笑みが浮かんでいました。

「あなたを忙しくさせるかもしれないことを思いついたのだ、」と、彼が言いました。「さあ、あなたに見せたいものがある」

ロキはため息をつきました、退屈が彼の頭を重くし、手足をぐったりとさせていました。「私たちは閉じこもっているべきじゃないのか？ あなたの父はすくなくともあと一日か二日は私たちが寝台に籠っていると期待しているだろう」

「父上には知れない。遅い時間だ、起きているのは俺たちぐらいだろう」ソーが手を差し出しました。「どうか」

ロキは折れましたが、それはこれ以上この息苦しい部屋にいることに我慢できなかったからです。彼はソーの手を取り、王宮の中を通り抜けて、彼が今まで見たことのない人気のない廊下まで導かれていきました。松明の光が石の壁とソーの黄色い髪を輝かせました。ソーは燭台から松明を取ると、埃が厚く積もった、火の気のない廊下へと案内していきました。

「ここはどこ？」蜘蛛の巣のヴェールを払いのけながら、ロキは尋ねました。

「西翼だ。母上が亡くなられて以来、ほとんど使われていない」と、静かな声でソーが言いました。

ロキは何故とは聞きませんでした。彼が見るところどこにでも偉大なレディの気配がありました。白いシーツに覆われた絵画、その幽霊のような枠が石の壁に際立っています。大きな壁画とモザイクが煤の下でくすんでいます。柱と扉には繊細なヴァナヘイム様式の細工が施されています。まちがいなく、ここはかつてフリッガの領域でした。でもなぜソーは彼をここに連れてきたのでしょう？

「着いた、」と、ソーが告げました。彼は鉄で締められた分厚い樫の巨大な扉の前で止まりました。彼はロキの手を放して、前に進むよう手を振りました。「さあ。開けて」

ロキは、この野蛮人の大きな笑みを信頼せずに、しばらく彼を見ていました。「なにか嫌なものが私に飛び掛かってくるのか？」

ソーは気のいいため息をもらすと、手を伸ばして自分で扉を開けました、近寄せたので彼の匂いがロキに押し寄せました。扉は錆びついた音を立てて開きました。

「どうぞお先に、皇太子」と、ソーが言って、ロキにお辞儀しました。

ロキの目は、彼を迎えた光景に大きく見開かれました。ソーの揺らめく松明は、部屋の内容を充分に見せてくれました。床から天井までそびえ立つ広大な棚の中には、金色の文字が刻印されているさまざまな幅と色の本の背表紙が並んでいました。

彼の心は時を忘れました。「書庫？」と、ロキはあえぎました。

「母上のものだった、」と、ソーが静かに言いました。「そして今は、あなたのものとなるべきだと、俺は思う」

ロキは呆然としたまま書庫に足を踏み入れました、彼の視線は、周りから高いところまで走りました。ヨトゥンスタッドの王立書庫さえ、ここと比較すると見劣ります。数百冊、いえ、おそらく数千冊の本がこの洞窟のような部屋に納められていました。一世紀をかけても読み切れないでしょう。彼は手近な背表紙をつかんで、その書名を読みました。ドワーフの金属工芸の歴史！ 反対側の棚には歌と詩の本！ 彼の貪欲な手はさらに伸びて、物語を次から次へと、言葉に次ぐ言葉を集めました。彼はぐらぐらする本の山を腕の中に抱き締めました。

彼は、泣きそうだと気付きました。彼はいままで幸せに涙したことはありませんでした。なんて奇妙な感覚でしょう、このような溢れるほどの喜びは、いままでの彼の生涯ではひどく限られていたものでした。そしてこれを仕組んだのがオーディンソンだと思うとなおさらです。腕の中に高く積み上げた本を危なっかしくゆらゆらさせながらロキは振り返り、松明を掲げていまだに扉の所に立っている、けだもののようなヒゲだらけの顔に優しい笑みを浮かべているソーの方を見ました。

「もっと早くあなたに話してもよかったんだが、」と、ソーが言いました。「だが、これだけ時間が経った後では本が傷んでいるかもしれないと、あるいはまだここにあるかどうかもわからなかったんだ。ヘイムダルにチェックさせて、それで彼が言うには見た限りでは埃っぽいもののどれもダメになっていないということだった。埃のことは申し訳ない、ヘイムダルには片づける時間がなかったのだ」

「大丈夫だ、」と、ロキは衝動的に言いました。「これに比べたら少しぐらいの埃など——」彼の目は飢えたように棚々を見回しました。彼は泣いたりしません。泣くまいとして震えましたが、それでも彼はしっかりと自分を抑えました。

ソーがさっと部屋に入って来て、壁に並んでいる長いあいだ使われていなかった燭台に火を灯しながら、「どうか、自由に探索してくれ」と、言いました。腕を上げて松明で火を点けながら、彼はほとんど痛みにたじろぎませんでした。彼は本当に回復してきています。火がすべて灯されると、部屋は心地よい場所に代わりました。「見るべきものがたくさんあるぞ。母上の興味は広く、コレクションは膨大だ」

「アスガルド人は本を持たないと、あなたは言っていたではないか」と、ロキは言いました、彼の中で不信感がまだ幸福感と戦っていました。

「覚えているか、母はアスガルド人ではなかった、」ソーの笑顔は思い出に和らぎました。「それに母上は他の者が自分のことをどう考えるかなど気にしなかった」彼は松明を空の籠へ置き、そうしながらなかなか指を離そうとしませんでした。静かに、ほとんど囁くようにいました。「母上が恋しい。とても、とても」

ロキはその場で彼が見ていた夢と、王妃の亡霊が言ったことをおもわず彼に話しそうになりました。彼は、ワインを床にこぼすようにすべての秘密をぶちまけそうになりました。それでも、そのような主張をする前に時間を稼ぎ、護符の儀式を試みなければならないと分かっていましたから、彼は口をつぐんでいました。もしかしたらこの書庫のどこかで、目覚めの世界でフリッガとコミュニケーションをとるための鍵か、あるいは王妃を囚われから解き放つ方法を見つけられるかもしれません。

彼は積み上げた本に向かって顎をくいっとしました、だんだん重くなってきたからです。「よかったら手を貸してくれないか？」と、彼は聞き、そしてソーは彼の負担を引き受けるために急いでやって来ました。

「あなたはそんなに抱え込む必要はないのを分かってるだろう？」ソーはよいしょと本を取り上げました。「好きなだけこの書庫へ来るといい、あるいは持ち出してもいい」彼が優しく微笑みました。「今やあなたのものだ、ロキ」

精巧に作られた革の背表紙を撫でていたロキの指が止まりました。彼は目を大きく見開いて、ソーに向き直りました。「ほう？」彼はもういちど本棚の方を向いて表情を隠しました。彼は自分がかなり光り輝いているのではと恐れました。「なるほど。じゃあ、私は自制の鍛錬を積むとしよう」

ソーが笑いました。「いや、どうか、もしそうしたいなら全部引っ張り出してしまうといい。俺はただあなたに知っておいてほしかったのだ」彼は自分の抱えている本を、いくつかの大きな埃っぽいクッションが優雅に雪崩れるように置かれている豪華な一角へと運んでいきました。「ここの明かりがいい。母上のお気に入りの読書の場所だった」彼は小さな低いテーブルの上に本を置き、クッションから埃を払いはじめました。

ロキはしばらく彼を見ていて、それから自分が抱えているいちばん上の本を見おろし、首を横に傾けて題名を読みました。『凍れる巨人の国からの報告』 彼は息を呑みました。故郷を恋うる気持ちが、眩しい熱のように彼を呑み込みました。

「あなたの回復期の段階にはちょっと遅いが、」ロキは背を真っ直ぐに伸ばし、言いました。「でもあなたに読んであげてもいい。もしお望みなら」

ソーの奇妙な青い目がパッと輝きました。「もちろん、ぜひ——」彼が咳払いをしました。「そうしてくれればありがたい」

二人は少しかびくさいクッションの上に腰を下ろし、ロキは背中を隅に押し付け、そしてソーは彼のそばに座りました。二人はとても近付いていたので動いた時には腕が触れ合い、そのような愛撫を避けるために二人の間にもっと距離を置くこともできましたが、ロキは読書の方が重要だと判断しました。それに、部屋は少し寒く、ソーの体温は事をもっと快適にしました。

ロキは取り上げた本を膝の上に広げ、鮮やかな金色と冷ややかな青で彩られているのを見つけて喜びました。口絵には、登る太陽の下で輝くヨトゥンヘイムと、上半身裸で誇り高くこちらを向いているヨトゥンの戦士の絵がありました。ロキはイラストの線を指で辿りました。

「美しい、」と、彼は言いました。

ソーが彼の肩越しにのぞきこみました。ロキの耳を掠める彼の息は温かく、彼の声は動揺に満ちていました。「これは我らの民によって書かれている、」と、ページの上のアスガルド人の名前——ナンの息子フリジョフ——を指さして、言いました。「たぶん他の本を読んだ方がいいんじゃないだろうか。おそらく、この中には……ある種の不正確さや、侮辱が含まれているのではないかと思うのだ」

ロキは彼の手を払いのけました。「だめ、私たちはこの話を読む」結局のところ、彼の好奇心は全てを上回りました。そのことでもしソーが不安そうに身を捩ったとして、まぁ、それは楽しみにさらに甘さを加えるだけです。彼はページをめくり、小さく咳払いしてから、声を出して読み始めました。

『今日は新年を迎えて二日目であるが、この氷の世界では時は気付かぬうちに過ぎてゆく。我が目に映るは、煌めく星々と、幽霊のごとく謎めいて空に現れる揺らめく緑の光に照らされた、フレイの船の漠然とした輪郭のみである。彼女の索具はこの輝かしい夜に暗い姿を現し、この威厳ある王国においても不屈である。かかる土地では、超自然的な力が身近にあるのだという感覚を禁じ得ず、そしてまたいつなんどき極北のヨトゥンたち（霜の巨人たちのこと）が尾根の上に現れ、我らは致命的な戦闘に従事せねばならぬかもしれぬ。だが我らは恐れてはおらぬ。我らはクラウドベリーのパンチを飲み、ボルの健康を祝して盃を掲げるのだ』

「ボルは俺の祖父だ、」と、ソーが呟きました。「祖父は遠い昔にアスガルドを統治した、俺が生まれるずっと前のことだ」

「それでこのフリジョフがなぜ冬の最中にヨトゥンヘイムを旅できたのかという説明がつくな」と、ロキは言いました。「その頃は戦さをしていなかった」彼はソーの方を見ました。ソーの顔は松明の明かりにピンク色に染まり、その髪は磨き抜かれた金の色でした。「話しを続けようか？」

ソーは頭を逸らせて壁にもたせかけ、目を半分閉じました。「ああ、それは妙に心地いい。それにあなたの故国は聞くからに素晴らしいところのようだ」

ぞくぞくするようなプライドがロキの背筋を駆け上がりました。「そうだ。この語り手が描写している朝の光——その光景をどれほど恋しく思っているか私は気付いていなかった」

「たぶんいつの日か俺も自分の目で見られる日が来るかもしれないな」と、ソーが言いました。ロキの顔に向けられているその目は優しく、誠実でした。

ロキは小さく吹きだしました。ソーの冗談は、時折、本当に風変りです。「ああ、そしてたぶん野豚も空を飛ぶだろう！ さあ、ばかげたことを言うのはそのくらいにして」と、ロキは本に目を戻し、ソーの眉を曇らせているがっかりとした表情を見逃してしまいました。

ロキは氷の平原への旅の物語をすばやく進めました。ある時点で、船のフレイは海岸沖の氷にうずもれてしまい、乗組員たちは絶望しました、なぜなら冬の嵐が吹き荒れていて、船が沈むのではないかと恐れていたからです。しかしその時、奇跡が起こりました。

『我らは最も不可思議な流儀で救われたが、そもこれは不変の真実によって書かれているものの、信じられぬだろう、』と、ロキは読みました。『凍れる荒れ地から嵐をついて現れたのはヨトゥンの一団、みな大木のように丈高く、ふさふさとした狼皮を身に纏い、全身を白霜に覆われていた。彼らは甲板で夜番を務めていた我に呼掛け、そして一連の身振りと信号により、彼らは我らの苦境を支援することのみ求めているのだと我に請け合った。我はこれら異邦人にたいする不信と来たる嵐とを秤にかけ、彼らが請うたごとく船の綱を投げ下ろす決断を下した。力を合わせ、彼らはフレイををその禁固から引き揚げ、隠された入江の安全な場所へと船を曳航した。風と雪の荒れ狂う中、我らはそこにヨトゥンたちと遮蔽を求め、そして彼らの名前を聞き知ったのだが、それは彼らの優美な響きである——リビンディ、リュルミド、ルフールムであった。遂に嵐が過ぎ去ったとき、我らはみなでキャラウェイの蒸留酒を分かち合った、それは最初はヨトゥンたちの舌に適う味ではなかったが、我が若き頃に酒を嗜むことを覚えた時のように、すぐに強き親和を発現させることとなった。他の者たちは甲板の下へ引きさがり、まごうことなく、暖かき日々の夢を見ていたであろうが、我とリビンディは甲板の上に留まり、我らが安楽な洞窟の入り口から妖精の光のごときヨトゥンの月が空に豪奢な光環を投げかけるのを見ていた。我はリビンディに、我らが最初のこの国へ来たとき、我らはヨトゥンと戦う支度をしていたと、なんとなれば我らはヨトゥンをただ戦士たちとのみ知り置いていたからだと認めた、そしてリビンディは我がカップを新たに満たし、今や我らは互いを友であると知っていると言うた』

ロキはその文章を読み終えると言葉を止め、彼の声は囁きへと消えていきました。彼のそばのソーはとても熱く、その視線は彼の上に重くのしかかっていました。

「まだ先があるのか？」ソーがとうとう満ちた沈黙の中に問いました。「どうか、続けてくれ」

頭を振って、ロキは気を取り直すと続けました。二人はこんなふうにして何時間も、ロキの声が彼らの物語の魔法を織り成し、ソーは真剣に聞き入っていて、ぴったりと彼に寄り添っていました。冒険は次から次へと続きました。危険な海峡を航行します。恐ろしい海の怪物と戦います。木々が水晶の実をつけている有名なプランスの森を見物します。狩りの最中にリビンディがビルジスナイプに怪我を負わされます（ソーはまさに息を喘がせました）。フリジョフが癒しのハーブをすばやく塗って彼の命を救います。大きな霜の巨人を運んで安全な船まで連れ戻すことができなかったため、この探索者は荒野にリビンディと共に残り、ヨトゥンの傷の手当てをしました。

『——そして彼は、己をここに残して去るよう我に懇願したが、』と、ロキは読みました、『我にはできない。我らが共にこの森を発てるまでここに残るか、さもなくば共に死す。これを記しながら我が手は寒さに感覚を失いつつある。だが我の心は揺らがぬ。我が命は、彼の命が保てなくばなんの意味もない、なんとなればリビンディほど勇敢でまた懇ろな者を我は知らぬからである』 そこで章は終わり、そしてロキはページをめくってその完璧な呪縛を破るにしのびず、じっとページを見つめていました。

「これは途方もない、」と、ソーが言いました。「アスガルド人とヨトゥンが仲間として旅を共にするとは」

「ええ、」と、まばたきながらロキは言いました。「途方もない」

二人は長いあいだ動かず、それぞれ自分の考えに沈んでました。

「おそらく——」と、ロキが言ったのと同時に、ソーが言いはじめました。「どう思う——？」

「すまん、」と、ソーが言いました。「言ってくれ」

「いや、いや、」彼のばかげた見解が生まれて間もないうちに切り捨てられたのに安堵して、ロキは言いました。（彼は、ばかばかしくも、もしやこのアスガルド人の船長とリビンディという巨人が恋人同士だったのだろうかと思い巡らしていたのでした、でももちろん、そんなことは考えるだけでも妙ちきりんです）「どうぞ。なにを言おうとしてたの？」

「俺はただ考えていたのだ、」と、ソーが咳をしました。「この話がすこしばかりロマンティックに聞こえると考えているのは俺だけだろうかと」彼は赤いマントのほつれている端をひっぱりました。「フリジョフが彼の連れについて語るとき、俺はどうしても愛着を聞きとらずにはいられない、おそらく愛とさえ言えるような？」

ロキは、自分自身が全く同じことを考えてなかったとでもいうように、その考えを払いのけました。「ばかなことを言うな。ただ昔はあんな、花が咲き乱れるような話し方をしていたというだけだ。ぞっとすると思わないか？」彼は柔らかい音を立てて本を閉じました。「それに、あの愚か者たちはまったく釣り合わない、そうじゃないか？ 身体的観点から言ってだ、それは悲劇的だろうよ」

「だがもしサイズが彼らの間で問題でなければ——」と、ソーが話し始めました。

「どうやって？」と、ロキは眉をひそめました。「魔術を通して、という意味か？」

「あるいはそのほかの状況で、」と、ソーが言い、そして素早く目を逸らしました。

ロキはそれを考えてみました。「それは可能だろうと思うが、でも私はそんなことをいままで聞いたことがない。間違いなくスキャンダルになるだろう。想像すらできないな」彼は、指先で表紙の型押しされたタイトルをなぞりました。本の残りの章は後のためにとっておくでしょう。もう深夜というより明方です。汚れが縞をなしている窓を通して、曙光が柔らかい金色の縁を示していました。二人は夜通し読んでいたのです。

「もうあなたの部屋へ戻った方がいい」と、ロキは言いました。「陽が昇ってきている」

彼はクッションから立ち上がり始めましたが、ソーが彼の腕に手を置きました。掴むのではなく、ただ触れただけです。ロキを留めるのに十分でした。

「はい？」と、ロキは聞きました。

ソーは床から目を上げませんでしたが、未明にふさわしい声で話しました。「フリジョフとリビンディの話だが——あんなふうな友情が我らの時代にも花開けると思うかい？」

「ヨトゥンとアスガルド人の間で？」ロキは笑い声を上げました、弱々しい笑いでした。

あなたはいままでに部屋いっぱいの人たちの数を数えるようにと頼まれて、そして急いたあまり、自分を数に入れるのを忘れたことがありますか？ それがロキが犯したのと同じ失敗です、なぜなら彼はソーの質問が他愛ない仮説以外のものだなんて思いつきもしなかったからです。彼は弟たちやおじが敵と握手するなんて、ましてや親密な絆を築くなんて想像もできず、そしてそれ以上考えなかったのです。

「いいえ、オーディンソン、」と、彼は言いました。「我らの父祖の時代だったら、たぶん。だけど今？ あのすべての流血と打ち壊された信頼のあとで？」彼は肩をすくめました。「ヨトゥンがどうしてそれらを見過ごせるだろうか？」

ソーの手が落ちました。「そうだな、」彼は顔を背けました、たぶん自分で日の出を測っているのでしょう、とにかくロキはそう思いました。「そうだな、あなたは正しい、もちろん」彼は手刀で鼻の下をこすり、鼻をくすんといわせました。

ロキは心配を深めながら彼を見ました。「まさか風邪をひいたんじゃないだろうな？」

「なに？ 違う」まだ向こうを向いたまま、ソーは鼻をくすんといわせました。

「なぜってそんなことは許されないからだ。もしあなたが怪我の上に風邪をひいたり熱を出して、死んだら、」と、ロキは厳しく言いました、「あなたの父に説明のしようがないのだからな」

ソーはやっと顔を向け、いたずらっこのようにニヤリと笑いました、彼の目は赤くなっていて、たぶん夜通し起きていたせいだとロキは思いました。「さて、あなたが熱の時期の最中に俺をヤリ殺したと告げられるんじゃないか」と、ソーはしわがれた声で言いました。

「そのようなこと絶対に言わない！」ロキは叫び、それからまるで手に持った本をソーの黄色い頭に叩きつけるような仕草をし、ソーはそれを防ごうとするように両手を上げる仕草をしました。「嫌らしい野蛮人。ふざけたけだもの。さあ、召使たちが走り回り出す前に戻った方がいい」ロキは本を脇に抱えると、ソーが立ちあがる手助けをしようと手を差し出しました。

ソーはその手を取りました、彼の顔にはまだ笑みが貼りついていましたが、ロキの目にはそれはどこか不自然なもののように見えました。十中八九、疲労のせいでしょう、或いは彼の母の痛ましい思い出からです。ソーはもっと休まなければいけないと、ロキは黙って思いました。二人の手が離れ、ソーはまるでその手が痛むというように拳に握りしめました。

「たぶん、残りの話を後で読んでもらえるか？」と、彼が呟きました。

「たぶん。あなたが行儀良くしていれば」と、ロキは返しました。彼は部屋を出る前に、さらに数冊の本を床から拾い上げました。これは、ソーの部屋に閉じ込められるあと数日のあいだ彼の相手になってくれるでしょう。彼は嬉しそうにひとりハミングし、自分自身の高揚に包まれていたので、ソーが彼に向けている目——切望に満ち、虚しい希望の眼差しに気が付きませんでした。

私たちにとって明らかなことを、ロキが見損なったからといってあなたの血が沸騰しているならば、どうか理解しようとしてあげてください。この皇太子は自分が今まで見たことのないものを認識できず、あるいは自分がそのようなものを呼び起こせると考えたことがなかったのです。長いあいだ愛されなかったというのは多くの点において冷酷な仕打ちで、そしてこれはそのうちの一つにすぎません。

二人は一緒にソーの部屋へ戻り、もう一度自分たちを閉じ込めました。ソーは一言も言わずにすぐさま寝台にもぐりこみました。彼の広い背中が目覚めの世界に背を向けていました。ロキは彼に気もとめずに、浮き浮きと数分間を費やして、もっとも満足がいくようなやり方で窓辺に本を並べました。配置に満足してやっと、彼は自分の簡易寝台に行きました。

しばらくしてから、ロキは静かなささやき声に目を覚ましました。ヘイムダルがその幽霊のように音のしない足で部屋へ入ってきていて、抑えた声音でオーディンソンと話しているのだと、彼は気付きました。ロキはじっと目を閉じたまま、静かに呼吸しながら、熱心に耳を傾けました。

「だが私たちは本当に近付いてきています、王子よ」と、ヘイムダルが言っています。「あなたがもう少しだけ長く続けていさえすれば、あなたのパワーはきっと戻ってきます」

「いや、俺はもう決めたのだ、」と、ソーが低いささやき声で言いました。「この計画はこれ以上続けない。俺たちは何か他の方法を見つける」

「他の——？ 殿下、他の方法などありません！」

ロキは死体のようにじっと横たわっていました。二人はヘラを倒す計画のことを話しているのでしょうか？ なにか不明な流儀で彼を巻き込むというもののことでしょうか？ それはたったいま潰えたように聞こえました。

「他に何か方法があるはずだ、」と、ソーが言いました。「俺は、これ以上ロキをこのことに関わらせない」

ロキの心の中にある重しが大きくなりました。彼は切り捨てられているのでしょうか？ もし彼がこれ以上オーディンソンの計画で目的を果たさなくなったとしたら、彼はいったいどうなるのでしょう？ 彼にはまったく同盟者がいなくなるということなのでしょうか？ なぜソーが彼に書庫を贈ったか、今ではすべて合点がいきました——傍観者の立場へと追いやられたことを間違いなくロキが気が付かないよう、彼の気を惹きつけておくためです。彼の心はめまぐるしく回りました。彼はこのすべてにおいて自分の場所を確保しておく必要がありました、さもなくば見捨てられ、不首尾に終わった和平条約の被害者となるでしょう。もし彼がソーのお気に入りになるようにできさえすれば——

ロキは、あの野蛮人に対して自分を役立てる方法を考えるのに夢中になっていたので、会話の残りの部分は、くぐもった音として彼の耳に届いてはいたものの、まったく彼の心に届きませんでした。

ヘイムダルは苛立ったように舌を打ち鳴らしました。「この案を目論んだときには、あなたはそのような良心の呵責を感じておられなかったではありませんか、王子。あれ以来何が変わったというのです？」

自分の考えに夢中になっていたロキは、その後に続いた重苦しい沈黙に気が付きませんでした。もし彼が目を開いていたら、彼は恥じ入って下を向いているソーの顔を金色の髪が隠しているのを見たことでしょう。

「おお、」しばらくしてヘイムダルが吐息を吐くように言いました。「おお、ソー。まさか」

「そうなるつもりじゃなかったんだ、」と、ソーが言いました、彼の声は悲嘆に途切れました。「自分にそんな権利がないことは分かっている。どれほど希望がないか分かっている」

ロキはこれらの言葉の重要性を認識したでしょうか？ その意味を推測したでしょうか？ もちろんしていません、なぜなら彼は自分の構想のことだけを考えていたからです。彼は一つのアイデアに何度も戻ってきました。幽霊のような王妃フリッガを、彼女に頼まれたように、この目覚めの世界へ連れてこなければならないでしょう。もし彼が、王子の母はまだ生きているという証拠を提示できれば、間違いなくソーの気に入りの場所を確保できることでしょう。

「私の大事な坊よ」ヘイムダルが端の方に座ったのでマットレスが軋みました。もしロキがまぶたの裏に情景を思い描く気さえあれば、彼は王子の従者が慰めの手をソーの肩に置いているところを想像したかもしれません。「それは事態を複雑にするかもしれません、ですがそれはあなたが私たちの計画を諦めなければならないということではありません。彼がそうしないかもしれないという理由はどこにも——」

「言っているだろう、それは愚行だ、」と、ソーが呟きました。「もしチャンスがあったとしても、俺は良心に照らしてこれ以上続けることができない。俺はこの呪いを破る他の方法を見つけなければならない。独りで」

ロキは二人に全く注意を払いませんでした。彼は護符の魔術を成功させるために必要なもののリストを頭の中でこさえるのに忙しかったです。それは魔術のスキルに関係なく、知識に精通しているものなら誰でも、正しい材料さえあれば達成できることでした。彼を手助けするいくつかのハーブ、肝要な水晶の欠片、それからタイミングです——月は満ちているでしょうかそれとも欠けているでしょうか？ 満ち欠けのチャートを参照しなければならないでしょう。

「確かですか？」と、ヘイムダルが頑固に言い立てました。「お二人が話しているのを聞いていると、あなたたちには見込みがあると思われるときがありましたよ」

ソーの声は引き絞られたようなささやき声でした。もしロキが聞き耳を立てていたとしても、彼が言っていることをはっきり聞けなかったに違いありません。「お前は間違っている。俺は彼にとって無に等しい。そうあるべきだったようにな」

このどれもロキの心を取り巻く霧を貫き通すことはできませんでした。すぐに、と彼は思いました、オーディンソンはロキを不可欠な同盟者と見做すだろう、と。あのけだものはただ、正しい方向へ向けてやる必要があるだけなのだ、と。彼は、ついに自分自身の計画を立てて、それを考え抜く意思を持っていたことを喜びながら、唇に笑みを浮かべて眠りにつきました。


	9. Chapter 9

ロキは華麗な身振りでソーから寝具を剥ぎ取りました。「起きろ、オーディンソン、」と、彼は言いました。「祝日だぞ！」

けだもののような王子は彼の意気軒昂さにつりあわず、そのかわりに呻きながら俯せにひっくり返ってその金色の頭を枕の下に突っ込みました。「いったい何の話をしているんだ？」と、くぐもった問いが返ってきました。

「私は自由のことを言ってるんだ。今日、私たちはついに再びそれを味わうのだ」と、ロキは言いました。彼は時間を取って、ソーの洗面台の上に掛かっている姿見に写っている自分の姿を眺めました。黒髪のカールはちょうどよい具合に波打っていて、肌の冷たい青は健康的なつやをしていました。誰だって彼を共犯の仲間に欲しがるはずです。彼はソーの枕を取り上げて、かいなく取り戻そうとするソーにかまわず、床に放り出しました。「ヘイムダルが、あなたはもう完全に癒えてるはずだと言っていた。もう1週間以上だ——」

「12日間だ」と、ソーがぶつくさ言いました。彼はマットレスに顔を深く埋め、腕で頭を囲いました。

「——そしてあなたの不在を説明するために私たちがこしらえた作り話はすっかり受け入れられた。外へ行きたくないのか？ 新鮮な空気を吸いたいと思わないの？」ロキは身動きもしないアスガルド人の塊りを見おろしました。「いい考えがある。庭園を散歩しよう」

彼はこの計画を細部まで詰めていました。二人がもうこれ以上一緒に閉じ込められている必要がなくなったので、ロキは二人が一緒に過ごせるような方法を考え出さねばなりませんでした。自分をオーディンソンの領分から抜け落ちさせれば、王子の計画における自分の場所を失う恐れがあるでしょう。そして彼はその策略の一部でありたかったのです。

ただし、相手が協力してくれないときは、やり遂げるのは難しいものです。

「庭に出かけるには寒すぎる、」と、しょぼしょぼした目でロキを見上げながら、ソーが言いました。「凍えてしまうぞ」

ロキは窓の外をちらりとぞんざいに見ました。「地面には雪が積もっている、そうだ、でも着込んでいけばいい。きっと心地いいよ。ほら、あなたのために毛皮を裏打ちしたマントを見つけた」彼はチェストの一番上に置かれていたところからそれを取りだし、勝ち誇ったように持ち上げました。そこには揃いの手袋までありました。

ソーは、ロキがそこに立っているのを長いあいだ見つめていました、ロキが自分のことをすこしばかり嫌な奴だと感じさせるほどに長いあいだでした。それから、ため息をついて、オーディンソンは半裸の姿を寝台から起こしました。

「それであなたが喜ぶというのなら……」と、彼が言いました。

「そうだ、」と、ロキはうけあいました。「さあ、あなたをその包帯から抜け出させようじゃないか、どう？」彼はマントを寝台の上に放ると、ソーの胸と胴からリネンの布きれを巻きほどいていきました。ソーは人形のように素直に腕を上げて、くるくると小さく回りました。まったく、人形と同じぐらい色がありません。おそらくお世辞のひとつやふたつが彼の機嫌を良くするのではないでしょうか？

「あなたはとても見事に癒えた、」と、包帯を手に集めながらロキは言いました。「ヘイムダルははあなたを良く手当てしたな。ほとんと傷が残っていない。何があったのかまったくわからないくらいだ」それは本当でした。練り粉のように青白い肌は、一か所、腕に赤いある三日月状の傷で損なわれているだけでした。

「そうだな、」と、俯いたままソーが同意しました。「誰にもわからないだろう」

気懸りがロキの胸の奥深くを打ちました。「もうすっかり気分はいいのだろう？」と、彼は尋ねました——もちろん、自分と同行する者がいまにもひっくり返りそうなわけではないことを確実にするためだけです。

「俺は大丈夫だ、」という答えが返ってきました。ソーは窓の方を見ました、解き放たれた髪が彼の顔を隠しました。「ただ、少しまだ敏感なだけだ」

ロキは眉をひそめ、それから強いて唇に明るい笑みを浮かべました。「清潔な服、それがあなたに必要なものだ。さあ、そのズボンとおさらばしたら。いったい、どのくらい長いあいだそいつを煮しめていたのだ？」

ソーはたじろぎながら彼に背を向けました。「ああ、俺はまちがいなく汚らしいだろうな」と、そう言って、せっせと前開きの紐をほどき始めました。ロキは適切な服を探すためにチェストに向き直って中を掻きまわしました——それからソーに少しばかりプライバシーをあげるためです。

「これがよさげだ。柔らかくて暖かい」彼は清潔な服を肩越しに投げました。彼はソーが服を着ている音を聞きながら、他にすることもないのでチェストの中を探っていました。「あなたはほんとうにこの色調から揺らがないんだな、そうだろう？ なぜ緑色を着ない？ あるいは紫を？ 紫を着たらあなたはかなり威厳があると、私は思うけど」

「これらの色は俺に合っている、」と、ソーが言いました。革のベルトがキュッと鳴る音が部屋にこだましました。「他の色は不要だ」

「ふと思っただけだ」ソーが服を着たので、ロキは立ちあがって向き直りました。その打ちひしがれた顔にもかかわらず——まったく、それをなんとかしないといけません——オーディンソンは健康で壮健に見えました。ロキの視線はおそらく一瞬ばかり長く彼の上に留まり過ぎました。「完全に健康を回復したあなたを見るのはいいことだ、」と、彼は言って、目を逸らしました。

「ありがとう」ソーはごくりと喉を上下させ、それから首を振りました。「本当に、病の床を離れられて嬉しい。ただ俺は考えることがたくさんあって、それに考えることが俺の強みだったことは一度もないものだから」彼は、扉のそばのフックに掛けてあったロキの毛皮のマントを取ると、手で拡げました。「散歩が俺の頭をスッキリさせるだろうこと間違いなしだ」

「おお、それは私のだ」と、ロキは言いました、ソーが自分のものと間違えていると思い込んで、でもなぜ彼がそうやって拡げているのかを理解していませんでした。

「ああ、分かっている、」ソーはマントをちょっと振りりました。「あなたはここに——」彼はさらにもう少し振りました。

「ああ！ あなたは私に着せかけようというのか？」 ヨトゥンヘイムでは、年齢と能力を問わず、誰もが自分のマントを身に着けたり、自分の椅子を引き出したり、自分で扉を開ける責任もつことになっていました。このようなことを他の者に対してすることは、ヨトゥンたちが疎んじてきた家父長主義を仄めかすことになるでしょう。しかし不作法に見えたくなかったので、ロキはその暖かいものの中へさっと入って、ソーが肩に落ち着かせるにまかせました。彼は長い黒髪を襟から引き出し、髪の房がソーの頬を弾いた時は謝りました。「申し訳ない、私はまだここの習慣に慣れていない」と、彼は言いました。

「それは紳士がやるべきことだ——その、」ソーがためらいました。「レディに。それがあなたにとって侮辱になるのかどうか俺にはわかららないが、俺はそれが丁重さに最も近いことだと思ったんだ」

「なぜそれが侮辱になるんだ？」と、ロキは笑い声を上げました。「アスガルド人とそのルールときたら。ほら、」彼はソーの赤い毛皮の裏打ちのあるマントを取り上げると、彼の広い肩に巻き付けました。「私は正しくやれてるかな？」

彼は、もちろん、アスガルドが男性と女性を分けるやり方——男性を所有者の役割に、そして女性をその対象物にするそのやり方を、理解していませんでした。そのような慣習に付随した所有欲をロキは理解しないでしょう、なぜなら指輪や新しい名前でパートナーを印しない者たちにとっては、この概念は異質だったからです。彼は、アスガルド人たちがその取るに足りない弱さをもってお互いを助け合うのは礼儀正しいと、ただそれだけ思いました。ソーがそこに彼を含めるなんてほとんど優しいと彼は思いました、それで彼は自分が同じような優しさだろうと考えた行動をし、その表意が喜ばれているといいがと願いました。

ソーは度肝を抜かれて固まってしまい、それをロキはさらに塞ぎ込んでいるのだと思ったのですけど、それで彼はさらに手助けをして、黄色い髪の滝がマントの後ろにこぼれるようアレンジしました。彼の器用な指は、数筋の髪がソーの顎の輪郭をよりうまく縁どるようにさっと動きました。

「ほら、」と、彼はソーに陽気な笑顔を向けました。もしどうしてもそうしなければならいのなら、彼は無表情なけだものに取り入るでしょう。「髪をほどいていた方がずっと見栄えがいい。さあ、行こうか？」

ソーは、静かなありがとうの囁きと共に、彼の差し出した手を取りました。

王宮の庭園は、ソーが見越していたように、とてつもなく寒かったです。雪は木々や地面の上にきらめく大きな吹き溜まりとなって積もっていました。裸の枝は凍り、ガラスのような氷に閉じ込められ、その中で赤い実が宝石のように輝いていました。ロキは全ての汚れなき純白さに感嘆しました。二人は腕を組んで人気のない遊歩道を歩き、二人の足跡が雪の上に印された唯一のものでした。鳥の歌も聞こえず、虫の声もしませんでした。庭園全体が、結晶したおとぎばなしのようにロキには思えました。

「とても静かだ、」と、白い息を吐きながら、ロキは言いました。「私たちがこれほどすっかり二人きりだとは思わなかった」事実、彼は数人の宮廷人たちか、王宮の衛士たちが、彼の夫に対する新しい優しさを目撃することを願っていました——更なる巧妙さにおいて彼がどれほど素晴らしいかソーに示した方がいいからです。

「あえて外に出ようというのは俺たちぐらいのものだろう、」と、ソーが言いました。「だが、多くの者たちがいるぞ」彼は王宮の庭を見渡す窓に向かって頷きました。そこには、色ガラスのアーチの背後にぼやけた顔の数々が、二人の姿に熱心に目を据えていました。

いいことです。二人の芝居は、結局のところ観客をもっているのです。

「噂は素早く広がるものだな、そうだろう？」ロキはちらりと見ながら、呟きました。「すぐに、誰もがあなたと私が上流社会に戻ったことを知るだろう。あなたの父に会ったときに何を伝えるか、考えてみたことはあるか？」

これはソーが関わっていることにおいてロキの地位を固めるためのロキの計画の一部でした。オーディンソンは、二人の運命が密接に絡み合っていているのを、そしてそうなっていることを喜ぶべきだと、思い出させてやる必要があります。ロキは役に立つのです。そうでなければなりません。彼の人生がそれにかかっているのですから。

ソーは、まるで喉になにかひどいものが引っ掛かっているかのように咳払いをしました。「この時点でなにが父上を満足させるか俺には分からん、あることを除いては……」

「その通り、」と、ロキは頷きました。「私が身籠っていると告げるべきだ」

驚いた音が白い息と共にソーの唇を離れました。彼は凍った小路の途中で足を止め、そしてまだ彼の腕をつかんでいたロキは、彼のそばで立ち止まりました。「それで俺たちはいったいどうするんだ、」と、ソーが言いました。「あなたの腹が数カ月たっても膨れないときには？」

「いくつかの選択肢がある、」と、ロキは指でそのリストを数え上げ始めました。「私はある種の不運な事故を装える——いいか、私はとても上手い役者だ。それとも私たちはヨトゥンの牝親は目立つようになるまで、そうだな、7か月か8カ月かかるといって時間を稼ぐこともできる。あるいは、あなたの姉の地位を奪い、そんなことが問題になるずっと前にこの結婚の茶番劇から私たちを解放することもできる。私は最後のが一番好きだな。あなたはどう思う？」と、彼は首を傾げました。

ソーの春まだ浅きの目は白い地面の方へと滑りました。「最後の案は俺たちにあまりたいした時間を与えない」と、彼が言いました。苦悩が彼の顔にしわをよせ、そのアスガルド人らしい顔に許されるよりもっとハンサムでなくしました。

ロキは窓辺の顔々をちらりと見上げました。彼らの観客はいまだに心奪われています。彼はソーの腕を引いて、曲がりくねった道を先へ先へと、氷に覆われた巨大な生け垣の背後を通り過ぎるまで導きました。二人が雪の中でキスしていると、勝手に観客に考えさせればいいのです。誰も見ていないほうが秘密の話をするのはずっとたやすいのです。ロキはけだもののような夫の方へ一歩踏み出し、二人の冷たい息が混じりあい、凍えるような風が二人の毛皮を躍らせました。彼は、凍った庭の静寂の中で低い声で話しました。

「あなたがなぜ最近不機嫌なのか知っている」と、ロキは言いました。「責任があなたに重くのしかかっている。この負担を独りで担おうとするのは、正しくない。助けさせてくれ。私に何ができるか教えてくれ」

ソーは口を開き、それから閉じました。彼の手が、彼の腕を握っているロキの手の上に置かれました。

「何もない、」と、とうとうソーが言いました。「これは自分の力でやらねばならないことだと気付いたのだ。そして偽りの妊娠で俺たちの嘘を深めるのは、あなたをさらに危険に晒すだけではないかと恐れる」

「私はすでに危険のさなかにいる、」と、ロキが指摘しました。「少しぐらい増えたところでどうということはない」

「これはゲームではない、あなたの命がかかっているのだ！ そんなふうに軽々しい言い方をするな！」と、ソーが歯を剥きだして唸り、その目には突然荒々しい光が宿りました。

ロキはわずかに尻込みしました。彼は、自分の顔から諫められた衝撃をぬぐいさることができませんでした。それは稀だと、彼は気付き始めましたが、ソーはかつて町を破壊し尽くした同じ怒りを今でも垣間見せることができるのです。そのような強力な感情を隠しておくことは困難です。ロキは誰よりもそのことをよく知っていました。

「すまん、」と、ソーが素早く、静かに言いました。ロキの手の上に置かれた彼の手は優しく、手袋をはめた指は彼のヘリテージ・マーク（※ヨトゥンの肌にある線）の上にありました。「ただ——俺の立ち位置、和平協定、ヘラ——今それらはみな、とても危険をはらんでいる。そのようなことにあなたが関与する必要はない」

ロキの赤い目は眇められました。彼はオーディンソンに、彼をそれとなく信頼してもらわなければなりません。ヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子は、このけだものの陰謀によって自分の未来が決定されることを許しません。

彼の顔は、彼がそうあれかしと願っているような、心を引きつける笑顔へと和らぎました。忍耐だ、と彼は自分に言い聞かせました。

「たぶんあなたは正しい、」と、彼は言いましたが、その言葉は口の中でイヤな味がしました。「おお、それで思い出した」 彼はソーの手から自分の手を抜き取ると、マントを叩いて見せる仕草をしました。彼の指はベルトにつけられたポーチをさぐり、シンプルな鉄の鍵を取り出しました。ロキの牢屋である部屋の鍵です。「これをずっとあなたに返そうと思っていたのだ」

これはロキの側にとってはちょっとした賭けでしたが、彼の考えでは、オーディンソンが最終的に自分で取り戻すよりも、ロキが自分の自由意思で差し出す方がずっといいと思ったのです。いずれにしても、彼はまたしても自分の部屋に閉じ込められるでしょうが、少なくともこれを自発的に行うことによって味方として相応しいことを示すでしょう。いくらかの好感を勝ち得るだろうとロキが望んでいた、小さな身振りです。

ソーの唇がわずかに開きました。彼は、ロキのしびれている指から鍵を取り、手のひらに包みこみました。「あの夜、」と、彼が言いました、彼の息が奇妙な形に消えていきました。「あなたが逃げたとき——俺たちが抱擁したときにあなたは俺から盗んだ」

「はい？」と、ロキは眉をクイッと上げました。それは充分に明らかな結論のように思えました。なぜオーディンソンはそれを不必要に繰り返すのでしょう？

「俺は分かっているべきだった、」と、彼が囁き声で言いました。「それ以外にどうしてあなたが……？」彼は首を横に振って、むさくるしい髪を振りまわしました。

「おお、そんなに自分を責めることはない」ロキはオーディンソンのマントに包まれた肩を軽く叩きました。「私の器用な指の犠牲者になったのはあなたが初めてじゃない」彼は微笑みかけましたが、ソーは笑みを返しませんでした。

その代わりにソーは鍵をロキの手に押し付けて返しました、計り知れない表情が彼の目に浮かんでいました。「ありがとう、」と、彼が言いました。「だが、これはあなたが持っているべきだと思う」

ロキはじっと鍵を見つめました、それからソーを、それからさらに鍵を見つめました。彼は、けだものが何をしているのかさっぱりわかりませんでした。「あなたは鍵を変えるつもりなのか？」と、彼は尋ねました。

「いいや、」ソーはロキの指を鍵の周りに閉じさせました。冷たい、硬い金属が彼の肌に食い込みました。「俺があなたに与えられるだけの自由を、俺があなたに与えられるあいだに渡すつもりだ」

ムッとしたような笑い声は空気中で霧にかわりました。ロキは冗談の続きを待っていましたがそれは決して来ませんでした。彼の眉がひそめられました。「それが賢明だと思っているのか、私を自由に行き来させるのを？」

「わからん、」と、ソーが言いました。「だが俺はそれが正しいことだと思う。あなたはまた逃亡しようとするかもしれん、それは本当だ、だが俺にはあなたを責めることはできない。それに冬が続いているあいだは、あなたがそうするとも思わない。少なくとも、それが俺の希望だ」

ロキはそのことを考えました。オーディンソンの信頼がここまで広がったことは、彼にとって良い兆候でした。それでいて、これは何かのテストだろうかと思わずにはいられませんでした。

「では私は、自分の望むところへ行くのを許されたということなのか？ 王宮内でということだろうが」

ソーが頷きました。「父のプライベート翼棟を探索するのはお勧めしないが、ああ、そうだ。あなたは自由に動いてもらってかまわない」

それは重宝するでしょう。書庫に独り、おそらく王妃を自由にするために必要な答えを探せます。

ロキは当意即妙の会話に合わせて片方の眉を上げました。「それで、扉をノックする者がいたとして、もし私が扉を閉じたままにしておきたければ、それもまた私の正当な権利なのか？」

ソーは上質なブーツを履いた足を踏みかえて、雪がキュッキュと鳴りました。「そうだ、」と、彼が言いました。「もちろん、ヘイムダルは自分の鍵を持っている、務めを果たさねばならないからな、だがもしあなたが俺を部屋から閉め出したいのなら——」自分の言葉が酸っぱい味がするというように彼の顎が動きました。「俺は無理強いはしない」

ロキはその毛だらけの顔に向かってまばたきしました。「なぜ私がよりによってあなたを締め出したりするだろう？」と、彼は聞きました。束の間の正直な瞬間です、とはいえ彼はそんなことなど考えてもいませんでした。「なんといっても、私たちはまだあの冒険の本を読み終わってないのだから」

オーディンソンが今にも返事をしようとした時、雪の中を歩いてくる足音が二人の耳に届きました。ロキは振り返って、冬イタチの毛皮の素晴らしいコートを着て実物以上に大きく見える主神が、いつもの供回りを引き連れてこちらの方へ向かってくるのを見ました。ロキは鍵をポーチにすべりこませ、ソーの緊張した腕にもう一度手を置きました。二人は共に相手に近寄りましたが、そうしていることをどちらも気が付いていませんでした。

「我が息子よ！」と、オーディンが大声で言いました。「お前はとうとう現れたか。あまねく奮闘にもかかわらず壮健なようじゃな、うん？」王の片目が、蝶を留めつけるピンのようにロキの上に落ちました。「それで、そなた、小さきロキよ、どんな塩梅かな？」

これはおそらく王が直接話しかけてきた初めてのことです、でもロキはショックを露わにしませんでした。彼には、考えなければならない他のもっと重要なことがありました。

「私は元気です、主神」と、ロキは言い、お腹の上にそっと手を置きました。彼は穏やかな笑みを唇の上に浮かべました。「王子を長いあいだ遠ざけていたことをお詫びいたします」

彼のかたわらで、ソーが鋭く息を吸いました。ロキは彼に鋭い一瞥をくれました。そうです、彼らはロキの計画を推し進めています。彼は、オーディンソンが追従するよう祈りました。

オーディンはロキの平らなお腹を見つめ、それから彼の顔に目を移しました。「もちろん、それは必然じゃった。それで、成果は？ そなたは……？」

ロキはお腹をポンポンと叩きました。「この朝、私は日の出とともに抑えがたい吐き気におそわれました、そしてその原因については疑いの余地がありません。我が夫が新鮮な空気がわたしのためにいいだろうから散歩をと提案したのです」彼は、いかにも陳腐な献身的愛情とおぼしき眼差しでソーを見つめました。「彼は本当に私の体を気遣ってくれるのです」

オーディンは大喜びのあまり、その顔全体が光り輝く太陽にかわりました。彼は真っ青な空に向かって興奮した歓声を上げ、取り巻きの宮廷人たちを抱き締め、手をポンプのように上下に振り動かしながら握手しました。

「我が孫が来たる！」と、王は叫びました。「ノルン達よありがたや！」彼はさっとソーに向き直り、腕の中に彼を引き入れ、ソーの腕の上に置いていたロキの手を外してしまいました。主神が彼をぎゅっと抱擁したとき、ソーはまるで木の板みたいにじっと身動きしませんでした。「息子だ、そうは思わぬか？ お前がわしに息子をもたらしてくれることを祈っておった、じゃが娘でもよかろう」

「この子供は息子でも娘でもないかもしれません、」と、ソーが呟きました。「ロキと同じ特徴の美しい子を与えられるかもしれません」彼の目が、一瞬ロキの目と合い、すぐに逸らされました。

その言葉に、ロキは顎をこわばらせ、少し背筋を伸ばしました。彼の意見では、この野獣はそのようなことに触れるべきではありません。指摘は正しいかもしれませんが、彼の特異な性をこの嘘に持ち込まなくても、事態は充分に張りつめていました。

「おお！」オーディンは少し身を引いてソーの顔を覗き込みました。「わしはそのようなことは考えておらなんだ。もちろん、そう、それもまたよしじゃ」王は側近たちに向かい、支持するようにと身振りをしました。

呟きと頷き、呟きと頷きです。「祝福された御子だ！」と、誰かが声を上げました。宮廷人たちはさっと進み出て、ソーと握手し、ぎこちない笑みでロキに祝いを述べました。ロキはこの注目を優雅に受けましたが、ソーは依然、ぶ厚い板切れのように硬直していました。

「リラックスして、」と、祝いの言葉の合間にロキは彼に囁きました。「これはいいことだ」

「そうか？」と、ソーが返しました。彼の顔はシーツのように真っ白でした。

「さあ、さあ」と、ソーを王宮の方へ押しやりながら主神が言いました。「お前はわしの宮廷からあまりにも長いあいだ遠ざかっておった。我らが王国の交渉ごとについて聞くべきことが多々とあるぞ。行ってわしの顧問たちから報告を受けるがよい、そして良き報せをお前の口から知らせてやれ」

ロキは夫のあとに続こうとしましたが、オーディンが彼の腕を取って引き留めました。

「ソーに自分の仕事をさせよ、」と、王が言いました。「わしはそなたと庭を散策したいのじゃ、かまわぬかな？」

ふたたび、ソーとロキの間で言葉のないコミュニケーションが、求め、嘆願する大きく見開いた目だけでかわされました。

「父上、」と、ソーが口を開きました。

「わしらは二人だけで大丈夫じゃ、そうじゃろう？」オーディンがロキの凍りついた手を優しく叩きました。「なんといっても、わしはしばし時を過ごして王婿のことを知りたいと思っておるのじゃ。そなたはいまや我が一族の一員なのだからな」この最後のほうは、ふさふさとしたヒゲの下からのぞく笑みと共に、ロキに向けられていました。

ロキはソーのためになんとか笑みを浮かべました。「行って。王と私はしばらくのあいだ、清々しい空気を楽しむ。またあとで会おう」

それでもソーは去るのをためらい、ロキが警告に目を剥いたときにやっと立ち去りました。追従者たちはオーディンソンを取り囲み、上機嫌で彼を宮殿へと連れ去り、ロキを、彼の義理の父でアスガルドの王のそばに、ただ一人残していきました。彼は王の手に耐えながら歯を食いしばりました。この男の命令により、いったい何人のヨトゥンたちが命を落としたでしょう？ 何年も続いた戦さのあいだ、この手によってどれほどの者たちが殺されたでしょう？ ロキをえづかせるに充分でした。

しかし自分自身のために——それからソーのために——彼は模範的な囚人のように、オーディンと腕を組んで冬の生け垣の間を歩きました。

「この辺りの地面はきれいですね」と、何でもいいから礼儀正しい会話をしたくて、ロキは言いました。

「ヨトゥンスタッドのものと同じくらいかね？」と、オーディンが聞きました。

ロキは怒りをちらりとだけ目によぎらせましたが、すぐによどみなく自分を整えました。タフィーのように甘く、それも胸が悪くなるほど甘い、喉につかえやすいもののようにです。「おのおのの美の違いこそがそれらを素晴らしいものにするのです、そうは思われませんか？」

凍りついた迷路に笑い声がこだましました。「ラウフェイは正しかった。そなたは生まれついての外交官じゃ、小さな巨人よ」

ロキにはそれが侮辱かそれとも褒め言葉なのか分かりませんでした、それで彼は口をつぐんでいました。

オーディンは二人を雪に覆われた木々の影の小路に導きました。「我が息子との婚姻が、そなたが夢に描いていた連れ合いとは言い難いのは分かっている。息子もきっと同じように感じていたであろう、もっともあれは不満はもらさなんだが。ソーは長年をかけて謙虚さを学んできた。あれ以来……」王の視線は静かに空を飛んでいる鳥の方へと流れていきました。ロキは、間違いなく王が一連の思考の流れを見失ったのだと思っていました、ですがオーディンは再び話し始めました。「なにはともあれ、わしはこのようなそなたを見て喜んでおる。そなたが初めてここへ到着した時のように陰々としておらんのがな」

ロキは頬の内側を噛みました。到着したとは！ 主神はまるでロキが観光船に乗って、自分の自由意思でアスガルドの土を踏んだのだと言わんばかりです。それでも、彼は何らかの返答をしなければなりません。

「私が身籠って喜んでいるのは、本当です、」と、素早く考えながら、彼は言いました。「そのようなことは私には不可能だと考えていた頃がありました」

「ああ、そうだ」と、オーディンは独り頷きました。「そなたのサイズ。それがあったな」二人は曲がりくねった道を曲がり、いまや割れた氷が薄く張っている池のそばを歩いていて、フリッガの像がある木立を避けているのだと、ロキは気付きました。

二人がもうすぐあの年古りた荒涼とした木のところまで来ようかというときに、オーディンが再び話し始めました。「そなたはさぞかしわしのことを老いぼれの愚か者と思うておるじゃろうな、孫の見込みのことでこのような振る舞いをして、」ロキは形ばかりの抗弁をしようと口を開きましたが、王は手を振って彼を退けました。「いや、本当のことじゃ。わしは愚か者じゃ、そして多くの間違いを犯してきた。この子供がその間違いを帳消しにするとは思っておらぬ、だが我が時が尽きる前に、この全てから何か良きことが出でるのを願っておる」彼は潤んだ目を逸らし、涙っぽく瞬いていました。

ロキのお腹の中で育ってもいないものを必死に望んでいるこの老人にたいして、ロキはどうしようもなく同情の念に動かされました。真実を知った時に、それは彼を殺すだろうと、ロキには分かっていました。まぁ、それがどうだというのでしょう？ 暴君は滅びればいいのです、とロキは自分に言い聞かせました。アスガルドのすべてが崩壊しようと彼には関係ありません。彼が無事に逃げ延びられる限り、彼は嘆いたりしないでしょう。

王は大きく鼻をすすると、自分の肘にかかっていたロキの手に触れました。「なにはともあれ、我が息子はなんとか1つだけは正しいことをした」と、彼は傾いだ笑みを浮かべて言いました。「わしは疑いを持っていた、それは認めよう。あれは頻繁にわしを失望させてきた」

そのような声明をそのままにしておくわけにはいきません。もし主神がお気に入りの立場をヘラからソーへと移すことがあるとすれば、王の放蕩息子についての見方を変える必要があります。ロキは心構えに自分を奮い起こしました。誰が想像できたでしょう？ ヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子がオーディンソンの名誉を守るなんて？

「実際、あなたの息子はそれほど望みなしではありません」と、ロキは言いました。「その人生の激動と嘆きにもかかわらず、彼は賢いことを示し——」

（壁の東屋で語り合う二人、ロキはソーのトリックに引っかからんばかりで）

「——思慮深く——」

（柔らかな草地の上での、魚や蜂蜜のケーキのランチ）

「——賢く——」

（愛する雨の中に立ち尽くすけだものの姿）

「——思いやりがあり——」

（彼の手の中には本が、彼の脇に押し付けられている暖かいソーの体）

「——紳士です——」

（彼の肩の上にマントを落ち着かせる大きな手）

「彼は良い父親になるでしょう」

（小さな男の子をポニーの上に抱き上げて）

「そして素晴らしい扶助番いに」

（ロキがそのほうを好むと言って以来、ずっと結わずにほどかれたままの黄色い髪）

ロキの足は、彼の考えと一緒につまづいて止まってしまいました。

あり得ない。

今言った言葉は全て——嘘じゃない？

いったい彼はどうしてしまったのでしょう？

オーディンが笑い声をあげ、ロキを内省から引き戻しました。「もしソーが、そなたのような者にまで口を極めて褒め称える気にさせるなら、おそらくあれはわしが考えていたよりリーダーシップに適しておるのかもしれんな」

気を散らさずにしっかりするんだ、とロキは自分に言い聞かせ、もっともチャーミングな笑みを王に向けました。「まったくです、私の夫は玉座でさぞ寛いでいることでしょう。彼は支配者になるべくして生まれました、そうは考えませんか？」

「もはやなにを考えればいいのか分からんのじゃ、」二人して遊歩道を戻っていきながら、オーディンが呟きました。「のう、ソーが生まれたとき、わしはあれがきっと世継ぎになるものと思っておった。だがそれからあのミッドガルドでの沙汰があり——」王は顔をしかめました。

「彼は私に話してくれました、」と、ロキは言いました。「一度の酷い間違いでした。教訓を学びました」

主神は、聞いていないようで、ため息をつきました。「そしてヘラがまことにパワフルになった。あれの手綱をしっかり押さえておかねばならぬことは分かっておる、じゃがわしはとても疲れてしもうた。この戦さはわしを老人に変えた、そしてわしは、そうせねばならぬようにはもう我が子たちに命じることができぬ。最愛の妻がいなくては」

希望の閃きがロキの胸に点りました。彼は夢の中でほんの少しフリッガに会っただけですが、その短い時間さえ、あの女性の偉大な力をロキに納得させるに充分でした。もし王妃のやつれた夫にヘラに逆らうよう説得できる者がいるととすれば、それは王妃でした。

彼が喋るにつれ息が空気中に漂いました。「あなたの王妃がもしここにいれば、なにをすべきかきっと教えてくれたでしょう。王妃がなんと言われるかご存じないのですか？」

オーディンの足が止まりました。「妃は——」

「王妃は、正しいことをするにはあなたはまだそれほど老いていないというでしょう」と、ロキは畳みかけました。

王は手を胸に当てました、その胸は苦しげな息遣いに喘いでいました。「何が正しいかはそれほど単純ではない、」と、彼はぜいぜいと言いました。「ヘラはきっと——あれは——」

「主神？」ロキは立ち止まり、オーディンの肩を支え、その赤い、膨れ上がった顔を覗き込みました。彼は、王の賢明な額に汗が珠のように浮かんでいるのを見て、そして危機を感じて眉を上げました。「大丈夫ですか？」

「息子に言ってくれ——」オーディンが喘ぎました。王は雪の上に膝から崩れました。「あれに——」

そして王はばったりと倒れ、豪華な冬イタチの姿の王が地面全体に広がりました。

「彼に何を言うのです？」ロキはひざまずき、王の広い肩を揺すぶりました。王はまだ息をしています、胸がまだ上下しています、ですが王は起きませんでした。「主神！」彼は空っぽの庭を見渡しました。「助けを、誰か！」ロキは叫びました。「王に何かが起こったのだ！」

衛士たちがどこからともなく現れ、その角のある兜が冬の太陽の下で輝きました。衛士たちはオーディンを王宮の中に運び込み、他にどうしろとも言われなかったので、ロキは衛士たちのあとに続きました。衛士たちは高貴な重荷を担いで、宮廷人たちや召使たちを追い払いながら、王宮の中をすばやく通り過ぎました。彼らのあとに続くささやきがロキの耳に聞こえました。

「オーディンスリープだ、」と、ささやき声が言いました。「王は再び眠りに陥られたのだ」

衛士たちは、王のプライベートな翼棟に違いないところを通り抜けました。ロキはその場所を避けるようにと言っていたソーをぼんやりと思い出しましたが、この混乱のさなかで、誰も彼に注意を払っている様子はありませんでした。ロキは引き返すことを考えました、特に鉄を格子状に嵌めこんで王の紋章が金で刻印されている堂々とした扉を垣間見た時にはそう思いました。ですが、なにが王を苦しめているのかを見つけ出すことを期待して、進み続けることに決めました。

主神は、ロキが今まで見たことのない部屋へと運ばれました。アスガルド式の船の形にに作られた巨大な寝台が部屋を占め、そしてその中で眠っているオーディンの上には最高級のキツネの毛皮が掛けられていました。ロキは、衛士たちがあれこれと忙しくしているあいだ、扉のそばに控えていました。彼は、部屋の中に流れ込んでくる顧問たちや他の宮廷人たちに気付かれず、ソーそのひとが大股で入ってくるまで誰も彼に話しかけませんでした。

「ロキ、」彼の腕をつかみながら、ソーが言いました。

「私には理解できない、」と、ロキは衝動的に言いました。彼は、その毛だらけの顔を見てむやみと嬉しかったです。たぶん今ならだれかが何が起こっているのか彼に話してくれるでしょう。「その時、私たちは話しをしていた、ただ話をしていただけだ、それから次の瞬間、彼は倒れて起きなかった。彼は——？」

「父上は大丈夫だ、」と、ソーが約束しました。「これはただ、何世紀ごとかに父上が陥られる眠りなのだ。父がふるっている偉大なパワーの結果だ。父上は休息され、それから新たな力と共に目覚められる」

「おお、」ロキは息を喘がせました。彼の鼓動が高まりましたが、なぜなのか彼には分かりませんでした。主神は彼の敵であり、死んだほうがましでしょう。でもそうなるとソーはとても多くの苦悩をしょいこむことになります、特に彼の母のことを考えると——

そんなことは考えないほうが最善です。

「彼は大丈夫、」と、まるでその言葉を試すように、ロキは言いました。

ソーが頷きました。彼の手が上へと上がって来て、ロキの脈打つうなじを包みこみました。親指が顎の先端を撫でました。「すまない。目撃したことのない者にとって、オーディンスリープがどれほど恐ろしく見えるか分かっている。父上が陥られるのを初めて見たとき、俺は小さな男の子に過ぎず、その後何週間も悪夢にうなされたものだ」

ロキはけだものの王子に対するかつての冷たさを手探りして、自分を立て直しました。彼は鼻を小さくクスンとすると、ソーの心地よい手から身を引きました。「私は怖がってなどいなかった、」と、彼は囁きました。「私はただ、私が王に毒をもったと、どこかのまぬけが私を非難するのではと心配しただけだ」

ソーの唇の上に柔らかい笑みが浮かびましたが、ロキが間違いなく怖がっていたと、そして恥ずかしがることなど何もないと彼が言い返せる間もなく、背の高い姿がさっと部屋に入ってきました。それは、壁に影を落とすトゲのような頭飾りと、肩から垂れ下がる千羽のカラスの羽根のマントの、黒と緑の鎧一式を身に着けたヘラでした。部屋中の目が彼女に向き、部屋中の舌が動きを止めました。

「父上が再び眠りに入られた、」と、彼女が宣言しました。「父の笏はどこに？ 我が元へ持ってまいれ」

顧問たちが従おうと慌てているあいだに、ロキはソーの耳に鋭く囁きました。「彼女は何のことを言ってるんだ？」

ソーの顎が引き締まりました。「笏は父上の統治のシンボルだ。父上が眠られているあいだ、父上の代わりに誰かが玉座に座らねばならない」

ロキは喘ぎを噛み殺しました。ヘラが、玉座にですって？ だめ、だめ、だめです。「あなたは彼女を止められないのか？ なんとかしろ」

「できることなどなにもない、」ソーが急いで囁き返しました。「俺のパワーはまだ閉ざされたままだ。パワーなしでは、たとえ当座であっても、俺には父上の座を占めることはできない。それに彼女が現在のお気に入りだと、誰もが知っている」

あるやせこけた顧問が金色の笏を手に進み出てくるのを見ているロキに、無力さが濁った海のように押し寄せてきました。ヘラはためらうことなく笏を取り上げました。彼女の恐るべき目が部屋を見渡し、集まっている者たちを眺めながら彼女の顎がツンと上げられました。

「主神の休息が束の間で、癒しをもたらすものとなるよう、」と、彼女が言いました。「彼が目覚めるまでこの女王がお前たちを守る」

肯定の叫びが聴衆から上がりました。死の女神は視線をソーに据えました。

「この平和の時にはきっと、」と、吊り上がった笑みを浮かべてヘラが言いました、「不在の間にまったく何も起こらなかったと、父上が起きられた時には見出すであろう」そしてその言葉と共に、彼女はさっと出て行きました、たくさんのカラスの羽根のマントが彼女の周りでひるがえりました。

部屋はすぐに空になり、ただ衛士たちがオーディンの寝台の守りについているだけでした。ソーはロキの腕をつかみ、やはり彼を連れ出しました。

「父上のプライベートな翼棟で過ごす時間が短ければ短いほど、いい」と、彼が言いました。

「私たちはどこへ行くんだ？」と、ロキはたずねました。

「俺はヘイムダルと話す必要がある。この新しい成り行きは事態を複雑にする、」アスガルドの王子は周りを見回しましたが、人気のない廊下に素早く入っていましたから、完全に二人きりでした。「ヘラは機会を無駄にするような者ではない。姉が笏を握っているあいだは常に、俺たちは危険にさらされている」

「では、ヘイムダルを探しに行こう。召使部屋はどっちの方向だ？」

ソーは首を横に振りました。「だめだ、俺は独りで行く。自分の部屋に鍵をかけて閉じこもるんだ、あるいは書庫へ行くといい。あそこなら誰もあなたを見つけないだろう」

「私は鍵をかけて閉じこもりたくない！」と、ロキは叫びました。「私は助けたいんだ」

息が、やかましいため息となってソーの口から放たれました。「ロキ——」

「なぜあなたは、私をあなたの計画から切り離そうとするんだ？」と、ロキは詰問しました。「私は、暗がりで怯えているのではなく、あなたと力を合わせているべきだ」

「俺はあなたを安全に守ろうとしているんだ」と、ソーは食いしばった歯の間からぎりぎりと言いました。

「ならばそれは失敗した試みとみなすんだな！」ロキは、二人がやってきた廊下の、もといた方を指さしました。「あなたの姉はアスガルドの玉座に座っている。あなたの父は眠っている。あなたの母は——」

「亡くなった！ そして俺の言うことを聞かなければあなたもそうなる！」と、ソーが声を荒げました。

ロキは黙り込みました。この野蛮人は彼の言うことなど決して聞かないでしょう、フリッガの幽霊のようなメッセージも、証拠なしには。冷たさが彼の血管にまた染みこみ戻ってきました。

「ほうら、いた」と、ロキは呟きました。「暴君のような看守が。私はいつまた彼に会えるだろうかと思っていた」

ズキズキするような熱をたたえたソーの凝視を、絶望が切り裂きました。「お願いだ、」と、彼が言いました、その声はぼろきれのように引き絞られていました。「俺の言うとおりにして、行ってくれ」

「捕獲者の仰せの通りに」ロキはくるりと向きを変えると、ソーから離れて廊下をどんどん進みました。「ヘイムダルに、私が今夜、日没時に入浴すると伝えてくれ」と、彼は肩越しにそう投げ掛けました。

彼は角を曲がるまで、傲然と歩き続けました。それからがっくりと壁に寄り掛かり、片手で口をおおいました。彼は考える必要がありました。

ならば書庫です。

残念なことに、本のコレクションもロキに慰めをもたらしませんでした。独りでいると、この部屋はあまりにも洞窟めいて感じられました。赤々と燃える松明も、ロキのとげとげしい孤独感を和らげることはできませんでした。そして、本自体も助けになりませんでした。

彼は、フリッガを目覚めの世界に戻すための手引を見つけたいと願っていましたが、彼が読んだテキストは全て同じことを言っていました。魔法の力が必要で、それもたくさんいると。ため息をつき巻物を交換するロキの手首には、金の環がまだ嵌められていました。彼はそれから次善の、王妃自身も勧めていた、二つの世界の間に経路を開き、希望するときに二人が話せるようにロキがわずかばかりの護符をつかうというアイデアに注意を向けました。これもまた、ロキが月のチャートを調べたところ、不運が判明しました。アスガルドの二つの月が満月になるまであと3週間かかり、そしてそれ以前では成功の見込みはまずないのでした。

ロキは苛立たし気に息を吐きながら、音高く本を閉じました。3週間の間にヘラがどんな被害を及ぼせるかわかったものではありません、ですが彼には待つ以外の選択がありませんでした。少なくともそのあいだ、彼は入用な品の準備ができるでしょう。彼は、心の中に完全なリストを作り上げるまで、テキストを徹底的に調べました。調達が簡単なものもあれば、時間が必要なものもありました、そして彼には時間がたっぷりありました。

そして、それから？

そうですね、それからロキには、直面している危機から気を逸らすためには何かを読む以外にすることがありませんでした——そしてもちろんソーの人柄について彼の父に向かって詩心を発揮したことをあれこれ考えこまないようにするためには、です。

自分の責務を無視しなければならないときに最も適した読み物は、すこしばかり刺激的で卑猥なものだというのは、あらゆる王国でよく知られている事実です。ある種の人々は（もちろん、堕落した人々ですよ）それを脳への膏薬だと見出しました。ロキは確かに彼らの一員であり、ヨトゥンスタッドにある彼の小さなプライベート書庫に、こっそりとひとりで楽しむための、何十もの文学作品を集めていました。ロキにとって、そのような本は必要なものでした、なぜなら彼には他にそのようなことの捌け口がなかったからです。

フリッガの書庫はあらゆる分野を網羅し、そしてエロティカも例外ではありませんでした。ロキは、アスガルド人の感性に訴えるさまざまな行為を網羅した物語のコレクション（そのなかには絵があるものも！）を発見して喜びました。品のない言葉やもっと品のない絵の数々はロキを魅了し、それで彼は自分の部屋に本の山を持ち帰り、自分の鍵で部屋を開けました。

この部屋に再び一人でいるのは、とても奇妙でした。あんなに長いあいだソーと文字通り切っても切れない間柄だったあとに、ソーから離れていることは奇妙でした。ロキはこの小さな部屋の中を動き回り、できるだけもっと家庭的な雰囲気にしようとしました。彼は毛皮のマントを掛け、扉のそばにスリッパを置きました。彼はエロティックな小説の山を寝台のそばに置きました。彼はポーチから小さな黄金の馬を取り出し、側机に置き、窓から差し込む薄れゆく光が反射するようなところに置きました。

ロキの指が、ルビーとサファイアが太陽の光を受けて輝くよう、右に左にと馬を動かしました。

醜い物だ、と、彼は思いました、でもそれは彼の物でした。

ヘイムダルと数人の召使たちが風呂とともに現れ、ロキは入浴しました。彼は、ソーのことやオーディンスリープについての彼らの会話がなんだったかについて、当てつけがましくヘイムダルに尋ねませんでした。明らかに、ヘラのことをどうするかという話し合いに加わるのを歓迎されていませんでしたから。

その後、清潔な寝間着に身を包み、乾きかけている髪を肩の上に遊ばせながら、ロキは寝台の上に座り、新しい本の山に取り掛かり始めました。低俗な物語は、明らかにアスガルド人の好みに合わせたものにもかかわらず、彼の注目をとらえて放しませんでした。そこには若く大柄な戦士に連れ去られる乙女の話や、たくましい肩の狩人に木に押し付けられていたされる乙女の話や、青い目の王子のイチモツを吸わされる乙女の話など、さまざまな事例がありました。

「完全にゴミだ、」と、一言もらさず読みふけりながら、ロキは小ばかにしました。

彼は、次から次へと本を取り上げ、嫌悪感と興奮を入り混じらせながら、物語をむさぼり読みました。しばしば、みだらな英雄が場面に登場して、作者がその男の髪を茶色と描写していると、ロキはショックを受けたでしょう。黄金色であるべきではありませんか、まったく？ なぜって——まぁ、理由なんて気にしないでください。ただそのほうが登場人物に合っていた、というのがロキの意見だったのですから。

そうです、両手を使って乙女のスカートを頭上まで持ち上げるのに、ただ斧を薪の山に立てかければいいだけの背の高いきこりには、黄色い髪が合っています。

読みながら、ロキの手は上掛けの下に、それから脚のあいだへと忍び込みました。

その後、精で指を濡らし、顔を紅潮させたロキは、本を脇に置きました。彼のぼんやりした目は寝台の横で揺らめいているロウソクを見つめていました。このアスガルドの駄作に耽るなんて、なんて孤独て惨めなことだろうと、彼は思い巡らしました。そして読みながら、よりによってソーを想像するなんて？ 

あのけだものに彼の考えが憑りつかれたのは、ただ二人の強制された近しさのせいだと、ロキは理由付けました。なんの意味もありません。疲れた、退屈な心の自然な動きです。

ロキはそう自分に言い聞かせながら眠りにおちました、ですが彼は、彼の肌をなぞる毛だらけの頬を、ざらざらした手が彼の手首をつかんで押さえつけるのを夢に見ました。彼は、春まだ浅き氷が溶ける色の目を夢に見ました。彼は無意識に快楽の夢を見ていました。

そして彼は、もっとも心乱すことに、海藻のサラダの寝台の上に乳色の肌の恋人と寛いでいる中、小さな足音が周囲に響き渡る夢を見ました。その夢の中で、ロキは頭をもたげて足音がどこから聞こえるのか見ようとしました。蜂蜜のケーキ型の扉口には、小さなヨトゥンの子供が立っていて、そのむっちりした青い腕で扉をつかみ、向こうを向いているのでロキには黒っぽい後頭部しか見えませんでした。

「迷子になったの？」と、ロキはその小さな子供に問いかけました。

夢の子供はその声に笑顔を浮かべてこちらを向き、ロキにその不気味な青い瞳を見せました。

ロキは海藻の寝台の上で身震いしました、すると乳白色の腕が彼の方に伸びてきました。彼は振り返ってその腕の持ち主を見ました。ソーが、あの同じ青い瞳で彼を見つめ返してきました。彼はロキの名前を口にしました、甘やかに——

ハッと息を切らし、そしてロキは目を覚ましました。

彼は寝台の上に置きあがり、汗に濡れた髪を額から押しのけました。彼の心臓は激しく脈打っていました。これはただの夢でした。ただのナンセンスでした。これは現実ではありませんでした。

ではなぜ、もう一度そんなふうに名を呼んでほしいと、彼の心が疼いだのでしょう？

ロキは膝を抱えました。

「これはよくない、」と、彼は部屋の暗がりに向かって言いました。

何も彼に応えませんでした。全然よくありません。


	10. Chapter 10

もしあなたが特定の人のことを（そしてその特定の人の人となりを）考えた時に、心臓のあたりに予期しない高波を感じたことが一度でもあるなら、あなたはそこからのロキの歩みになじみがあることでしょう。オーディンソンが当初思っていたほど汚らわしくないと自分が思っているのに気が付いたあと、彼は最初にまずその意外な新事実を完全に無視することを考えました。それは実行可能な案ではありませんでした、なぜならロキの心はしばしばソーの方へと、二人で歩いた時に彼の手がロキの肘に優しく添えられていたことや、彼の戦馬に乗っていた時の様子や、彼の背に流れるマントや、そのほかの何百万ものソーらしい戯画へとへさまよっていかずにはいられなかったからです。また実用的な問題もありました。この混乱全体における彼のたった一人の味方をそうそう無視するわけにはいきませんでした。早晩、二人は公の場に姿を現さなければならないでしょう——もちろん、子を宿して光り輝く王婿としてです。

それでその日、小さきロキは問題を解決するために真っ向からぶつかっていきました。もっとも簡単な解決策は、と彼は考えました、多くの場合最良で、そしてこの場合、その解決策は明確でした。彼は、けだものを心から追い払うのに、この気ちがいじみた欲望を一度だけ満たせばいいだけでした。オーディンソの疑いの余地のないひどい奴隷扱いにさらされれば、この、自分を悩ませる欲求からロキは自由になるでしょう。

それに、なぜ満たしてはいけないのでしょう？ 囚われの王妃に関してなにか役立つことができるようになるまで、彼には3週間という時間がありました。さらに、彼のサイズに会ったパートナーを選択する機会が他にあるでしょうか？ もしロキが彼の究極の願い通りにヨトゥンヘイムに戻ったなら、彼は選択そのものを失います。（そしてもしオーディンソンの計画が失敗して全員が殺されるとしたら、まぁ、ロキはヴァージンのまま死なないほうを選びます）

この計画には、おそらくソーの側の場所を確保するという追加のボーナスがありました。誘惑はロキの強みではありませんでした、なんといっても彼はキスされたことさえありませんでしたから、でもそれがどれほど難しいでしょう？ 彼が研究したアスガルドのエロティカによれば、アスガルドの男を営みに誘い込むのは笑ってしまうほど簡単でした。もし本を信じるとすれば、彼らは乙女と交わらずには3ヤードと歩けないのですから。

決断が成されました。神経質になっているひまはありません。行動あるのみです。

ロキは、王宮が召使や廊下を行き来する数人の衛士たちをのぞいて空の、そしてその数人も簡単に避けられる、夜の最も暗い時まで待ちました。彼は、上質の絹のローブだけを着て、裸足のまま静かに部屋を抜け出しました。ソーの居室への道は空っぽで、部屋の扉は鍵がかかっていませんでした。ロキは中へ入り、ソーが寝台に入っているもののまだ起きていて、服を着たままシーツの上に横たわり、手に持った本に向かって眉を寄せているのを見ました。

扉がカチッと閉まる音に、彼が顔を上げました。「ロキ？」本が寝台の横のテーブルに置かれました。「どうしてこんな夜遅くにここへ来たんだ？ 昨日のことでまだ俺のことを怒っているのなら——」

「そのことじゃない」ロキは話し始める前に勇気をかき集めました。彼の手はローブのベルトの柔らかい布地をもてあそんでいました。「私はあなたに言いたかったのだ——私はこのところひどく孤独だった」

「そうなのか？」と、ソーが言って起き上がり、彼に向かって目を眇めました。「ああ、もうこの部屋に何日も閉じ込めらているわけではないから、今やあなたにはあまり相手がいないだろうな」二人は笑みをかわし、ロキの笑みはナーヴァスさからすぐに消えてしまい、ソーもそれに続きました。「よかったら座って俺と話しをしないか？」と、彼は赤々と燃える暖炉の前の長椅子を身振りで示しました。

「いや、私は——」ロキはごくりと喉を上下させました。ソーのようなアスガルド人には、言葉で説明してもうまくいきません。彼は行動だけを理解するでしょう、だからロキは行動しました。彼はローブを開き、肩から滑らせて足元にふわりと落としました。彼は喉と、手首と、足首の金の環をのぞいて、完全に裸で立っていました。

ソーが凝視しました。ロキは両手で体を覆ってしまいたいという衝動と戦いました。求めるにあたって彼は誇り高くあるでしょう。彼は頼んだりしないでしょう。彼は顎を上げました。

「私たちは他のことができるかも」と、とうとう彼は沈黙の中へ言いました。

「あなたはいったい——！」ソーが寝台から飛び出して、脱ぎ棄てられたローブを拾いロキの裸の体に着せかけようとしました。「ロキ、あなたが俺をからかって喜んでいるのは分かっている、だがこの冗談は行き過ぎだ。頼むから服を着てくれ！」

「でも——」今ではおなじみになった、チクチクする涙が、ロキの目を刺しました。これが本当にソーが彼を受け取るやり方なのでしょうか？ この生き物に拒絶されるのは耐え難いことでした。「これは冗談ではない。私は思ったのだ、私たちで——」

「言うな」と、ソーは一本の指を上げました。「言ってはいけない。考えてもいけない」彼はロキの逆らわない腕にローブの袖をぐいと通しました。

「私はただ——」

「もし孤独がそれほどあなたを苦しめるのなら、宮殿に呼び寄せることのできるプロがいる」話しながら、ソーの目はロキの顔でなく手に向けられていました。「適切に取り計らえる。彼らはとても熟練していて、なんであれあなたが好むとおりにやってくれる」ソーが、ロキの大きく上下する胸の上のちゃんとした位置にローブの襟をひっぱりました。「それがあなたにとって最良だろう」

「わたしはどこぞの見知らぬものと寝台に行きたくなんかない、」と、ロキは抗議しました。「私はあなたを知っている。このことであなたを信頼している」おお、でもこれはあまりにも真実が行き過ぎました。ソーはまるで斧槍で殴られたかのような顔をしていました。ロキは唇を噛み、ソーが聞いてくれそうなところまで言葉を後ずらせました。「あなたは何カ月もそうせずに過ごしてきた。私が、自分たちの欲求を満たすべきだと言うとき、私が正しいことをあなたも知っている。これはただ安らぎのためだ、だた私たちの正気を保つためだけだ。それ以上のことを意味するものではない！」

ソーが首を横に振りました。「あなたはあり得ないことを求めている」と、彼が呟きました。

「おお」ロキはまばたきました。「なるほど」彼は顎を胸に落としました。彼の喉はごくりと動きました。「あなたは私と寝ないのだな」

ソーのため息がロキの頭のてっぺんにうちよせました。「ロキ——」

「私はあなたをそれほどまでにゾッとさせるのか？」ロキは手を上げて、青い肌に走るヘリテージ・マークを、金色の腕輪が嵌った手首を、しげしげと眺めました。他のヨトゥンたちからのあざけりが彼の頭の中に鳴り響きました。かつての疑念が忍び込んできました。「私は小さい、分かっている、だけどあなたには完璧なサイズだと思ったのに、」彼は胸の前で両手をギュッと手を握りしめました。おそらくソーは彼を、アスガルドの物語に出て来る悪魔程度にしか見ないのかもしれません。「私の色のせいか？ あなたにはそれが我慢できないのか？」

「そんなことでは——」ソーがロキの、今ではちゃんと覆われている肩に両手を置き、腕の長さの距離を置いて立ちました。彼がロキの目を覗き込みました、その青い点は心配に曇っていました。「あなたが俺を惹きつけないからではない。あなたは惹きつける」彼の視線が逸らされました。「あまりにもだ、正直に言うなら」

ロキは彼を凝視しました。「私には理解できない」

ソーは二人の足元を見おろし、細心の注意を込めて言葉を選んでいるようでした。「あなたがおれをけだものと呼ぶのは正しい、邪悪と、それからいっそう悪い名で、なぜならこんなふうなあなたを見る時——俺は考えるんだ……あなたを抱くことを。けだものがするように」

「なんだって？」ロキの唇はうっすらと開きました。「それはどういう意味？」

ソーは一歩近づきました、彼の体の熱がロキの冷え切った肌を温めました。彼の青い目は床に釘付けでした。「つまり、あなたを向こうへ向かせてあなたを背後から抱くことを想像するのだ——あなたの首に歯をあてて、荒々しく。俺は、あなたの叫びをキスで奪うことを考える、あなたが俺の子を身籠ったと確信するまで俺の精であなたを満たすことを考える」もう一歩近づきます。ロキは息を詰めました。ソーは顔を上げました、彼の歯は噛みしめられていて、目は閃いていました。「俺はあなたを完全に俺のものにするだろう、ロキ。そしてあなたがどれほどそれを忌み嫌うかわかっている、そしてそれが俺たち二人にとってどれほど危険なことか分かっている」

ロキは息を呑みました。これが本当にこの野蛮人が感じていることなのでしょうか？ 彼には思いもつかなかったでしょう。彼が語るその激しさ、それはロキの血に火をつけました。そして彼の心、いままでたいへんしっかりと守られていた心は、その氷の檻に向かって激しく鼓動しました。

「そうだ、」と、彼は呟きました、彼のとろんとした目がソーの体を辿り降りました。「私は忌み嫌うだろう」しかし、彼の声音はまったく反対のことを暗示していました。

ソーは彼の視線に気づき、彼の肩を少し揺さぶりました。「もしあなたが単にふりをしているだけでなく本当に身籠ってしまったら、あなたはヘラの陰謀に対してもっとずっと傷つけられやすくなる。その子は俺に対して利用されるために使われるだろう。我らはそんな危険を冒すわけにはいかない。俺にはそんなことはできない——」

「聞いて、」と、靄の中からハッと気を取り直し、ロキは言いました。「同意する、実際にあなたの子を身籠ることは問題外だ。でも私としとねを共にする他のやり方がきっとあるだろう？ 私は初心者だ、わかっている、だけどその私でさえ、つまり、その、そのような危険を冒さずに済む方法があると耳にしたことがある。手や、あるいは口で——」

「俺が言ったことを聞いてなかったのか？」と、ソーが唸るように言いました。「あなたのこととなると、自分を抑えるられるかどうか信頼が置けないのだ。俺はきっと——」彼は苛立った唸り声を上げて頭を抱え、解き放たれた黄金の髪がロキの唇を刷きました。「俺はきっとモンスターになる」

ライオンのねぐらに入っていく。ロキはいままで自分がスリルを求める者だと考えたことはありませんでしたが、おそらく胸の中に燃え上がる欲望がそうなのだと証明していました。彼はソーの髪を耳の後ろにかけてやり、それから片手をそのざらざらした頬に置きました。二人の視線が合いました、ソーのはみじめで、ロキのは焦がれていました。

「私はこのことであなたを信頼している、」と、ロキは繰り返しました。「あなたはいくらか名誉を持ちあわせた男だと証明してきた。私は抱きしめられ触れられたいのだ。そうしてくれる？ ただ今夜だけでも？ 一晩だけでいい、それから二度としない」彼はその考えにぐっと飲み下しました。これは苦い薬を飲むようなものとなるでしょう。間違いなく、終わったあとは彼はこの恐るべき欲望から全快するでしょう。

ソーのがさがさした前足がロキの手の上に重なり、彼の顔に押し付けました。彼の目は溶けかけている氷の点でした。「もし俺があなたを不快にさせたら？」と、彼がたずねました。

「そうしたら私はあなたにそう言う、それであなたは自分の間違いを正せばいい」ロキは微笑みました。「まったく、ソー、未経験なのは私の方だ。自分の振る舞いに気をもんでいなければならないのは私の方だ、あなたじゃなくて」

ソーはごくりと喉を上下させました。「だがあなたは俺と同じようには感じていない」と、彼はささやきました。

ロキは眉をひそめました。「それはいったいどういう意味だ？」

「なんでもない、」と、ソーが素早く言いました。彼の手が離れ、そして彼は後ろに下がり咳払いをしました。「あなたが欲しているのが俺で間違いないのか？」

「そうだ、」と、ロキは吐息混じりに言いました。

「今夜一晩だけ？」

熱心な頷きが一度ありました。「今夜一晩だけだ」と、ロキは約束しました。

ソーの顎がもぐもぐと動き、それから彼が頷きました。「わかった。どうやら俺にはあなたを思い留まらせることはできないらしいな。もしこれがわずかでもあなたに慰めをもたらすというのなら、俺はやる」彼の目は、なにか名付けられない感情で重く、隅の影の方へと滑っていきました。

「さあ、そんなに陰気にならなくてもいいじゃないか」ロキは舌を鳴らした。「あなたはまるでこれが辛い仕事のように振る舞っている」  
  
「いや、いや、」と、ソーが安心させました。彼の手はロキの手を探し求めてしっかりと握りしめました。「ただこのアイデアを自分に得心させるのにちょっと時間がかかっただけだ」彼は寝台へという仕草をしました。「どうぞ、遠慮なく。よかったらあなたは——？」

いくつかのぎこちない展開がありました。それはみなとても堅苦しいものでした。ソーはロキのローブをまるでそれがマントかのように取って事務的な能率さで釘に引っかけました。再び裸になったロキは、ソーの巨大な寝台の上に座って辺りを見回し、寝台の横のテーブルの上の本に目を留めました。彼は、背表紙の文字を読もうと顔を横向けました。彼にはアスガルドのルーン文字のすべては解読できませんでしたが、『呪い』という言葉となにか古代の時に関するものを見分けました。

「私が自分の要求と共にあなたをとても不作法に邪魔したとき、あなたは何を読んでいたのだ？」と、ムードを明るくしようとして、ロキはたずねました。彼は手を伸ばして本を手に取り、めくりましたが、そこにあるのは全ていにしえのアスガルドの文字で、彼にはその意味を解読できませんでした。

ソーが彼の手から本を取り上げ、再びテーブルの上に置きました。「ただの民話だ、」と、彼がぶっきらぼうに言いました。「書庫に行って以来、寝る前に本を読む習慣がついたんだ」彼の目がロキの裸の胸にいったあと、逸らされました。

ロキは疑念が再び足元に押し寄せるのを感じました、でも彼はソーが言った言葉にしがみつきました。彼はロキを欲していました、彼をアスガルド式のやり方で奪うことを考えていました。完全に。動物のように。

「何があなたをそんなにナーヴァスにさせているのだ？」と、枕の上に横たわりながら彼は聞きました。「ただの私じゃないか」これは一過性の戯れだ、と彼は自分に言い聞かせました、心がチクリと疼きました。

ソーはその言葉に短く笑い声を上げました。彼の視線は、まるで絶対にそれより下へは行かせまいというようにロキの顔に据えられました。「たとえ俺が寝室での経験が豊富だとしても、」と、彼が言いました、「あなたの体は、俺がいままでに出会った者たちとは違うのだということを知っている。これは俺にとっても新しい領域だ」

「おお」ロキは頬を火照らせながら、脚を拡げました。このような問題について彼はいつこんなに大胆になったのでしょうか？ ソーの野蛮さが、接しているうちに彼に影響を及ぼしたに違いありません——彼がソーに接したいと思っているのとは違ったやり方ですが。「ならば、あなたはさっさと慣れ親しんだ方がいいだろうな」

「手で？」と、ソーが聞きました。彼の視線は下へ、上へとチラチラと移りました。

「さしあたりは」と、ロキは言って、目を閉じました、期待が高まるにつれ見ていられなくなったからです。彼は、あのざらざらした指がためらいがちに、まず硬くなりつつある自分の”杖”の峰筋に触れるのを、それから”巾着”の柔らかいひだをなぞるのを感じて、ハッと喘ぎました。

「無毛？」と、ソーが呟きました。

「ほぼ、」息を切らしながら、ロキは彼を訂正しました。彼はソーの手を取り、性器の付け根の、質量を増しつつある勃起に隠された、絹のような黒い毛がある小さな茂みに導きました。ソーの指がその房をもてあそび、何度も何度も梳きました。ロキは身を震わせました。これはおざなりな振る舞いではないと、ほとんど恋人のタッチのようだ、と彼は思いました。

「俺は男と女の両方と褥を共にしてきた、」と、ソーが言いました。彼の息がロキの太腿の内側に温かくかかりました。「俺は、あなたはその両方を合わせたような者だろうと思っていた、だがあなたはそれ以上のものだ」

ソーの声があまりにも奇妙な調子を帯びていたものだから、ロキは見てみなければなりませんでした。彼は目を開けて、自分の脚の間でソーが腹ばいになり、ロキのもっとも秘められた箇所を夢見心地の顔で熱心に見つめているのを見ました。

「嫌だと思わないの？」と、ロキはたずねました。彼は誰にも、自分自身にさえ、自分が心配していたことを認めないでしょう。

ソーが顔を上げ、勃ち上がっている彼の性器越しに彼を見上げました。「思わない。だがもし俺に質問があったとして——聞いてもかまわないか？」

「どんな類の質問？」

「そうだな、たとえば、」ソーの指先がロキの性器の下のなめらかな肌をかすり、ロキを震えさせました。「あなたの”石”はどこにあるんだ？」

「私の、なに？」

「あなたの——ええと、」ソーが言葉を組み立てるのに苦慮しました。「あなたの種が溜まるところだ」

ロキの眉は当惑に弓なりになりました。「あなたがいってるのは私の”宝石”のことか？ それは他の器官と一緒に私の内側にある。なぜ？ あなたのはどこにあるの？」

ソーは赤い顔をして、目を逸らしました。「内側……ではない」

ロキは笑い声を上げて、ソーのズボンを示す仕草をしました。「あなたはどこにそれをしまっているんだ？ ポケットの中？」

「違う！ 袋の中だ。ここの。下だ」ソーがロキのその場所に触れ、あらたな震えを引き起こしました。

ロキは唇を舐めました。あの淫らな本にはこのことは書いてありませんでした。彼は顎をくいっとソーの方へ向けました。「さあさあ、私に見せて」

ソーは不平の呻きを上げました。「俺は自分を抑えているべきなんだぞ。それなのにあなたは、自分の好奇心を満たすために俺にズボンを脱げと言うのか？」

「まぁ、そうだ、」と、ロキは言いました。「頼むよ？ ちらっとだけでも」

ソーはいまいるところに断固としてとどまり、唇を引き結んでいました。ロキは彼の腰に小さな蹴りを入れました。

「笑って悪かった、」と、彼は言いました。「さあ。私一人が裸でいるのは嫌だよ。場おくれしてしまう」

もう一瞬だけ彼を見つめたあと、ソーは深いため息をつき、寝台から降りました。ロキは横向きになり、ソーがベルトを緩める光景を眺めました。

「覚えておいてくれ、あなたがぜひにと言ったんだ」彼はズボンを下ろしながら警告しました。

ロキの目はソーの、硬くそそり立ち紫色の長さに沿って静脈が脈打っている陽物を見て大きく見開かれました。もちろん、ロキはもっと大きなものをヨトゥンの王宮のマッサージ室で見ていましたが、でもそれはアスガルド人にとっては大きな方の部類に入るように思われました。その包皮は充分に剥けてピンク色の丸い先端が真珠のような白い液体を漏らしているのが見えました。そしてその下には、言っていたとおりに、肌色の袋に包まれ、ごわごわした金色の巻毛に覆われた2つの石がありました。それは重そうに見えました。種でどっしりとしています。

ロキの手は、訊ねようかと考える前にもう既に伸びていました。「かまわないか？」

「そうしたいのなら」ソーは頭を後ろに傾けて天井を見上げ、咳払いの音を立てていました。

ロキは手のひらで石の一つをつかんで、ぎゅっと握りました。ソーが甲高い声を上げました。

「優しく！」

「おお！」ロキは目を見開いて、素早く手をひっこめました。「これは頑丈だろうと思っていたのだ」

「そうではない、これはとても柔らかくて、敏感なのだ」痛そうに顔をしかめながら、ソーが諫めました。

戸惑いのまばたきです。「ではなぜそれを”石”だなどと呼ぶんだ！？」

「なぜなら——」ソーが言葉を切りました。「実のところ、俺にも定かではない」

ニヤニヤ笑いがロキの顔の上に忍び寄り、すぐにソーも同じ表情を浮かべました。二人は、なによりもこの滑稽な苦境に、ほとんどヒステリックな笑いの波を分かち合いました。

「代わりに、あなたはそれをスポンジと呼ぶべきだ、」と、ロキは笑いの合間に言いました。「あるいは羽根枕と。なにか握りやすくて簡単に討ち取れるもののような」彼の手はソーの体へと戻っていき、このたびはデリケートな”石”の重みを手ではかり、袋の中で優しく転がしました。

ソーは頭を反らしてウーンと唸りました。「あなたは好きなように呼ぶといい、と思う」真珠色の液体がまた彼の性器からにじみ出て、最初のひとしずくが軸に沿って滑りおちてごわごわした毛の茂みの中へと消えていきました。

ロキは魅了されて、じっと見ていました。「あなたは、たったこれだけでそんなに影響を受けているのか？」

「そうだ」ソーはロキの探る手を取って、自分から放しました。「もう止めた方がいい」彼は体を曲げて、足首の周りに落ちたスボンに手を伸ばしました、彼の硬くなった性器が上下に弾みました。

「いや、待って」と、ロキは言って、手を差し出してソーの動きを止めました。彼の目はあの小さな氷の欠片のような青を見出しました。「服を脱がないか？ もっと寛げるだろうに」

ソーが彼を見据えました。「あなたは火をもて遊んでいる、皇太子」

「もし私が、あなたは私の意思に反して犬のように私にのしかからないだろうと信頼していなかったら、私はここへ来ていない」その考えだけでも彼の膣をびくりとさせるに充分でした。おお、この責め苦から解放されることを彼はどれだけ欲していたでしょう。ロキはソーの腕に軽く振れ、これが必死な欲求からではなく、友好的な仕草に見えるよう願いました。

ソーのため息は心ここに在らずといった風でした。「いいだろう、」とうとう、彼が言いました、そして戦士の能率さで服を脱ぎ始めました。ロキはアスガルド人の夫が少しづつ露わになるのを見守っていました。金色の毛に覆われた脚、奇妙に滑らかな背の肌、肩に散っている茶色の斑点、樽のような胸、その腱の浮き出た腕。心の奥のどこかで、彼はこの青白い、粗野なアスガルド人の体を拒絶すべきだと、ロキは知っていました。それは異質でひどいものでした。それでいて、あの氷のような青い瞳が彼を見おろしているのを、彼の審判を待っているのを見たとき、ロキはソーの中に醜いものなど何も見ませんでした。ある意味では、彼はある種の荒々しい美しさをもっていました。

「よろしい」ロキは、ソーの用意ができた体を眺めまわしながら囁きました。「とてもいい。さあ、ここへきて」彼はソーの手を取ると、寝台のロキの上に彼を引き戻しました。

二人は先ほどの姿勢に、ロキは枕の上に横たわり、そして新しく裸になったソーがロキの脚の間に落ち着きました。ソーはロキの”巾着”の割れ目に沿って指を這わせました。その馴染みのない、自分のよりも荒っぽく、自信がなさげなタッチに、ロキの背がピンと固くなりました。

「あなたが自分をどうやって喜ばせるか教えてくれるか？」と、ソーが聞きました。「俺の手を取って、あなたのしてほしいところにおいてくれ」

「わかった」ロキは唾を飲みこみ、手を下に伸ばしました。彼はソーの右手を取り、その指を曲げ、それからソーの手を動かして指の節が”巾着”の唇に掠るようにしました。

「ただこれだけ？」と、ソーが聞きました。「両方じゃなく？」彼がロキの”杖”の先端に向かって頷いてみせました。

「すぐにじゃなく」と、ロキは息を喘がせました。「すぐだとあんまりだから」

「なるほど」ソーが目の前の眺めをあまりに熱心に観察しているものだから、ロキは、彼がまずまずの学者になるのではないかと思ったぐらいでした。「あなたは最初は焦らされるのが好きなのだな」彼の温かい息はロキの肌に触れるまた別の指のようで、身の奥にある炎をかき立てました。「あぁ。すでに濡れてきた」指の節の尖ったところがロキの襞の中に沈み、出てきた時は光っていました。

「そうだ、ずいぶん早かったな」ロキは呼吸を何とかコントロールし続けようとしました。初めての時に自分に恥をかかせることはありません。「さあ、次は私の”杖”を」彼はソーの左手を取ると、親指と人差し指が充血した先端を取り巻くように導きました。

ソーの唇がくいっと上がりました。「あなたはこれを”杖”と呼ぶのか？」

「さて、あなたは自分のを何と呼ぶ？」

茶目っ気のある笑みが、充溢している勃起の背後で広がりました。「鞘を必要とする剣だ」と、ソーは笑い声を上げました。

ロキは片手で自分の笑みをおおいました。この最中にクスクス笑うなんてなんて不似合いなことでしょう。「それは本当にひどい」

肩がすくめられました。「おそらく。それでここは？ なにか名前があるのか？」ソーは指の節を優しくロキにトントンとしました。

「”巾着”だ、もちろん」

「ああ、あなたが宝物をしまっているところだ」

「ほうらね？ あなたは学習している」

「充分に早いといいのだが」ソーはロキの襞に沿って手を動かし続けていました、考え深い表情が彼の顔を過りました。彼の視線が上がりました。「あなたを味わってもいいだろうか？」

ロキの浮き浮きとした気分は溶け去ってしまいました。緊張がいくらか戻ってきましたが、燃え上がるような好奇心もまた戻ってきました。「かまわない、だが——」彼はソーの視線をしっかりと受け止めました。「気を付けて」

ソーは目を逸らしませんでした、ですが口を開き、ピンク色の舌をロキのなめらかな軸に這わせ、唇で先端をくるみました。

ロキは顔を横向けて枕に押し付け、叫び声を堪えました。彼はそのような展示を見ていられませんでした。驚異的な感覚だけで誰しもを解いてしまうに充分です。肌の上にこすれるソーのヒゲ、その口の熱さ、その指はより執拗に”巾着”の割れ目を撫でて、溢れだすとろりとした液をさらに集めます。

「これはみな俺のためか？」と、ソーが聞きました、彼の声は欲望に深く暗くなっていました。ロキは下の方をのぞき見、ソーが指を口にもっていってきれいに舐めとっているのを見ました。新たなくぐもった喘ぎとともに、彼の顔は再び枕の中に埋まりました。

「ロキ？」ソーが彼に触れるのを止め、それはまったく許しがたいことでした。「これはよくなかっ——」

「大丈夫だ、そのままでいい」と、ロキは言って、枕の隠れ家からパッと身を起こしました。「続けて。それから——私に話し続けてくれ」彼はソーをじっと見おろしました。「それは汚らわしい。気に入った」

「我らが皇太子は汚い言葉を聞くのが好きだと？」ソーの顔は肉食獣のほくそ笑みを帯び、彼の歯がきらりと光りました。「それは本当か？ あなたはかつてとても堅苦しく、とても清らかだった。それが今やどうだろう」彼が舌の平らでロキの潤いを舐め上げて、ロキを鳴かせ、快楽に震えさせました。「あなたはこれにとても飢えている」

「そうだ、」とロキは息を喘がせました。「飢えている」

「では俺はあなたが必要としているものを与えねば」ソーが彼の襞の奥深くまで舐め、そのあいだも彼の手は性器の先端を愛撫していました。ソーはいちどきにあらゆるところにいるようで、ロキの脚のあいだを涎まみれにしていたかとおもえば、彼の勃起を咥えこみ、そうかとおもえば、罪深い舌を彼の中に差し込んでいるのです。

ロキは、彼の体が不意を突かれるあいだ無自覚な嘆願を唱え、ソーとソーが与えてくれるタッチだけしか知らない身もだえするものになっていました。「もっと、」彼は枕に向かって言いました。「お願い、なんでもいいから」

何が起こっているか理解する前に、ロキは腰が高く宙に浮き、ほとんど二つ折りにされているのに気づきました。ざらざらした手が双丘を片手にひとつずつつかみ彼を拡げました。ソーは頭を下げて彼の尻の割れ目を舐めました、舌が彼の後孔の縁をとらえました。

身を捩りながらも、ロキの体は衝撃にガクリと揺れました。これはたいへんなタブーで、ロキがこれまで夢にさえみたこともないことだったからです。アスガルド人はみな、そこへ口をつけるのでしょうか？ それともソーが特異に堕落しているのでしょうか？

「ソー、それは——」と、彼は甲高い声を上げました。「それはあまりにも——」

「汚らわしい？」ソーが、その素晴らしい力強さでロキを宙に保ったまま待ちながら、片方の眉を上げました。

ロキはソーの手の中でぐったりとなり、まぶたは重く垂れさがりました。これに、彼は屈服するでしょう。そうしなければなりません。そうでなければ死んでしまいます。「もう一度して」と、彼は呟きました。

ソーがそうしました。彼の舌がロキの後孔の周りから中へと這いまわり、ロキはさらにもっととねだりました。

彼はロキをもう一度横たえ、ロキの全ての隠された箇所を崇拝する任務に取り掛かりました。太い指がロキの”巾着”の入り口を焦らし、ロキは腰を上げてその指を引き入れようとしましたが、ソーは指をひっこめました。

「それはいけない——」彼は言葉を探しました。「あなたの処女膜。俺が気を付けなければ、あなたは出血してしまう」

「私の膜はもうすでに破られている」と、ロキは息を喘がせました。彼は、必死に腰をもぞもぞさせてソーに先に進むよう急かせました。「大丈夫だ。もっと奥まで行って」

「どうやって？」ソーの目は大きく見開かれ、それからひどく細められました。「いったい誰かが——？」

「違う、バカなことを言うな、」と、ロキは言いました。「私は襲われていない。馬だ」

ソーの顔から怒りが抜けて、混乱に置き換わりました。「馬だって？」

「乗馬だ！ どうやらそれはとても一般的らしい」彼は赤面しました。「さあ、私は一晩中尋問されるのか、それともあなたは指を使ってくれるのか？」

ソーは驚いたような笑い声をもらしました。「すまん。ほら、どういうのがいいか教えてくれ」

彼が一本の指をロキの”巾着”の中に入れ——そしてもう一本を涎塗れの後孔に入れました。ロキはそれを問題なく気に入り、懸命に空気を吸いこもうとしながら彼にそう告げました。ソーが笑みを浮かべ、ロキの”杖”を吸い、それから声高に言うべきではないことどもを彼に言いました。汚らわしいこと、堕落したことです。

「あなたは俺になんでもさせるだろう」彼が囁いて、それからロキの腿の柔らかいところを噛みました。「たったいま、あなたの中に俺の剣の鞘を見出せるだろう。俺の剣であなたをたっぷりファックできる、そしてあなたは俺を歓迎するだろう。あなたの抱擁に俺を包み込み、俺がすっかり空になるまであなたの中にしっかり納めておくだろう」

恐怖と欲する気持ちがロキの中で絡み合い、どちらが彼をコントロールしているのか彼にも見分けるのが不可能になりました。彼はただ、もしソーが彼に跨ろうと決めたときには、ロキには彼を止めることはできない——彼を止めはしないだろう、ということだけを知っていました。

「あなたは、そうする？」それは、ソーが抑制を実践するよう乞い願ったのでしょうか、それともあれほど大胆に描写したことをやってくれと乞うているのでしょうか？

ソーがたったいま残した噛み跡の上にキスを押し当てました。「いや、」と、彼が言いました。「俺にはできない」それから彼は押し黙り、言葉を失ってしまったようでした。

ロキは、快楽の霞を通して、寝台が彼の動き以上に揺れているのを感じました。彼は頭をもたげ、下の方でソーの腰がどんどん速さを増してマットレスに打ち付けられているのを見ました。

「あなたは、どこぞの盛りのついた動物みたいに寝台に向かって盛っているのか？」と、ロキは聞きました。

ソーが歯の間から鋭く息を吐きました。彼がさらに力を入れて動いたので筋肉が盛り上がりこぶをつくりました。「他に何ができるというのだ、あなたがまるで一人前の淫売のようにあんな音を立てている時に？」そして彼は指を動かしながら、ロキの性器の先端をすっかり咥えこみ、彼から解放を引き出しました。

ロキは叫び声をあげ、彼の眼はくるりとひっくりかえりました。彼は、自分の精がソーの飲みこんでいる喉へとどくどくと注ぎ込んでいるのを感じられました。彼の”巾着”は何度も何度もけいれんしました。対の快楽が彼の体を光の波となって襲い、これほど電撃的な絶頂を彼はいままで感じたことがありませんでした。自分は淫売だ、と、彼は荒々しく思いました、このアスガルド人への完全な淫売だと。ロキは、自分が恥を感じるべきだと分かっていましたが、自分自身に対してでさえもそれを告白するにはあまりにも気持ちがよかったのです。

ロキはいまだにうっとりと満たされて霞に包まれていたのですが、ソーの、まるで何度も繰り返していたかのように切実な、崩れ落ちるような声が彼の耳に漂ってきました。

「ふむ？」ロキはソーをまばたきながら見おろしました。自分の体はまるで雲のような感じがしました。「なんだって？」

「もうイキそうだと言ったのだ」ソーの如才ない舌が口の端についていたロキの精の雫をぺろりと舐めとりました。寝台全体が彼の盛る動きに揺れていました。「あなたを印してもいいだろうか？」

ロキの心は絶頂であまりにも鈍くなっていて、言葉の意味を掴みかねました。彼は、ソーの『印す』というのが何を意味するのかさっぱりわかりませんでしたが、彼にとって極めて新しいことに、とても寛大に感じていたので、ロキは単に、「あなたがそうしたいなら」と、言いました。

ソーの目が待ち望んでいた欲望に輝き、そして彼は膝立ちに体を起こしました。そのときやっとロキは彼の性器の状態を見ました、張り詰めて上向き、液を滴らせています。ソーはその赤い筒に片手を巻きつけてしごきました。

「なっ——？」いまだに理解が追いつかずに、ロキは聞きました。それからソーはさっと身を乗り出し、片手をマットレスのロキの腰のそばについて上に覆いかぶさり、それでやっとロキは彼の意図を理解しました。そのような罪深い行為の考えは彼を完全にはっきりと覚醒させました。彼は抗議しようと口を開きましたが、もう遅すぎました。

ソーが咆哮しながら絶頂に達し、精をロキの体中に飛び散らせました。多量の白いどろりとしたものが彼の腹を、胸を、片方のツンと立った乳首を飾りました。ロキはその感覚にハッと息を喘がせ、これが彼に対して行われていることに衝撃を受けていました。でもソーはまだ終えていませんでした。彼の”石”はまだ袋の中で脈動していて、そして彼はもう一度膝立ちして、性器をさらに上向けるよう位置を変えました。

ロキは本能的に片手を上げましたが、こんども、彼は遅すぎました。噴出するソーの精が彼の拡げられた指のあいだを飛んで、まんまと彼の頬に着地しました。さらに続きました。少量が彼の鼻柱を横切り、いくらかは彼の髪に、そして顎にも飛んできました。ロキは思わず目を閉じました、彼の手は何の役にも立たないまま掲げられていました。彼の息遣いは大きな喘ぎとなって表れました。彼はソーの放出に覆われていました。熱い放出に。セックスの強い匂いに。彼は永久に印されました。

「おお、神々よ、」ソーの武骨な親指が、ロキの目の隅から精の塊りを拭いました。「あなたのなんと素晴らしく見えることか」

目を開けながらロキは震えました。ソーの下にあますところなく横たえられた自分の体、ソーの精に覆われたその光景は、他に類を見ないほどの衝撃を彼に与えました。ヨトゥンにとって、寝所の相手のこととなると所有権は異質な概念でした。なのにここでロキは、想像を絶するほど下劣な方法で彼をものにすることをアスガルド人に許したのです。真珠の光沢のある白が彼のコバルト色の肌の上にあるのは、まったく不自然でした。

彼は再び目を閉じて、ただもう隠れたくて、顔を横向けて枕に押し付けました。彼の喉からすすり泣くような呻き声が漏れました。彼はいったい何をしてしまったんでしょう？

「ロキ？」ソーが心配するような音を立てました。彼の手のひらがロキの顎を包みました。「何か不都合でも？」

すべてが、とロキは言いたかったです。

「あなたは楽しまなかったのか？」と、ソーが聞きました。彼の手はゆっくりと優しくロキの顔の上を動き、飛び散った精を拭い去りました。「あなたはそうしていいと言った。俺は聞き違えたのだろうか？」

純真さゆえに知らなかったことを許してしまったのだとソーに説明しようとすれば、ロキはどれほど愚かに見えることでしょう。だから彼はただ、「あまりにたくさんあるものだから」とだけ、喉を詰まらせながら言いました。

ソーはリラックスしたようで、柔らかくハッと笑いました。「それが俺なんだ。ほとんどの場合、満タンだ」彼の親指がロキの下唇の端についた一滴を拭いました。「よかったら俺があなたをきれいにしようか？」

「お願い」ロキはホッと息を吐きました。ソーの精の匂いを取り除くこと——それこそ彼に必要なものです。

しかし、ロキをきれいにするのに寝台を離れてタオルか何かを見つけに行く代わりに、ソーは彼のそばに横たわり彼の顔に触れました。この変わった振る舞いを理解していないロキは、ソーの手が促すままに彼の方を向きました。ソーが身を寄せてきて、その瞬間ロキは、この野蛮人が彼の口にキスしようとしているのだと確信しました。そのような仕草は、ヨトゥンヘイムでは長い結び付きの扶助番いのあいだに限られていました、そしてロキは因習などあまり気にかけていなかったのですが、これは彼が決して破ろうと思わなかったことでした。この確信を処理できずに彼は凍りつき、それでソーが彼を舐めたときも身動きしませんでした。

ソーの舌が彼の頬を舐め下ろし、筋を付けた精を舐めとりました。キスではありません、ですが濡れた感触はキスからそれほど遠いものではありませんでした。

ロキの瞼はひらひらとはためきました。「あなたは自分の放ったものを食べるのか？」と、彼は聞きました。

「なぜいけない？」ソーがまた別の精を舐めました。「もし俺が恋人たちに味わってもらうのを期待するならば、同じことを喜んでやるべきだと思う」

「あなたは私に——」

「いや、そうじゃない、」と、ソーが急いで言いました。「もしあなたが少し試してみたいなら別だが？」彼が指先で一滴すくうと、どうぞとばかりに差し出しました。

「いや、結構だ」と、ロキは言いましたが、そう聞こえるよう彼が望んでいたほどきっぱりとではありませんでした。彼は、もちろん、興味がありましたが、恥辱が彼を押し止めました。

ソーは肩をすくめると指からそれを吸い取り、それからライオンが仔をきれいにするようなやり方で彼をきれいにしていきました。ロキは目を閉じるとそれを許しました。奇妙なことではありますが、その感触は不快なものではありませんでした。部屋には沈黙が満ち、ソーの口が彼の肌に沿って、彼の体を降りていく、二人の背徳の行為の証拠を舐めとっていく優しい動きの音だけでした。

ロキの心臓は、暴れまわる鼓動からから普通のリズムへと落ち着きました。次の機会には、この印される行為に対して心構えができているから、不意を突かれることはないだろう、と彼は思いました。

それから、次の機会などないのだということを、彼は思い出しました。ロキ自身が宣言したように、この機会しかないのです。

ソーの下が肋骨の畝をなぞったとき、彼は小刻みに震えました。ただこれだけ、それ以上もう何もないというのでしょうか？ ロキは、どうやってこの夜を長引かせたらいいのだろうと思い巡らしました。彼はもっと時間が必要でしたし、ソーの口をもっと必要としていました。彼はまだ癒されていませんでした。熱病は悪化しただけでした。火がついたような手足のまま、彼は天井を見上げました。いったいぜんたいどうして悪化したりしたのでしょう？

「あなたはとても美しい」腰の曲線の上のヘリテージ・マークを口で辿りながら、ソーが言いました。

ロキの心臓はその瞬間、際限なく落ちていきながらズシンと止まりました。彼はいままで出来損ない以外の言葉で呼ばれたことがありませんでした。その言葉は彼にとって意味をなしませんでした。

彼はソーを見おろしました。「私は違う、」と、彼は言いました。「馬鹿げた嘘でお世辞を言おうとするな」

ソーはロキの体に沿って見上げました、青い肌はソーの唾液で光っていました。彼はロキの腿にヒゲの生えた頬を預け、またたきもせず、優しい瞳で彼をじっと見つめました。

「俺を嘘つきと言わないでくれ」と、ソーが言いました。彼の声はとても変で、とても暖かいものでした。愛しさ、とロキは驚きとともに気付きました。彼は愛しさを聞いているのです。

そして彼はその響きを気に入りました。ばかげたことに、もっと頻繁に聞きたいと思いました。

これはいけません。これはいけないどころではありません。

「私はもう行くべきだ」と、彼は言って身を起こし、ソーが頬を休めているところからどかせました。

「行く？ だが——」ソーも起き上がってひざまずき、ロキがマットレスの上から足を下ろすのを見ていました。「とても遅い時間だ。今夜はここで休まないか？」

ロキは疑わしそうに彼を見ました。ソーがやったことや言ったことの中で、この招待は間違いなく最悪でした。

「ここで？」と、ロキはつっかえながら言いました。「あなたと？」

ソーは俯きました。「ただ思い付いただけだ。あなたがそうしたい場合だけだ」

ロキはその思い付きを考えてみました。とても遅い時間なのは本当です、それにロキはとても疲れていました。それにソーの寝台はとても柔らかくとても暖かかったです。そしてソー自身もまるでかまどのようで、間違いなく寒さを寄せ付けないでしょう。

ただただ実用的な理由のみで、ロキは居残るかもしれません。

でも彼はまた、居残ることはひどくきわどい状態からころげおちてしまうのに近付いていくこともまた、分かっていました。恐るべき苦悩は和らいでいませんでしたし、それでもしロキがこの夜ここに居残れば、彼は次の夜に、そしてそのまた次の夜も、その次も、また戻ってきてしまうかもしれません、やがて——

やがてこのけだものが彼を、彼の心を、体を、魂を、全てをすっかり捕らえてしまうまで。

いったい彼はどうしてそのような愚かなことを考えているのでしょうか？ 彼はこの野蛮人の捕虜であり、ゲームの駒に過ぎません。そのような危険な欲望の餌食になることを、ロキは自分に許すわけにはいきません。

この全てを考慮していたので、彼の沈黙は長引き過ぎました。ソーがとうとう口を開きました。

「あなたがむしろ自分の寝台に戻りたいなら、俺は理解する。たぶんあなたは独りで寝る方がより快適だ、そうだろう？」

「わからない、」と、ロキは衝動的に言いました。「私はいままで一度も——」彼は、ぴしゃりと口を閉じました。オーディンソンが申し出てくれるまで、彼は自分がどれほど完全に独りだったか、本当には理解していませんでした。私たちがいままで持ったこともないのを欲しがるというのはよくあることですが、この点ではロキも同じでした。彼は欲していました。そして自分の欲求を恥じていました。

彼は腕を自分の体に巻き付けて、震えました。

ソーがそれを見て、彼のそばに来て座り、体を寄せてきました。彼はその強い肩にロキが頭をもたせ掛けるままにし、彼の冷え切った腕をこすりました。

「あまりイビキをかかないと誓うよ」と、ソーが言いました。「それに俺は寝ている時に蹴ったり毛布を盗んだなどと苦情を言われたことは一度もないのだ。寝台を温めるにあたり、あなたは俺よりもっとずっとひどくなれるぞ」

「なんと強力なお勧めだろう」と、ロキは言いました、ですが彼の言葉には辛辣さがまったくありませんでした。彼はすでに決めていました。ただ一晩だけ、そしてもう二度としません。「いいだろう。私たちは少しぐらい休めるかもしれない」

ソーの顔は偽りのない喜びに明るくなりましたが、ロキは自分の悩みにすっかり気を取られていたので、それを見ていませんでした。ソーが上掛けの下へと、腕の中へとロキを導いたとき、ロキはソーのがっしりした胸に頭を置きました。肺と心臓の動きが聞こえるほど近く誰かのそばにいるなんて、なんて変な感じでしょう。ロキはもぞもぞと身を動かして、ソーの胸に頭がうまくフィットする場所を見つけました。この白っぽいアスガルド人の体の熱は本当に素晴らしいものでした。彼の匂いでさえ、だんだんロキになじんできたようで、心地よく感じられました。

「これでいいか？」と、ソーが聞きました、彼の指はロキの乱れた黒い髪を梳いていました。彼の唇がロキの頭のてっぺんにかすりました。

「大丈夫だ」ロキは、あくびをしました。彼は目を閉じ、このような馴染みのない状況では眠りにつくのにきっと何時間もかかるだろうこと間違いないと思っていたのですが、数分もしないうちに眠りにおちました。


	11. Chapter 11

弱い冬の陽射しがカーテンを透かして入ってきました。ロキはその光に対して目をぎゅとつむり、もっと眠ろうとしましたが、彼の枕が頬の下でため息をつきました。彼の眼はパッと開いて、彼が憩っている乳色の肌をじっと見つめました。

ソー、と彼は思い出しました。

太い指が今もまだ彼の髪に絡みついていました。彼は頭をもたげて、ソーが起きていて彼を見おろしているのに気づきました。寝ている間にロキは涎を垂らしていました。彼は顎にその湿り気を感じました、それで彼は素早くそれを拭いました。

「やあ」と、ソーが言いました。彼の声はかすれていましたが穏やかでした。もし彼が涎に気付いていたとしても、彼は思いやり深く何も言いませんでした。

「おはよう」ロキは同じように返しました。彼は頭をまたソーの胸の上にもたせかけ、彼の視線は遠くなりました。いったい次はどうするものなのでしょう？ ロキはいままで一度もこの状況にいたことがなく、それでとてもぎこちなくなるのではと恐れました。

「まだ夜か？」と、ソーがようやく聞きました。

「なんだって？」ロキはソーの広い胸に向かって眉を寄せました。二人の逢引はこの野蛮人の頭脳を混乱させたに違いありません。「陽が昇っている。なぜあなたはまだ夜かもなんて思ったんだ？」

「なぜならもしそうなら、」と、ソーが柔らかく言いました。「我らの時はまだ終わってなくて、そして俺はあなたをもう一度愛せるかもしれないからだ」とても優しくロキの髪を梳いていた彼の手が、止まりました。

ソーの腕の中でロキは身を硬くしました。朝の光の中で分かち合うには危険な考えです。「ソー、私たちはそうするべきでは——」たとえ彼がどれほど欲していたとしても。

「すまない。俺は勝手に判断しすぎだ」ソーが素早く彼から離れました、いまそこにいたのに、瞬く間もなくいなくなっていました。彼はごろりころがってと寝台の端に座り、ロキをひとりシーツの上で機転を取り戻すにまかせました。彼の手が顔を、ヒゲの上をよぎり、そして彼は振り向きませんでした。「俺の頭はこの朝早い時間にはよくごちゃごちゃなのだ。気にしないでくれ」

ロキはソーの裸の背中をじっと見つめ、なにか言うべきことを必死に探しました。静けさはあまりに長引いていました。ならば侮辱です、彼の舌には容易で気楽なものだったからです。「公平を期せば、あなたの頭はほとんど一日中ごちゃごちゃになっている」

小さな笑いがソーから漏れました。無理やりの、彼の瞳の色と同じくらい嘘くさいものでした。ロキはその目を見られれば、とにかく広い背中以外のものを見られればと願いました。彼は手を伸ばしてソーの肩にある茶色の斑点に——そばかす、彼はアスガルド人の本にあったその言葉を憶えていました。それは王子との結婚に成功した大柄な乳しぼり女の鼻の上に散らばっていました——触れようとしましたが、思い直して指をひっこめました。

なにを言えばいいのでしょう？ 彼の心は、彼の感情は、すべてが混乱に陥っていました。

そのとき扉がさっと開きました。

ロキは、上掛けを胸に押し当てながら1フィートも宙に跳びあがりました。ソーは、ある種のアスガルド人の戦いの本能に駆られて、稲妻のように素早く自分の体でロキをかばいました。ですが扉の所に立っているのは、ただ、朝食を山盛りにしたトレイを持っている、空虚な眼をしたヘイムダルだけでした。

「おはようございます、王子」さっと部屋へ入って来ながら、従者が言いました。

「ヘイムダル！」と、ソーが喉を締上げられたような声を出しました。それから、ロキのナーヴァスな視線と目を合わせ、目で彼に尋ねてきました。ロキは頭を激しく横に振りました。彼は、二人のプライベートな戯れを誰にも説明したくありませんでした、ソーの信頼する腹心にでもです。「あー、——」ソーがヘイムダルへ言う言葉を探していました。「こんな早くにお前はいったい何をしているんだ？」

「王子、いつもの時間でございます」と、ヘイムダルが静かに諭すように言いました。彼は窓の方へ行くと、カーテンを開けました。

ロキは不必要な光に顔をしかめました。ヘイムダルは盲目でしたが、ロキはまだ見られるのを恐れていました。彼は扉のそばの釘にかかっているローブを恋々と見つめました。彼は、年上の召使に気が付かれずにこっそり出て行けるでしょうか？

まるでロキの考えを感じ取ったかのように、ヘイムダルは壁の釘の方へと漂っていきました。「冬のマントにブラシをおかけしましょうか？」と、問題の衣服に手を伸ばしながら、彼がソーに尋ねました。

ロキは叫びを噛み殺しました。彼の手は間違いなくロキの絹のローブに触れ、そうして二人の逢瀬はバレてしまうでしょう！ ロキの手は寄り添っているソーの腕に爪を食いこませました。

「だめだ！」ソーがほとんど悲鳴を上げました。それから、ヘイムダルが途中で止まると、彼はより穏やかに言いました。「いや、ありがとう、ヘイムダル。俺はちょうど昨日、自分でしっかりブラシをかけたのだ」

「そうですか？」ヘイムダルは片方の眉を上げると、朝食の盆の方へ戻り、皿をいくつかいじりました。「わかりました。いまのところ、他に御用はありますか、王子？」

「いや、何もない。遠慮なく他の用をすますといい。他の場所で、」と、ソーが言いました。

「それでは失礼するといたしましょう」と、ヘイムダルは滑らかな足取りで扉の方へ向かいました。ソーとロキは揃って音もなく安堵のため息をつきました。それからヘイムダルが、ドアノブに手を掛けたまま振り返り、まるでたったいま思いついたというように聞きました。「朝食はここで召し上がられますか、皇太子？ それともご自身の居室へお持ちしましょうか？」

無念に、ロキは凍りつきました。彼の横でソーがわざとらしく鼻で笑いました。「何を言っているんだ、ヘイムダル？ ロキはここには——」

「あなた方はお二人とも競走馬のように荒い呼吸をなさっている、」と、ヘイムダルが言いました。「私にはまだ耳がありますよ、ご存知でしょう」

ロキは鋭く息を吐き、額をソーの背中に落としました。「くそっ」と、彼は言いました。本当に、その感情はすべてを内包していました。

ヘイムダルはひとり笑みを浮かべると、寝台の中の二人に頷きました。「ここへお持ちするとしましょう、おそらく、お着替えも一緒にお持ちするとしましょうか？ お二人とも、良き朝を」そしてそのばかものは文字通り部屋から漂い出て行きました。

「彼は知っている」と、ロキはうめき声を上げました。彼は寝台から自分を押し出し、絹のローブを手に取りました。彼は、これ以上一時たりとも裸でいられませんでした。

「ヘイムダルは誰にも話さない」と、ソーが言いました。彼は寝台の乱れたシーツの真ん中に座りました。「彼は秘密を守ることに長けている」

「私が心配しているのは、ヘイムダルが口を閉ざしているかどうかではない」ロキは柔らかい袖にぐいと腕を通しました。「私たちが何をしたかを彼が知っているということの恥ずかしさだ。これからどうやって彼に向かえばいい——？ ううっ、気分が悪い」彼はサッシュをしっかりと腰に巻きつけ、乱れた髪に手を突っ込みました。彼はこのけだもののようなアスガルド人と寝たのです、彼のタッチを懇願し、彼の精に覆われたのです。ソーが彼の弱さを目撃しただけでも十分に悪いことでした、でもヘイムダルまで？ そのひとは実質的にソーの二番目の父親です！ 恥辱が、まるで沼地が狩人を呑み込むように彼をいまにも呑み込んでしまいそうでした。

彼は粘ついた目に指先を押し付けて、深く息を吸いました。手を下ろしたとき、彼はソーが浮かぬ表情を顔に張り付けて、彼が離れた時のまま寝台に座っているのを見ました。彼は暖炉の残り火を見つめていて、ロキと視線を合わせようとしませんでした。

「昨夜のことを思うだけであなたに吐き気を催させて、申し訳ない」と、彼が静かに言いました。「俺は、あなたが楽しんでいたという印象を受けていた」

ローブの前合わせの深いVが大きく開きそうになったので、ロキは喉のあたりでそれをぎゅっと握りました。「昨夜のことは必要にかられた憂さ晴らしだった、」と、彼は自分のためと同じくらいソーのために言いました。「でも私たちには、自分たちに関するはるかに重要な懸念があるじゃないか」

「それを忘れるとは俺はなんと愚かだろう、」と、ソーが言いました。彼の声は、ロキがあまり好きになれない厳しい鋭利さがありました。「俺は九つの世界きっての愚か者に違いない」彼は寝台から出て、裸のまま象眼細工のチェストのところへ行き、服を探して乱暴に中をかきまわしました。

ロキは礼儀正しさから、その裸の姿から目を逸らしました。「私はあなたを愚か者だなどと言っていない、」と、彼は言いました。「私が言ってる意味は——」

「あなたがどういう意味で言ったかは関係ない、」と、服を着ながらソーが言いました。「そうしたければここで朝食をとるがいい。俺はもう行く」

そのぶっきらぼうな調子はロキを苛立たせました。「どうやら、あなたはどこへ行くつもりで何をするつもりか私に教えてくれるつもりはないのだろうな？」

「そのどうやらは正解だ」紐が締められ、革が引っ張り上げられ、朝食の盆は手付かずのまま、ソーは扉の方へ向かいました。「よい一日を、皇太子」

扉がバンとあまりに大きな音を立てて閉められたので、ロキはグラッと揺れたぐらいでした。

今やあのばかものは彼に腹を立てているというのでしょうか？ いったい何の権利があって！ あらかじめロキは大そうはっきりとさせていました。二人は一晩だけ褥を共にする、それから二度としない。ソーは何を期待していたのでしょう？ ロキが王宮の屋根のてっぺんから大声でそれを喧伝するとでも？ 彼は頭がおかしいに違いありません。

ロキは狭い長椅子に座って、目の前の冷たい暖炉の空っぽの開口部を見つめました。それはまったく彼の心と同類でした。彼は冷え切った指先を唇に当てました。

一晩だけ、と彼は言いました。ロキに、他に何を与えることができたでしょう？

ヘイムダルが食事とロキの黒い服を持って戻ってきたとき、たった一人分だけの鼓動と、一人分だけの乱れた息遣いと、ロキが組んでいた足を解いた時に金の環がちりんと鳴る音だけを聞いて、彼の顔はくもりました。

「我が王子はお呼びがかかったのですか？」と、ヘイムダルが聞きました。

「いや、」ロキはヘイムダルの神妙な手から服を取りました。彼は、自分の口調が昨夜のことや、なんであれソーに関することについてまったく話す気がないことをはっきりさせていることを願いました。「彼はただ去った」

「去った？ どこへ？」

「私がどうやって知るすべがある？ 私は彼の番人ではない」と、ロキは言いました、そして安んじて服を着れるように従者を即座に下げました。彼は風呂の用意を頼むことを考えましたが、さらに多くの召使がだらだらと湯の入ったバケツを持ってやってきて彼の今の状態を見ることを望みませんでした。彼はただ肌に残るソーの匂いと、脚のあいだの不快なべたつきを無視しなければなりません。彼は食事も冷えてしまうにまかせました。料理人は、この朝は誰も食欲がないと思うでしょうが、かまいません。ロキには考えなければならないもっと差し迫ったことがありました。

彼は廊下を歩き回り、新たに見出したこの自由を楽しもうとしましたが、まるですべての喜びが彼から奪われてしまったかのようでした。アスガルド人たちとすれ違うたびに、凝視と囁きが彼の周りに渦巻きましたが、彼は気にしませんでした。彼らに受け入れられるよりこともずっと、彼はロウソクを必要としていました。

あなたがもし魔術に手を出したことがあるなら、本物の能力がない人が織りなせる呪文のほぼすべてに未使用のロウソクが必要だという事実を疑いもなくご存知でしょう。この慣行は間違いなくロウソク製造業者によって礼式上必要なものだと謳われてきました、ですがそれは取るに足らないことです。重要なのは、ロウソクはその色に応じて、幸運をもたらし、未来を兆し、出産を楽にし、愛への道を示すと考えられているということです。そしてもしその全てが失敗しても、少なくとも魔女にはまともな光源が残されますからね。

ロキは、自分の召喚にはオレンジ色のロウソクが必要だと決めていました——それは正義の色であり、王妃の場合には極めて必要だと感じていたのです。彼の心の中のリストは長いものでした。いくつかのハーブ、鏡の欠片、フリッガの身の回りの品、おそらく目標に向けてエネルギーを導くだろうこまごまとした品物たちです。ロウソクはスタート地点としていいものでした。簡単な課題、とロキは思いました、ロウソクが保管されている棚を見つけて自分で一本くすねればいいのですから。

彼は、腕いっぱいにロウソクを抱えて小走りに廊下を急いでいる、階級を示すシンプルな白のキャップを被った召使の娘を偵察しました。間違いなく大広間の燃え尽きたロウソクを取り換えに行くところなのでしょう。嫌悪感の漣がロキの中を過りました。ヨトゥンヘイムの王室は、アスガルドのように召使を抱えていませんでした。王が尻を拭いてもらうためにおべっか使いの大隊を必要とするなんて、厳格なヨトゥンの感性に反するでしょう。ええ、ヨトゥンスタッドにも、よりありふれた仕事をこなす下位のヨトゥンはいましたが、それらの職が数カ月以上続くことは滅多にありませんでした。ほとんどのことがそうであるように、骨の折れる仕事は輪番によって分かち合われました。対照的に、ここアスガルドでは、ロキにもわかってきたことですが、召使たちは——おそらくヘイムダルを例外として——生まれてから死ぬまで召使なのです。

でも、ロキには階級制度の違いについてはんすうする時間がありませんでした。彼はロウソクがどこに保管されているかを知る必要がありました。

「失礼——」娘に近付きながら、彼は言いました。

娘は、高貴な生まれのひとから話しかけられたのにあまりに驚いて、キャッと声を上げてもう少しでロウソクを落としそうになりました。娘の驚きは、誰が話しかけているのかを見たときさらに深まりました。娘の大きく見開いた目はロキの顔を見て、額のヘリテージ・マークの文様を辿っていました。

「殿？」と、娘はひっくり返った声で言いました。

ロキは、落ち着いた物腰に受け取られればいいがと願う笑みを浮かべました。「私は自分の部屋用の新しいろうそくをどこで見つけられるだろうと思っただけだ、」と、彼は言いました。

娘が蒼ざめました。「お部屋のロウソクはちょうど昨日お取替えしました、殿。もう短くなって——？ おお、まさか、どうか私が忘れたなどと仰らないでくださいまし！」

「ろうそくを持ってきてくれるのはあなたなのか？」ロキは眉を寄せました。彼は、ヘイムダルがすべてを管理しているのだと思っていました。彼が必要とするものは全て、彼が部屋にいないときか、あるいは彼が眠っているあいだに現れるように思えていたのです。

「はい、殿。私があなた様の部屋付のメイドです、殿」

「だが私は部屋にいてあなたに気付いたことは一度もない」

娘は肩をすくめました。「そういうものなのでございます、殿。あなた様に気付かれないように。ご用を足すときは王子の従者がいつも私を部屋へ入れてくださいます」

ロキは舌を打ち鳴らしました。彼はこの可哀想な娘におそろしく不躾でした。「では、あなたの名前は？」

「私の名前、ですか？」娘は尻込みしました。「なぜそのようなことをお聞きになるのです、殿？」

「そうすれば二人の者が話すようにあなたと話せるからだ」と、ロキは辛抱強く言いました。「私は小さきロキと呼ばれている、もしそれが役立つならば」

娘がためらい、腕の中でろうそくがずれ動きました。「ビル、」と、彼女がとうとう言いました。「申し訳ございません、殿、ですが私はもしやなにかのトラブルに見舞われているのだと思ったのです」

「あなたは何のトラブルにも見舞われていない、ビル、」と、ロキは約束しました。「私はただ、あなたの助けを借りてある特定のロウソクを……私の室内装飾に合うものを見つけたいだけなのだ。保管場所を教えてくれないか？」

ビルは困り果てた様子でがらんとした廊下を見回しました。「私がお持ちします。どうか、あなた様のような王家の方に戸棚を探し回らせては、私は鞭打たれかねません」

「鞭打ち？」ロキの口があんぐりと開きました。「冗談だろう？」

娘はいまにも涙にくれそうな様子でした。「殿、お願いでございます」娘の目は大広間の方向、遠くで黄金の扉が光を放っている方へと向けられました。「もうずいぶん遅れているのでございます」

ロキはびっくりして、腰に拳をあてました。彼はソーと、王宮での部屋付メイドの扱いについて話をしなければなりません——もしこの朝のあとでソーがまた彼と話をするようになればです。彼は首を振りました。

「済まなかった、ビル。さあ務めを果たしに行くといい、それからよければどうぞあとで私の部屋にロウソクを持ってきてくれれば——できれば、オレンジ色を、なければ黄色を——私はたいへんありがたく思う」

「お持ちします、殿。ありがとうございます、殿」ビルは腕いっぱいにロウソクを抱えたまま略式の礼をし、それから黄金の扉に向かって廊下を駆けていきました。

ロキは彼女が去る姿を重い心で見ていました。彼は、この王宮の壁の中で自分が唯一の囚人だと思っていました、ですが今、彼はそうではないことを知っていました。彼は書庫へ向かおうと向きを変えました。ロウソクがチェックリストから外されたからには、彼は呪文を助けるであろうフリッガの個人的なものを何か探すのに時間を費やせます。おそらく、本の山の中に王妃自身の手になる日記があるかもしれません。

彼はそのことを考えながら、角を曲がり、そしてもうすこしでヘラとぶつかりそうになりました。

「あら、王婿」彼女をじっと見上げるロキに、ヘラが言いました。ニヤニヤ笑いが彼女の唇に曲線を描いています。「一人淋しく廊下を歩き回って何をしているの？ 我が弟はそうすべきようにお前をエスコートする礼儀もわきまえてないのかしら？」

「王子はこの朝は他のご用事にかかられています」と、ロキは言いました。彼女の前で、彼は断固として震えたりしませんが、全ての本能が彼に向かって、走れ、隠れろ、この狂った女から逃げろと叫んでいました。高いブーツをはいた彼女はロキの上に聳えたっていました、黒と緑のオベリスクでした。ロキは唾を飲みこみました。彼の口の中は砂のようにカラカラでした。「私はただ血の巡りをよくするために短い散歩をしたかっただけです」

ヘラの鋭い目はロキの体を辿り、彼の腹に据えられました。「そう、お前はそのデリケートなコンディションに自分で気を付けなければね」彼女の笑みは刃のように広がりました。「おいで、私と一緒に歩きなさい。我らは話し合わなければならないことがたくさんある、小さな巨人よ、それにお前のハンドファスティング以来、我らにはほとんど話す時間がなかったからね」

生涯の敵以外のなにものでもないヘラが、まるで心の友のように振る舞うなんて、それはお笑い草でした。ロキは、なにか彼女の招待を断る口実を探しました。彼の視線は、逃れる術を探し求めて忙しなく廊下の端から端へと動きました。ソーはどこにいるのでしょう？ 今やロキが彼を必要としているのに、彼はどこにも見つかりません。

「いったいどうしたというの？」彼のためらいが長引くにつれ、ヘラが聞きました。彼女は保証するという仕草で手をさっと払いました、その指は宝石と貴金属で鎧われ、爪は剃刀のように尖っていました。彼女の歯がきらりと光りました。「噛みつきはしないわよ」

他に選択の余地はなく、ロキは死の女神と並んで歩き始めました。一緒に、二人は人気のない廊下を端から端まで歩きました。全ての宮廷人たちと召使たちが跡形もなく消えたようでした。おそらく皆は将軍を避けているのだと、ロキは思いました。或いはおそらく、空気中に血の匂いを嗅ぎつけたのだと。

「アスガルドをどう思う？」歩きながらヘラが尋ねました。彼女は後ろ手に手を組んでいました。戦場を監督する将軍です。

「素敵なところです」と、ロキは嘘をつきました。「私はここでとても快適に過ごしています」

ヘラが鼻で笑いました。「ありそうもないわね、」と、彼女が言いました。「ここは穴倉よ」

ロキは彼女を横目で見ましたが、返事はしませんでした。これはきっと罠ですから。

彼女は面白げに眉を傾げながら彼と視線を合わせました。「なに？ 本当のことよ。お前は此処へ来てからずっと隠遁していたかもしれないが、お前だってこの国がどのように動いているか気付いたに違いない。男どもが、」彼女が嘲笑しました。「全てを支配する。アスガルドの女たちが惨めに萎れるあいだに、息子たちが持ち上げられる。お前は幸運だわ、」と、彼女は振り立てた指を彼の方へ向けました。「ヨトゥンは、半数が栄えるように、あとの半数を貶めたりしない。私はいつもそのことでお前たちの民を称賛していた」

「私は驚いたと言わねばなりません、将軍」ロキの顎が動きました。怒りが彼を大胆にしました。「あなたはヨトゥンのことなど少しも考えていないという印象を持っていたのですから」

「ふん、誇り高きアスガルド人、優れた種族、残酷な巨人たちと勇敢に戦う、」と、ヘラがゆったりと言いました。「子供向けのおとぎ話。私が加わったかって？ ええ、そうしなければならないときはね」彼女がロキに向かって頷きました。「だが我ら二人は思ったより共通点が多いのではないか、どうだ？」

「お話の内容がわからないと言わざるを得ません、」地雷原を進むように言葉を選びながら、ロキは言いました。

「さて、お前の状況を見てごらん、」と、ヘラが言いました。「お前はラウフェイの長子。当然の権利として、氷の玉座の後継ぎだ。だがお前のサイズがために……」彼女は頭を横にクイッと傾けて、言葉を途切れさせた。「今はお前は此処にいて、我が弟の子を身籠っているらしい」

ロキは息を呑みました。それでは彼女は二人の策略を疑っていたのです。「この子はソーの子です、」と、彼はやっと言いました。「私は他の誰とも褥を共にしていない」（嘘と共に提供されるぽっちりの真実です）

彼女の笑いにつれ鎧を着た肩が持ち上がりました。「我らは取りあえずそのことは忘れることとしよう。私が言っているのは、他の者たちが権勢をふるうかぎり、お前と私は共に我らの生得の権利を否定されるということだ」歩くにつれ彼女のブーツが敷石の上でゴングのように鳴り響きました。「ごらん、お前は、お前の種族にしては小さく生まれたという不幸を抱えている、そして私は女に生まれるという致命的なエラーを犯した」

ロキの首の後ろの毛が逆立ちました。「つまりどういうことですか？」と、ロキは聞きました。

「お前はどういうことか正確に知っているはず」と、ヘラが鼻を鳴らしました。「みなは弟をオーディンソン（オーディンの息子）と呼ぶ、だがオーディンドッティル（オーディンの娘）に思いを致す者がいるだろうか？ もちろんいない。だから私は自分の道を築かねばならなかった」彼女は角を曲がり、ロキについてくるよう手招きし、他に選択肢もなくて彼はそうしました。「私は戦さと破壊と死の中で育った、」と、彼女が続けました、「だから私はそれらを習得することを学んだ。私は他のどの戦士たちよりも凄まじくあらねばならなかった。それが、他の者たちが私のために描いた運命を避ける唯一の方法だった」

二人は松明のあいだの暗い影の中で止まりました、そしてロキは辺りを見回してどこへさまよいこんできたのかを見極めようとしました。ここはとても空っぽで、タペストリーも肖像画も見つかりません。二人はどこの世界のどの廊下にいてもおかしくありません、まるでおよそ世界のあいだにいるようでした。ロキは震えました。

「誰もが私に完璧な、バカみたいに笑う女の子になることを期待していた、」と、ヘラが言っていました。「だが私は早くから、結婚や出産は私に合わぬことを知っていた」彼女の病的な眼がロキが立っている方へとちらりと投げ掛けられました。「もし私が男なら、戦いのスキルで私は称賛されただろう、そして私の選択は疑問視されなかっただろう。だが私が女だから、みなは私を気ちがいと呼ぶのだ」

ヘラの鋭い爪が彼の腕を這い上ってくるのを感じて、ロキは息を吸いこみました。

「我らはそれほど愚かではない、」と、彼女が囁きました。「我らのことを好きに呼ぶがいい。モンスター。出来損ない。虚弱なチビ。屠殺人。牝犬」彼女の笑顔は流血を約束していました。「我らのような者たちは常に過小評価される。まぁ、我らが打って出た時には、それが却って甘美なものになるまでよ」

「我ら？」と、ロキはかすれ声で言いました。

ヘラがロキの肩をつかみました。彼女の手は、彼女のほかの部分と同じように、あり得ないほど強いものでした。青あざがすぐにも浮かんでくるでしょう、ロキはそれを確信していました。

「勝者の側に立ちたくないの、小さな巨人？」と、彼女が言いました。「私の側につきなさい、そうして我らは立ちふさがるものを全て燃やし尽くす。古いやり方は崩壊する。我らは新しきアスガルドを、新しきヨトゥンヘイムを築くのよ。我らが拒まれてきた玉座を手に入れられる、そして我らを不当に扱った者たちの屍が我らの足元に積みあがるだろう」ヘラが身を近寄せてきました。彼女の息は火のように熱かったです。「お前がすべきことはただ私に誓いを立てること、そうすればお前を枷から解放してやろう」

そもそも誰が私にこれを嵌めたのだ、とロキは荒々しく思いました、でも彼の心はヘラが提示した展望に素早くのみこまれてしまいました。

あなたは、ロキが初めてアスガルドに来たときのことを、彼が捕獲者たちへの怒りに満ちていたことを思い出すでしょう。彼がどれほどアスガルド人へ、彼の敵へ、そして彼を捨てた牡親に対してどれほど復讐を切望していたことか。彼はあまりに多くの者たちからひどい目にあわされてきました。ここに、その怒りを輝かしく、華々しく成就するための道がありました。

あなただって魔がさすことでしょう。そうでないと言えば、あなたは嘘つきになりますよ。

その瞬間、ロキは、友情の手を差し出した——というほどでもありませんが——ヘラの理由と、彼女の権力の探索において彼がどのような目的を果たすことができるのかも完全に理解していませんでした。でも、このドラマの冷静な見物人たる私たちは理解できます、そうでしょう？ 彼女のすべてのこけおどしにして、ヘラは自分が策略していることが大胆なことを、おそらく過度に大胆なことを分かっていました。彼女のような暴君は決して損失を許しません、そしてロキのような未知の変数が彼女の慎重な計画を台無しにする前に、彼を制御下に置こうとしているのです。ロキは自分で気づいているよりももっと重要でした——起こっていることから私たちみなが知りえる事実です。

でもロキは未来のことだけを考えていました。彼は木と骨の王冠を被ることができます。彼の民を何代にもわたる虐殺から救うことができます。彼がしなければならないのは、破壊に手を貸すことだけで、そしてどのみち彼が嫌っていたものに対するものです。

でも、それではいったい——？

「ソー、」と、彼は息を吐きました。彼はヘラの熱心な凝視に目を合わせました。「ソーはどうなるの？」

彼女の顔がなにか醜いものへと変化しました。「なぜお前はソーの金色頭を心配せねばならないの？」と、彼女が聞きました。「お前は彼に何も負うていない。我らの新しい世界にあれの居場所などないわ」

ロキは口を開きましたが、なんの言葉も出てきませんでした。彼はこの朝のことを思いました——それはずいぶん遠いことのように思えます！——朝の光がソーの寝台にこぼれたとき。ソーのタッチ、彼の声、彼のいまいましい慇懃さ。いつだってそこにはソーのための場所がある、とロキは気付きました。ロキ自身の心の中の場所です。

自分の感情が顔いっぱいに大きく書かれているのを知っていましたから、彼は古い仮面をできる限りすばやく顔の上に下ろそうとしましたが、すでに手遅れでした。もう見られてしまいました。彼が全てを隠そうとしているのを見ているヘラの唇が、歯を剥きだして唸りました。

「そう、そういうことなのね？」と、彼女が言いました。彼女の手がロキの肩をきつく握りしめました。

「なにが？」痛みに怯みながら、ロキは平然と答えました。「私はまだなにも決めていない」

「お前はもう決めたとも。自分を見てみるがいい。お前がずっと欲してきた全てへのチャンスを放り出して、それも何のために？ あいつのために？」彼女は嫌悪に鼻に皺を寄せました。「まるであいつがお前のような者を微塵も気に掛けるとでもいうように」

ロキの心臓は胸の中でがくんと傾ぎました。いいえ、彼女はソーについて間違っている、と彼は自分自身に言い聞かせました。彼女は朝の光の中の彼の顔を見たこともなければ、彼の声の中に愛おしさを聞いたこともありません。ソーは決して彼を愛さないかもしれません——誰が彼を愛せるでしょう？——でも彼はロキを優しさをもって扱っていて、そしてそれはロキの人生におけるほとんど全員からは望むべくもないものでした。ロキにはそれを裏切ることができません。彼を裏切ることなどできません。

彼の唯一のよりどころは、ヘラの攻撃に直面して彼の仮面にしがみつくことだけでした。「あなたの言ってることがさっぱりわからない」と、彼は言いました。彼の声は揺らぎませんでした。

ヘラはまったく感銘を受けた様子もなく、目をくるりと回しました。「おお、ちっぽけな巨人よ」と、彼女がため息をつきました。「私はその手のばかげた感傷抜きでやっていくことをずっと昔に学んだわ。なぜお前はそうしなかったの？」

ロキは顎を上に上げました。最後まで誇り高くあるのです。「どうやら、私たちはまったく似たところなどないようだ」

ロキの喉をつかむためだけに、ヘラがロキの肩から手を離しました。ロキは彼女の手の中で痙攣しましたが、彼女のこの世のものとも思えない力が彼を壁に釘付けにしました。暗がりの中で、彼女の真っ白な顔がほんの数インチのところまで迫ってきました。彼は呼吸をしようと、集中しようとあがきました。このようにしてヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子は死ぬのでしょうか？ 気の狂った将軍によって絞め殺されることによって？

「よくお聞き、このクソガキ」と、ヘラが鋭く囁きました。「私はお前など必要としない。私の申し出は純粋な慈悲からなされたもの」

私たちはそうでないことを分かっています。その瞬間、ロキもそうでした。もし彼が言葉を絞り出せていたなら、ヘラがその寛大な性質を示すために選んだやり方について辛辣な嫌味を口にしたでしょう。彼のために、彼が口をきけなかったことは良いことでした。

「お前が身籠ったと言い立てたとき、」と、ヘラが言いました。「私はそれをオーディンの贔屓を得るための単純な嘘だと思った。今ではお前はおそらく本当に子を宿していると思っている。大した問題ではない。だが知っておけ、ヨトゥンの淫売、」彼女の口がロキの耳のすぐそばまで寄せられました。「お前がもし弟の世継ぎを産んだなら、私はためらうことなくその小さなモンスターの足首をつかんで、手近な岩に頭を叩きつけて脳みそを撒き散らしてやるからね」

ロキは恐怖に呻きました。あの夢の子供、ソーの青い目で彼を見ていたあの子！ その子供は存在さえしていませんでしたが、守ってやりたいという衝動がロキを圧倒しました、そして彼は喉をつかんでいるヘラの手を両手で握り、もがきました。

ヘラは彼の弱々しい奮闘を笑っただけでした。「我が玉座から唾を吐けば届く距離に混血の存在を許すとでも本当に思ってるの？ 私はソーの表情を見るためだけにでもやるだろうよ」と、彼女が言いました、彼女の声が再び彼の耳に熱くかかりました。「あいつは子供にはとても弱いからね。私の手で自分の子が死ぬのを見たらあいつはきっと壊れてしまうだろう。その後は、戦う気力もなくなることだろうよ」

一粒の涙がロキの目からこぼれました。彼の胃は恐怖にもんどりうちました。それだけは。ソーだけは。

「お前は、最初は生かしておいてやる。お前に、私があいつを引き裂くのを見物させてやる。ゆっくりと。親密にね。あいつが怖れている全てのやり方で。それから、死に取り囲まれたその瞬間に、」と、彼女が言いました。「私の申し出を受けていればよかったとお前は思い出すのだ」そうして、彼女が喉から手を離しました。

ロキは膝から崩れ落ち、頬に涙を流し、息をしようとあがく以外は何もできませんでした。ヘラがのしかかるように立っているのを彼は感じました。彼女のブーツの爪先が彼の脚を小突きました。

「ああ、ところで、」と、彼女が明るく言いました。「どうぞ遠慮なく私のメッセージをソーに伝えて頂戴」彼女の笑顔が鋭くなりました。「あいつは急いて行動するだろうね。我が弟は感情に支配されるというひどい習慣があるから。まるでもっともか弱い女のようにね」

そう言うと、狂える将軍がはさっと身を翻し、彼女が歩み去るにつれ、足音が床にコツコツと鳴り響きました。

ロキはひざまずいたまま、充分な空気を吸おうと努力しながらすすり泣き、ズキズキと痛む胸の中の早まる鼓動と共に、長いあいだそこにいました。やがて、彼は身を起こし、ガクガクする足で立ちました。彼は、顔を拭い、襟を立てて痛む首の傷を隠して、できる限り急いで自分の居室に戻りました。

ヘラが知ってしまいました。

彼女は誰も知らないことを、ロキ自身も彼の中から無理やり引き出されるまで知らなかったことを——彼がオーディンソンに対して欲望以上のものを、信頼以上のものを、不承不承の感服以上のものを感じていることを、知ってしまいました。そしてその想いは彼をソーと二人共に殺される羽目に陥らせるでしょう。

この愚かなばか者、と安全な避難所たる自分の部屋へ急ぎながら、ロキは自分を非難しました。この愚かな、愚かな、愚かな生き物め、と。お前ははらわたを切り裂くナイフをヘラに与えてしまったのだ、と。

彼は鍵を開けて急いで中に入り、しっかりと扉を閉めました。彼の肺はいまだに怒号のような動きをしていました。彼は手の下のなめらかな木の扉を見つめながら考えようとしました。次にどんな行動をとりえるでしょうか？

「殿？」と、小さな声が彼の背後から聞こえました。

ロキはさっと振り向きました、彼の魔力が枷に抗って脈打ちました。襲撃者と共に部屋の中に閉じ込められたのではないのを見て取り、彼はヒューッと息を吐きました。そこに立っていたのはただ、オレンジ色のロウソクを両手に持った部屋付メイドのビルでした。

「申しつけられたものをお持ちしました、」と、ロウソクを高く掲げて、彼女が言いました。「こちらに置きましょうか、それともサイドボードの方に、殿？」

「そこでいい、ありがとう、ビル」ロキは平静な口調で話そうとしましたが、言葉はみな締め付けられ引き裂かれて出てきました。手を動かしたくて、彼は空っぽの暖炉の方へ行きました。彼は、まるで自分で火をおこすには真っ先に何をしなければならないかをよく知っているかのように、焚付けの一切れを投げ入れました。  
  
その時やっと彼は、自分が震えていることに気付きました。

「お寒うございますか？ よければ私がいたします、殿」と、ビルが言って、助け手を貸すために彼のそばへやって来ました。ロキは感謝の言葉をつぶやいて、彼女が働くのを見ていました。これほど近ければ、ロキの襟の上の喉に紫色の痣が咲き始めているのを娘が目にしないわけにはいきませんでした。ロキは彼女の視線を捉え、そして娘がすぐに目を逸らしました。

「あの……大丈夫ですか？」と、彼女が聞きました。

ロキは唾を飲みこみました。「そうでもないな」と、彼は認めました。

「私に何かできることがありますでしょうか？ お助けするのに？」

彼女がとてもナイーブに誠実に聞こえたので、ロキの目を涙が刺すのを感じました。ここでははだめ、と彼は自分を叱りました。この哀れな娘の前ではいけません。彼は両手に顔を隠し、泣くまいとコントロールするのに背骨が震えるのを感じました。真実は、誰も、この部屋付メイドも、彼のいじましい占いの試みも、彼のアスガルド人の夫も、彼を助けることができないということなのです。結局、彼は独り敵の土地で死んでいくことになるのです。

「おお！ 殿、本当に申し訳ありません」ビルの手が、歓迎されるのかどうか確信が持てないというように、彼の痛んでいる肩の上でひらひらしました。「詮索するつもりじゃないんですけど、でも——まさか王子が——？」彼女の声もまた涙に詰まっていて、その丸い顔も腫れぼったくなっていました。その心痛を抱えた様子から、彼女がなにを聞いているのかは明らかでした。

賢明ではなかったかもしれませんし、よくよく考えてのことでもなかったかもしれませんが、ロキは娘に真実を告げました。「いいえ、」顔を覆っていた手を下ろし、彼は言いました。「彼は決してそんなことをしない。彼ではない」彼は痣になった肌に沿って指先を走らせました。薄れるのに数日はかかるのを、彼は知っていました。

ビルが眉を寄せました。「皆、王子が夜ごとあなた様に無理強いをしてると言っています、そして今やあなた様は世継ぎを身籠っておられて」ひどい同情が涙を浮かべた彼女の目に現れていました。「あなた様のために何かして差し上げられたらいいのですけど、殿。もうとにかくひどいです、このすべてが」

「いい子だから、聞きなさい、」彼女の両手を取って、ロキは言いました。「あなたの王子にはいろんな面がある、だが彼は私の襲撃者ではない。ゴシップには好きに言わせておくがいい。私はあなたに真実を話している」

ビルの唇が震えました。「本当に？」

ロキは頷きました。「完全に。彼は良きひとだ」そして、ついにそれを分かることがどんなに辛いことか。

部屋付メイドがため息をこぼしました。「私はそう願っていたんです。バカみたいですね、わかってます、でも私いつも王子をどちらかというと良い方だと思っていました。召使に残酷ではありませんもの、あの方と違って……」口にしたことに気づいて、彼女が目を大きく見開きました。罠に飛び込みそうになった獲物の表情でした。

「いいんだ、」と、ロキは呟きました。「言う必要はない。わかっている」二人はしばらくのあいだそこに、火格子の前にうずくまっていました。とうとうロキは咳払いをして、薪に向かって頷きました。「これをどうしたらいいか教えてくれる？ 魔法を使わずにする方法をいままで習ったことがないんだ」

「おお、ご自分で火をおこされる必要はありません、殿」

「私はぜひ習いたいのだ、」と、彼は言いました。「私が来たるところでは、自分ですることがとても重要なのだ。もっとも、あなたの助けなしでは私は望みなしだと思うが」彼はビルに弱々しい笑顔を向け、そして娘も笑みを返しました。

「わかりました、殿」と、彼女が言って、それから、木、火打石、藁、そして少しばかりの意思だけで炎をちゃんとたきつける方法を細かく示し始めました。

それは彼が計画していた呪文の儀式と同じようなものだ、とロキは黙って思いました。特別な力は必要なく、ただ平易な創意工夫というだけです。そして彼の計画には、時間です。思い出して、彼の心は沈みました。彼は、狂える将軍と同じ屋根の下で三週間近くも生き延びれるかどうか確信がありませんでした。彼の視線は炎からサイドテーブルへとさまよっていきました。黄金と宝石の煌めき——ソーからの贈り物——が、午後の陽射しの中で輝いていました。

あるアイデアが浮かんできました。それはあまり良いものとは言えませんが、今の状況を考えると、彼はそれを無視したくありませんでした。間違いなく、絶望が彼を理性の縁に追いやったのです。誰がそのことを責められるでしょう？

「さあ、これで以上です」と、ビルが華麗な身振りでレッスンを終えました。小さな炎は暖炉の中で大きくなりパチッと陽気な音を立てました。「私、ちゃんと説明できてましたでしょうか、殿？」

ロキは唇を舐め、彼女の方に向きました。笑みが彼の唇にそっと忍び寄ってきました。「素晴らしく、ビル。私は理解したと思う」次の言葉を選びながら、彼の脈拍は跳ね上がりました。「あなたに聞かなければならない。私を助けられればと言ったとき、あなたは真剣だったの？」

娘の頬に紅が差しました。「はい、もちろんでございます、殿！ ただ、私に何ができるやらよくわかりません」

「私はそれについていくつか考えがある」と、ロキは言いました。彼は立ち上がって、オレンジ色のロウソクそのそばに小さな黄金の馬が置いてあるサイドボードのところへ行きました。彼は後者を手のひらに納めました。本当に、やはり素晴らしい賄賂です。

彼は向き直って、それを部屋付メイドに差し出しました。「私はあなたにこれを持っていって、わたしを此処から秘密のうちに連れ出してくれる職人を見つけて欲しいのだ。たぶん、定期的な配達をする商人のうちののひとりを。私は彼らの荷車に隠れられる。彼らに、その手わざを貸してくれる鍛冶屋へ連れて行ってもらう必要があるのだ」彼はベルトに着けたポーチの中の、ずっと以前にソーの仲間たちから勝ち取った銀貨を探りました。馬の像と銀貨を娘の手に押し付けながら、彼は言いました。「この銀貨は取っておきなさい。あなたの助力に対するお礼だ」

ふるいのように穴だらけの計画です。いったい彼は、枷を打ち壊してくれる鍛冶師の奉仕をどうやって支払うつもりなのでしょう？ どうやってビフロストへ入り込むのでしょう？ そしていったいどこへ行くというのでしょう？ ロキはそのどの質問にも答えませんでした。彼は、追い詰められた獣のように本能だけで行動していました。

それはでも、ロキが求めたのは臆病者の道ではありませんでした。この恐るべき状況から自分をすっかり取り除いてしまうことによって、名前こそ付けられていないもののすでにとても危険な、けだものへの気持ちを蕾のうちに詰んでしまうことをロキは望んでいたのです。頭の後のどこかで、小さな声が、彼がいないほうがおそらくソーはより安全だろうと彼に思い出させました。

ビルは、この計画がどれほど不十分かは理解していませんでしたが、ロキに向かって眉を寄せるほどには十分わかっていました。「殿、私にそのようなことができるかどうか——」

「お願い」彼は、彼女が持っている貴重な物を指で包むように握らせました。「あなたは私の命を救うだろう、約束する。そうでなければあなたに首を突っ込むよう頼んだりしない」

それでも娘はためらい、口をひらひらと開けては閉じてから、やっと言いました。「もしそれほどの危険にさらされておられるのなら、どうして王子にお頼みにないのですか？ もし王子があなた様のおっしゃるほどまともなお方でしたら、わたしなぞよりもきっとあなたを助けてくださいますでしょうに」

「彼には私を助けることはできない」と、ロキは言いました。一つには、ヘラが正しいかもしれないからです。ソーは怒り心頭に発して、そのせいで簡単に切り倒されるかもしれません。それからまた、ロキは以前、ソーに自由にしてくれるよう頼んで拒否されました。なぜいまになってあの野蛮人が耳を傾けるでしょうか？ ロキは一瞬目を閉じました。「彼にはどうしようもないのだ、だから私はあなたに頼まなければならない。少なくともやってみてくれないか？ お願いだから？」

ビルは唇をキュッと結びました、でも最終的に、彼女は素っ気なく頷きました。「私……何ができるかやってみます」

「ありがとう」ロキは彼女の両手を握りしめて、それから後ろに下がりました。「今宵、日没後にここへきて、何がしかのツキがあったかどうかわたしに教えてくれ」

娘は新雪のように蒼ざめていました。「あなたのお気が確かなら」

「確かだ。さあもう行って、頼む」そしてロキは彼女を部屋から出しました。

とうとう独りになって、彼はどうしたらいいか途方に暮れました。彼の寝台の側机にはまだアスガルドの本がたくさんありました、そしてその中にはエロティカと一緒に、ロキが呪文に役立つだろうと期待して選んだ本がありました。もしビルが任務に成功したなら、ロキは双月の満月の下で呪文を行う必要はないのです、それで彼は本を無視しようかと考えました。でも他に彼の注意を惹くものはほとんどありませんでしたし、彼はヘラとの不穏な出会いから気を逸らせる何かを求めていました、それでロキは、本の山と共に椅子をサイドボードの方へ引きずっていきました。

ずっと後になって、ヘイムダルが夕食とロキのいつものお風呂とともにやって来ました。従者はその朝のロキの恥ずかしい思いを知っていたに違いありません、なぜなら彼はほとんど話さず質問もしようとしなかったからです。体を洗いながら、ロキはヘイムダルに紙とインク、羽ペンを頼み、そしてそれらの品は迅速に彼の元に届けられました。その後、ロキは洗い立ての寝衣に身を包み、宵の寒さから身を守るために厚い毛布にくるまって、仮ごしらえの机に座って、読んでいる本から重要な部分についてメモを取りました。

彼が苦労して読み通したある古い大冊が、遠い過去に多くの戦さを戦い勝った凄まじいアスガルドの女性たち、ヴァルキリーのことについて言及していました。ヨトゥンヘイムとの戦さの初期の概説を記した歴史には、彼女たちについて触れている箇所がいくつかありました、しかし、最近の年代記や、彼女たちの突然の雲隠れについて言及されているものをロキはまったく見つけられませんでした。それはまるで盾持つ乙女たちがある日、白馬に乗ってアスガルドを出て行きそのまま消えてしまったかのようでした。おそらくそれはただのお伽噺なのかもしれません、でもその概念はロキにはしっくりきませんでした、それで彼は自分の見聞を書きとめました、そうすれば後でこのことをソーに尋ねるのを忘れないでしょうから。

もし後でという時があったなら、です。

彼は一息ついて、インク瓶に羽ペンを入れました。今やロキは幾分落ち着いたので、逃走を助けてくれとビルに頼んだとき、自分は何を考えていたのだろうと思い巡らしました。ちらりと窓の外を見ると、太陽はすでに沈んで夜が近付いていると知れました。ロキはろうそくを——マットレスの下に隠したオレンジ色のではなく、普通のロウソクです——灯し、そのあかりの下で読み続けました。どうやら彼は結局この呪文をなんとなしなければならないようです。ありそうなことは、あの召使の娘はロキの部屋を出た瞬間に黄金の馬と出奔したのでしょう。彼は確かに彼女を責めることはできませんでした。あの馬はおそらく彼女が生涯に再び手にすることなど望むべくもないほどの価値があるのでしょうから。まったく、今や彼女は何マイルも遠ざかっているでしょう、馬のルビーの目を片方くりぬいて、この先快適に暮らせるだろうしゃれたコテージの代金にし、必要な時には金を少しばかり削って足しにするでしょう。事実、ロキはそのアイデアをむしろ気に入りました、そして自分のパニックからのヘマが誰かに何かしら良いことをもたらしたのだと考えました。

扉にノックの音がして、ロキは驚いて振り向きました。

それではビルは結局のところ戻ってきたのです。いまだに毛布をマントのように肩にまといながら、ロキは扉の方へ行きました。

「私は思いはじめていたところだったよ——」と、彼は言って、それから扉の外に立っているのがビルではなく、ソーなのを見て言葉を切りました。「おお」彼はがっかりした気持ちを隠すことができませんでした。「あなたか」

アスガルドの王子は何も言わず、ただ赤いマントを着て松明が揺らめく廊下の影に立っていました、彼の顔は完全に無表情でした。

では逃亡は今夜の予定にはないということです。ロキはため息をつき、扉を開けたままにして机の方へ戻りました。「どうぞ。リビンディの物語を終えてしまうのはどうだろう？ ここを仕上げてしまうから少し待ってくれ——ただ幾つかのことを書きとめるだけですむから」

彼はもう一度、半ダースもの本が開いたまま重なり合っている机の前に座りました。彼は羽ペンを手に取り、さっきまで研究していた文章を調べました。これらの精霊を召喚するアスガルドの製法は、大変興味深いものです。ロキは、世界と世界の狭間の扉を開くのととても類似していると考え、より関連性の高い点のいくつかを書きとめました。

彼は扉が閉まる音と、部屋を横切るソーの足音を聞きました。この野蛮人の存在を完全に無視するのは不可能ですが、しかしロキは自分の仕事に集中しようと最善を尽くしました。もしソーが今朝の発言について自分から話す気がないのなら、二人ともそのことをまったく話さなくていいだろうとロキは思いました。二人はただ以前のように振る舞うまでです。それが最善です、そうでしょう？

書き物をしているロキの上にソーの影が落ちました。椅子の真後ろの彼の体の熱は、手で触れるも同然に感じられました。ロキは黙ったままでいました。彼は意思の力で紙の上に手を動かし続けました。部屋の中に聞こえるのは、紙の上を走るペンの音と、暖炉の火が爆ぜる音だけでした。

ソーがロキの肩の上から手を伸ばしました。彼がカタンという軽いとともに、テーブルのロキのインク壺のそばに何かを置きました。それはあの小さな黄金の馬で、ろうそくの光の中で宝石が輝きました。

ちくしょう。ロキは目を閉じ、ページを汚すのもかまわず、ペンを置きました。

「ソー ——」と、彼は言い始めました。

「あの娘が俺のところへ真っ直ぐ来てあなたは幸運だった」と、暖かさをまったく欠いたような声でソーが言いました。「もし他の誰かがこれを聞いていたら、姉の耳にも届いていただろう。俺たちは背信者として晒され、そして姉がその後で何をするか考えたくもない」

ロキはため息をつき、肩にかけた毛布を直しました。「かわいそうなビル。彼女は銀貨を取っておいただろうね？ ああ、とにかく。実害はなかったわけだ」

「実害はなかった——」ソーが、ヘラによって残酷に痣をこさえられた方の肩をつかみ、彼を椅子の中で回転させました。彼の眼はまるで青い炎が燃えたつようでした。「あなたにとってはこれは全て冗談なのか？ そうなのか？」

ロキは痛む肩をそんなにきつく掴まれて、痛みに上げそうになる叫びを噛み殺しました。自分を抑える努力に、涙が彼の眼に浮かびました。彼は、背の高い恐ろしい、暖炉の火で背後からてらされたソーを見上げました。

「私が笑っているように見える？」と、彼は言い返しました。それから、もっとゆっくりと、「手を離せ、オーディンソン」

「あなたは俺に約束した、」と、彼が言いました。「あなたは再び逃げようとはしないだろうと言った、少なくとも冬のあいだは」

「私はそんな約束などしなかった、」と、ロキは言いました。「私がまた逃げないことを『願う』と言ったのはあなたのほうだ」

「あなたは同意したと俺に信じさせた」と、ソーが唸るように言いました。「それから昨晩——あなたは俺に警戒を解かせた。あなたは俺を欺いた！」

「私があなたを『欺いた』だと？」ロキは立ちあがりました、彼の身内にもう一度火がつきました。「それで、いつ、説明してくれ、あなたは私に正直になるのだ？ あなたは自分のの計画とやらを私に話すことを拒んでいる、私があなたは私をそこから切り捨てることを知っているにしてもだ！」

もしソーがそれまで怒っていたならば、今の彼は白熱していて、ヒゲを生やした顔の中で口が歪んでいました。「俺はその危険をあなたに何度も何度も説明した！」彼の手が上がって、まるで揺すぶろうかというようにロキの両肩をつかみました。「あなたはいつになったら聞いてくれるんだ！？」

この度は、ロキはどうすることもできませんでした。痛みがあまりに明るく燃え上がり、彼は叫び声を上げました。

ソーがすぐさま彼から手を離しました。

二人は互いに見つめ合い、息を荒がせならがそこに立っていました。探るように、目を大きく見開いて。

ソーが前に出ました。

ロキは片手を上げました。「だめ、やめて——」

でも彼は、心を決めたソーという勢いを止めることができませんでした。アスガルドの王子は彼から毛布を引き剥がし、痣に覆われたロキの首を明らかにしました。ロキは、ソーの顔に理解が下りてくるのを見ていられずに顔を背けました。彼はソーの手が寝衣の襟に伸びてくるのを見ませんでした、でもソーがそれをひっぱって彼の肩を露わにするのを感じました。晒されて、ロキは少し息を切らし、他の怪我を明らかにしました。

「おお神々よ」ソーが息を吐きました、なぜなら痣は恐ろしい光景だったからです。それはロキのコバルト色の肌を黒と紫の模様に変えていました。

「満足したか？」ロキは衣服をもとに引っ張りました、涙を堪えつつもできるかぎりの威厳をかき集めました。「私には逃げ出したいと思うだけの理由がある、そして衝撃かも知れないけれど、すべてがあなたのことばかりじゃない」再び、少しの真実を交えた嘘です、なぜならヘラから遠く離れることをロキは心から望んでいましたが、同じくらい、自分の中で増してくるソーへの愛情からも逃げたいと願っていたのです。

ソーはまるで今すぐ吐きそうだというように息を詰まらせました。「俺の姉が——？」

「他に誰がいる？」と、ロキは切り返しました。

「いつ？」

「それが重要なことか？」ロキは目を閉じて、胸の上でローブをしっかりと閉じました。「今朝。私たちが……別れたあと」

「俺に話してくれるべきだった、」と、ソーが言いました。さきほどの熱はもうわずかで、ほとんどは苦悩でした。「あなたは俺を信頼してくれていると思っていた」

その言葉に、ロキは彼を見ました。「このことでは違う」

ソーは、引き裂かれた者として、彼の前に立っていました。「あなたは……？ どこか他にも傷つけられたのか……？」

「いいえ」ロキは首を横に振りました。「痣がいくつかできただけだ。なんでもない」なんでもないことはありませんでした、でもロキに何が言えるでしょう？ 彼の本当の傷は彼の心に、彼の魂にあるとでも？

「姉はあなたを脅したのか？」と、ソーが低い声で聞きました。

「そんなことはない」と、ロキは言いました。彼の眼はさっと逸らされました。ヘラの言った恐ろしいこと全てを数え上げるなど、彼にはできませんでした。彼女が、二人の存在しない子供をどうやって殺すと描写したか。彼女が、どうやってソーを殺すと計画していたか。それを語ることは、ロキがどれだけ彼のことを思っているかをソーに明らかにするだけでした、そしてそれは、どんな犠牲を払ってでも隠さねばならないことだと、ロキは決心していました。

「だが、彼女はあなたをひどい混乱に陥れることを望んでいる、」と、ロキは続けました。「あなたは、このことを知っているのを悟られないようにしないといけない」と、彼は自分の喉に触れました。「あなたは彼女の計画に気付いていないように陽気に振る舞わなければ。それが彼女を油断させておくのに、私たちにできる唯一のことだ」

「俺の配偶者が、己が館の内で酷い目にあったというのに、俺に何もするなというのか？」と、ソーが獣のような唸り声で言いました。

「その通りだ」ロキは毛布を取り上げると、もう一度自分を覆いました。こんなふうにソーの前に立っていると、彼はとてもむき出しに感じたのです。裸よりもずっと悪いのです。「あなたは何もしない、そして彼女に、私たちはそのようなことを話し合わないと思わせておくのだ、そうして私たちは盟友ではないと思わせておくのだ」

「それが俺たちなのか？」と、ソーが聞きました。「盟友？」

ロキは目を逸らしました。

ソーは首を横に振りました。いまでも解かれている、彼の髪が、彼の広い肩を刷きました。「なるほど」と、彼が扉の方へ一歩踏み出しました。「良き宵を、皇太子」

「待って、」と、ロキは急いで言いました。

ソーが足を止めました。「なんだ？」

ロキの乾いた咽喉が動きました。彼は、絶望的にソーに留まるよう頼みたかったのです、ただ眠るだけ、何もせずに眠るだけです、でも頼むことは愚かな間違いになることを彼は知っていました。妖精の羽根に掛ける子供っぽい願いです。彼は、今日の出来事でいまだにどれほど震えあがっているかを認めることができませんでした。どれほどソーの腕の中に安全な避難所を見つけたいと、彼の鼓動を聞きながら夜を過ごしたいと切望していることでしょう。二つの体を寄せ合って。夜間の急襲に備えて。

でも彼には頼むことができませんでしたし、ソーも申し出ませんでした。あの青い瞳はすでに鎧戸を下ろしていました。ロウソクの光を閉めだしてしまった窓です。冬の嵐に氷に覆われたガラスです。ロキは、二人を昨夜いた場所に連れ戻そうとしなければなりません。あの素晴らしい場所に。

「私の逃げようとする試みは、弱々しいものだとわかっていた、」と、ロキはとうとう言いました。「お願いだからわかってほしい、私は万策尽きていたのだ。もしあなたが、ここで私に約束させたいというのなら——」

「するな、」と、ソーが言いました。氷の平原のように冷たくです。「それはほとんど価値のないことだ」彼が扉の方へ行き、そして彼は行ってしまいました。

静かな部屋の中で、ロキは目を閉じて、そして涙がこぼれるにまかせました。


	12. Chapter 12

十九日。

アスガルドの双月がともに満月に達するまで、あと十九日です。失われた王妃を目覚めの世界へ連れてこようとする試みをロキが行えるまで、オーディンが眠っているあいだに玉座に座っている残酷なヘラによって、王妃がずっと閉じ込められていることを証明するまで、あと十九日です。あと十九日、彼はこれまで経験した中で最悪の氷に耐えなければなりません——それはあの二人の議論のあと降りかかってきたオーディンソンの冷たさで、この傷ついた季節にはいっかな晴れ上がらないのでした。

あなたは、すでに様々な取り決めの下に捕虜の日々を何日も何時間も過ごしていたロキなら、辛抱強く待つという考えに慣れていると考えるかもしれません。残念なことに、小さきロキはそうではありませんし、今後も決してその技を磨くことはないでしょう。彼の肌はチクチクし、彼の胃はよじれました。彼は来たるべき嵐に向かって無力感を覚える全ての瞬間を嫌悪しました。

おお、彼は時間を賢く使おうと試みましたとも。それは本当です。もし彼が自分の努力を日記に記しておいても安全だと感じていたなら、それはおそらくこのようなものでしょう。

一日目 ——傷を舐める。孤独の深遠をじっと見つめる。甘パンを一つだけ食べて、寝台に籠り切り。

二日目 ——早起きする。リストを作成する。

三日目から十一日 ——壊れた鏡の欠片（ヘイムダルがそれを取り換えるだろう）を含む、護符の術に必要なアイテムを集める。フクロウの羽根。猫の爪。促成栽培のハーブの小枝。川のつるつるした石。偉大なレディの持ち物がまだ必要。

十二日目 ——逃げ出すことをまた考慮する。代わりに火をおこす練習。

十三日目 ——痣が薄れた。

十四日目 ——

あなたにもだいたいわかったでしょう。

ロキにとってはとてつもなく長い時間で、そしてロキはもともと放任されていると決してうまくやっていけないのでした。そして彼は自分の呪文作りに集中しようとしましたが、その任務が目覚めている時間の全てを占めることは不可能です、それでロキはこの時期にはいくつかの非常に暗い考えに陥るのでした。

それらの中で最も際立っているのは、ソーのことでした。

あの野蛮人はロキを苛みました——あるいは、少なくとも彼のことを考えることはそうでした。もしあの不作法な王子が怒りを忘れて仲直りしてくれさえすれば、全てはまたよくなるでしょう。だというのに、ソーは彼をまるで害虫のように避けていました。そしてそれでさえ、ロキの不実な心は、その愚かなアスガルド人に向けられるのを防ごうとしないのです！

ロキは、長期にわたる虜囚のあと、敵に共感し、友人とさえ考えるようになる戦さの囚人たちの話を聞いたことがありました。それが彼の身に起こっていることなのでしょうか？ 違う、と彼はじっくり考えたあとに決めました。この拘置は彼の心を打ち壊したり、理性を失わせたりしていませんでした。結局のところ、彼は依然としてソーの欠点を見ることができるのですし、そしてその欠点にもかかわらず——さて、そこが問題ではありませんか、そうでしょう？ あらゆる努力にもかかわらず、ソーのことを思う時、彼の胸には何か暖かいものが花開くのでした。

彼はその感情をどうすることもできませんでした——ちょうど彼が、孤独な寝台に彼を訪れた夢をどうすることもできなかったように。ロキはシーツの間で身もだえし、汗をかき、疼いて、濡れた感触の不快さと共に目覚めるか、それとも放ちを得られず辛い思いで目覚めるかなのです。ある夜の夢は特に心を乱すものでした。ロキはアスガルドにもヨトゥンヘイムにも見える日陰の谷間を歩いていていました。地面の半分は新しい雪で霜がかっており、それでいて木々や植物はあのアスガルドの王宮を取り囲む森のように豊かでした。緩やかな傾斜地の底には滝があり、霞がかった池の中に澄んで涼しく降り注いでいました。

夢の中で、ソーは滝の下に立っていて、彼の解き放たれた髪は濡れて頭にぴったりと貼りついていました。彼は滝の中で顔を洗っている時に目を開けて、ロキを見ました。輝くような笑顔が彼の唇に浮かび、そこに加わるようにとロキを手招きしました。よく夢の中で起こるように、ロキは即座に降り注ぐ滝の中に裸で、気安く立っていました。ソーが彼を抱きしめ、彼の首の曲線を唇で辿りながらながらロキの背にぴったりと体を添わせました。ロキは夢に身をまかせ、輝かしいタペストリーのように拡げました。

「子供たちはどこだ？」と、ソーが訊ねました。彼の鼻はロキの濡れた髪にうずもれていました。

子供たち？ ロキはまばたきをして雫を払いながら見ました、池の岸にしゃがみこんでいる二つの小さな姿、ひとりはロキのように青く、もうひとりはソーのように乳色の肌をしています。彼が見ていると、子供たちが彼の方を見上げました。大きい方の子が青い手を振りました。ヨトゥンの顔に青い目です。もうひとりはアスガルド人の顔立ちに赤い目です。二人は水浴びをしている子供たちがよくそうであるように裸でした、そしてロキは大きい方の子が自分と同じ形をしているのを見て取れました、そしてもう一人はソーと同じ姿形——息子です。

ええ、夢の場所ではその全てが理にかなっています。

「あの子たちはすぐそこにいる、」と、ロキは言いました。彼は蜜のようにのろのろしていました。振り返って見るのに永遠にかかりました。「あの子たちは水辺で遊んでいる」

ソーの歯が彼の喉元にありました。「あの子らはどこか他の場所で遊べばいい。俺はあなたと二人きりの時間を持ちたいものだ」

それもまた理にかなっていました。ロキは子供たちに呼掛ける必要さえありませんでした。子供たちは森の中へ消え、そしてどういうわけか二人が安全に遊べることをロキは知っていました。彼は力強い体にもたれかかりました。ソーの肌の匂いを吸い込みました。彼の醜い、この上なく素晴らしい夫です。

「ソー？ あの子たちは——」と、ロキは言い、ソーの濡れた腕の中という安全な港の中に向き直り、広々としっかりした彼の胸に頬を預けました。「私たちの子供二人——？」

「うん？」優しい唇が彼の耳にありました。

ロキの目が閉じられました。「三人目を頂戴、」と、彼はささやきました。

ソーの唸り声は獰猛なものでした。

彼はロキの脚を引き締まった胴に巻き付かせ、まったく時を置かずに男根をロキの『巾着』に突き入れていました。それは呼吸するのと同じぐらいたやすく、生きているのと同じぐらい素晴らしい感じでした。ロキは彼にしがみつきました。広い肩に爪を食いこませました。水が迸る雨のように二人の上に降り注ぎました。ソーのけもののようなざらついた唸りが彼の耳にありました。

「これがあなたの欲しがっているものか？」と、ソーが言いました、猥らな激しさが彼の声にありました。「俺が、あなたをすっかり満たしているのが？ あなたが俺の種をあふれさせるまであなたの中に迸らせるのが？」

「おお、そうだ」と、ロキは喘ぎました。もしかしたら彼の夫はこのたびは娘を与えてくれるかもしれません。「ソー、お願い——！」

新たな声が霞のような情景を貫いてハッキリと響きました。「あなたが我らの夢の景色の中で話し合っているあいだ、あなたが空想にふけるのを控えてくれるなら、わたくしは大いにありがたくおもいます」

ロキの目はパッと開きました。ソーの肩越しに、彼は王妃が腕組みをして岸辺に立っているのを見ました。まさにご不満なレディの見本です。

ロキは叫び声を上げて夢のソーの腕から転げ落ちました。周りのすべてが指をパチンと鳴らすほどの合間に消え、ロキは、王妃と以前に会った時と同じように再び自分が凍れる崖の上にいるのに気が付きました。彼は急いで立ち上がり、自分が完全に服を着ているのを確かめようと自分をパタパタと叩きました。「申し訳ありません、レディよ、」と、彼は言いました。「私は——あれは——私の眠りは最近かなりかき乱されているのです」

「わたくしほど心乱されていません」と、王妃が辛辣な口調で言いました。「母親は我が子が組み合っているのを見まいとするものです、言ってみれば」

熱を持った顔の火照りは、ロキの頬をすぐには離れそうもありません。これは二人が寝台を共にしているのをヘイムダルに見つかった時よりもずっと悪いことでした。ソー自身の母親です！ 運命の女神ノルン達がこの瞬間に彼を連れて行ったとしても、ロキはきっと感謝していたでしょう。

「夢をコントロールすることはできません」王妃と目を合わさずに、彼は言いました。「信じてください、私は努力しました」

フリッガが彼を興味深そうな眼差しで見ました。「あなたは、わたくしの息子にそのようななまめかしい意図を持っていると告げたことがありますか？」

ロキは、フリッガの声に嘲笑を聞いたと思い込みました。もちろん、このレディは黄金の王子によこしまなことをするヨトゥンなど決して望まないでしょう。王妃が結婚のことを知った時、どれほど動揺することか、と、彼は黙って思いました。

ロキは横に顎を突き出しました。「間違いなく、私たちはもっと重要な事柄を話し合うべきです、レディよ。わたしがいつ目覚めるか、しれたものではありません」彼は手を髪の中に通しました、自分の佇まいを把握しようとする試みです。「このことを前に話す機会がありませんでしたが、ソーとアスガルドすべてが危険に曝されているとお伝えできます。あなたの夫は深い眠りにおち、あなたの娘が玉座に座っています」

「ヘラはわたくしの娘ではありません。彼女はわたくしの血を引いていません」と、王妃が言いました。それから、もっとやわらいで、「わたくしは彼女を自分の子として育てようとしました、でも彼女はそれを受け付けませんでした。彼女の欠陥は、おそらくわたくし自身のの失態です」

「私は、ひとりの失態がヘラの悪のすべてを説明できるとは思えません」ロキは片方の眉で高く弧を描きました。「お許しください、良きレディよ、でももしあなたが彼女の生みの親でないのなら、誰が——？」

フリッガが手を掲げました。「誰が実際に彼女を産んだのかとわたくしに聞かないで頂戴。彼女は、わたくしの夫が戦場に溢した血から余さず作られたのだと言われています。母親の痕跡はなく、王とわたくしはそのことを話さないと同意しました」

ロキの口はカラカラになりました。彼は、荒れ果てた氷の平原を歩み去る自分自身の牝親のことを思いました。ヘラもまた見捨てられた子供だったのでしょうか？ 彼は頭を振ってその思いを追い払おうとしました。

「そうかもしれませんが、私にはニュースがあります。私たちが目覚めの世界で話すことができると考える呪文を作っています、でも私は、月が正しく満ちるまでそれを行うのを待たねばなりません」

王妃は苛立たし気に舌を打ち鳴らしました。「あのいまいましい月ときたら。それにはどれほどかかるのです？ わたくしが閉じ込められているところでは、時の経ち方が奇妙なのです」

「せいぜいあと三日でしょう」と、ロキは言いました。「もうすこしだけ待っていただけますか？」

苦い笑みが王妃の唇を歪めました。「一世紀待ったあとで、あと数日がどうだというのでしょう？」王妃が頷きました。「努力してくれて、ありがとう、本当に。感謝しています、皇太子よ。わたくしの息子もきっとそうです」王妃の目が、ロキには理解しがたいやり方できらめきました。

「誰かに感謝される前に、私は成功しなければなりません」彼は、おなじみの目覚めの感覚が心の隅を引っ張るのを感じました。「私はすぐに行かなければなりません。三日です、レディよ、そして運がよければ、私たちはまた会うでしょう」

「待って！」と、王妃が声を上げました。「ソーはあなたがしようとしていることを知っているのですか？ 彼はあなたが——？」

でも遅すぎました。ロキは寝台の中で目覚めました、彼の脚はシーツに絡まっていました。

やれ、と彼は思いました、なんたるややこしい事態、と。この熱病は、ヘラが手を下すずっと前に彼を殺してしまうに違いありません。あるいは、おそらくフリッガの厳しい難色が、そのどちらかが機会を得る前に、彼を不面目の水たまりにしてしまうことでしょう。

また一日が過ぎ、ロキはソーにすっかり心を奪われているこの状態を何とかしなければと決めました。でもどうしたらいいでしょう？ もう一度ソーの腕に身を投げかけるなんて、哀れっぽいどころではありません。趣向を変えて、けだものが彼のところへ来てくれれば、より屈辱的ではないでしょう（そして遥かに満足がいくことでしょう）。結局のところ、ソーは彼を欲していると言いましたし、ロキが読んだエロティックな小説のどれにもまして、その欲望をうまく述べていました。今度ばかりは向こうからリスクを冒して一歩踏み出してもいいではありませんか？ ロキがそう考えれば考えるほど、それは理に適っているように思われました。彼にはソーは必要ありません、もちろん——でも彼は、ソーにまだ彼を欲してもらわなければなりませんでした。

あの野蛮人はただ、ほんのちょっと注意を促してやればいいのです、それだけです。

それが、十七日目の陰鬱な午後、書庫へ入っていったときにロキが考えていたことでした。王宮の窓の外では、凍った地面に雪が物憂く螺旋を描いて降ってて、廊下の湿った空気にロキの息は曇りました。彼は書庫の扉を肩で押し開け、居心地の良い暖かさの中にいられることを嬉しく思いましたが、そのとき燭台がすでに灯され、引き抜かれた本の山が床の上に散らばっていることに気が付きました。

ロキの入室する音にソーが振り返りました、本を手にする彼の緩く解かれた髪が松明の明かりを照り返しました。彼はぴったりとした柔らかいチュニックを着ていて、薄い布地を通して乳首の先端がはっきりとわかりました。彼がそれほど寒いのなら、なぜマントを着ないのだろうと、ロキは思いました。

「すまない」ソーが目を逸らし、棚の中に本を戻しました。「あなたが今日ここへ来るとは知らなかった。あなたの読書の邪魔をしないよう、俺は失礼する」

「バカなことを言うな」と、ロキはフンと息を吐きました。ソーの顔ではなく、そのどうにも気を散じさせる胸に目を向けずにいるには多大な努力が必要でした。「私が来たからと言って、すたこら逃げ出す必要はない」

「これはあなたの書庫だ、俺のものではない」と、ソーが指摘しました。

「その通りだ。そういうことだから、私は誰であれ自分が分かち合いたいと思う者とそうする」ロキはさっと部屋に入りました。「ここにいろ、オーディンソン。あるいはあなたも読書をすれば、実際になにかを学べるだろうから」

彼は軽いからかいを、二人のかつてのやり取りをもくろんでいたのですが、しかしソーの顔を一目見ると、そのひとが怒りではない反応を示さないよう苦慮しているのを示していました。

「おお、さあさあ、」と、ロキは言いました。「冗談だってわかってるだろうに。もし私が本当にあなたを鈍いと思っていたら、わざわざあなたに話しかけたりするものか、そうだろう？」

「このところ、あなたはほとんど俺と話をしない」本棚に向き直り、ソーが呟きました。彼の目は戦闘陣形に並んだ背表紙をつらつらと眺めていました。ロキはもう一度その視線の対象になりたいと思い、誘うようにソーのそばに近付きました。

「さて、私はどうしたらよかったんだろう？ あなたを見つけ出すまで廊下をウロウロしたらよかったのか？」彼は片方の眉を上げました。「付添無しで歩き回るのにためらいがあったことは認めよう、あれ以来……」彼の指が喉へ行き、そこの柔らかい肌に触れました。痣は消えましたが、二人の間の溝はぐずぐずと残っていたのですから。彼は首を振りました。そんなことを浚いあげても意味はありません。「とにかく、もし私が喋るのを聞きたければ、私の居室にくればよかったじゃないか」と、ロキは付け加えました。彼の口調は子供っぽく拗ねたものに境を接していましたが、ロキはそれを事実に即したと考える方を好みました。

「それでいて、俺はあなたをここで見出した。あなたのためらいにもかかわらず」緑色の皮で製本された分厚い本を取り出しながら、ソーが彼を横目で見ました。

この野蛮人が本を開く前に、ロキは題名を盗み見ました——『呪い破りし者たちとエルフ起源の呪文解除』興味深いことです。

彼は真っ直ぐに立ち、薬草と茸類に関するいくつかの巻に没頭しているふりをしました。「そう、私は思い切ってそうすることにしたのだ。さらにまた一日を自分の牢に閉じ込められているよりはマシだ」彼はランダムに本を選び、目次を検めました。それは折れた骨を直すためのいろんな方法で、言葉のトゲによってつけられた傷を治す方法に割かれた章はひとつもありませんでした。ロキはソーの方を見て、もう一度、いちかばちかやってみました。「来てみてよかった」と、彼は言って、またソーの胸に視線をやってしまう前に目を逸らしました。

誘惑にかけては彼はまだ初心者でしたが、危険になれるぐらいは知っていると彼は感じていました。いいタイミングでの流し目を少し、婉曲に友好的なお誘いの言葉をひとつかふたつ、そうすればソーはまったく何の問題もなくシーツの中での縺れあいを申し出るでしょう。この野蛮人がそうしない理由などなにもありません、彼のロキに対する熱情が完璧に消え失せてない限りはですが。ロキは視線を足元に落としました。アスガルド人の欲望を振り捨てるには一夜で充分だったのでしょうか？ おそらくソーは単にもう彼に用などないのかもしれません。

ソーが喋ったとき、彼があまりに近くそしてその声があまりに低かったので、その声が自分の骨に沿って響くのをロキは感じ取れました。「では、あなたはまだ淋しいのか？」

「ええ、そのようだ」なぜ二人の言葉は軽快な戯れではなく、悲しみに満ちているように聞こえるのでしょう？ ロキは咳払いすると、あの荒れた手の中にある本を身振りで示しました。「憂鬱な日に読むにはずいぶん軽い内容だな。エルフの魔法があなたの興味なのか？」

「そうでもない」黄ばんだページをめくりながら、ソーがむっつりと言いました。「だが、必要な答えがどこにあるか分からんから、あらゆるところを探している」

「オーディンの呪文を破る方法を見つけようとしているのだろう。あなたのパワーを取り戻すために」ロキはこう言うように小さく頷きをくれました。『どう？ 私は何があなたを悩ましているか知っているんだ』

苛立った声を発しながら、ソーは本をバンと閉じ、棚の空いた箇所へ突っ込みました。「もし父上が目覚めておられるなら、俺は父上の下に跪いて、この呪いを解いてくれるよう懇願するだろう。我が雷なくては、姉のような強力な敵に立ち向かうことはできない。だが父上は依然眠っておられる。だから俺は探し続ける」

「呪いなんて魔法の一種だ、そして私はほとんどの者よりも魔法をよく知っている」と、ロキは言いました。彼は自分の声の中の熱意を保てませんでした。彼の両手は、二人の前の棚にある、彼の目を捉えた題名に伸びました。そうすることで、本をつかみながら彼の腕はソーの胸や、肩や、腹にかすりました。ソーは彼のタッチに身を硬くしました。ロキは、背筋に走る戦慄と共にそのことに気付きました。「手を伸ばして失礼。あなたの父が、あなたのパワーを引き裂いたときに言った言葉を覚えている？ もしどんな種類の呪いが使われたかを解明できれば、私たちは治療法を見つけられる。どんな呪いにも治療法はある」

ロキはふらりとソーの側へ体を寄せ、彼の周りで或る本に手を伸ばそうとしたとき、長い黒髪がソーの顔に触れました。

ソーは大きく脇に避けました。「言われた言葉は全て思い出せる、だがそれは俺たちの役には立たないだろう。この治療は不可能なものだ」

「どういう意味？ 不可能なことなどない、魔法が関わっている場合はね」赤い目を謎解きの見込みに輝かせながら、ロキは彼の方を見ました。彼はソーの体が提供する暖かさを惜しんで、近づきました。こぼれんばかりに本を抱えた腕が、ソーにまたぶつかりました、今度は彼の肋骨にです。「おそらく、あなたがそれを全て書き出してくれれば、私たちで一緒に研究できるんじゃないか」

ソーは彼を避けて、背の真っ直ぐな椅子の方へと大股に歩いていきました。顔をしかめながらその椅子に座り、床の上から本を拾い上げて膝の上に広げましたが、読んではいませんでした。「言っているだろう、俺はもうあらゆる角度から見てきたのだ。俺はあなたが考えているほど間抜けではない。行き詰まりぐらい俺にも分かる」

「あなたを間抜けだと言ってるんじゃない。私はただ、あなたを助けようとしているだけだ」ロキは別の、編んだ背の椅子をつかんで、ソーが座っているところまでそれを引き摺って行きました。それを利用して、彼は身を乗り出して、今ソーが持っている本を覗き込みました。「水薬と霊薬？ それはあんまり助けにならないと思うな。ほら、私に見せて」彼は本に手を伸ばしましたが、ソーはぐいと向こうへやってしまいました。

「俺を放っておいてくれないか？」 と、ソーが唸るように言いました。彼はまるで今から戦うとでもいうように立ち上がりました、彼の肩は顎と同じぐらい強張っていました。

ロキも立ち上がりました、無邪気さを装っていましたが、表面下では怒りがふつふつとしていました。「ここは私の書庫だと思っていた、そしてあなたはここではゲストだと。私が代わりに出て行こうか？」

ソーはいまにも髪を引っこ抜きそうでした。「俺にどうしてほしいんだ、皇太子？」

ロキは、めんくらったところを見せまいとしました。「思うに、質問は、オーディンソン、あなたはどうしたいのだ？」彼は近寄りました。「私があなたの部屋へ行った夜、あなたはなんと言ったかな？ 獣のように私を後ろから奪う、だったか？」彼の手が上がって、荒い息をついているソーの、山のように盛り上がった胸に軽く置かれました。「私を完全にあなたのものにすると？ 私の記憶は合っているか？」

あっと言う間もなく、荒々しい手に手首をつかまれ、ロキはぐるりと向きを変えられていました。書庫の壁に顔から先に押し付けられて、彼は叫び声を上げました。彼の頬は石壁に冷たく押し付けられました。ソーは彼の背後に迫り、熱く、重く、泡を吹いている戦馬のような息をしていました。

「これがあなたの欲していることか？」彼がロキの耳元で歯を剥いて唸りました。彼の体がロキにドンとぶつかり、二人のあいだにはまったく隙間がなくなりました。「そうなのか？」と、彼が問い詰めました。

「私はそんな——」ロキはぶるぶると震えました、彼の手のひらの肌がざらざらした石壁に擦れました。「そんな——」そんなことわからない、と彼は言いたかったのです、ですが言葉が出てきませんでした。

「そんな、なんだ？」ソーの声は薬のように苦いものでした。「そんなことをするな？」彼の指がロキのズボンの紐をまさぐりました。革のズボンが、彼の揺れている腰から引き下げられると、彼はアッと息を切らせました。「あなたに触れるなと？ あなたを見るなと？ 教えてくれ、皇太子。教えてくれ、俺があなたにしてはならないことを」

どっしりとしたソーの性器がロキの腰のくびれに押し当てられました。恐怖と欲望がロキの喉元を掴み、弱々しい呻き以外のなにも絞り出すことができませんでした。なぜ彼はこんなふうにこの野蛮人を挑発したのでしょう？ 彼はただ、からかってソーのかつての優しさを、髪に触れる彼の手や、肌をなぞる彼の指を、少し引き出すだけのつもりでした。彼はアスガルドのけだものを解き放つなんて予期していませんでした。

ソーは彼を、たったいまここで壁に押し付けて彼を奪うつもりなのでしょうか？ 彼の膣は、睫毛と同時にふるふるとはためきました。彼の脚は震えました。ソーの体が彼を石壁に釘づけにしていなければ、彼は床の上にくたりと倒れていたでしょう。

ソーの手がロキの首に嵌っている金の環にかかりました、そして彼が二本の指をその環とロキの熱い肌のあいだに差し込んで引き、ロキの頭を僅かに後ろに反らせました。

「俺はあなたに、なんだってやれる」と、彼が言いました、息が火のように熱くロキのうなじにかかりました。「そしてあなたがそれを歓迎することを、俺たち双方とも知っている」

ロキの目は涙でチクチクしました。ソーの行ったことは真実で、そして堕落した自分に対する新たな恥ずかしさに火照りました。金の環が彼の喉の柔らかい肌に食い込みました、それは彼がソーにとって何であるかを思い出させるものでした。囚人です、戦利品です。なんの意味もないものです。それ以外のものになれるなんて思った彼は愚かでした。

「お願い、」彼はやっとのことで囁きました。彼の視界は端の方からだんだんと暗くなってきました。涙が一粒、右の目から、そして左の目からこぼれおちました。「ソー……」

けだものの呼吸がとまり、その力強い体が突然ぴたりと動かなくなりました。凍りついたような瞬間です、それからソーがいなくなりました。彼の熱は夢のようにさっとロキから去り、そしてロキはくったりとカーペットの上に倒れ込みました。彼は自分の服をなんとかきちんと元に戻そうとしましたが、紐を扱うには自分の手があまりにも震えているのに気が付きました。彼はソーを見上げました、ソーはいまや部屋の向こう側の遠いところに立っていて、両手をきつく拳に握っていて、彼のズボンは熱情に張り詰めていました。

そのひげを生やした顔は石のように固いものでした。「俺は卑しむべき者になり果てた、」と、彼が静かに、そして夜に飛来する火矢のように鋭く言いました。「神々よ許したまえ、俺は——」彼が両手に顔を埋めました。

ロキは呼吸を整えようとしながら、ソーを注意深く見つめました。彼は鼻をくすんといわせながら目を拭い、それから生まれたての子羊のようによろよろと立ち上がりました。彼の手はバランスを求めて手近の本棚を探り、ズボンの前開きを閉じました。彼は、自分が何を言えるか全くわかりませんでした。全てが彼のコントロールを越えているように見えました。

彼はゆっくりと慎重な足取りで前に進み、手のをばしてソーの腕に触れられるまで近づきました。ソーはその接触から身を引きましたが、ロキは思い留まりませんでした。彼はソーの手を握り、顔からどけさせて、みじめさをあふれさせている春まだ浅き瞳を露わにしました。

「私はあなたをあんな風に挑発するべきじゃなかった」と、ロキは呟きました。

ソーは首を横に振りました。「それは言い訳にはならない——」

「部屋まで送ってくれ」と、ロキは素早く言いました。「お願い」

ハッと息が吐かれ、あの濡れた目が天井を仰いでまたたきました。「あなたはこんな俺に送らせようというのか？」

信頼すること。真実を信じること。この世界ではほとんど意味をなさないことです。「そうするだろう」ロキは彼の手をぎゅっと握りました。「もしあなたにその気があるなら」

ソーはそれでほとんど笑いそうになりました、その顔は苦悩に歪んでいました。

「行こう、」ロキは扉に向かって彼を引きました。「ここを出ようじゃないか」この書庫は、二人の間で起こったことであまりに重苦しく、あまりに近すぎました。そしてあまりに曝け出されていると——もっとも誰もこの翼棟には足を踏み入れないようですが、ロキは鍵のかかった部屋の安心感を欲しました。彼は、二人がこれから持とうとしている会話はそれを必要とするだろうと感じました。

二人は並んで空っぽの廊下を歩いていきました、時に手が触れ合い、その時にはソーはビクリとしました。二人がロキの居室に着くと、ロキは鍵を開け扉を開け放したままにしましたが、ソーは扉の前でためらっていました。

「俺は行くべきだ、」と、彼が言いました。

「いいえ、」と、ロキは立ち向かいました。「私たちは、あなたと私は話をするべきだ」

金色の頭を屈めると、ソーは動物が畜殺場に行くように部屋へ入ってきました。ロキはため息をつきながら彼に続きました。扉が閉まり、カチッという音が静かな部屋の中に大きく聞こえました。ソーは椅子や寝台を避けて、部屋の真ん中に立っていました。彼が胸の前で腕を組んでいるさまは、ロキにフリッガを思い起こさせました。

「どれほど謝っても充分ではない」ソーは、ロキの発言を待たずに話し始めました。「だから、あんなことは二度と起こらないとだけ言う。俺はあなたに触れない、我らの嘘に役立つ時を除いて、そしてその時も最も上っ面のやり方でしか触れない」

「私があなたに触れて欲しいと求めたとしても？」と、ロキは聞きました。心臓が喉元にせり上がり、激しく脈打っていました。彼はこんなふうに率直に話すつもりはありませんでしたが、ソーから望むような反応を引き出そうとした彼の計画は壮大な失敗に終わりましたし、他にどうしたらよいか彼には分かりませんでした。

ソーが彼と視線を合わせました、彼の眉はギュッと寄せられていました。「一晩、とあなたは言った。一晩だけと」

「私はそう言った、」と、ロキは認めました。「でも、私は気を変えることを許されていると、私は思う」

ソーは、嘲るようにハッと息を吐き、二人に襲いかかったこの狂気に対する何らかの援助を探しているかのようにぐるりと周りを見回しました。「俺には理解できない。も一度俺のところへ？ 今？ 俺があんな——」

「あなたがあんなに、どれほど熱心にわたしをもう一度あなたのものにするか、はっきりと実証した後に？ ええ」と、ロキは口を挟みました。彼は前に進みましたが、ソーが一歩下がったので唇を噛みました。「あなたがわたしを手荒に壁に押し付ける前に、ほんの少し警告をくれていたら、私たちは二人とも大いに楽しむだろうこと間違いない」

苦しんでいる表情がソーの顔を圧倒しました。「あなたには楽しめない」と、彼が言いました。「そのようなことは不可能だ」

「本当に？」ロキは、二人が分かち合ったあの夜のことを思いました、そしてソーの手と口の下で、彼がどれほど散り散りに陥落してしまったかを。その記憶に、ほくそ笑みが彼の唇に浮かびました。「私の記憶では可能どころではない。事実、ほぼ確実だ」

ソーがひげの下で顔を真っ赤にし、再び怒れる野蛮人となりました。「もうやめろ！」と、彼が言いました。「あなたがヨトゥンで俺がアスガルド人でないというフリをするのはやめろ！」

ロキの半笑いは、ソーの言葉が氷となって彼を包んだために消えました。「それが問題なの？」彼は視線を落としました。首を横に振りました。二度にわたって愚か者です。「ではこの前の時のは、なんだったのだろう？ 物珍しさのため、というわけか？」 彼は自分の声がひび割れるのを隠すことができませんでした。彼は、生涯を通じて彼を奇形だとみなして誘いをかけてくる霜の巨人たちを避けてきました。ソーは本当に彼らと同じことをしたのでしょうか？

「なんだって——？ 違う、そうじゃない」ソーが一歩進み出て、それから止まりました。それはまるでガラスの板が二人を分離していて、ロキにはどうやっても彼を見られないかのようでした。「つまり、あなたの同意は自由に与えられるものではない、俺に対しては。あなたの民は我らの攻撃にそれは長いあいだ苦しんできた。俺たちがどれほどそれを無視しようとしても、それは俺たちの上にのしかかっている」彼は震えているようで、筋肉の盛り上がった太い腕を両手でこすっていました。「あなたがそのことを俺に対して根に持つまいとしているということが、あなたの良い心根を物語っている、だが——」

「すまない。待った」ロキは片手を上げました。彼の心は、ソーが言っていることに渦を巻いていました。「あなたは本当に、あなたの罪悪感とやらを和らげるために、私にあなたに触れられることなく過ごせと言っているのか？」

「我が民が——俺の血族が——あなたの故国を侵略し、卑劣な生き物のように破壊したのだ」と、ソーが口にしました。「俺は、あなたの体を同じように扱わない。俺にはできない」

「ようく聞け、オーディンソン」ロキは、わずかどころではない熱を込めて言いました。「私は子供ではない。私は土地のきれっぱしではない。私は成長した大人だ。私には脳があり、それを使うことができる。私のために勝手に決定を下さないでくれ」話しながら彼の声が高まりました。「もし私をもう一度寝台へ連れて行くという展望があなたの気に入らないなら、それで結構、だが私を私から『救う』などという恩着せがましい話はやめてくれ」

ソーが一歩後退しました。「俺はそんなつもりでは——」

ロキはそれを受け付けませんでした。彼は前に進みながら、彼の言葉に重ねて話しました。「もしあなたが、私を拒否することによって私に恩恵を施していると思っているのなら、ヘルへでも行くがいい。少なくとも、私がまだ自分のすべての能力を備えていることを信頼するのが礼儀というものだ。私は、あなたが誰で、私がどこにいるかを忘れるほど愚か者ではない、それに私たちが何をしているかもな！」彼は拳を固め、荒れ狂う炎を赤い目に宿し、臨戦態勢で立っていました。（※ヘル＝死者の国ヘルヘイム）

重い沈黙が二人を覆うなか、ソーの目が彼の顔に向けられていました。あの偽りの目とそこに宿るたくさんの感情がです。

「それで、俺たちは何をするんだ、皇太子？」と、ソーが呟きました。彼の視線が石を敷き詰めた床に落ちました。「今夜、俺をどう利用するつもりなんだ？」

「あなたを利用する？」ロキはまばたきをして、やわらぎました。ソーはこのことをそんなふうに考えたいのでしょうか？ ソーがそれ以上説明しないので、ロキは同意の印に首を傾けました。「お互いに利用し合うのだと思う。それはあなたの……公平さの感覚を満たすだろうか？」

「わからない、」ソーがギュッと目をつむりました。「あなたが欲しい。ひどくあなたが欲しい。欲するべきではないと分かっている、だがどうやって止めたらいいか分からない」

「では止めるな」ロキは静かな足取りで近付きました。彼は片手をソーの頬に添え、そしてソーはうーんと唸り、彼の手のひらに擦り寄りました。ロキは彼に驚き入りました。飼いならされたけだものです。「私たちの状況には悦楽の機会などほとんどない。できるときに楽しもうではないか、うん？」

ソーの目がきらりと光りました。「だが俺たちは同感でなければ」と、彼が言いました。「書庫で起こったようなことは俺たちのあいだに二度と起こってはならない。俺はあなたを怖がらせたくない、そして——」

「私は怖がってなどいなかった」と、笑いながら、ロキは嘘をつきました。

「そして俺は自分に怯えたくないのだ」と、ソーが言い終えました。ロキはその言葉に黙りました。ソーは彼の手にさらに顔をおしつけ、その目はあのいまいましい水晶のように透明な誠実さを満々と湛えていました。「だから教えてくれ、俺たちが互いを利用するというのなら、俺にどうしてほしい」

ロキはそのことを考えました、彼の手はまだソーの顔に添えられていて、彼の視線はその心配げな表情をたどっていました。事前に二人の愛の行為の計画を立てることは、そのことから少しばかり謎を取り去ってしまうように思われました。ソーの野放しの欲望は、眺めるに美しいものでした。ロキはごく自然に、それを調べ、測り、ソーの欲望がどんなふうに自分にフィットするか見たいという興味にかられていました。

あるアイデアが形をとりました。

「この前は、あなたは私をとても念入りに喜ばせてくれた、」と、彼は言いました、彼の舌がさっと出て唇を舐めました。「そのあいだ私は何もせずにただじっと横たわっていただけだ」ソーが、目に明らかな抗議の色を浮かべて口を開きましたが、ソーは彼をシーッと黙らせました。「今回は、おそらく私にあなたのトリックのいくつかを教えてくれてもいいかもしれない。もしあなたがよければ、私はあなたをどうやって吸ってイかせるか学べるだろう」彼は目を伏せました、大胆さは清らかさに道を譲りました。

「もし？」ソーが息を吐きました。「間違いなく冗談だろう」

ロキにできるのはその称賛に得意げにならないことだけでした。「あなたは私たちが同感でなければと言った、」と、彼は指摘しました。「私にそうさせてくれ、そして見返りに、私はちょっとした手荒な扱いを厭いはしないだろう。常識の範囲内なら」

「まるで常識がここに入る余地があるとでもいうように」と、ソーは呻きました。「なんてこった、俺はこのような衝動に抗うべきだ。俺はあなたを子供のように、夕食無しで寝台へ追いやるべきなのだ」

「でも私は子供ではない、だからあなもそんなことをしてはならない」と、ロキは鋭く言いました。彼の手はソーの首へと滑って二人の顔をさらに近付けました。「さぁどうだ、オーディンソン？ 私たちは同感か？」

ソーは、二人が分かち合っている僅かな空間の中で息を止めているようでした。「そうだ、」と、彼がささやきました。「ノルン達よ助けたまえ、そうだ」重くゆっくりとした彼の手が上がってきて、ロキの黒髪をひとつかみ握りました。「こうするのは許されているか？」軽く引きながら、ソーが聞きました。

ロキは、鋭く息を吐きながら、欲張りな子猫のようにソーの手に頭を押しつけました。「奨励された、といってもいいぐらいだ」と、彼は言いました。彼は自分の目が陶酔しているのを感じ、触れられて体が蜂蜜のように溶けていくのを感じました。彼自身の手も上がり、首の周りの金の環をなぞりました。「でもこれに関しては——」彼は唾を飲みこみました。「私に思い出させないでほしい——つまり、もしあなたがこれに触れないでいられるなら——」

ソーが彼の髪を引いて二人の視線を合わせました。ロキはあの青い瞳に理解以外のなにも見ませんでした。「もちろんだ、」と、彼が言いました。それから、彼の視線が輝く環の方へと落ちました。「さっきは本当にすまなかった。俺は気が付いていなかった」

空気があまりに重くなってきました。ロキはシリアスなムードを破るために、強いて軽い笑い声を上げました。「もうじゅうぶんお喋りはした、」眉をクイッと上げながら、彼は言いました。「さあ。私に教えてくれ」彼は自分の体にとても近いソーの全身をちらりと見おろしました。

唸り声をあげながら、ソーが彼の髪をぐいと引っ張り、二人の体をぴったりと合わせました。ロキは、突然ソーの肌の熱にあてられ——それから彼の瞳の閃きに、息を喘がせました。

「あなたが勤勉な生徒になるだろうということが俺にはわかる」

「そう願っている」ロキは、むき出しの石の床に膝をつこうとしましたが、ソーが不快そうな音を立てたので、ロキは自分が間違ったことをしたと思い、彼の顔は燃えるように熱くなりました。

「こうするのでは——？」と、彼は言いかけました。

「床は固い」と、ソーが言って——ロキをがっかりさせることに——ロキの髪を離し、寝台の方へ歩み寄ってそこから毛布と毛皮を集めました。彼が低くしゃがんで、畳み具合に気を配りながら暖炉の前に厚く積み重ねました。そうしながら、「あなたに心地よくない思いはさせたくないから」と、彼が呟きました。

ロキはソーの黄金の後頭部を見ていました、彼の胸は名づけようのない感情にふくらんでいました。この、髪の毛をつかんで彼を引っ張りまわせるアスガルドの野蛮人が、同時にロキの膝を心配するなんて、いったいどうしてこんなことがあるでしょうか。もしそれまでの彼が、ただソーを味わうことへの興味をもっていただけだったとしたら、今の彼は、この逢瀬が終わったあともずっとソーが憶えていられるぐらい彼を喜ばせたくてたまりませんでした。

「よくなった」ソーの声がロキを物思いから引き戻し、そして彼は野蛮人が積み重ねた毛皮のそばに立ち、迎えるように手を差し出しているのを見ました。「もしあなたが本気なら？」

ロキは彼のところへ行き、その手を取りました、二人が築いた祭壇へ自ら赴く捧げものです。彼は柔らかい毛皮の上にひざまずき、ソーを見上げました、二人の手はまだ繋がれたままでした。「この時点で、これだけが私が本気なものだ」と、彼は言いました。彼はソーの手をこめかみに導きました。太い指が彼の黒い巻き毛に絡みついて引いたとき、彼はため息をつきました。

ソーの性器はズボンの中で再び堅く張り詰めて、ロキのすぐ目の前にありました。彼が空いた方の手でそれを包み、彼の目は陰りを帯びながらロキを見おろしていました。

「俺はあなたに、もっと経験豊富な恋人がするようなことは期待しない、」と、彼が言いました。「ただ口を開いて、そうすれば俺が自分で快楽を得る」

「こんなふうに？」ロキは、蜂蜜のケーキの一切れを待ち受けているかのように、唇を開きました。口を開けたままひざまずいているのはちょっとバカみたいだと彼は感じましたが、その光景はソーの目から見れば良いものだったに違いありません。彼の男根がロキの鼻先で、ズボンの中でビクリとしました。

「ちょうどそんなふうだ」と、ソーが呟き、そして手を髪から離してロキの青い顎の先を掴みました。彼の指がロキの口の隅をぎゅっとして、彼の唇をふっくらと丸く開けさせました。「あなたは本当にこれを望んでいるのか？」

ロキは話す代わりに頷きました、口をこんなふうにすぼめている時に喋ったらばかげて聞こえるのではないかと恐れてのことです。

慣れた手つきで、ソーは片手でズボンの前をほどきました。革のズボンの前が開いて露わになった彼の性器は、いまや完全に勃起していました。ロキはひたむきにそれを見つめました。彼はそれをじっくり眺める機会があまりありませんでした。この近さで、彼は筒に走る全ての静脈を、赤みがかったばら色の包皮を、異質な形の広がった亀頭をとくと見ることができました。たっぷりと汗をかいた時のようなじゃこうの匂いがロキの鼻を満たしました。彼が見ていると、先端のスリットに透明な液体の雫が浮かびました。

それに応えるようにロキのズボンに湿り気が染み込んできました、彼の『杖』と『巾着』は、どちらも目の前のソーの男根の光景と匂いに感化されていました。

低い唸り声が部屋に響き渡り、ソーが男根を手に取りロキの顔に近付けました、ですが彼は、最初は直接ロキの口には向けませんでした。最初に彼はロキの頬にその長さを押しつけ、まるで青い肌に自分のテリトリーをマーキングするかのように擦り付けました。彼が先端でロキの顔に濡れた線を描き、ソーが頬のヘリテージ・マークをなぞっていることに気付いたとき、ロキは息を喘がせました。ソーのどっしりした男根が鼻のちょうど脇を瞑想的にポンと叩いた時に、彼は目を閉じました。それはロキが推し量ることのできない汚らわしい仕草ですが、それでいて彼は楽しんでいました。

ソーの手が再び彼の髪に戻ってきました。「これを欲していると言ってくれ」と、彼が言いました。

「これが欲しい、」と、ロキは呟きました。口を開けて、ソーの熱い石に向かって荒い息を吐きながらです。「私に頂戴、お願い」

ソーがロキの後頭部の髪を引いて、ロキの唇に男根をあてがうだけの十分な空間を取り、彼の温かな口の中に差し入れました。

ロキの目はその感覚に大きく見開かれました。彼の口はソーで埋め尽くされ、ただ彼の男根と漏れ出て来る先走りだけを味わいました。彼の視界もまた、ソーのみで、男根の根元のごわごわした金色のカールと彼の乳色の肌に占められていました。ロキは上を見上げて、ソーが顎を引き締めて上から自分を見ているソーを見ました。

ロキは、自分が十分なことをしていないのではと心配になり、舌の上の男根を試しに吸ってみました。彼はソーをこれ以上受け入れられないのに気づいて、くぐもった苦悩の音を立てました、ソーの手が髪を掴んでしっかりと保持しているからにはどうにもできません。彼は役に立たない手を太い幹のようなソーの腿について梃の力点にしようとしましたが見つけられませんでした。

「一度に全てを取り込もうとするのは、まったくあなたらしい」ソーが忠告を与えるように彼の髪を引きました。「気を付けないとあなたは窒息してしまうぞ」

哀れっぽい呻き声がロキの広がった唇から漏れ、そしてソーが微笑みました。

「あなたのそのふしだらな音を俺がどれほど恋しく思っていたことか」と、彼が言いました。話しながら、彼の腰がほんの少しだけ前に押し出され、男根をロキにもう少し与えました。「夜に自分で手淫するときにその音を聞くんだ。それは俺の脳に刻まれている」

ロキの目は、ソーが自分のことを考えながら一人寝の寝台で自身を扱いているイメージに飛び出しました。彼は新たな呻き声を漏らしました。彼は必死にソーの男根をもっと口中に取り込もうとしました、それに飢えていました。髪を握っているソーの手をもぎ離そうとして頭皮が焼け付くように痛みました。

ソーが見せかけの失望に舌を打ち鳴らしました。「言ってるだろう、あなたは窒息すると。あなたは物事をゆっくり取っていかないければいけない」

ひらめきに打たれて、ロキはソーに彼の歯を、それはそれはやさしく感じさせることで、自分の不満を知らしめました。ソーはヒッと息を吸い、驚いてロキの髪をもう少しで離してしまうところでした。ロキは口をいっぱいにしたまま悪戯っぽくほくそ笑みました。

「いいだろう、皇太子、」ソーが歯を剥いて唸りました。「あなたがどうしてもというなら」ロキの髪をつかんでいる指が強くなり、ほんの少しだけ彼を後ろに引きました。「喉をリラックスさせておくんだ。俺に逆らわないで——このことでは。分かったか？」

ロキは頷きました、赤い光だまりのような彼の目が上を見上げました。彼はこの瞬間を、ソーが彼の上に立っていて彼の中に入っていて、あの奇妙な青い視線を彼に据えている瞬間を憶えているよう、自分に言い聞かせました。それを手放さないでおくことが重要なように思われました。それからソーがその長さ全部を受け入れるようにと彼の頭を前へ促し、ロキは他のことをすっかり忘れました。

ソーの男根の先が彼の喉に押し入ったとき、ロキは絶対にその全てを飲み込むことはできないと思いました。受け入れるにはとにかくあまりに多すぎて、太すぎるように思えました。でも彼は鼻から浅い呼吸をして、自分を和らげようとしました。緊張から彼の目の隅に涙が溜まりました。ふくらんだ唇から唾液が滴りました。それでも、ソーはさらにその長さで突き入れていました。

「リラックス、リラックス」ロキの口を使いながら、ソーが唱えました。「もうすこしだ」

ロキはうぐぐと音を立て、すっかり入ってしまう前にまちがいなくげえっとなるだろうと思いましたが、ソーはただじっとして、喉の痙攣がおさまるのを待っていました。

称賛の音とびくりと跳ねる男根がソーから来ました。「あなたはとてもよくやっている。なんという姿だ」

そうだ、私を見て、とロキは思いました。ソーが見ているに違いない光景を想像して、彼の目は閉じられました。小さなヨトゥンの淫売、涎を垂らし堕落して、王家の逸物を自分の努めのように温めて。彼は自分の中に高まる圧力にこれ以上耐えられませんでした。彼は震える手をソーの腿から離し、自分のズボンの前開きの紐を急いで解きました。

「そうだ、自分に触るんだ」と、ソーが要求しました。「あなたはこれだけで濡れて硬くなっているのか？」

ロキはそうだというようにフムと音を立てました。彼の『巾着』は期待にふっくらとしていて、二本の指をたやすく受け入れました。彼の『杖』は石のように硬くなっていました。彼は両手を自分に遣い、ソーに自分の口をさらに、速く、速く、犯させ、彼の喉は焼け付きました。前に後にとソーの男根に導かれるごとに彼の鼻はリズミカルにソーにぶつかりました。あの繊細な『石』が何度も彼の顎をぴしゃぴしゃと打ちました。

もし可能ならば、彼は一晩中ひざまずいていられました。その思いに、彼はソーの逸物の周りで呻きました。おそらく彼は、ずっとここにいて、ソーは好きな時にいつでもロキの口中に男根を突っ込むことができます。この毛皮の山は彼の寝台になりうるし、吸う合間に食べるために食事は床に置いておいてもらえばいいのです。

ソーはほんの少しだけロキの髪から手を離し、柔らかいチュニックを頭から引き脱ぎました。「汗をかいている、」と、彼が呟きました。「ここは熱すぎる」

ロキはオーバーヒートしている王子を助けるために、ソーのズボンのウエストバンドに手をかけ、腰から膝の下へと引き下ろしました。今やソーはブーツと足首の周りに溜まったズボンのほかは裸で、一方ロキは、ズボンの前開きを開いたほかはすっかり服を着ていました。その対比でさえロキを喜ばせました。

それはまたソーをも喜ばせたようでした。彼が両手をロキの髪に差し入れ、拳に巻き付け、そうしてロキをじっとさせておいて口の中に何度もつき入れました。今やロキは熱心にうめき声を上げていて、涎の長い筋が彼の唇からうねうねと垂れていました。

「もうイきそうだ、」と、ソーが言いました。「あなたが俺の精を味わいたくないことは分かっている——」

しかしロキはソーの男根を含んだまま哀れっぽいうめき声をあげ、毛深い柱のような彼の脚を濡れた指でギュッとつかみました。彼は目で懇願しました。彼はいま、それを味わいたかったのです、必要としていました。この一九日間の間に何かが変わりました。彼の欲望は彼の恥辱に打ち勝ちました。

ソーの手の片方が降りてきてロキの頬を包みました。「本当に間違いないのか？」と、彼は息を吐きました。「代わりにあなたの顔を印してもいい」

両方！ ロキは咽ぶような音を放ち、ソーがその意味をちゃんと捉えてくれることを願いました。彼は全てを欲していました。

重い呻き声がひとつ。「ならば、受けとるがいい」と、ソーが唸り、ロキの髪を引っ張って男根から離しました。口の中のものを失ったロキはもうろうと、口をだらりとさせたまま、かすんだ目で彼を見上げました。ソーが彼の髪をもう一度引っ張り巻いた。「開けて」

ロキは開けました。舌の平らな部分まで見せている彼の目の前で、ソーが自身を扱いています。彼はソーの目から目を逸らすことができませんでした。

「さあ早く」これ以上一瞬たりとも待てずに、ロキは呟きました。「私の顔中にかけて」

驚いた喘ぎがソーから響き渡り、そして熱い精の最初の飛沫がロキの頬に飛びました。さらにもっとロキの舌を覆いました。ロキは口を閉じて飲みこみました——それは苦い、未知のハーブのように極めて苦いものでした——ソーの精がさらに彼の顎を打ちました。

彼はそこにじっとひざまずき、目を閉じて、ソーの荒い息遣いを聞きながら、舌の上の馴染みのないピリッとした味を味わっていました。そして彼はまだ欲望でずきずきと疼いていました。

ソーが突進してロキを仰向けにするのに警告はありませんでした。がさがさした手が彼の服を引き裂き、彼は裸でソーの大きな体の下で身を捩っていました。それはソーが書庫で彼に対してふるった力のすべてでしたが、今ではロキはそれを期待し、受け入れ、ソーの欲情の光景に、疼く唇は笑みに拡がっていました。

「あなたの番だ、」と、ソーが息を喘がせました。「神々よ、あなたは受けるに値する。ここへおいで。おいで——」

うつ伏せにひっくり返され、ロキは驚きの声を上げ、毛皮を拳で握りしめました。ソーは彼の背後にいました。彼はその強い手でロキの腰を掴み、上に持ち上げ、ロキの脚のあいだに顔を埋めて容赦なく彼を食い荒らしました。

「ソー！」彼の『巾着』は舐められ鼻を摺り寄せられ、ソーのごわごわしたヒゲが柔らかい彼の腿の内側の肌をちりちりと刺激しました。片手が彼の疼く『杖』を包みこみました。「ああ！」

彼はその過酷なまでに悦びを与える口から這い出ようとしました。それは耐え難いものでした。彼は、本当に欲していたものを得ることなくあまりに早くイってしまうでしょう——でもソーは力強く、振り解くことなどできないほどしっかり彼の腰を掴んでいました。ロキが彼の舌から逃れるたびに、彼は床の上をただ追ってきました。しつこく容赦なく。情け無用に。

「ファックして、」ロキは毛皮に向かって息を吐きました。「お願い、ファックして——」

「そうしている」ソーの面白がっているようなハッという息が彼の脚のあいだに熱くかかりました。彼が話しているあいだ、舌の代わりに太い指が彼の『巾着』の中に突き入れられました。「俺を感じないのか？」

「あなたの『杖』で、あなたの『剣』で、」と、ロキは口走りました。「あなたのモノを頂戴、お願い！」

「出来ないのは分かってるだろう」と、ソーが唸りました。そう言いながらも、彼が膝立ちになるのをロキは感じました。彼の指はロキの『巾着』を離れましたが、彼の手はまだ扱いていました。「そうできるものならなんだって差し出したろう、だが俺たちはできない」彼が腰をロキに押し付けて、再び硬くなっているのを彼に感じさせました。

「して、」ロキが唸りました。「いいから私を奪って」彼はもはや結果の重大さを気にしていませんでした、もはや危険のことを考えていませんでした。彼はソーの種だけを求めている、それもあらゆるところに求めている生き物でした。彼の頬に飛び散った精はまだ冷たくなってもいませんでしたが、彼はもっと必要としていました。ロキは身の内にそれを捉えようと必死で体を後方に突き出しました。

男根の先端がロキの『巾着』の割れ目を捉えて、潤いにつられて中へ入りそうになったので、ソーは叫び声を上げました。

「気を付けて！」ソーは片手でロキの腰のくびれを抑えつけました。「なんてこった、ロキ、あなたは俺を殺す気か」

「少なくとも私にそれを感じさせて」ロキはソーの手の下で身を捩り、もっと接触を得ようとして叶いませんでした。「私にあてて、私の上で、なんでもいいから！」

「欲張りのちっちゃなやつめ」彼が男根の全長をロキの尻にぴしゃりと当てたので、ロキは大声で叫びました。

彼自身の男根がびくつきソーの手の中に吐精しました、そして彼の体はどうしようもなく一0数回の小さな震えに痙攣しました。ソーは熱い肉体の毛布となって彼に重なり、彼の逸物は濡れた割れ目に、入っては来ませんが擦り付けられていました。ロキの口は開き、舌は垂れていました。彼は二度目の絶頂に達し、それから三度目の、あるいはおそらく彼を永遠に台無しにしてしまいかねないとても長いクライマックスだったかもしれません。震えが、おののきのダンスとなって、再び彼の手足を走り抜けていきました。ソーの両手は彼の脚の間で杯状になって二人を繋いでいました。

「もっと欲しいか？ ここに？」 ソーが訊ねて、ロキは激しく頷きました、乱れた黒髪が跳ねました。

ソーがロキの腿の間で吐精し、指と『杖』とひどく敏感になっている『巾着』の割れ目にどっと噴出しました。ソーの手の中でがくんと揺れながらロキはきれぎれの叫びを上げました。もう一度あのむせかえるような精に覆われ、割れ目がべとべとするのを感じるのは、今までなかったほどワイルドで、そして生きているとロキに感じさせました。彼は、震えを決して止められないのではと思いました。

息遣い。汗。熱い肌、両手が探っている。ゆっくりと感覚がロキの脳に戻って来て、彼はソーが身を離してしまったのに気づいて困惑に瞬きました。彼は仰向けになりました。パニックにかられて部屋を見渡すと、彼は洗面のそばに立って布きれを絞っていました。

「ソー？」と、彼は呼掛けました。彼の声は、収穫用の大鎌で引き裂かれたように聞こえました。

「ちょっと待っていろ」と、彼が言い、それから毛布と毛皮の小さな巣に戻って来て、ロキの拡げた脚のあいだから精と愛液を拭いました。ロキは人形のように横たわったまま、荒い息を吐き、心臓はいまもまだ激しく鼓動していました。時々、彼の手や足のどれかが、二人の愛の行為の電流が今も流れているかのようにひどく引き攣りました。ソーが温かい手を彼の顔に添えてじっとさせ、冷たい布で汚れた頬をきれいにしました。

「大丈夫か？」と、彼が聞きました。

「ぜんぜん大丈夫だ」と、これほど息を切らしたように聞こえなければいいのにと願いながら、ロキはささやきました。「それであなたは？」

「大変良い、ありがとう」ソーが彼に柔らかく微笑みましたが、でも苦労して立ち上がりながらその微笑みは消えてしまいました。ある時点で彼はブーツとズボンを蹴り脱いだに違いありません、なぜなら今や彼は素っ裸で部屋の中を探し回って脱ぎ捨てた衣服を集めているからです。

ロキはそれを毛皮の中から見ていました。彼はまだ動きたくありませんでした。もしかしたらまったく、永遠に動かないかもしれません。「何をしているの？」と、彼は聞きました。

「服を着る」と、もう片方のブーツを手に取りながらソーが言いました。

「なぜ？」彼は毛皮の山の彼の隣をぽんぽんと叩きました。「一緒に横になって。あなたがいないと冷える」

ソーが不可解な眼差しで彼を見おろしました。「もし横になったら、俺は寝入ってしまう、」と、彼が言いました、「そして今夜俺が此処に留まることをあなたが望んでいるとは想像できない」

「できない？」ロキは欠伸をしました。「それは当たり前だと思っていた」

ソーは衣服を腕いっぱいに抱えてそこに立っていました、ロキの視線の前で彼の肩ががっくりと落ちていました。「ロキ——」と、彼が言いました。

「そんなに込み入ったことではない」ロキは少し体をずらして、毛皮をまたポンポンと叩きました。「私はあなたの寝台で眠った。あなたは当たり前に私のところで眠るよう招かれている」

「そこはあなたの寝台じゃない」と、ソーが指摘しました。「そこは床だ」

「まぁ、どのみち私は低いところで眠る方が好きだ。それにあなたも慣れていないというわけじゃなし」と、ロキは言いました。彼の顔はどこかなだめるように和らぎました。ソーに向かって身を投げ出さないという彼の意図は、全て窓から放り出されてしまいました。「私と一緒にいて。お願い」

ソーが深くため息をつきました。首を振りました。「いつになったら俺はあなたにノーと言うことを学ぶのだろう？」と、彼が訊ね、それから服の山を寝台の足元に置いて、毛皮の巣のロキの横にもぐりこんできました。

ロキはすぐさま自分の好みの位置に落ち着きました、頬をソーの胸に乗せて、足をソーの腰の上に投げかける位置です。「去りたかったのか？ 留まらなくてもいいのだぞ」と、彼は呟きました。おそらく彼は、ウミヘビのようにアスガルド人の周りに絡みつく前にそう聞くべきでしたが、仕方ありません。

「いや」と、ソーが静かに言いました。彼の手がロキのもつれた髪を撫でていました、先ほどまでの引っ張りの穏やかなこだまです。「去りたくない」

ソーの言葉にロキは身を震わせました。彼は野蛮人のヒゲを生やした顎の下に頭を埋め、自分は一体どうやってこれを生き延びるのだろうと思いました。ソーは恐れることをあまりにも簡単に忘れさせました。ロウソクが燃え尽きようとしているなか、二人は静かに、温かく横たわっていました。ロキは二人の上に毛布を引っ張り上げました。

「ロキ？」暗闇へと光がちらついてく中、ソーが聞きました。「俺たちは何をやっているんだ？ これはなんだ？」

ロキは影をじっと見つめ、胸に心の重しを感じました。彼は今まで自分を可愛いとも愛されているとも思ったことがありませんでした、それでソーの質問に、己の小さなヨトゥンの配偶者が未来についてばかげた考えを得ることを望まない男の丁重な嘆願を聞き取りました。もちろんソーは決して彼と同じようには感じないでしょう、でも彼は少なくとも親切でした。その親切さは、何はともあれ誠実さの欠片に値しました。

「わからない」と、ロキはささやきました。彼の指先はソーの胸の上に線を描いていました。アスガルド人の肌の上の目に見えないヘリテージ・マークを辿っていました。「それが重要だろうか？」

ロキの耳のそばでソーの喉がごくりと鳴りました。静かに暗く。「たぶんそうではないだろう」

「じゃあ眠って」ロキはさらに丸く身を寄せました。ソーをさらにしっかりと抱きしめました。「いまはただ眠って」

ロキはそうしたまま、目を開いて、ソーの呼吸が軽いいびきに変わるまで宙を見つめていました。彼の髪にかかっていた指は撫でることを止め、それでけだものが眠ったことをロキは知りました。それでいて眠りはロキには訪れませんでした。彼の心は答えのない質問であまりにもいっぱいでした。

彼は起き上がり、ソーの顔を見ました。眠りにリラックスして、その粗野なアスガルド人の顔はそれほど野蛮に見えませんでした。ロキの目はうっすらと開いたそのピンク色の唇に落ち、ほんの束の間、彼はその唇にキスしたいという想いにとらわれました。破滅的です。ひどいことです。そのような勝手な振る舞いをすれば、ソーは決して彼を許さないでしょう、それも二人が互いに尊重し合うと同意に至ったすぐあとにならばなおさらです、彼は膝を抱えて考えました。

ソーが彼に多くの贈り物を与えてくれたことにロキは思い至りました——乗馬のレッスン、あの食事、木のフォークとナイフ、黄金の像、書庫、二夜の快楽——その見返りに、彼はただ侮蔑と、そして数回、彼の解き放ちを浴びるカンバスを提供したにすぎません。ソーが彼を愛することなど決してないにしても、ロキはこのとんまに彼の優しい感情をしるすなにかを上げられればと願いました。

彼は月明かりの中で眠るソーを見ていました。二つの月が窓のすぐ外に見えました。ロキは一つがまん丸く輝いていて、そしてもうひとつが小さく三日月形にかけているだけでほぼ満月に近いのを見て取れました。あと二晩で、フリッガへの経路を開けるというロキの計画を始動させることができるのです。

でも情熱は常に人々をせっかちにします、そして新しい恐怖が暗闇の中でロキを掴みました。ヘラはいまだにもちろん危険です、ですがソーが母親がまだ生きているという知識なしにまた一日を重ねるという考えもまたそうでした。月の助けなしに術を行うことはより難しいでしょうが、不可能ではないでしょう。魔術に関する限り不可能なことなどありません——ロキ自身の言葉です、そして不必要に無謀な言葉です。

でもやってみなければ、とロキは自分をも驚かせる猛烈さで考えました。ソーのために、私はやってみる、と。

それは彼が与えられる唯一の贈り物になるでしょう、なぜなら彼の心は贈る価値などないのですから。

彼は謝罪のキスをソーの額に落とし、暖かい彼の愛の巣を離れました。彼はもう一度黒い服を着て、眠っているけだものを起こさないよう静かに動き回りました。呪文のために彼がかき集めた物はマットレスの下に隠されていて、準備のためにロキはそれを取り出しました。

ところで彼はまだ一つ欠いていました。フリッガ自身の何かです。あのレディが所有し、触れ、愛した何か、彼女の魂の導き手として作用する何かです。ロキは集めた材料をベルトのポーチに詰めながら唇を噛みました。こんな遅い時間にいったい何を見つけられるでしょう？

もちろん。王妃にとって彼女の黄金の息子以上に大切なものがあるでしょうか？ ロキは、ソーの頭が折り畳んだ毛布を枕にしているところに忍び寄りました。彼に必要なのはほんの小さなかけらだけです、そして彼はそれを見つけました。暗がりの毛皮の中で黄色に煌めく一本の髪です。ロキは爪の先でそれをつまみあげ、オレンジ色のロウソクの周りに巻きつけました。ええ、これでうまくいくでしょう。

もう一分だけ、彼は石の床の上で眠るソーを見守っていました。もしすべてがうまくいけば、彼が目を覚ます前にロキは戻ってきます、それもフリッガと話す方法を携えてです。もし呪文がうまくいかなければ、彼はロキがいなくなっていたことに気付きもしません。

扉が開き、それから閉められました、そしてロキは夜の闇の中へと消えていきました。


	13. Chapter 13

魔術は、私たちみなが知っているように、ほとんどが即興です。それは蜂蜜ケーキを焼くようなものとは違います。レシピに従うだけで有用なものを作り出すことはできないのです。魔術は、新しい知古と会話をするようなものです——その知古が、すべての生物の根底にある動的および霊的エネルギーならばですが。魔術を行う者はどのような状況においても適切に接近し対応することを学ばねばなりません、そこでは全ての呼吸が変数であり、天候のすべての変化は落とし穴です。

それはつまり、天与の才が自由に使えたころは腕利きであったロキが、召喚の術を始める準備をしている時に、自分の経験と勘だけを頼りにしていたということなのです。

ある種の本能が彼を庭に向かって駆り立てました、なぜなら新鮮な空気を肌に感じ、月と自分のあいだをさえぎるものがあってはいけないと感じたからです。彼はマントのフードを深くかぶって、衛士に姿を見られないよう気を付けてこっそりと王宮の廊下を抜けていきました。この呪文は完全なプライバシーを要求しました、なぜなら月齢が正しくないにもかかわらず、もし彼がこれをやってのけたあかつきには、誰にもフリッガの姿を見られたくないし、彼らの動きをヘラに報告されたくないからです。

王家の庭は明らかに、この遅い時間は空っぽで静かでした。霜の薄い膜が地面と枝葉をまだ覆っていましたが、びろうどの様な吹き溜まりは溶け去ってしました。ロキは、アスガルドの冬の気まぐれな性質に驚嘆しました。ヨトゥンヘイムでは変化はそれほど早くも頻繁でもありませんでした。

節くれだった木々に囲まれた庭の中央付近に、表面に扇状の氷の破片を浮かべた小さな観賞用の池がありました。その端に向かって進むロキのブーツが、霜をザクザクと踏みしだいていきました。どういうわけか、水は正しく感じられました。フリッガは沼沢で失われたことになっています。おそらく王妃は似たようなところで見つかりもするでしょう。

肩越しに覗いて誰にも見られていないことを確認してから、ロキは地面にひざまずき材料を取り出しました。猫の爪とフクロウの羽根はハーブの床（とこ）の上に配置しました。割れた鏡の欠片にはキスして、その横におきました。それからソーの黄金の髪を巻き付けたロウソクを手に取り、少し骨折ってて冷たい、硬い地面に突き立てました。それから火打石と、苦労して身に着けた火おこしの技術でそうろくの芯に火を点け、髪に火が到達してじゅっと縮れ、地面の上で丸く焼け焦げた形になるまで見守っていました。刺激的な匂いがロキの鼻孔を襲いましたが、彼は深く呼吸し、呪文のために作り上げた言葉をささやきました。

「我、暗闇に失われし王妃を求むなり。我、代償が何であれいま彼女を見出すなり」

（もちろん、呪文は絶対に韻を踏まねばならないとうわけではありません、だからといって、そうしたところで間違いなく害もありません）

骨の髄まで響くようなブーンという音が静かな庭に反響しました、そしてロキは池の表面が震えるのを見ました。石を投げ込んだわけでもないのに、中心から外側に輪が広がりました。まだブーンと音がし、ゴーンという音がロキの腹を身震いさせ、そして水が新たに波打ちました。三度目に起こった時、ロキは立ちあがりました。

「やれ、」と、彼はため息をつきました。「どうやらそれが代償らしいな」彼は毛皮のマントを脱ぎ、靴を脱ぎました。

水は氷のように冷たかったです。ガラスのような氷が表面に浮かんでいて、ロキが池に足を踏み入れると、浮き沈みし分かれました。彼のズボンに水がすっかりしみとおり、それから水が彼のウエストまで達するとチュニックもまたそうなりました。この小さな池はただの鑑賞用です。どうしてこんなに深くなるのでしょう？ それからロキは何かを感じました——この世のものではない何かです——それが彼の脚を掴みました。彼は厳しい寒さの中で喘ぎましたが、水の下に引きずり込まれてすぐに沈黙させられました。

下へ、下へ、下へ、底なしの深さへ、そしてさらに深く。彼は、頭上にぼやけた硬貨のような二つの月を見ることができましたが、それさえも視界から消えていき、ロキを暗い深みへと一人残しました。息が鼻と口から半狂乱の泡となって出ていきました。彼は泳ぎの名手ではありませんでした（ヨトゥンにはめったに居ません）、そして溺れるという想いは彼の肺を燃え上がらせました。

それから。空気です。

ロキは何か奇妙な岸の上に四つん這いで倒れ、息を喘がせ咳をしました。彼はびしょぬれで寒さに震えていました。指が地面に食い込みましたが、それは地面ではありませんでした。それは触れると塵のように崩れました。

ロキは、彼を取り囲んでいる濃い霧の中を見上げました。どこからとも知れない太陽の鈍い光で、彼は影のような姿たちが当てもなくあらゆる方向へよろめいているのを見ました。どの顔も見えませんし、どんな音も聞こえません。

「ここはどこ？」ロキは大声で訊ねました、そして自分の声さえもくぐもって消えてしまいました。

パニックになってもいいことはありません。ロキはゆっくりと立ち上がり、激しく脈打つ心臓が落ち着くことを願いました。彼はフリッガを見つけることに集中しなければなりません。あまりにも多くのことがそれにかかっています。ロキはソーのことを思い、毛皮の中で穏やかに眠っている彼の姿を思い描き、お守りのようにそのイメージにしがみつきました。ソーのためなら、自分の呪文が課す代償がなんであれ、彼は耐えられるでしょう。

ロキが一歩を踏み出す前に——あるいはどちらの方向へ行こうかと決める前に——薄闇からある姿が飛び出して来て彼にぶつかり、塵の上に彼を突き飛ばしました。ロキは喉にナイフを押しつけれられたのを感じて、哀れっぽい沈黙の中に叫び声を上げました。彼は見知らぬ顔を見上げました。女性、アスガルド人。灰色と青の戦闘衣を着て。その黒髪は奔放にこぼれ落ちていて、その歯は恐るべき唸り声に剥きだされていました。

彼女の口が、厳しい詰問に間違いないであろうように動きましたが、ロキには何も聞こえませんでした。このどこでもない場所ではすべてが抑えられていました。彼は空っぽの手を上げて、答えようとしました。

「私の名は小さきロキだ！ 私は王妃を探している！」でも彼の声は空っぽの空気に消えてしまいました。彼はその青いマントをどこで見たかをパッと思い出しました——歴史書です。彼の目は大きく見開かれました。「あなたはヴァルキリーだ」

ヴァルキリーは彼の唇を読んで、彼女の地位が形作られたのを認識したに違いありません、なぜなら短剣をひっこめたからです、もっともロキの腰にまたがって彼を塵の上に押さえつけていたところから動こうとはしませんでした。

彼女の唇が再び動きました。『ヨトゥンが？ ここに？』

ロキは頷きました。「そうだ、ヨトゥンだ、ここへ助けに来た」

彼女は、彼の意図を解読しようとしているかのように目を眇めました、あるいはすでに解読し終えて彼を信じるかどうかを決めようとしているようでした。そのとき声が——本物の、聞こえる声が——霧の中から響きました。

「彼を離しなさい」と、フリッガが言いました。彼女はオレンジ色と金色のドレスを身に纏い、肩に狩人の肩当を着けて、陰鬱な薄闇から堂々と出てきました。「彼はわたくしの息子の友人です」

ヴァルキリーは彼にもう一度不機嫌な視線をくれると、くるりと立ち上がり、ロキに身を起こすための手を差し出しました。彼はありがたくそれを取りました、彼の視線はずっと王妃に据えられていました。

「レディよ、あなたはここで話せるのですか？ そして聞かれると？ この世界はわたしをろうあにしてしまったのかと思いました」今もまだ、彼に自分の声が聞こえませんでしたが、どうやら王妃には聞こえるようです、なぜなら彼が話すと頷いたからです。

「この場所で、わたくしはまだ少し力を残しています」と、王妃が言いました。彼の肩を叩いて、王妃が微笑みました。「ようこそ、皇太子。あなたは約束を守ってくれました。三日間、とあなたは言いましたね、そしてあなたは今ここにいる」

「そのことですが、」ロキは身をすくめました。「私は少し早めに来たのです」

「なにかがあなたにそうするよう強いたのですか？」と、王妃が訊ねました。「全き力を欠いているあなたが、そのような旅をしようとするのはまったく愚かなことですよ」

「私は、自分が愚か者だということを何度も何度も確立したと思う」と、ロキはほとんど独り言のように呟きました。それから首を振りました。「とにかく、わたしはここにいます。この呪文がちゃんと働くならば、私たちはアスガルドで苦もなく会話できます」彼は手を伸ばしました。「さあ。私について目覚めの世界へ戻りましょう。あちらではあなたは幽霊のような化身として現れ、少なくともあなたの息子とアスガルドの宮廷にあなたが生きていること、そしてどうやって閉じ込められるようになったかを告げられます」

「そしてわたくしたちは、これを打ち壊せます」と、王妃が金の腕輪が今も彼の魔法を拘束している手首を握りしめました。「それからあなたはわたくしと我が戦士の一団を解放することができます」

「戦士の一団？」ロキは王妃の力強い肩越しを見て、その時初めて奔放な黒髪のヴァルキリーだけではなく、青いマントをまとった女性たちの大軍を見ました、幾人かは剣をたずさえ、また幾人かは盾を持ち、皆、彼をじっと見つめていて、あたかも彼を推し量り、そして彼が力量を欠いていると見出しているようでした。

「ああ、」と、彼は言いました。「では彼女たちが消えたのはここだったか」

「ヘラは勝利を分かち合うことに満足していませんでした」と、フリッガが説明しました。「そして特に他の盾乙女たちとは。彼女はずいぶん以前にヴァルキリーたちを罠に嵌めました。そして彼女たちの失踪は伝説の中へ消えていったのです」王妃が肩をすくめました。「とてもうまくいったものだから、彼女はわたくしにも同じことをやったのです」

「彼女は勝ちはしない」と、ロキは言いました。彼は自分の言葉の真実の響きを骨の髄に感じました。「私たちがそうさせない」

フリッガは目に煌めきをたたえ、ロキにことのほかソーを思い出させました。「ええ、わたしくたしがさせるものですか、小さな巨人よ」と、王妃が言い、彼の手を握りました。

水が急激にロキの耳を満たし、魔法が彼を包みこむ中、ロキは目を閉じました。

目覚めたとき、彼は濡れて凍えたまま小さな池の横の冷たい地面に横たわっていました。呪文に使った品があちこちに、まるで強風に吹き散らされたように散らばっていましたが、風はそよとも吹いていませんでした。ろうそくは燃え尽きていました。それを見ながらロキはまばたきをして目から水を払いました。いったいどのくらい、あの世界の狭間にいたのでしょう？

「うまくいきました」

ロキは急いで立ち上がり、フリッガ——というよりは、フリッガの透明なイメージです——が、古木の傍らに立っているのを見つけました。王妃は自分の幽霊のような手を、凍った庭を、古木や空や突きを見つめていました。

「あなたはほんとうにやってのけたのですね」と、王妃がささやきました。

笑みがロキの唇をよぎりました。「私を疑っていたのですか、レディよ？」と、彼は聞きました。

「率直に言って？ ええ、少し、でもそうするのは間違っていました」王妃が彼の方へ急いでやってきました。「さあ、いますぐわたくしをソーのところへ連れて行って頂戴。わたくしは息子に会いたくてたりませんでした。なによりもまず、息子と話さなければなりません」

「もちろん、」と、ロキは言いました。「さあこちらから——」

でも、彼が自分の居室へと向かう道を王妃に示す前に、はっきりとした足音が庭の中に響きました。ロキの口は音を立てて閉じました、そして足音が近付く中フリッガは彫像のようにじっと立っていました。このいじけた古木は二人の身を隠す役は果たさないでしょう。隠れる場所などどこにもありません。

「皇太子？」ヘイムダルが生け垣の後ろから現れました。「そこにいらっしゃるのですか？ あなたの声を聞いたように思いますが」

ロキは詰めていた息をホッと吐きました。「ノルン達よありがたや、あなただったか」

「ヘイムダル！」フリッガは喜色を露わにして、凍った地面の上を急ぎました。「わたくしの古き友よ！ どうしていますか？」王妃の腕が彼を抱擁しようとしましたが、でももちろん、それは木の幹をとりまく霧のように彼を通り抜けてしまいました。そのようなことは召喚からは予想されていたのですが、王妃はそれを忘れていたことに無念を感じているようでした。

しかしこのすべてのことにもかかわらず、王子の従者は耳を王妃の方へ傾けもしなければ、王妃の言葉認めるそぶりもありませんでした。「庭を散策されるにはかなり早い時間ですな、皇太子」彼は代わりにロキにそう言いました。「大丈夫ですか？」

「ヘイムダル、わたくしです。フリッガですよ」王妃はその高貴な顔に懸念をうかべて、彼の前に立っていました。「あなたの目が失われたことは知っています、ですがあなたの耳はわたくしをまだ聞けるはずです」王妃がロキの方を振り返りました。「なぜ彼は答えないのです？」

「わかりません」口をぽかんと開けたまま。ロキは言いました。

「ご自分が大丈夫かどうか、おわかりにならないのですか？」と、ヘイムダルが眉を寄せました。「熱っぽいですか？」彼がロキの額の温度を測ろうとするかのように手を伸ばしましたが、ロキは彼の手を避けました。彼は、他のすべての事に加えてなぜびっしょり濡れているかの説明をしたくありませんでした。

「いいえ、つまり、なぜこんな時間にここへ来たのかわからないということだ」と、ロキは言い逃れを口にしました。「たぶん、落ち着かないからだろう。独り言を言って。分かるだろう、ヘイムダル」彼は目に謝罪の色を浮かべて、フリッガを見ました。

「彼にはわたくしが聞こえない」王妃がため息をつきました。「おお、小さな巨人よ、結局のところ、あなたの呪文は計画したようには働かなかったようですね。あなたが正しい月齢まで待っていさえすれば！」

ロキは苛立った息を吐きました。王妃は明白なことを口にする必要はありません。彼は自分のミスで、すでに自分自身を叱責していました！ それでも、この状況は救い難いものではありません。彼はヘイムダルにまた話しかけました。

「私は、書庫へ行こうと思う。少し読書すれば頭もスッキリするだろう」

「お送りいたしましょうか？」と、ヘイムダルが聞きました。彼の注意深い表情が十分に明らかにしていました。独りでヘラに出くわしたりすればロキを待ち受けているであろう危険を彼が知っているということです。

「いや、」と、なににもましてプライバシーを欲して、ロキは言いました。「ありがとう。自分で行けるから大丈夫だ。なんといっても、誰もいないのだし。あなた以外はだが、もちろん」詳細は口にされずじまいでした。

「もちろんです」従者がお辞儀をしました。「では朝食の時に」

ロキの心は忙しなく廻りました。ソーはまだ彼の部屋の床の上に眠っていて、すべての事をヘイムダルに説明するには時間がかかりすぎます。「えー、今日は朝食は必要ない。どうか気にしないでほしい」そう言うと、彼はマントと靴を拾って、幽霊のような王妃についてくるよう合図しながら、王宮の方へ戻っていきました。

「わたくしには理解できません。なぜあなたはヘイムダルに全てを説明しないのです？」二人で歩いていきながら王妃が言いました。「彼はアスガルドのもっとも信頼された守護者です！ 少なくとも、かつてはそうでした。わたくしの来たるべき帰還を彼は知っておくべきだわ」王妃は舌を鳴らしました。「かわいそうな我が友。彼の地位がはく奪されたとき、彼を守るためにわたくしはもっと何かをすべきでした」

ロキは濡れた肩の上に毛皮のマントをひらりと羽織りました。「私がヘイムダルに、耳にも聞こえず触ることもできないあなたの失われた王妃が目の前に立っていると、説き伏せようとしているところを想像してみてください。彼は私を気が違ったと考えるでしょう。もし彼にまだ視力があったらあなたを見ることができたのでしょうか？」彼はそのことを考えました。「これ以上進める前に、私たちは呪文がどれほど失敗したかしてみなくてはなりません。まだ気づいていない影響があるかもしれません」

「でもわたくしたち——」

廊下の先に柔らかい足音を聞いて、ロキは王妃に静かにするよう合図しました。さほども経たずに、ほっそりした姿が視界に入ってきました。それは、リネンを入れた編んだ籠を抱えた、召使の娘のビルでした。

「ビル、」娘が角を曲がって行ってしまう前に、ロキは呼掛けました。「ちょっと待って、もしあなたがそれほど忙しくなければ」

娘が振り向き、誰が話しかけているのかを見て青ざめました。丈高くし大柄な王妃でしたが、娘の目は王妃へは向かいませんでした。

「殿、」と、ビルがささやきました。「おお、そんな。申し訳ございませんでした、どうしてもああしなければならなかったのです。あなた様の小さな馬を持って王子のところへ行く以外のことを、私はどうしても考えられらなかったのです！」

疑いもなく、あの不運な逃亡の試みにまだ心を悩ませているのです。ロキは一歩踏み出すと片手を上げました。フリッガは、首をかしげて彼のあとに続きました。

「小さな馬？ この娘は何のことを言ってるのです？」

「私はそのことであなたを責めてはいない」と、ロキはビルに言いました。「あなたは自分が正しいと思うことをやっただけだ。でもあなたは私に銀貨一0枚を負っているね」

ビルが顔をゆがめました。「私は持っていません、殿。王子は私に持っていろと仰いましたが、それで——」娘が黙り込み、目を影の方へ素早く走らせました。「その、王子が何も言うなと仰いました」

ため息がロキの胸からあふれました。「いいだろう。あなたの忠誠は、そうあるべきように王子に向けられている。だがひとつお願いがある、いまこの廊下に何人いるか教えてくれ」

ビルがじっと彼を見つめ、それから廊下の向こうからこっちをを見渡しました。まるでトリックを疑っているかのように、彼女の眉が寄せられていました。「殿、私たちだけでございます」

「では、たった二人だけなのだね？」

「そうです、殿。なぜそんなことをお聞きになるんですか？」

「理由はない。確認しただけだ」と、彼は呟きました。彼はフリッガに訳知り顔の視線を送りました。「ではあなたの務めを果たしに行きなさい、ビル」

娘は慌ててお辞儀をすると、さっと行ってしまいました。見えない王妃は呻きました。

「ではあなた以外の誰もわたくしを見ないし聞こえないというわけね。わたくしが消えてから物事は変わったとあなたは言っていましたが、ヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子が我が宮廷の前で話してその言葉を信じてもらえるほど変わったのですか？」

「いいえ、」と、ロキは憂鬱そうに言いました。「物事はそれほどまでには変わっていません」彼は王妃を招きました。「さあ、書庫で話しましょう。あなたがまだ知らないことがたくさんあります、これ以上進める前にあなたが知っておくべきことが」

王妃フリッガが閉じ込められて以来のあずかり知らぬことのすべてを数え上げることは可能でしょうか？ やってみようではありませんか。 まず最初に、王妃のいわゆる死の直後の影響について、王妃はまったく知りません。ソーの怒りとミッドガルドの破壊、彼のパワーを奪ったオーディンの呪い、ヘラがお気に入りとして台頭してきたこと——これら全ては王妃にとって初耳のことでしょう、なぜなら二人が分かち合った夢の中では、このようなことを話し合う機会はありませんでしたから。ロキは、この書庫の馴染み深く居心地の良い空間が、これを伝える時にショックを和らげるだろうと思いました。

もちろん、彼は間違っていました。

彼にわかっていることを王妃に全て説明したところ、フリッガは仰天していました。王妃は無益な怒りにその実体的でない手を本棚に打ち付けました。もし王妃が実体のあるひとだったら、ここは間違いなく修羅場になっていただろうことをロキは疑いませんでした。

「そんなことはありまえません！」と、王妃は猛りました。「わたくしの夫はそのようなことを看過するのを決して許しません！」

「王は数多の後悔を抱えていらっしゃいました。王はそのことを私に話してくれました」と、ロキはなんとかなだめるように聞こえればいいがという調子で言いました。（いまでは、ソーの怒りがどこから受け継がれたものか彼にははっきりわかります）「あなたがそばにいなくては、オーディンは悲哀に打ち負かされ、意志を阻むことを自分に許してしまったのです。王が望んでいるのはただ孫だけのようでした」

「孫ですって？」フリッガは効果を及ぼそうと苦闘するのを止めて、ロキをじっと見つめました。「あまりにもばかげているわ。ヘラは子供産むことになど決して興味を持たないわ。なぜ夫は——」ことを悟って、王妃は片手で口をおおいました。「おお、そんな。ソーに？」

ロキは顔をしかめました。遅かれ早かれ王妃は見つけ出すでしょう。彼の口から伝えたほうがましです。「彼は政略結婚にとらわれています、レディよ」と、彼は言いました、「でもその結婚は名前のみで、ソーは配偶者に興味があるふりをしているだけなのです」

「それでその配偶者と言うのは誰なのです？」と、フリッガが詰問しました。

凍りついたためらいがその瞬間ロキを捉えました。彼は、王妃の怒りの対象になることを待ち望んではいませんでした。

「彼はあなたの目の前に立っています」と、ロキは言いました。彼の目は足元のカーペットに釘付けになっていました。ショックの稲妻が部屋を突き抜けているからには、彼は目を上げようとはしませんでした「申し訳ありません、レディよ。選択の余地はなかったのです」

「あなたが？ でも——」王妃は言葉を失っているようでした、「あなたはヨトゥンだわ」

ロキは頷きました、頬が熱くなりました。「それは事実です」

「では我らの王国間の戦さは？」と、王妃が聞きました。「終わったのですか？」

「平和協定がありますが、私はあまりそれを信用していません。この結婚は協定を締結するために目論まれました。私の牡親が同意するに適したことでした、なぜって——」ロキは片手でもう片方のひじを抱えました。彼は自分がバラバラになってしまいそうな気がしました。「その。私はひとが望ましい世継ぎと呼ぶものではありませんから」

「なっ——？」 あなたのサイズのせいで？」

「ええ」ロキは肩をすくめました、みじめでした。「そして私が受け継いだもののために、私はあなたの息子にとっても望ましい相手ではないでしょうよ」

「わたくしを見なさい、小さな巨人よ」と、王妃が言いました。その声はロキが従わずにいられないものでした、そして目の前に立っている王妃から母親らしい温かさが波のように発散されているのを感じました。「わたくしはいまは霧ですから、あなたを揺さぶって道理を分からせることはできません。わたくしにできるのはただ話すことだけで、あなたが聞いてくれることを祈るのみです」王妃の手は体の前で堅く握り合わせられていました。「わたくしのどの子供でも、あなたの親があなたを扱ったように扱われるぐらいならわたくしは死ぬでしょう。もしあなたがわたくしの子で、あなたが六フィートではなく一フィートしかなかったとしても、わたくしはあなたに、あなたはそれで充分なのだと知らせずには一日たりとも過ごさないでしょう」

震えがぶるぶると不意にロキの手足を襲いました。彼は熱い顔に両手を押し当てました。今では彼は、ソーが親切さをどこから受け継いだものかもわかりました。

「なぜそんなことを言うのです？」と、彼は自分の手のひらに向かって言いました。「あなたは私を知りもしないのに」

「おお、ロキ。あなたは自分を多大な危険に曝しながらも、なんとかわたくしを召喚しました。大半の者たちが失敗するであろうところを、あなたは屈せずやり通しました。そしてわたくしは、ここへあなたを導いた状況にもかかわらずあなたがこれをやり遂げたのは、わたくしの息子の友人であり彼を助けたいと思ったからだとしか思えません。これこそあなたが充分だということをわたくしに知らしめました。充分以上のことです」身を乗り出す王妃の声がからかうような調子を帯びました。「そしてもしわたくしの息子が偽りの結婚に縛られているとしても、それがあなたであることをわたくしは嬉しく思います」

（もちろん、ひそかにですが、片方がもう片方の夢を夜に見ている結婚を、いったい偽りと言えるのだろうかと王妃は疑問に思いました、ですが良い判断を示して口をつぐんでいました。このことを王妃に告げるのがロキにとってどれほど高くつくか見て取れましたし、これ以上追及するのは公正とは思えなかったからです。この具体的な謎の根底を突き詰める時間がやがてあるだろう、と王妃は思ったのです。）

ロキは一度鼻をくすんといわせると落ち着きを取り戻し、気を取り直しながら手で顔を撫でおろしました。彼は称賛を受け入れるのにあまりに慣れていなかったので、そのことを軽く扱うのが最善だと思いました。「ソーの呪いの問題も考えなくてはなりません。あなたは呪いを解く助けができると思いますか？」

「呪いによるわね」フリッガは眉を上げました。「呪いがどんな形を取ったか知っていますか？ 解く方法があるに違いないわ」

「私もまさしく同じことを言いました」ロキは、書庫の中の魔術系統の本を揃えている区画へ急いで歩み寄ると、縛めの呪文を扱った古本の数々を調べました。「でも私がそのことをソーに質問すると、彼はとても口が重くなるのです。まるでほとんど恥だとおもっているように！ 彼は呪いを解くのは不可能で、自分は他の方法で克服しないといけないと言うのですが、私には彼がどういう意味で言っているのか皆目見当もつきません」

「解くのは不可能な呪い？ そのようなものは存在しません」フリッガ実体のない顎に手を当てて、そのことを考えていました。「とはいえ……」

ロキは本から目を上げました。「とはいえ、何です？」

「なんでもありません」と、フリッガは首を振りました。「わたくしは何も思いつきません」しかしロキに向ける彼女の目がまさしく奇妙なものになってきました、まるで彼を新たに見ているかのようにです。突然、パズルを解くために割く時間などなくなったかのようです。

ロキはもちろん、読書に夢中になりすぎて王妃の表情に気付いていませんでした。「私が知っているのはある時点では、私が何らかの形で呪いを打ち破る助けになるとソーが考えていたことです」と、ページをめくりながら彼は言いました。「でも今ではその計画は放棄しなければならないと言っています。理由など誰にわかるだろう。彼はとても頑固です、あなたの息子は」

「ええ、」と、フリッガが弱々しく言いました。王妃は隅の方にあるクッションの山の上に、どさりと腰を下ろしました。その目は遠く、大きく見開かれていました。「母親と同じように頑固です、おそらくはね」

「まぁ、いまやあなたが此処にいらっしゃるからには、私たちみなが力を合わせて解決策を見つけられるかもしれません」ロキは本を閉じると棚に戻しました。「私はあなたのコレクションにある本のほとんどに目を通しましたが、それでも理解には程遠いのです」彼は腰に手を当てて考えました。「さらに重要なことは、あなたの姿を見ることも聞くこともできないソーに、私はどうやってあなたが本物だと納得させたらいいのでしょう？」

フリッガは自分の物思いに深く沈んでいて、答えませんでした。

ロキは王妃の方を見ました。「レディ？」

「ふむ？」王妃はその黄金の髪もつ頭をさっと上向けて、彼を見つめました。「何か言いましたか？」

「私は、あなたが本当に生きていてここにいることを、私たちどうやってソーに納得させたらいいのでしょう？ と言いました」ロキは、彼女の透き通るような姿に向かって片手を振りました。「間違いなく、彼にとってある種の証拠が必要になるでしょう」

「わたくしはあの子の母親です」フリッガが小さく頷きながら言いました。「たとえわたくしが見えなくてもあの子には分かります」王妃がいま一度確信を持って立ち上がりました。「さあ、もう行きましょう。わたくしは息子に会うのが気がかりでなりません」

二人は廊下を通り抜けました、朝の太陽がいまでは窓の切込みから差し込んできていました。ロキは縮み上がりました。これほど長く部屋を開けておくつもりはなかったのです。彼は、ソーがまだ毛皮の山にうずもれて眠っていて、そして優しく揺すって起こしてやれればいいがと願いました。運がよければ、王妃はソーの居室だと思うかもしれませんし、彼の睡眠の習慣がただ……変わっていると思ってくれるかもしれません。

彼の願いはむなしいものでした。

彼は自分の居室の扉の鍵を開け、ソーがすっかり服を着て寝台の端に座り、腕を胸の前で組んで扉に正対しているのを見出しました。

「あなたは出ていった」と、ロキが口を開く間もなく彼が言いました。

ロキは、フリッガの姿が部屋に入ってから背後で扉を閉めました。「そうだ、」と、彼は認めました。「でもそのことを話す前に——」

「あなたは俺にここにいてくれと頼んだ」と、ソーが言いました。この時ばかりは彼の声は怒りに高まりはせず、むしろ子牛の喉肉のように柔らかいものでした。「そして俺がそうした時、あなたは出ていった」

フリッガは息子の顔を感嘆と見つめるのに忙しく、会話の内容が耳に入らないようでした、そしてその小さな恩恵をロキはありがたく思いました。

彼は半ばため息のように少し息を吐きました、ほとんど言い訳のように。「すまなかった」と、彼は言いました。「どうしてもしなければならないことがあったんだ」

「あんな夜中に？」ソーは立ち上がって、懇願するように手のひらを上向けて手を差し出しました。「目が覚めたらあなたは俺のそばから消えていて、そして俺はあなたの部屋に閉じ込められていた。あなたはついに逃げ出したのだと確信していた」彼が苦々しい笑いを漏らしました。「ここに座りならが俺が考えていたこと……」

「あなたは息子のそばで眠っているのですか？」と、フリッガが、はやる思いでロキの方を向きました。「あなたはそのことを話してくれませんでした。あなたは、この結婚は名ばかりのものだと言いましたね」

「私たちに少し時間を下さいませんか」と、ロキは指を一本掲げて王妃に言いました。

ソーが混乱して眉を寄せました、なぜなら彼からすれば、ロキは奇妙な傍観者に向かって話しているように思えたからです。「私たち？」

ロキはうめきました。ソーの方を向いて、彼は言いました。「あなたを動揺させるつもりはなかったんだ。あなたが目を覚ます前に戻ってくるつもりだったんだ」

ソーは目を背けながら、片手で解き放たれた黄色の髪を梳きました。「あなたの言ってることは意味が通らない。いったいどこにいたんだ？」

「わたくしに対して率直になってもいいのですよ」と、フリッガが、ロキの先ほどの返答を無視して続けました。「みだらな詳細はいりませんが、でもあなたの息子に対する意図が、単なる意図以上のものであるなら、わたくしはそれを知りたく思います」

ロキは王妃を見、それからソーを見て、それから深く息を吸って自分を落ち着かせました。「私は説明しようとしているんだ」と、彼はソーに目をやりました。「あなたは座った方がいいと思う」

沈黙の瞬間、ソーは顎をぴくぴくさせながら立ったままでいました。彼がようやく寝台の端にまた座ったとき、ロキはほんの少しだけリラックスしました。できる限り早く、全容を明るみに出すのが最善だと彼は感じました。引き延ばしたところで、厄介な二方通行の会話を続ける結果に終わるだけでしょう。

「真実は、」ロキは乾いた唇を湿しました。「あなたの母上は生きている」

ソーは動きも話もしませんでした。彼の顔は無表情さからまったく動きもしませんでした。ロキは何らかの反応を待ちました、とにかく何でもいいから、でも何もやってきませんでした。

「最初は、幽霊が夢の中で私に訪れているのだと思っていた」行きつ戻りつしながら、彼は付け加えました。「でも私と彼女は切れ切れの会話を交わすことができたのだ、そして王妃があなたの姉によってある種の冥府のようなところに囚われていることを発見したのだ」

ソーの春まだ浅き色の目が窓の方へと滑っていきました。「今やあなたはただただ不必要に残酷になっている」と、彼が呟きました。「母上は死んだ。それがどれほど俺を苦しめたかあなたに話したじゃないか、それなのに今やあなたは古傷をつつくのか」

「あなたたち二人のあいだはいったいどうなっているのです？」と、フリッガか聞きました。「あなたたちは恋人なの、それとも敵同士なの？」

ロキは王妃に苛立った睨みをくれました。「私は何もつついていない、ともかく今は」と、彼はソーに言いました。彼は両手を差し出し、手首の環がちりんちりんと鳴りました。「あなたの母は生きている。私の魔術なしでは彼女を解放できない、でも私は彼女の魂をこの世界へ連れ戻すことができたのだ。ただ、私以外の誰にも彼女の姿を見ることはできない。これがどんな風に聞こえるか分かっている、だけどこれはトリックなんかじゃないと誓う」彼はため息をつきました。「お願いだから私を信じてくれ」

「ならば、母は俺を何と呼んでいたのだ？」と、ソーが聞きました。

ロキはまばたきしました。「なんだって？」彼は当惑して王妃を見ました。王妃もまた困惑しているように見えました。

「もし母上が本当にここにいるなら、」と、ソーが言いました。「母上が俺を何と呼んでいたか、母上があなたに教えてくれる、そしてあなたが嘘をついていないことが俺にわかる」彼の顔は、まるで石のようで、何も明かしませんでした。

手を胸の前で握って、フリッガがさっと前に出ました。「わたくしのちっちゃなくまさん！ 彼に告げてちょうだい、ロキ。わたくしのちっちゃなくまさん、わたくしのもじゃもじゃっ子だと。おお！ 寝かしつける時にそう呼んでいたのです、ただわたくしたちの間だけで。彼の髪は昼間の冒険でもつれていましたから」王妃の透き通った頬を涙が流れ落ちました。「わたくしのかわいい子。わたくしのただ一人の息子。彼は憶えていました！」

ロキはソーに向き直りました、その目は優しくなっていました。「あなたは彼女のちっちゃなくまさんだと、そう言っています。彼女は……圧倒されている」

打撃を受けたように、閉ざされていたソーの顔が畏敬に開きました。「もう一度言ってくれるか？」

「ちっちゃなくまさん」ロキは唾を飲みこみました。「もじゃもじゃっ子。あなたを寝かしつける時。あなたの髪が——」彼自身の心は、彼が一度も得たことのない、この親の愛の小さな記念碑を恋うて痛みました。

うっすらと開いていたソーの唇が震えました。彼の目に涙が盛り上がり、そして自由に落ちるにまかせました。涙は彼の頬を滝のように流れてヒゲをびっしょりと濡らしました。「母上が本当にここに？」

「そうです、ここにいます！」王妃はソーの足元にひざまずき、息子の体を抱きしめようとして叶いませんでした。その手が彼の顔を包もうとしましたが、もちろんそれはすっと通り抜けてしまいました。「おお、わたくしの子。わたくしの最愛のソー」

「あなたの母はここにいる、」と、ロキはささやきました。「あなたの目の前に座っている」

ソーは目の前の空気を荒々しく見まわしました、その手がまるで漂う煙をつかもうとしているかのように上がりました。「どこだ？ ここに？ 母上に俺が愛していると伝えてくれるか？ 俺が——俺がすまなかったと？」と涙を流して泣きました。彼の手が拳に握りしめられました。「本当に、本当に申し訳なかった。俺は母上の期待を裏切った。俺はもっとちゃんとしているべきだった。俺は分かっているべきだった——」

彼の母親の姿が彼の周りではためきました。「いいのです、ソー。大丈夫だから」王妃は懇願するような眼差してロキを見ました。「息子に伝えて、お願い！」

「彼女にはあなたの声が聞こえる、」と、ロキは言いました。「大丈夫だと、言っている」

「愛していると伝えて頂戴、どんなことがあっても愛すると」

「あなたを愛していると言っている」ロキの喉もこみ上げる感情にしめつけられていました。「どんなことがあっても、と」

「あなたに逢いたくててたまらなかった、母上」ソーが空気に向かってすすり泣きました。「母上のいない日々は本当に辛いものだった。本当にずっと生きておられたのか？ おお、神々よ——」彼が手で顔を覆って、体を二つ折りにしました。

フリッガが咽びました。「わたくしは息子を抱きしめることができません。ロキ、お願い！」

王妃は頼む必要がありませんでした。ロキはすでにソーのかたわらへと動いて、彼を腕の中へ引き寄せていました。彼はソーの黄金の頭を自分の肩にもたせかけさせ、自分のチュニックが涙でびしょぬれになることなどまったく気にも留めませんでした。

「彼女もあなたを愛している、」と、彼はソーの首の横に語り掛けました。自分もまた泣いている、と彼は気付きました。「彼女は私にあなたを抱きしめてと頼んでいる、なぜならご自分ではできないからだ」

ソーは石に絡みつくツタのようにロキにしがみつきました。「ありがとう、」と、彼が言いました。「あなたは母上を俺の下に連れ戻してくれた」

「完全にではない。まだな。でも必ずそうする」と、ロキは約束しました。彼は、ソーの頭のてっぺんにキスしたいという不条理な衝動に逆らいました。暖かい抱擁の中に留まり、お互いを守り合い、慰めを受け取り合いながら、彼の目はそっと閉じられました。涙がこぼれました。そしていま、ソーにこれほどまでに近いロキは、その瞬間、母と息子の間の単なるパイプ役ではなく、アスガルド人の夫に自分自身として抱きしめられているのだというふりにひたりました。

自分はなんというひどい生き物なのか、このことに喜びを見出すなんて、とロキは一人思いました。これは恋人の抱擁などではまったくありませんでした。少なくとも、ソーはそんなふうには思わないでしょう。それでいて、彼の肌に体を押し当てているのは、彼の匂いは、彼の熱を感じるのはおそろしく心地よいものでした。

彼は目を開けて、フリッガがソーの肩越しに立ち、二人を読み取りがたい表情で見ているのを見ました。

「これは名前だけのものではないのでしょう？」と、王妃がささやきました。「おお、小さな巨人よ。息子は知っているのですか？」

ロキは答えませんでした。彼は咳払いをしてソーから身を離し、二人の間にいくらかの距離を置きましたが、ソーの手はまだ彼の手を握っていました。

「悲しいかな、ぐずぐずしているわけにはいかない。私はあなたの母の影を、お父上の評議会の席や宮廷で自ら話せるような形で召喚できればと思っていたのだが、呪文は完全に成功したとは言えず、また私の言葉もそのような者たちの前では届かないだろう。私たちは真実を知らしめる別の方法を見つけなければらならない」

「俺の言葉も充分ではないだろう」と、手のひらの付け根で涙の名残りをさっと拭いながら、ソーが言いました。「子供の頃の呼び名以外の証拠も持たずに公に姉を避難しようものなら、姉は俺を頭がおかしいと呼ぶだろう」

ロキはそれについて考えました。「あなたのパワーが戻って来ていればね」と、彼は呟きました。「そうすれば物事はもっと簡単になるだろうに。あなたがヘラの強さにもっとマッチしていれば、ヘラだってあなたを非難するのに二の足を踏むだろう」

「ロキ、わたくしはこの呪いのことをもっと知っているとおもいます」と、フリッガが注意深く言いました。王妃は、ロキとは反対側のソーのそばへと漂っていき、そこに座りましたが、そのかすみのような姿は椅子の座面にへこみさえ作りませんでした。「息子に聞いて頂戴、それが、この子が特に手に負えなかった時にわたくしが語って聞かせたおとぎばなしのようなものかどうかを」

「おとぎばなしの呪い？」と、ロキは眉を寄せました。「なぜソーの呪いがおとぎばなしのようなものなのです？ 請け合いますけど、この悩みの種はとっても現実的です」

ソーの目は右に左にと走り、彼の頭上で起こっている会話をどうにか追おうとしていました。「母上は、俺がやんちゃをしているところを見つかった時に母上が語ってくれた物語のことを言っているのか？」

「そうだ、」と、ロキは言いました。「どうしてわかるの？」

「なぜなら俺の呪いはまさにそれと同じようなものだからだ」と、野蛮人が幽霊のような母が占めているはずの、空っぽの場所をじっと見つめました。彼がわざと、ゆっくりと話しました。「俺は誰にも話していない、母上。ヘイムダルだけだ。誰も知りようがない、わかってもらえるだろう？」

「わかります、と彼に伝えて頂戴」と、フリッガがささやきました。

「ええ、あなたの母はわかっている」ロキは苛立たし気に息を吐きました。「なぜあなたがなぞなぞを話しているような気がするんだろうな？」

フリッガは彼の質問を無視しました。「息子に聞いて頂戴、呪いを解く方法を見つけるのに……通常のやり方を求めたかと」

まったく自分をどうすることもできない人形のような気分を味わいながら、ため息とともに、ロキはその言葉を繰り返しました。

ソーが唇を噛みました。「ある計画があったが、俺はそれをやり抜くことができなかったと母上に伝えてくれ。俺は代償を払う気になれなかったと」彼が首を横に振りました。「どのみち望みなしだったのだと、伝えてくれ」

「その計画とやらをここで一切合切説明してくれたら、思うに、ことはずっと早く進むと思うんだけど」と、ロキは言いました。彼は、自分がまだソーの手を握っていることに気付いて、その手を握りしめました。「私に話してくれてもいいんだ。大丈夫だから」

その言葉に、ソーが彼を見ました、あの奇妙な眼は苦痛に満ちていました。「俺にはできない」

「ロキ、」と、フリッガが言いました、二人の方に身を乗り出した王妃の声は切迫していました。「あなたが見た夢のことを息子は知っているのですか？ わたくしが見た、水の中であなたたちが一緒にいた夢のことを？」

ロキはソーの肩越しに王妃の苦しげな顔を見つめながら、頬に熱が上がるのを止めようとしました。「なんですって？ ま——まさか」

「なぜいけないのです？」と、王妃が言いました。「もしあなたたちがすでに寝台を共にしていて、法の名のもとに結婚しているのなら、恥じることなどないではありませんか」

「あなたは分かっていません。それは……それは歓迎されないでしょう」と、ロキはかすれた声で言いました。「それにとにかく、それとこれと何の関係があるのですか？」

「母上はなんと言ってるのだ？」と、ソーが聞きました。

「なんでもない」と、ロキは首を横に振りました。「ただのナンセンスだ」

「いいえ、そうではありません」フリッガが彼の前にすっくと立ち、哀願するようにその力強い腕を差し伸べました。「お願いよ、ロキ。愛する息子に代わって母としてお願いします。もしあなたの心にソーに対する優しい気持ちがあるなら、いまここで彼に伝えて頂戴」

「ついでに私自身に火を点けるよう頼んだらいかがですか」と、ロキは言い返しました。

「ロキ、母上はなんと言っているんだ？」と、ソーが問い質しました。

「彼女が言ってるのは——」ロキはさっと顔を横に向けて、ソーの不安そうな顔をじっと見ました。あの目を。彼の心はいまでもソーを見るたびに臆し、そしてロキは絶望しました。彼は、自分のソーに対する気持ちと同じくらいの気持ちを、彼に対してソーに抱いてほしくてたまりませんでした。欲してほしかったのです。信頼してほしかったのです。なんの障壁もなしに彼の秘密を知りたかったのです。

それからインスピレーションの火花が散り、ロキはすくなくともその一番最後の願いを手に入れる方法を見出しました。

彼は少しシャンと座りました。手をソーの力の抜けた握りから取り戻しました。

「彼女はあなたを呪いから解き放つ確かな方法を知っているそうだ、」と、彼は言いました。「それにはまず、私に全てを話さないといけないと言っている。あなたの計画、その障害、私が演じる役割、全てをだ。それからやっと、私たちにその解決策を説明できるそうだ」

「わたくしはそのようなことは言っていません！」と、フリッガが叫びました。王妃はそのかすみのような手でロキをはたきました。「その嘘を取り消しなさい！」

ロキの言葉に、ソーの眉がひそめられました。「だが——なぜそれが不可能かを母上は知っている、と俺は思う。それはあまりに辛すぎる。だから俺はあえてしなかったのだ」

ロキは語られてもいない言葉に耳を傾けるふりをしました。「彼女は、あなたの恐れは根拠のないものだと言っている、そして私に真実を話し次第、すべてが明らかになるだろうと言っている」

「ロキ、お願いです」フリッガは髪をかきむしりながら、今や彼の周りをぐるぐる回っていました。「今すぐに止めなさい。こんなことをしてはなりません！」

「母上は……母上は確信しているのか？」と、ソーが聞きました。

ロキは頷きました。「明白に」

「いいえ！」と、王妃が泣き叫びました。

「いいだろう」ソーが唾を飲みこみました。「あなたに見せたほうが早いだろう。来てくれ」

彼が立ち上がり、重苦しく張り詰めた肩をして扉の方へ向かいました。ロキは、口元に小さく笑みをたたえて彼に続きました。扉の鍵を開け、二人は王宮の廊下を一緒に進んでいきました。そのあいだ、幽霊のようなフリッガの嘆願はまったく顧みられませんでした。

「あなたに頼み込んでいるのです、そっとしておいて頂戴。あなたは間違いを犯しています。いいから聞きなさい！」王妃はロキの前に立ちはだかりましたが、彼は王妃の姿を通り抜けました。

「白状すると、なぜこれをしなければならないのか俺には理解できない」と、歩きながらソーが彼にささやきました。「だが母上は賢明だ。俺は母上の助言を信頼している」

「そうするのは正しいと、彼女が言っている」と、ロキは言いました、「そしてすべてがすぐに明らかになると」それは、少なくとも嘘ではありませんでした。ソーが秘密を明らかにするや、彼がフリッガからの奇跡を提供できなくなることは重々承知していました。彼は軽く扱わなければならないでしょう。おそらく、もし運がよければ、全ての事実を知ったあとに自分のアイデアを思いつけるかもしれません。そうだ、と彼は自分自身に言い聞かせました、彼はついに、このことが二人の頭上に暗雲を垂れることなくソーを助けられることでしょう。

二人はオーディンのプライベートな翼棟に来て、主神が深い眠りにおちた日にロキがちらりと気に留めていた、かんぬきのかかった扉の前で止まりました。それはずいぶん前のことのように思われました。ロキは、なぜソーが彼をここへ連れてきたのだろうと不思議に思いながら、注意深く扉に近寄りました。彼の視線はその疑問をはっきり顔に描いていたのでしょう、なぜならソーが深くため息をついたからです。

「ちょっと待て」と、彼が言い、輪に通した鍵束を取り出し、扉の鎖とバーの鍵を外しました。フリッガがそのそばでちらちらと揺らめき、恐るべき沈黙に陥り、頭を抱えていました。それから扉が開き、ソーがロキを中へといざないました。

その小さな円形の部屋の中でロキが最初に気付いたのは、中央にある台座で、その上にある実に見事にこしらえあげられたウォーハンマーは、まるで宙に浮いているようでした。それはまるで精霊の手によって持ち上げられているかのように、大理石の上から少し浮いていました。厚い埃に覆われた二つの詰め物をした椅子が向こう側の壁際に置いてありました。部屋の中で唯一注目すべき物体であるハンマーをじっくり観察するために、誰かがその椅子に座ったことがあるとはロキには思えませんでした。彼の目は湾曲した壁に移動し、そこにはアスガルド特有の黄金と赤で彩飾された光景が描かれていました。壁画は、様々な戦いの光景を、倒れたヨトゥンを青でさっと刷いて描いてしました。もしじっくり見たなら、ロキは弟や叔父のヘリテージ・マークを見分けられるでしょうか？ その考えに彼は身を震わせました。

「この部屋は何？」と、彼はソーに訊ねました。

「牢屋だ」と、ソーが言いました。彼は台座の周りをまわり、ハンマーを身振りで指しました。「ムジョルニア。俺がまだ空を指揮していた頃、俺はこのハンマーをふるっていた。俺の前には、ヘラのものだったが、俺が成人した時ハンマーが俺を選んだ」

「あなたの姉がそれを気に入ったとは想像できない」と、ロキはゆったりと言いました。

「そのとおりだ」ソーは歩くのを止め、ウォーハンマーを包みこんでいるようにみえる光越しにロキを見ました。「父上が俺のパワーを奪ったとき、ムジョルニアもまた閉じ込められた。俺が相応しさを証明するまで、と父上は言った」ソーが額から髪を掻き上げました。「俺が相応しくなることなど決してないだろう。あんなことをしでかした後では」

「あなたは若い頃とは変わった」と、ロキは指摘しました。「あなたはもう絶え間ない怒りに支配されてはいないし、そしてあなた方の最悪の行為も認めた。もちろんそれは何らかの重みをもつのでは？」

ソーが口を開き、それから閉じました、彼の目もまた閉じられました。「母上、俺にはできない」と、彼が言いました。「お願いだ、他に方法があるはずだ」

ロキは、閉めた扉の所に立っているフリッガを見ました。王妃の顔は打ち捨てられた家のように閉ざされていました。

「最後にもう一度頼みます」と、王妃が言いました。「まだ止められるうちにやめなさい」

でもロキは好奇心と、自己への疑念と、この奇妙な夫に対して芽生えた感情に取り返しがつかないほど駆り立てられていました。自分が知りたいと願ったことにこれほど近付いている今、彼には止めることができませんでした。

ロキはソーの方を向きました。「ぜひそうしなければならないと、彼女は言っている。全ては大丈夫だと。さあ続けて」

震えるような息遣いがソーの胸を揺らしました。「父上が俺の上に科した呪いは、」と、彼が言いました。「ある古いのものだ。それは俺のパワーを完全にはぎとり、そしてあるひとつのことだけが元に戻せるのだ」

「それで？」目を熱望に輝かせて、ロキは身を乗り出しました。

ソーはうなだれました。「愛だ、」と、彼がささやきました。「純粋な、真実の愛が無償で与えられることだけが、俺を救えるのだ」

その言葉にロキの中の何かが凍りつきました。彼の心が理解しようとしているあいだ、時の流れは遅くなるようでした。愛？ それが答え？ でも——まさか。

まさか。

まさか、彼が言っているのはそんな——

「だから俺はそのような愛を見つけようと励んだ」と、ソーが続けました、ダムが決壊したように言葉が彼からあふれ出てきました。「俺は多くの寝所を訪れ、アスガルドの隅々まで探し求めた。その頃の俺は若かった。生意気だった。愚かだった。その要件を満たすものを見つけるのは簡単なことだと思っていた。だが決して見つからなかった。

「それから和平協定が結ばれ、ヘラが父にあなたと俺の結婚を手配するよう承諾させた。俺は姉の心根を知っていた、そしてもし俺が生涯の敵であるヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子にこの身を縛り付けられたなら、この呪文を解くチャンスは決してないと姉が考えているのを確信していた。だがヘイムダルの助けを借りて、俺は別のアイデアを思い付いた。その王婿が俺と恋に落ちるようにするという」

ソーは目を上げませんでした、でももしそうしていたら、ロキの血の気の引いた顔を、コマドリの卵のように淡くなった彼の顔を見たことでしょう。

ソーが続けました。「そうするために、俺は、見込みのある同盟者としてある種の秘密の協定を結ぶために、自分を従順にしなくてはならないだろうと同意した。俺たち二人は、父上と姉が俺たちに期待している通りの振る舞いをし、その過程でちょっとしたしぐさや優しさで自分を愛しく思わせるようにしなければならなかった」次の言葉を口にするのに彼が苦慮しました。「だが俺はそれを止めた。そうしなければならなかった」

「しなければならなかった？」ロキの声は途切れました。その音にソーがさっと顔を上げました。ロキはそこに立ったままサーチライトのような彼の視線の中で、涙を顔から滴らせていました。「なぜ？ わたしに優しくするのがそれほど負担だったのか？」

「違う、それは——」ソーの喉が動きました。「理由など問題じゃない」彼の瞳が少し輝きました。希望がさっと宿りました。「特に、いまから母上がその打開策を説明してくれるのだから、そしてすべてはうまくいく。俺たちが何をすべきなのか母上に聞いてくれ」

ロキは、鼻孔を膨らませることをのぞいて完璧にじっと立っていました。彼は一言もしゃべりませんでした。

「母上はなんと言っている？」悟り始めるにつれ、ソーの顔がだんだんと曇り始めました。「おお、まさか。まさか」と、彼がささやきました。ソーの目は恐怖に見開かれていました。「ロキ——」彼が台座を回り込もうと一歩踏み出しましたが、ロキは後退りました。

「その口から私の名を出すな！」と、彼は声を荒げました。「あなたたちが陰謀を企てているあいだ、あなたとヘイムダルは何を話していたんだ？ 笑っていたのか？ 触れられたこともない友達のいない小さな霜の巨人——私はなんと簡単な標的だったことだろうな！」

「そんなふうではなかった」と、ソーが言い張りました。

「ではどんなふうだったのだ？」ロキは怒りのあまり震えました、彼の両手は体の脇で鉤爪のように曲げられました。彼はピクニックのことを、雨のことを、ソーの寛大さから受け取ったと思っていた贈り物の数々を思いました。なんてことでしょう、二人は寝所を共にし、互いのそばで眠ったのです。彼が自分に対してソーにさせた行為の数々——涙がとめどなく流れました。「どうしてあなたはそれほどまでに怪物のように残忍になれたのだ？ それほどまでに無情に？」ソーが答えなかったとき、ロキには叫ぶことしかできませんでした、「教えてくれ！」

フリッガが、落ち着かせようと手を掲げながら、幽霊のような淡い姿で前に進み出てきました。「息子はあなたを苦しませるつもりはなかったのです。誰のせいでもありません。聞いて頂戴——」

「あつかましくも彼を擁護する気か」と、ロキは低く唸るように言いました、そして手を拳に握りしめました。金の環が彼の魔術を食い止めているにもかかわらず、パワーの波が彼から溢れ出て、部屋の中を突き抜けていきました。ソーはたたらを踏み、詰め物をした二つの椅子は横向きに倒れました。壁には細い亀裂が入り、壁画が剥がれ落ちました。フリッガ王妃は押しやられ、朝の霧のように消えていきました。ムジョルニアだけが台座から動きませんでした。

ソーが立ち直り、再びロキの元へ来ようとしました。「皇太子、お願いだ。すまなかった。間違っていることは分かっていたんだ。だから俺は終わらせたのだ」

「でもあなたは終わらせなかった」と、ロキはすすり泣きました。彼は素早く後ずさり、二人はぐるぐると円を描いて回りました。「あなたは私を寝台に連れ込んだ。あなたはかわるがわる優しさと冷たさで私をおびき寄せて、とうとう私はとても混乱して——」彼はこの悪意ある策略にほとんど陥りかけていました。彼は、この邪悪なけだものに対して何かを感じているのではと実際に思うところまで来ていました。なんと愚かな、愚かな、ちびすけでしょう。

「それは俺の意図したことではなかった！」ソーは腕を差し伸べて、彼を追い掛けました。「俺はただ——他にどうしたらいいか分からなかったのだ。自分が愚かに行動したことは分かっている」

「あなたはそうだった」ロキは扉を背にして立ち止まりました、台座の向こうにソーを凍りつかせるようなやり方で彼を指さしました。「あなたはずっと最大の愚か者だった」と、ロキは言いました。「この世に類を見ないほどのな。あなたは実際に、私を騙すことができると思っていた。あなたの計画がうまくいくかもしれないと」彼の心は硬化しました。ロキの怒りの炎で鋳造された心の鎧です。言葉は彼の口から沸き立ちました。「まるで私があなたのようなけだものを愛せるとでもいうように」

ソーが遠く離れた壁にぐったりとよりかかりました。そのぞっとするような青い目が床に向けられました。「分かっている、」と、彼が言いました。心破れ、そっとです。「わかっている」

ロキはこの偽りの夫からできるだけ遠ざかるため、部屋をさっと出ていったかもしれません——あるいはあと一時間もここに立って、涙を流しながら言葉でソーを切り刻んでいたかもしれません。でもそうはなりませんでした。

扉がさっと開かれ、廊下の松明の明かりを受けてヘイムダルの姿が浮かび上がりました、その顔は心配を装っていました。「王子、」と、彼が言いました、「私は言い争う声を聞きました。おいでいただかなければなりません。お二人ともです。いますぐに」

「放っておいてくれ、ヘイムダル」ソーがやっとのことで言いました、彼の声は廃墟のようでした。彼が手で顔をこすりました。「いまは適当な時ではない」

「王子、申し訳ありませんが来ていただかなければなりません」彼が深く息を吸って、それから言いました、「ヨトゥンヘイムの王がお越しになりました」


	14. Chapter 14

ロキはオーディンのプライベートな翼棟から歩み出ました、ですがどうやってそれをやってのけたか、彼はあなたに説明できなかったでしょう。彼の手足は麻痺したように感じられ、腕は鉛のように重く体の横に垂れ下がっていましたし、彼の足は歩いている敷石を感じられませんでした。それはまるで彼が自分の体の中にちっとも閉じ込められていなくて、そのかわりになにか悲劇的な劇を観ている観客のように遠くから物事が進んでいるのを見物しているかのようでした。彼はもうこれ以上この悲しい物語を見物するのを望みませんでしたし、いわんやその出演者になることなど望みませんでした。

ソーは……どこかにいました。彼のかたわらです、たぶん。ああ、そこにいました、ロキの左側にそびえていて、その嘘くさい春の瞳——彼のすべてと同じぐらい嘘くさい——は、ロキの顔に重くのしかかっていました。

「皇太子、」と、彼が言いました、「なぜラウフェイが来たか知っているか？ あなたが——あなたが彼を呼んだのか？」

その概念はあまりにばかげたものでしたから、ロキはあやうく答えないところでした。それでいて、答えは彼の感覚のない唇からこぼれ落ちました。

「なぜ私が我が牡親をここに、彼が私を捨てた場所に呼んだりするだろうか？ 私は彼にはまったく用がない」 彼は角を曲がり、遅れることなくヘイムダルに続きました。

冷たさが無用な怒りに麻痺した場所に落ち着きました。霜がロキの胸の中に忍び込み、心を結晶化しました。ソーの優しさは全てロキの愛情を獲得するための策略、見世物以外の何ものでもありませんでした。リアルなものなど何もありませんでした。なにも関係ありませんでした。彼は完全にこの世で独りきりで、友もなく、味方もいませんでした。持つべき者など何もありませんでした。そして、ああ幸いなるかな、失うものなど何もありませんでした。

凍えるような慰めが、悲哀のマントのようにロキを包みこみました。彼の古い仮面と共に装うのに似合うものでした、ですが彼はその仮面が彼の心と共にひび割れてしまったことに気が付きませんでした。全ての感情を隠す代わりに、苦痛が彼の目の中に閃き、口元の線に、長く伸びた髪を目から払う震える手に現れていました。

彼はそれに気づきませんでした、ですがソーは気付きました。

「あなたは大丈夫か？」歩きながら、ソーがささやきました。

こんどは、ロキは彼を無視するのに成功しました。これらの質問の馬鹿馬鹿しさには限界がありませんでした。

ソーがもう一度試みました。「申し訳ない、俺は——」

「応接の間はすぐそこです」と、ヘイムダルが割って入り、二人の方に向き直りました。「わたしはここにあなた方を残していかねばなりません」彼がためらいました。「お気を付けください、王子」

ロキは、ソーの返答の呟きを聞きませんでした。彼はただ、王室の衛士たちが巨大な扉を彼のために開けているところへ、付添も待たずにまっすぐ歩いていきました。

アスガルドの応接の間は、大広間ほど広大な広間ではありませんでしたが、間違いなく感銘を与えることを旨として建造されていました。高いアーチ型の天井、どっしりとした紫色のベルベットのカーテン、素晴らしい細工のタペストリーや彫像——これらのすべての装飾は、低いテーブルにすでについている二人の人物、ヘラとラウフェイの存在によって損なわれました。ロキの入室に二人の顔がこちらを向き、その顔はそっくり揃いの冷ややかな嫌悪を浮かべていました。

「ロキ、」と、霜の巨人の王が唸るように言いました。王は床に重ねられたクッションの上に無様にひっくりかえっているところから立ち上がろうとはしませんでした（ここには、彼の巨大な体を支えるほど大きな椅子はありませんでしたから）。「お前は壮健そうだ。どうやら此処アスガルドはお前をちゃんと食わしているようだな」ラウフェイの濃い赤い瞳がヘラの方へ、まるで食べ物のようなぜいたくで自分の子供を甘やかしていると非難するように向けられました。

「こんにちは、牡親」ロキはテーブルの席につきました。彼は真っ直ぐ壁を見つめ、誰とも目を合わせようとしませんでした、ことにソーとは。その野蛮人はロキの隣の椅子を選び、ロキを怯ませるほど近くに座りました。彼は誰も気が付かないだろうと思いましたが、ああ悲しいかな、ソーは気付きました。

部屋には他の者たちもいました。王室の衛士たちが壁際に並び、角のある兜を輝かせていました。ラウフェイの背後には、毛皮のマントとシンプルでラフなチュニックを着たヨトゥンの代表団が立っていました。ロキは弟たちの数人がその中に混じっているのに気付きましたが、弟たちが言葉や仕草で挨拶をしようとしませんでしたので、彼もお返しに弟たちを無視しました。

ヘラがとうとう口を開きました。「きっと、この日は双方の歴史に残る日となることだろう。アスガルドとヨトゥンが、同じテーブルに着いている。なんと素晴らしい時代に我らはいることだろう」彼女のつややかな黒い頭がゆっくりとラウフェイの方へ向けられました。

「歴史の話などに興味はない、」と、ラウフェイが言いました。「オーディンはどこだ？ きゃつは招いた客に会う気もないのか？」王がアスガルドの巻物を取り出してテーブルの上に放りました。ヒビの入ったアスガルド王室の赤いロウの封印が、巻物が転げるにつれてはがれ落ちました。

ソーはその野蛮な顔に混乱を浮かべてロキの方を見ましたが、この情報に直面してロキは苦心して冷静さを保ちました。オーディンスリープに深く陥っている主神がこのような親書を送れるはずがありません。他の誰かが送ったのだということはロキの目には明らかでしたが、何の目的があってというところは、彼には想像がつきませんでした。

「我が父は——」ラウフェイに向き直って、ソーが話し始めました。

「残念ながら王はただいま出席できないのです」と、ヘラが割って入りました。「王は緊急の問題に対処されるために呼ばれ、心からの遺憾の意と共に代理として我らをよこしました。王はあなたに逢うのをとても楽しみにしていた」

ソーがその嘘に抗議しようかというように口を開きましたが、ロキは睨みつけて彼を黙らせました。真実を分かち合うにはまだ、この場の空気はあまりに緊張をはらんでいました。

ラウフェイから鼻笑いが噴きだしました。彼が木と骨でできた王冠の先に指で触れました。「疑わしいな、だがどうでもよかろう。オーディンが交渉の席で子供たちに代弁させたいというなら、そうするがよい」

「王はもちろん、議論されるべき問題のいくつかを私に説明してくれました」と、ヘラがスムーズに言いました。「貴殿も喜ばしきニュースをお聞きとお見受けしますが？」

ロキは顔を上げました。恐怖が彼の血に染みこみ、冷たくなり、さらに凍りつかせました。テーブルの端の席から、牡親が硬質なルビーの瞳で彼をじっと見ていました。

「聞いた、」と、ラウフェイが平坦に言いました。「ではそれは事実なのか、ロキ？ お前はアスガルド人の子を宿しているのか？」王の巨大な頭がソーの方へ傾けられました。

「はい」その嘘はまるで誰か他の者の唇から、遠いところに居る者の唇からのように聞こえました。「私に祝いを言いに来たのですか、牡親？」

「お前に祝いを？」ラウフェイの顔が嫌悪に皺寄りました。「祝いの言葉を受け取るような何をお前がしたというのだ？ そこらのどんな淫売とて横たわって種に満たされることぐらいできようぞ。まったく、お前が抗ってさえ——」

ソーがあまりに素早く立ち上がったため、椅子を倒してしまいました。「あなたはこの館の客だ、ラウフェイ」と、彼が唸りました、「だがそれでも皇太子に対してそのような口を利く権利は与えられぬぞ！」

ラウフェイはうるさそうに片手を振りました。「わしは我が子にわしの好きなように話すまで」

「座れ、オーディンソン、」動かず、動かされもせず、ロキは呟きました。「あなたは自分で自分を間抜けにしている。それに——」と、彼は声をさらに落して、ソーの方へ向き直りました。「あなたのゲームは終わった。もうフリを続ける必要はないだろう、フン？」

「だが——」ソーは口をぴしゃりと閉じて、尊厳を保ったまま椅子を正し、ロキが言った通りにしました。

ロキは牡親ラウフェイにもう一度注意を向けました。「何か言ってましたね？ もし私が戦士のように抗っていたら、私はあなたの理想に近づいたかもしれない、とそうですか？」

「ま、お前が戦士の地位に達するなど誰ひとり期待したことなどないわ、ロキ。だがこのアスガルド人どもなら、お前もほとんど同等だ。お前がより多くの挑戦を提示しなかったことについては、わしは失望していると言わざるを得んな」

「それでいて私たちが最後に話したとき、牡親——あなたも覚えているでしょう。彼らは私が今まで唯一知っていた故郷から私を引き摺り出していたのですよ？——あなたは逆らわないよう指示しました。私がとうとうヨトゥンヘイムのためになにか役立つのだから喜べと」ロキの氷の仮面は砕け散りつつありました、彼の声は熱を帯び、瞳は閃いていました。「だのに今やわたしは正反対のことをすべきだったと言う」

ロキは、ソーから何かが波のように発散されているのを感じ取れました——おそらくは、怒りでしょうか？ ロキは無駄に彼のことを気に掛けるようなことはしませんでした。ソーの手がテーブルかけの下で彼の手に触れるのを感じたとき、彼は何も考えずにさっと手を引きました。

「わしは、お前はわしの命令にもかかわらず抗うだろうと思っておったと言っておるのだ。この度に限り、お前が後者に従ったのは残念なことよのう」ラウフェイが不満そうに言いました。「わしにとっては全てが込み入ったことになってしもうたわい」

ロキの苦しむ心が喉につかえました。彼はいまにやってやっと、自分の牡親が語った言葉の行間の意味に気付いたのです。ラウフェイは彼が抗うことを期待していました。彼は、ロキのアスガルド人の夫が、全てのアスガルド人と同じくらい残忍で容赦ないことを期待していました。彼は、敵の土地でロキが殺されるのを期待していました。

ロキは死んでいるはずでした。そして彼が未だ呼吸していて、そして実際に、表立って王子の子を身籠っているという事実は、いまやヨトゥンの王位継承権が完全に混乱していることを意味しました。ラウフェイはそれを正すためにここにいるのです。

そして王がそれを知ってここへ来た唯一の理由は、ヘラが主神の名をかたって親書を送るがよいと決心したからです。ロキはテーブルの上座に座り、事の成り行きに無関心な顔で座って爪を調べているヘラを、鋭く見ました。彼女はいつでも私を殺せた、と彼は思いました、ですが彼女はそうしませんでした。彼は囮として生かされていたのです。この全てが罠でした。

ラウフェイはまだ話し続けていました、自分の問題にすっかり夢中になって、身に迫る危険など眼中にないのです。「お前は自分の生得の権利を放棄せねばならん、もちろん」と、王が言いました。「おまえの腹の中の子はオーディンの家のものだ、そして自然とおまえも此処に留まることとなる。お前が退いて、弟のルグワーが皇太子としておまえの地位につく方がより適切であろう」

ロキはヨトゥンの一団と共に立っているルグワーを見ました。弟の剃り上げた頭はごつごつしていました。その長い顔と鈍い目は堂々たる振る舞いにはまったく似つかわしくないものでした。そのとき、勝ち誇った笑みがその唇に浮かびました。これが氷の玉座の後継ぎだというのでしょうか？

愚か者たちが。もしヘラがやりたいようにやれば、玉座などなくなるのですから。

「牡親、この問題はプライベートに話し合おうではありませんか」と、ロキは言いました。彼は、ヘラの方へ投げた視線がラウフェイにとって充分な手掛かりになることを願いました。もしほんの少しの間だけでも自由に話ができれば……。「あなたと一緒に詳細について検討できればうれしいのですが」

ラウフェイはフンと匂いを嗅ぎました。「話し合うことなど何もない。お前は宣言を書く必要もないのだ。全て準備は整っておる。お前はただサインすればよい」

「お願いです、牡親」ロキは食いしばった歯の間から話しました。「一緒に条件を検討しなければなりません、プライベートで」

「そうね、」と、ヘラが言い、衛士たちと壁に並んだゲストたちを仕草で示しました。「しばらくのあいだ席を外すがよい、お前たちみなだ。王家の耳だけにしておいたほうがよいことがあるものだ。しばらくの間だ、終わったらまた呼び戻すゆえ」

ヘラの命令に王家の衛士たちは隊列を組んで扉から出ていきました。ヨトゥンの一団はラウフェイからのゆっくりとした頷きを待ってから続いて出ていきました。ロキは意気消沈しながら去って行く者たちを見つめていました。だめ、と彼は叫びたかったのです、こうやって終わるのかと！

扉が重い音を立てて閉まりました。ロキは唇を舐め、もう一度、二人がいる危険な位置を牡親にわからせようとしました。

「とにかく私の言うことを聞いてくださりさえすれば——」

「そのちっぽけな舌を振りまわすのをいいかげんにやめんか？」と、ラウフェイが怒鳴りました。「お前はわしの評議会とわしの一族の前でわしに恥をかかせた。なぜお前はいつもそう扱いづらいのだ、ロキ？」王の厳しい赤い目が長子をねめつけました。「なぜわしがお前のような子に呪われなければならなかったのかさっぱりわからん」

「ロキは恩寵だ、呪いなんかじゃない！」ソーが咆哮し、再び立ち上がりました。「あんたはそれに気づかないことによって自分に恥をかかせているんだ、ラウフェイ王！」

ロキはその誇示にため息をついて、頭を抱えました。「ソー、ここは芝居がかったことをする時ではない」

ヘラの声がはっきりと部屋中に響き渡りました。「そう、かんしゃくが荒れ狂っているわ」彼女が立ち上がり、後ろで手を組んでテーブルの周りをゆっくりと回りました。「一杯のワインなど提案したいのだが？ エールのマグでも？ このようなデリケートな事柄を話し合う前に心を落ち着かせるような何かをな」

「飲み物などいらぬ！ わしに必要なのはこの役立たずの後継ぎを分かつことだけじゃ」と、ラウフェイが吐き捨てました。「その後で、南平原からお前たちの軍隊を撤退させる問題に移れるというものよ」

ヘラが、まだ床に座ったまま彼女に向かって話しかけながらすこしだけ振り返っている牡親の背後へ移動すると、ロキは立ちあがりました。牡親にはまだ分かっていないのです。なぜ分からないのでしょうか？

「実際のところ、物事をさらに簡略化できると私は思うがね」と、ヘラが言いました。

姉の声の中にその意図を聞き取ったソーが、腕を伸ばしながら前に踏み出しました。「ヘラ、やめろ——」

「やめて！」と、ロキは叫びました。

すべては遅すぎました。

気ちがいの将軍の笑みと同じぐらい鋭く残忍な刃が、背後からラウフェイの胸を突き抜けました。どうすることもできずに立ち尽くしているロキの頬に血が飛び散りました。彼は牡親が、自分の胸を貫いている武器を見おろしているのを見ていました、それから虚ろな赤い目を上げてロキの凝視と視線を合わせました。その口が開きましたが、一筋の血以外、言葉は何も出てきませんでした。

巨人は死んで、テーブルの上に突っ伏しました。

ヘラはため息をつきながら、魔術で呼び出した武器をラウフェイのピクついている体から抜き取りました、武器の超常的なエッジが肋骨と背骨を引っかけながら滑り出てきてそれから消えました。「私自身、ワインのグラスをいただきたかったものだわ」と、彼女が言いました。

ロキは牡親の方へ行きながら小さくすすり泣きを漏らしました。牡親の目からは光が消えていましたが、もちろんロキは何かをすべきではありませんか？ 傷を抑えようとするとか？ ラウフェイがロキの人生にもたらしたすべての憎しみと悲しみをもってして、彼はそれでもロキの牡親でした。もしかしたらロキは彼を救えるかもしれません、もしかしたら彼は——

でもソーが彼を引き戻しました、その手がロキの腕を強く掴んでいました。「ヘラ、なんということをしてくれたんだ？」と、彼が叫びました。

彼女は、二人が死体と一緒にまだ彼女と同じ部屋にいたのを今初めて思い出したかのように目を上げました。「いろんな面倒の手間を自分で省いたのよ、たぶんね。さて、どこまでいったかしら？ おお、そうだった」彼女は死体をそこに残したまま、つかつかと扉の方へ歩いていきました。

ロキは牡親から決して目を離さずに、掴まれたソーの手の中でもがきました。「牡親には私が必要だ。牡親のところへ行かなくちゃ、私はどうしても——」

「気の毒だが、彼は死んだ」ソーが彼を離れた隅っこの方へ引っ張っていきました。「俺たちはここを出なきゃならん」

ヘラが華麗な身振りで扉の双のパネルを押し開けました。ロキはすぐ外の廊下の光景に息を喘がせました。青い肉の山、彼の身内のヨトゥンたち、彼の弟たちが、血を滴らせた剣を手にその上に立つ王宮の衛士たちによってばらばらに切り刻まれていました。

「我が弟とその配偶者が、ヨトゥンの王を暗殺した」ヘラが彼女の同胞に宣言しました。「私のために彼らを殺しなさい、どう？ それより、もし彼らが抵抗したら圧伏しなさい。私には他に気に掛けねばならぬことがある」そして肩越しに二人に向かってうっすらと笑みを投げ掛けながら、ヘラは倒れたヨトゥンたちを踏み越えて去っていきました。

王家の衛士たちが部屋に突入してきて、ロキは絶望しました。衛士たちの数は多く、そして二人は武装していません。それはまったく絶望的でした。彼は罠にかかった動物のように死ぬでしょう。誰も嘆いてはくれません。ソーがタペストリーの後ろに隠された秘密の扉へと彼を引き入れなかったら、彼は凍りついてその場に立ち尽くしていたでしょう。

「なっ——？」二人の背後で扉が音を立てて閉まり、ロキは息を喘がせました。二人を待っていたヘイムダルが掲げている松明が唯一の明かりの、暗い通路に立っていることに気付きました。

「これを持って」と、ヘイムダルが言って松明をロキの手に押し付けました。「私は扉に突っ張りをします」

王子の従者がそうしているあいだ、ロキは素早く辺りを見回してソーが慌ただしく鎧を身に着けているのを見ました。それは二人の足元に置いてありました。ヘイムダルはそれを持ってくるほどに分かっていました。

「これはなんだ？」と、ロキは詰問しました。「こんなことが起こるのをあなたは知っていたのか？」

「姉がある時点で動き出すことは分かっていた、」と、胸鎧のストラップを掛けながらソーが言いました、「だがそれが今日になるとは思いもしなかった、或いは姉がラウフェイを殺害するつもりだったとは。申し訳ない、皇太子。俺には止められなかった」

王家の衛士たちが扉を叩き、破片が割れました。樫の扉越しに、ロキには彼らの荒々しい叫び声が聞こえました。

「これは永遠には保たない」と、彼は言いました。

「行かなければ」ヘイムダルが二人を王宮の奥深くへ導きました。召使用の通路だと、ロキは気付きました。彼らは、召使たちが静かに目に入らないように動くために使わなければいけない隠されたトンネル網の中にいるのです。

進んでいきながら、ソーが腰に短い剣を帯で留めつけました。「我らの手勢は、ヘイムダル？」と、彼が聞きました。「立ち上がるための準備はできているか？ ヘラは王宮の衛士たちを手駒にしている、だがもし我らが大隊を立ち上げられれば——」

「王子、我らの大義に忠実な多くの戦士がいます、だが皆はあなたのパワーが戻ったという何らかの印を待っています。いくらかはあなたと共に立ちましょう、だが我らの側に神が立つことなく将軍に立ち向かうのは自殺行為だと思う者はもっと多い」

ロキの心は忙しなく駆け巡りました。それではソーは、このあいだもずっと自分の駒を動かしていたというのでしょうか？ でも彼の稲妻なくしては、全ては無駄になってしまいます。

ソーがそっと罵り声を上げました。「ならば、父上のところへ行かねばならん。俺たちの唯一の希望は父上を目覚めさせることだ。父上なら俺の力を元に戻せる」

その見えない目と共にロキの方を向いたヘイムダルの顔が松明の明かりに浮かび上がりました。「おそらく、皇太子が——？」

「だめだ」と、ソーが言いました。その言葉がヒリヒリと生々しく喉に籠っていて、それを聞いてロキはまばたきしました。「議論している暇はない。父上の寝台の元へ連れて行ってくれ」

暗がりの中を何度も紆余曲折したあと、三人は新たな扉に辿りつき、それが主神のプライベートな翼棟へと開かれました。ロキの目は突然の昼明かりにしばたかれましたが、目を慣らす暇などありませんでした。ソーとヘイムダルが彼と共にオーディンの居室へと急ぎました。

「おお、神々よ」扉を押し開けたとき、ソーが息を吐くように言いました。

床の上には何体もの死体がありました。主神に忠実を尽くした数人の衛士たちだと、ロキは推察しました。彼らの金の兜が血まみれの死体の横の床石の上に転がっていました。そして船型の寝台の中には最後の死体がありました。オーディンは死んで青ざめ、その喉はひとすじの恐るべき赤い切り疵でした。その一つ目は開いていて、天井を見据えていました。彼は殺人者を見たのだろうか、とロキは思い巡らしました。ヘラは自分で彼の喉に刃を走らせたのでしょうか、それとも配下の者がこの恐ろしい行為をするよう手配したのでしょうか？

「父上、」ソーがオーディンの寝台のそばに膝から崩れ落ちました。その手が死者の冷たい、白い手に伸ばされました。「父上、申し訳ありません」と、彼がすすり泣きました。

その光景はロキの心を鎧っている氷の層を砕くに充分でした。彼は自分の弱さを叱りました。彼の敵は彼の同情など必要としません。でも彼にはそのことを考えるひまがありませんでした。外の廊下では騒ぎが起こっていました。ロキは、遠い悲鳴、金属と金属がぶつかり合う音、混乱した叫び声を聞きました。ここに留まるのは安全ではありません。

「ソー、ここを去らなければ」彼は鎧を付けた肩に片手を置きました、その肩は彼の手の下で震えていました。喪失の痛みをロキは密接に理解しました、自分自身が直近に経験したことなのですから、でも生き延びねばという本能が打ち勝ちました。もし彼が冷静な頭脳の役を果たさねばならないのなら、彼はその役目を引き受けるしょう。嘆き悲しむ時間はありません、二人のどちらにとってもです。「あなたの父のためにできることはもうなにもない。私たちは行かなければ」

「これからどうすれば、王子？」と、ヘイムダルが問い掛けました。

おお、ヘイムダルが万策尽きているのなら、彼らは確かに困ったことになっています。ロキはソーを立ち上がらせて視線を合わせ、黙ったまま答えを請い求めました。

ソーは涙が落ちるにまかせながら、ロキと視線を分かち合いました。嘆きが決断へと道を譲りました。彼の青い目がすこしやわらぎました。

「ロキと俺は、これから厩へ行く。ヘイムダル、」と、彼が言いながら従者を見ました。「集めうる限りの者たちを集めてくれ。大広間で会おう。我らはそこにて立ち上がるぞ」

ヘイムダルが一つ頷きをくれました。「幸運を、王子」彼がさっと二人から離れていきました。

「私には理解できない。なぜ大広間に行く前に厩へ行かなければならないんだ？」と、ロキは聞きました。

「そこへ着いたら説明する」と、ソーが言いました。混沌の音が大きくなってきました。「行こう、あまり時間がない」

暗黙の合意により、二人の手は互いを探し出し、走りながら結びつきました。ロキは反対しませんでした。そうでもなければ分かたれてしまう危険が大きすぎました。二人が向かうところどこにも死と破壊がありました。二人は何度も床に倒れた死者を飛び越え、あるいは王宮の壁に沿って荒れ狂いタペストリーやカーテンを食んでいる炎を避けざるを得ませんでした。ひとびとの流れがあらゆる方向に走り、王宮の衛士たちが狂ってしまったと恐怖に叫んでいました。ソーはみなに王宮を離れ、森へ向かうよう大喝し、そしてほとんどの者たちが彼の命令に従っているようでした。自らの凶運に向かってむやみと向かい続けている者たちのことは、ロキは立ち止まって考えたりしませんでした。

ついに、二人は厩が置かれた中庭に突入しました。叫び声や泣き喚く声が四方から響き渡り、馬たちを恐慌に陥れていました。馬たちは蹄で馬房の扉を蹴り、ロキの耳を苦しめるような声でいなないていました。ソーはそれらの馬たちを無視し、ストームブレイカーが納められているところへ素早く移動しました。まだら模様の戦馬は戦さの音に慣れていましたから、心構えができていて静かにじっと立っていました。

「鞍を着けているひまはない」ストームブレイカーを馬房から引き出しながら、ソーが呟きました。「あなたは裸馬に乗らなければならない」

「なんだって、私が？」と、ロキは尻込みしました。「あなたが彼に乗るんじゃないのか？」

「いや、」と、ソーが言いました。彼はロキを掴むと、ほとんど投げつけるように馬の背に乗せました。「ヨトゥンヘイムはあなたを必要としている。今やあなたはかの国の正当な王だ。あなたはなんとしても故国に戻るすべを見つけなければいけない」

ロキは馬の背から落ちまいと、ストームブレイカーの灰色のたてがみを掴みました、馬が脚を蹴り心臓が激しく脈打ちました。「でもこの生き物をコントロールできるのはあなただけだ！」と、ロキは抗議しました。「なぜ私がこれに乗らねば——？」

「あなたは、こいつをコントロールする必要はない。ただしっかり掴まっていろ。こいつは速いし強い。あなたを安全な場所へ連れて行ってくれる」ソーが馬の顔を両手で挟み、あのうるうるとした黒い目の間に額を押しつけました。ストームブレイカーが彼に触れられて落ち着き、静かに息を吐いていました。「頼むから彼の面倒を見てくれ」と、ソーがささやきました。「お願いだ」

「あなたはどうする？」と、ロキは言いました。「あなたは一緒に来ないのか？」

ソーが馬を離し、下がりながら首を横に振りました。「俺はここに残ってヘラに立ち向かわなければならない」

「だがヘイムダルが言っていたことを聞いただろう！ あなたのパワーなくしては、あなたには充分な手勢がない。彼女は立ちふさがるものを全て焼き尽くすつもりだ。あなたには勝ち目はない！」

「そうだ、」と、ソーが認めました。「だが少なくとも俺は彼女の進みを遅らせることはできる」彼が剣を抜きました、もう一方の手で、彼はロキの手を取りました。「アスガルドは落ちるだろう、それは分かっている。だがもういいのだ。今大事なことは、あなたの安全を守ることだけだ」

「なぜ？」ロキはその奇妙なアスガルド人の顔を、決意を固め、名づけようのないなにかをその目にあふれさせた顔を見おろしました。「なぜ私がどうなるか気にするのだ、オーディンソン？」

「なぜなら、俺は——」ソーが言葉を切りました。目を逸らし唾を飲みました。彼の手がロキの手を握りしめました。「このことをあなたに告げる気は毛頭なかった。あなたが聞きたくもないことであなたに重荷を掛けたくはなかったのだ。だが今、全ての終わりの時にあって、あなたに知っていて欲しい、そして少しでもあなたの理解の一助となることを願う」彼が、まことの春の青い目で見上げて、そして言いました。「あなたを愛している、皇太子。あなたはどの王国のどんなものよりも俺にとっては大切なものだ。もし俺が死にゆくのなら、あなたがこの先も生きつづけることを知りつつ死にたいのだ」彼が二人の握り合った手を唇へと運び、ロキの指の節に軽くキスをしました。「許してくれ。俺はどうしても自分を止められなかった」

「ソー……」と、ロキは胸を詰まらせながら言いました。彼はいったい何を耳にしているのでしょう？ これは現実なのでしょうか？ 二人は共に——？

二人の手が分かたれました。ソーの顔は涙に濡れていました。「さあ、行け」と、彼が言いました。

ロキには何も考えられませんでした。動くこともできませんでした。舌はからからに乾いた彼の口の中で膨れあがっていました。「待って——」

剣の平たい面で、ソーがストームブレイカーの臀部を打ちました。「行け！」と、彼が命じました、そして馬が厩からギャロップで飛び出し、中庭を通って王宮の門から出ていきました。

ロキはこの生き物のたてがみにしがみつき、彼らの周りで世界が走り去るあいだ、熱い馬の体躯に顔を押しつけていました。

「待って！」と、彼は呼掛けましたが、その声は風に流されて、失われました。


	15. Chapter 15

馬は王宮の敷地を猛烈なペースで突き抜け、ロキを城下の町へと連れ出しました。ロキにはほとんど見えませんでした——あまりに激しく馬の首にしがみついていて、かろうじて顔を上げられただけでしたから——でも彼は悲鳴を、戦いの音を聞きました。戦闘は周辺の村にも及んでいて、安全なところなどありませんでした。

それでもロキの思いは、自分が乗っている混じりけのない筋肉の塊りでも、この荒っぽい乗馬で確実にこさえるだろう痣のことでも、ストームブレイカーの怒涛の蹄の前を命からがらと逃げ回っている多くのアスガルド人の上にもありませんでした。

ロキの思いははただソーと、あの耐え難い別離だけに向けられていました。

あのけだものが……彼を愛していた？ いつから？ そしてどうして？ 自分の不実な心にひどく囚われているロキにとって、自分が愛情を向けていた対象がそれほど苦しんでいたのを見逃していたなんで、まったく意味をなしませんでした。けだものがその見下げ果てた計画を止めたのはそのせいだったのでしょうか——利用される苦痛をロキに味あわせないために？ その決断はソーにとって自分の王国を犠牲にすることになります。彼自身の命を。

二人で過ごした夜の記憶がロキの心の中に渦巻きました。あの青い目がくれた全ての眼差し、あのざらざらした手のタッチ、ソーが言ったすべての言葉、彼がくれた全ての贈り物、この計画はもう終わったのだとヘイムダルに告げた後でさえ——

ロキは不動の確信に捉えられました。ソーのもとへ行かねばなりません。手遅れになる前に。

「止まって！」馬のたてがみをぐいと引っ張りながら、彼は叫びました。「私を連れ戻して！」

馬は、もちろん、彼の命令など聞きませんでした。馬はロキと共に混雑した町の通りを駆け抜け、災難に遭っている村人たちや金のマントをまとった護衛兵たちを蹴散らしました。ストームブレイカーが横倒しになった荷車を飛び越え、向こう側に激しい勢いで着地し、ロキの肺から呼気が押し出されてしまいましたが、馬はなお全力疾走していました。

ロキは、馬から飛び降りるという考えを思い浮かべた途端に捨てました。自分の頭が地面の上でメロンのように割れるという考えを楽しむ気にはなれませんでした。彼は馬に必死にしがみつきました。

「お願いだ、」と、彼はささやき、馬が理解してくれることを願いました。「お前の主人の命が危ないんだ。どうしても戻らなければ！」

もしかしたらこの戦馬が彼の言葉を聞いたのかもしれません。もしかしたら前途に現れた炎の壁のせいかもしれません。後者の可能性が高いでしょう。

ともかくも、ストームブレイカーが疾走を止め、大きないななきと共に後足で立ち上がりました。馬の背から滑って地面に転がり落ちながら、ロキは息を喘がせました。彼はそこに横たわったまま、激しい活動に荒い息を吐いていましたが、馬は動揺も見せず、尻尾をひらめかせると、逆巻く群衆の中へと消えていきました。

ロキはひしめき合うひとたちから踏まれる前に立ち上がりました。彼は頬から泥を拭い、黒だけでなく赤いものが付いてきた指を凝視しました。彼には牡親の血を洗い落とす暇さえなかったのです。彼は身震いをこらえました、生き延びたければ現在に集中しなければなりません。

徒歩の今では、恐怖の光景はより一目瞭然でした。血まみれの頭を抱えてよろめいている男たち、赤ん坊を胸に抱きしめてはためくスカートで走ろうとしている女たち、助けを求めて泣き叫ぶ小さな子供たちもいます。王宮の衛士たちは混乱の中を死神のように動き回り、動くものは何でも攻撃していました。この悲惨さの規模はロキに、戦争で荒廃したヨトゥンヘイムを思い起こさせました。ヘラはどうして己が民にこのようなことをできるのでしょう？

彼の目は、粗雑なハンマーとかなとこの黒い形が描かれた、揺れている木製の看板に止まりました。鍛冶屋です。ロキは手首を取り巻いている金の環に触れ、それからひとのなみをかき分けて鍛冶師の仕事場のひんやりとした暗がりへと入っていきました。そこが空っぽなのを見て彼の心は沈みました——鍛冶屋の道具さえも道具箱から消えていました。恐怖にかられた群衆が身を守る武器を求めてここを襲ったに違いない、とロキは悟りました。

「そこのお前、止まれ！」彼の背後から声が鳴り響きました。

ロキは振り返り、山のように大きな男が扉への道を塞いでいるのを見て、心臓が口から飛び出しそうになりました。男の肉付きのいい手には恐ろしげな矛（ほこ）が握られていました。

「お前は将軍の側の者か？」と、男が詰問しました。

ロキは首を傾けました。その声を知っています。「ヴォルスタッグ？」と、彼は目を眇めました。「あなたなのか？」

彼の夫の体の大きな仲間が影の中から踏み出て、こちらもロキを認めてまばたきました。「王婿！ だがあなたはここでなにをしているんです？」

ロキは腕を上げて金色の腕輪をじゃらっと鳴らしました。「自分を解き放つ方法を見つけようとしている。それであなたは？ ソーと一緒なのか？」

ヴォルスタッグは毛むくじゃらの頭を振りました。「俺はまだ彼を見つけとらん。俺の仲間のファンドラルとホーガンが無慈悲に打ち倒されるのは見た。俺たちは手合わせをしているところを不意をつかれた、ヘラの手下がやったんだ。レディ・シフの姿は混乱の中で失った。彼女が生きているかそうでないか俺には分からん。俺は彼女を探していたんだ、だが——」彼が赤くなった目を低い天井に向けました。「我が友人達、我が家——どうしてこんなことになったんだ？」

ロキはさっと前に出ました。「私たちには涙にくれる暇はない。あなたの王子は私たちの助けを必要としている、そして私には鍛冶屋が必要だ。どこにいるだろう？」

苦い笑いがヴォルスタッグの口から洩れました。「鍛冶屋など見つけられまいよ、今はな！ 走れるものはみな山へ向かっている」

「ならば——」ロキは荒々しくまわりを見回し、それから彼の目は、ヴォルスタッグがその大きな手で担いでいる矛に落ちました。彼は自分の左手、彼が好む方の手、ソーがキスした手をじっと見ました。ある考えが浮かびました。彼は火の気のない炉のそばにあるかなとこを眺め、数歩歩いてそこに近付きました。彼はかなとこの黒い表面に左腕を乗せ、手首の環に向かって頷いてみせました。「私のためにこれを壊してくれないといけない、」と、彼は言いました。

「気でも違ったのか！」と、ヴォルスタッグが叫びました。「もしそんなことをしたら、俺はあなたの手を潰してしまう」

「確かに」ロキはごくりと唾を飲みこみました。「でももし私が片手だけでもこの縛めを外せたら、私の魔術を使えるようになるかもしれない」自分自身にその必要性を確信させながら、彼の目は地面を眺めまわしました。利き手を自由にすればより多くのパワーを得られるでしょう、そして彼はゲートウェイを開くだけのパワーを必要としていました。ムジョルニアの牢では自分のパワーを何とか行使できたではありませんか？ 片手だけでも用が足りるでしょう。それから——「私はソーが共に戦える軍隊を立ち上げられる」

「軍隊？ いったい何の話をしているんだ？」

彼はヴォルスタッグに鋭い眼差しを投げました。「私たちがここでおろおろしているあいだに、ヘラはあなたの民を虐殺している！ さあ、後生だからこのくそったれ腕を折ってくれ！」

ヴォルスタッグがためらい、それから用心深い顔つきで矛を持ち上げました。「本気なのか？」

「やれ！」命令は呼吸するように自然にきました。

「ソーが俺の背中の皮を剥いじまうことだろうて」と、ヴォルスタッグがブツブツ言いました。彼が武器を頭上高く振り上げ、激しい力で振り下ろしました。生じた音は恐怖の音でした——生身に鋼がぶつかり、桁外れの重さに骨が砕け、黄金が押しつぶされる金切り音です。

ロキは痛みに悲鳴を上げ、それから潰れた手を見て再び悲鳴を上げました。手首の金の環は捻じれていましたが、まだつながっていました。

彼はほとんど気を失いそうになりましたが、かなとこの上にしっかりと腕を据えました。「もう一度」

ヴォルスタッグの顔は心配にゆがんでいました。「小さな巨人よ、それはどうかと——」

「もう一度！」と、ロキは命じました。

ヴォルスタッグがもう一度打ち据えました。今度は環は壊れ、埃だらけの床に粉々になって落ちました。ロキは叫びました、苦痛に長引く呻きでした。苦痛はまるで生き物のように、次第に大きくなり彼の中をよじれました。それでいて彼の魔術もまた輝くように燃え上がりました、なによりも重要な炎でした。これで充分なはずです。充分以上です。

「すまない、すまない、すまない」彼が地面に崩れ落ちる前に、ヴォルスタッグが彼の肩をつかみました。「気を失いそうなのか？」

懸命に気を失いまいとしている彼の視界が揺れました。まだ暗闇の中へ滑り込んでいくわけにはいきません。ソーが彼を必要としているのですから。

「大丈夫だ」と、彼はやっとのことで言いました。彼は、荒く息を吐いている胸もとに血まみれの腕を抱え込みました。「事実、これ以上ないくらいいい気分だ」汗が目の中に落ちてきて、彼はまばたいてそれを払いました。「私たちは王宮へ戻らねばならない。あまり注意を引かずに庭へ連れて行ってもらえるだろうか？」

ヴォルスタッグが頷きました。「或る道を知っている。さあ、俺につかまって。あんたはひどいこと出血している」ロキの歩行を助けたため、彼のチュニックにも血がたくさんつきました。

鍛冶屋の外では、世界は変わっていました。数分前までパニックの怒号ばかりだったのが、今では気味が悪いほど静かでした。炎は遮られることなく茅葺の屋根から屋根へと拡がっていました。一匹の迷子の羊がめぇと鳴きながら泥だらけの小道を横切り影の中へ消えていきました。そのほかには、動くものなど一つもありませんでした。二人は無限にも思える時間をかけて、苦闘しながら泥の中を歩いていきました。

「もうすぐだ」ヴォルスタッグが、王宮を取り巻く輝かしい壁の方へロキを半ば担いでいきながら言いました。「俺とソーが若かったころ、俺たちはこの秘密の抜け道を使って街へ忍びでてミードをしこたま飲んだものだ」

「素敵だこと」と、ロキは食いしばった歯の間から言いました。腕全体をガラスで貫かれるような、鋭い、はっきりとした痛みは全然和らがず、ひどくなるばかりでした。

王宮の壁の根元にあるうっそうとした茂みは、トゲだらけの荒々しいものでした。ヴォルスタッグがそれを脇に寄せて、石レンガの壁の亀裂をあらわにしました。その隙間は、大柄なヴォルスタッグがやっと通り抜けられるほどの大きさでした。ロキは苦痛の呻きを抑えながら後に続きました。

「池へはどう行ったらいい？ 曲がった木のそばにあるやつは？」と、彼は尋ねました。

ヴォルスタッグが編んだ赤い髪から葉っぱをつまみげました。「こっちだ」

二人は注意深く迷路の中を忍んで行きました。庭は暴挙の被害を受けてないようでしたが、王宮の方から響いてくる戦いの遠い音は聞こえてきました。ヘラに忠実な兵士たちがどこに潜んでいるか分かったのもではありません。ロキは折れた腕をそっと抱え込み、あまりにもあからさまな血の痕跡を残していなければいいがと願いました。彼の魔力（Seiðr）は傷ついた腕を癒したいという欲求に脈動しましたが、彼は目前に控えた任務のために、ひとしずくもあまさず使えるようにしておきたかったのです。

ヴォルスタッグが迷路の角を曲がり、驚きの声を上げました。彼の大柄な体のそばからのぞいたロキは、汚れた顔を涙で縞模様にして身を寄せ合っている三人の小さなアスガルド人の男の子たちを見ました——その子たちは、ずっと以前に、ソーの指導の下で中庭でポニーを乗り回していた子供たちだと、彼は気付きました。

そして子供たちの守護者にも気づきました、剣を掲げてヴォルスタッグと子供たちの間に立ちはだかった娘です。

「ビル！」と、彼は言いました。彼は戦士を脇へ押しやりました。「大丈夫か？」

ビルの目が安堵に大きく見開かれました。「殿！ 申し訳ありません、あなたたちが将軍の手下かどうかわからなかったものですから。あのひとたちは将軍に忠誠を誓わないひとたちすべてを殺しているんです！ そして他のひとたちは王子が王を殺したと、あるいは二人の王を殺したとか、私にはよくわかりません。すべてが滅茶滅茶で、みんな走り回って、悲鳴を上げて、戦っているから、それで私は小さい子たちをここに隠したんです」彼女の視線が、彼の負傷した腕に落ちました。「おお、殿、いったいどうなさったんですか？」

「私のことは気にするな」と、ロキは言いました。彼の胸は痛みました。子供たちは、たとえアスガルド人であっても、戦いの中にいるべきではありません。彼はヴォルスタッグの方へ向きました。「みなを連れて壁を抜けて安全なところへ連れて行ってくれ」

「あんたはどうするんだ？」と、彼が聞きました。

「私は大丈夫だ」と、ロキは嘘をつきました。彼は少年たちを安全なヴォルスタッグの腕の中へと招きました。「山へ向かえ。そこなら見つからない。あなたもだ、ビル」

「殿、御一人で進んではいけません、あなた様の状態では」娘が意味ありげに彼の腹部を見つめました。

ヴォルスタッグの顔が赤いひげの下で真っ白になりました。「なんてこった、忘れておった！ 王子の世継ぎを身籠っていながら、なんであんたは俺に打ち据えろなんて頼めたんだ？」

「私は——！」腕から新たな苦痛の波が押し寄せ、ロキは唇を噛みました。「私は身籠ってなどいなかった。あれは嘘だ。説明するには時間がかかりすぎる。さあ行け、子供たちを連れてできるだけここから遠ざかるのだ。私のことは心配するな」

「でも、殿——」ビルがためらい、それから驚くほど優雅に剣をくるりとひるがえし、柄を向けてロキに差し出しました。「少なくとも、これは持っていてください、殿。どうやら、まだ片手は大丈夫なようですから」

ロキは断るようにそのいい方の手を上げました。「あなたが持っていた方がいい。必要になるかもしれない」

「あなた様の方がもっと必要になるかもしれません」と、娘が言い張りました。「とにかくこれは実際あなた様のものなんですから。あなた様にいただいた銀貨で買ったものなのです」

「そうなのか？」

「はい、殿。王子がそうするようにと仰いました。王宮のメイドたちは全員武装しています、殿。王子は、私たちに無防備であって欲しくなかったのです、もし——いえ、必ずや将軍が打って出てくるからには」

ロキはまばたきました。それではソーは召使たちの安全をずっと気にかけていたのです。そのことを話す暇さえ二人にはありませんでした。「まぁ、もしそれが私のもの同然というのならば」彼はビルから短い剣を受け取り、右手で重さを計りました。彼が好む剣の使い方ではありませんが、何もないよりましです。「さあ行け、あなた達全員だ。できるだけここから遠ざかるのだ」

大きな腕の中に子供たちをかき集めながら、ヴォルスタッグが重々しい頷きを彼にくれました。「ユグドラシルの木はこの小道の先にある。幸運を」

ビルは、ロキをハグするといったばかげた行いをしそうに見えましたが、娘は自分を抑えました。

「お気を付けくださいまし、殿」代わりに娘がそう言いました。

アスガルド人たちがそっと立ち去り、彼を独り残しました。

ロキは、ヴォルスタッグが示した小道を歩いていきました。魔力と血が彼の指先からしたたり落ちました。もうすぐそこです。あと数ヤードです。絶対にやってのけなければいけません。ソーが待っているのです。

彼は、召喚の術を行った池のほとりを見出しました——本当にたった昨夜のことだったのでしょうか？ あれからあまりにもいろいろなことが変わってしまいました。空気は戦さの熱気で重くなっていました。まるで天候もそのことを知っているかのようでした。夜明けとともに霜の名残りも溶けてしまっていました、そして池に浮かんでいた氷は名残りさえありませんでした。頭上では、灰色の雲が堂々たる胸壁となってわきでていました。

雨。ロキは空気の中に雨の臭いを嗅ぎ取りました。

彼はそれが徴候であるように祈りました、いい徴候であるようにと。

彼は血まみれの腕を上げると、よろめく囚われびとたちと影の地である世界の狭間へと意識を集中しました。彼は王妃のことを、黄金の息子を守るであろう愛情深い母親のことを思いました。ロキはそのイメージを心にしっかりと留めました。

扉が開きました。

池の上の渦巻く光と色のポータルです。水が吸い上げられて円形の縁を作り出しました。雨が降り出しました、空気に沿って踊る軽い霧で、冷たく清々しい雨でした。ロキは身震いしました。彼はびっしょりと熱い汗をかいていました。戒めがまだほとんどきっちりと嵌っている中で呼び起こせるだけの彼の魔術は、ダムに開いたあまりに小さすぎる穴から噴き出る川のように、彼の中から溢れ出ました。これを続けていれば、きっと彼を引き裂いてしまうでしょう。

ロキはやり続けました。ポータルが拡がり、深まるにつれ彼は叫びました。それはヴェイルを超え別の場所へと達しました。そしてその中から、遂に、狩人の装具に身を包んだ王妃が踏み出てきました、突然の風に王妃のオレンジ色のドレスがなびきました。影でも、幻影でもない——生身の王妃です。

「あなたはわたくしたちのことをもう諦めてしまったかと思っていました」咆哮する魔術を越えてフリッガが呼掛けました。

ロキは震える手を掲げ続けていました。彼の意思の強さだけが扉を開き続けているのです。「一度は、」と、彼は息を喘がせました。「だけど以前も言ったように、私は何度にもわたって愚か者なのです」

王妃は頷いてこの言葉を受け入れ、それから顔を振り向けました。「わが戦士たちよ！ 我の下に！」

ポータルの扉からアスガルドの盾乙女たち、伝説のヴァルキリーたちが、新雪の色の馬に乗って出てきました。彼女たちの編んだ髪は長く輝き、その手に握られている数多の武器がきらめきました。湿った空気が彼女たちの翼のある兜から雫となって垂れました。一二人、二人、それから三人、一00人——彼女たちは出でつづけ、朗々とした声をひとつとなって上げていました。

長い黒髪の、以前にロキの喉を切り裂こうとしたヴァルキリーが、彼のそばで馬を止めました。その黒い瞳が彼をじっと見おろしました。

「またあんたね」と、彼女が言いました。「なんて呼ばれているの？」

ロキは顎を上げて彼女に話しかけました。「私は小さき——」

「これなるは強きロキ！」王妃が勢ぞろいした軍に呼掛けました。「最強の魔術師以外の誰に我らを解き放てよう？ 我らはあなたに負うています、ヨトゥンヘイムの皇太子よ！」

ヴァルキリーたちが剣や槍を宙に掲げ、承知と「ハーッ！」と声を揃えました。

ロキはこの全てに感嘆しました。フリッガが二つの世界の戸口に向けて頭をくいとして、それで、自分の努めは終わったのだと彼は理解しました。震える腕が落ち、ポータルが針の先で突いたような光へと閉じていき、それから消えてしまいました。

「レディよ、多くこのことが起こりました……この数時間の間に」いまや使い物にならなくなった腕を抱え込みながら、彼は言いました。「ヘラが王宮内を暴れまわっています。彼女は私の牡親とあなたの夫を殺しました。彼女は両王国を自分のものにするつもりだと思います」

フリッガの白い顔がさらに青ざめました。「王が死んだと？」

ヴァルキリーの一団の間に言葉が拡がっていきました。騎乗した戦士たちの嘆きが咆哮となって空気を引き裂きました。

「それでわたくしの息子は？」と、王妃が詰問しました。彼女を取り囲む軍が静まりました。「ソーはどうなりました？」

ロキは首を横に振りました。「望みはないと分かっていても、彼は自分のパワーなしで姉の軍と戦っています。私たちは彼を救わなければ」彼は堂々たるフリッガを見つめました、言葉が喉に引っかかっています。「お願いです、私は——私は彼を救わなくてはなりません」

王妃は一瞬、身動きもせず立っていました、それから腰に下げていた剣を抜きました。「ヴァルキリーたちよ！」と、王妃が叫びました。「百年ものあいだ、わたくしは我らの獄舎でしおたれていました！ 百年と千年ものあいだ、あなたたちは記憶から消え去られるまで閉じ込められていました。狂える将軍は我らの時を奪い、我らの愛する者たちを奪っています——そして今や彼女はアスガルドを自分のものにしようと考えています！ 誰が彼女を止めるのですか！」

もう一度、ヴァルキリーたちが叫び声を上げました、灰色の空気の中へと渦巻きながらどんどん大きくなる音です。彼女たちは歌っているのだと、ロキは気付きました。憤怒の歌、勝利の歌を。

「戦さへ！」フリッガが乗り手のない馬のたづなをとると、銀の鞍の上にひらりとまたがりました、剣を高く掲げています。「栄光へ！」

「強きロキよ、」と、黒髪のヴァルキリーが呼掛けました。「馬には乗れる？」

彼女が自分に話しかけているのだと気付くまで一瞬かかりました。彼は目を見開いて彼女を見上げました。「私の腕——」と、彼はやっとのことで言いました。

フリッガが片手で空中にサインを描き、そして王妃の黄金の魔力がロキの体に沿って流れました。骨が音を立てて元の位置に戻りました。筋組織が元通りに編みあがりました。その感覚に彼は歯の間からスッと息を吐きました。彼は手首を曲げてみました。まだ感じやすいですが、さっきまでの潰れた腕ではありません。

「いまのところはそれで保つでしょう、」と、フリッガが言いました。「馬に乗れますか？」

「ええ、」と、彼は言いました。「乗れます」

「じゃ私たちと乗っていきな」と、あのヴァルキリーが言い、ロキの目の前まで真っ白な馬の手綱を引きました。

ロキがかろうじて鞍の上に落ち着く間もなく、フリッガ率いる軍がどっと前進しました。剣と槍が盾を打つひとつのドラムビートになりました。ヴァルキリーたちは庭を出て王宮に直接乗り入れるあいだ一体となって歌っていて、彼女の馬たちは何世紀もの投獄を埋め合わせるかのように先を争って走りました。あまりに早かったので、まるで飛んでいるようでした。ロキの馬はいるべき場所を知っていて、操るための技などほとんど必要ありませんでした。廊下を突進する馬の蹄が石の床を蹴立てました。王宮の衛士の数人がその光景に驚いて凍りつきましたが、立ちはだかる衛士たちをヴァルキリーたちが切り捨てました。

「大広間へ、」騒々しい音を越えてロキはフリッガに呼掛けました。「ソーはそこにいます！」

王妃が頷き、馬に角を曲がらせました、軍が王妃に続き、ひとすじのよどみない正義の大河となって、王宮の中に流れを刻んでいきました。まだビルの剣をたずさえていたロキは、片手でそれを握り、もう片方をたずなに、戦いに備えました。

彼は遠くからでも大広間の扉を見分けました。かつては黄金に輝いていた扉に今は血が飛び散っていました。そこには兵士や召使たち、そして宮廷人たちの死体がごたまぜにもたれかかっていました。男たちも女たちもどうすることもできずに殺されたのです。ロキはソーを探しましたが、彼の姿は見えませんでした。

「ヘラを我が元へ連れて来よ！」近付いていく王妃に向かってあつかましくも斧槍を掲げる王宮の衛士たちの列を踏み拉きながら、フリッガが大音声で呼ばわりました。王妃の魔術はその剣と同じぐらい凄まじく放たれました。

戦闘は濃い霧になってきました。もうすべてが武器と馬体の騒乱でした。ロキは剣で切りつけ、弱っているとはいえ彼の魔力を敵に向かってらせん状に放ちました。殺したかもしれません。確信は持てませんでしたが、ソーを見つけ出すことにあまりに夢中になっていて気に掛けることさえできませんでした。彼の周りではヴァルキリーたちが歌い戦っていました。

大広間にまだ残っていた、こちら側の大義にまだ忠実な者たちがこの光景にはせ参じてきました。その者たちは王妃と長く失われていた盾乙女たちの帰還に声を上げ、力を新たにして王宮の衛士たちに対峙しました。我らはまだ勝てるかもしれない、とロキは思いました。

彼は激しく呼吸しながら、忠実な者たちの小さなひとかたまりの方へ乗りつけました。

「王子は、彼はどこだ？」と、彼は叫びました。「ソーはどこに？」

アスガルド人の戦士のひとりが廊下の先を指さしました、そしてロキは時間を無駄になどしませんでした。彼は馬から降り剣を投げ捨てました。走っているあいだ、腕の痛みがかすかにズキズキしているだけでした。重要なのはただ、彼の夫の元へ辿りつくことだけでした。

「ソー！」廊下は沈黙の大虐殺に他なりませんでした。ロキは、倒れた兵士たちや壊れた武器のあいだを通り抜けました。彼は、町を見おろすバルコニーの一種へと続いている、石の床の上の血の跡を見ました。

目の隅にチラリと赤いものが移りました。動かない、ある姿です。

「ソー、」と、彼は息を吐きました、かろうじて音になるかならないかの声です。彼はソーのそばへ駆け寄り、滑るように膝をつきました。彼はソーの肩をつかみ、思い切って揺すりました。血がたくさん流れていました。「ソー、私の声が聞こえる？」

「ロキ？」血が固まった目がはたはたと開き、それからロキの顔に据えられました。認識がその目に流れ込んできました。ソーの喉から苦痛の低い呻き声が漏れ出ました。「だめだ、あなたはここにいてはいけない。あなたは安全なところに居るべきなのだ」

涙がロキの目に浮かびました。「私は戻ってきた」

「では俺は無意味に死ぬのだ」まるで目の前の光景に耐えられないかのように、ソーが目をギュッとつむりました。

「あなたは死んだりしない、」と、ロキは言いました。「今日ではない」

「俺は死ぬのだ」と、ソーが締め付けられたような声で言いました。彼の、血まみれの手が、バルコニーへと続くアーチ形の開きに向かう石の床の上に伸ばされました。外では、冷たい霧が雨に変わり、鉄の手すりの上にそっと降り注いでいました。「俺は感じたかったのだ、」と、ソーが言いました。「最後にもう一度だけ」

彼にこの慰めを否定することはロキにはできませんでした。彼はソーを腕の中に抱え、できるかぎり優しくアーチ形の開きを通って雨の中へと引き摺って行きました。バルコニーに出ると、ロキは彼を仰向けに寝かせ、雨のしずくが彼の顔に降り注ぐよう膝の上に彼の頭を乗せました。

ソーがため息をつきました、その目は真っ黒な雲を見上げていました。雨が彼の涙と混じりました。「ありがとう、皇太子」と、彼がささやきました。彼の呼吸はどんどん苦しげになってきました。

ロキは、全身を震わせて黙ったまま泣きました。彼はその言葉を言わなければなりません。ここへ来るためにあんなにも苦闘したのです。なぜ言わなければならないことを言えないのでしょうか？

「ソー」彼はソーのヒゲに覆われた頬を両手で包みました。「私を見て」

あの奇妙な青い目——苦痛と恋しさに満ち満ちた目が——ロキの方に向けられました。「すまない、」と、ソーが言いました。「俺は……」

彼の目が閉じました。

「だめ」ロキはスッと息を吸いました。「だめ、だめ、だめ、だめ、だめ。ソー！ 起きて」彼は血まみれの顔からソーの髪を掻き上げました。「あなたを愛している、聞こえる？ 今まで愛したどんなものよりもあなたを愛している、そして愛せないと言ってすまなかった、私は嘘をついた、私はいつも嘘をつくんだ。あなたを憎んでいるはずだったときでさえあなたを愛していた。あなたを愛することを止められるなんて思わない。お願いだから、目を開けなくちゃだめだ」

ソーは目覚めませんでした。その顔は力が抜けピクリとも動きませんでした。ロキは涙を流しながら、その顔を見ていました。彼の愛は純粋さが足りなかったのでしょうか？ 真実味にかけていたのでしょうか？ それとも単に遅すぎたのでしょうか？

「あなたを愛している、」と、ロキはささやきました。「あなたを愛している、ソー、お願いだから」彼は身を屈めて震える唇をソーの口に押し当てました。ぴりりとする塩気と血の味に満ちた、二人の初めてのキスです。それでもソーは動きませんでした。ロキは身を引き、その愛する顔の中に生命の徴候を探しました。何もありませんでした。

ロキは、大きく、長く、原始的で、打ち負かされた、引き絞られるような声を上げました。彼はソーの胸に顔を置いてしがみつきました、彼のアスガルド人の夫、彼の野蛮人、彼の美しいけだものに。鎧をガチャつかせながら近づいててくる足音が彼の耳に入りましたが、ロキは彼らに何の注意も払いませんでした。ヘラの手下に来させればいい、と彼は思いました。少なくとも全ての終わりに、彼はここで愛するひとのそばで死ぬでしょう。

そのときです……。

そのとき、何が起こったかあなたはご存知でしょう。奇跡です。

ザラザラした手が、ソーの鎧の留め具をつかんでいるロキの手を覆いました。

ロキは顔を上げました、口はハッと喘いで開きました。「ソー？」

ソーの目はもはや青ではありませんでした。それはもっとも純粋な稲妻のように白く、ぴしぴしとパワーをあふれさせていました。どこか遠いところで石が砕ける音が、レンガが爆発する音が、鋼の鳴る音がしました。ソーが片手を宙に差し出し、そしてあのハンマー、ムジョルニアがパシリと音を立てて彼の手のひらに収まりました。

「ロキ、」と、ソーが言いました、ハンマーが二人の頭上に掲げられていました。

稲妻がソーの体を取り巻いていることなど気にせずに、ロキは彼にもう一度キスしました。ちっとも痛くはありませんでした。稲妻が彼の肌に触れたとき、まるで飛んでいるように感じられました。雷のように明々としていました。彼の夫は復興され、再び神となったのです。二人はロキの唇がその喜びにしびれるまで、ソーの唇の温かさとロキをしっかりと抱きしめているその腕の力強さだけが彼の知っている全てになるまでキスしました。

二人は身を離しましたが、二人の唇のあいだはまだシュウシュウという稲妻で結ばれたままでした。

「俺もあなたを愛している」と、ソーが言いました。

「よかった」ロキは唾を飲み、最後の涙をぬぐいました。「それは——それはとてもよかった。だが、戦いはまだ終わっていない。一緒になんとかしようじゃないか？」

「喜んでご一緒しよう」ソーが立ちあがりました、そして嵐が巻き起こす風に乗って地面から一ンチ浮かびました。「だがその前に、」と、彼が呟いて、まだ金の環が彼を捉えている右の手首に手を置きました。

ぴりりとする稲妻が流れ込んできて、彼は息を喘がせました。手首と足首の環が粉々に砕け散って石の床に落ちました。首の周りの金の環は二つに折れ、ソーがそれを脇に放り投げました。魔術がロキを包みこみ、彼のお気に入りのマントも戻ってきました。彼はソーを見上げ、自分の目もやはり輝いているのを知っていました。

「これはずっといい気分だ」と、彼は言いました。

ソーが微笑み、それから槍を突き出して近付いてくる金の鎧をまとった衛士たちの一団を眺めました。彼がいんぎんにロキに前へという仕草をしました。「どうぞお先に」

ロキは弾けでる魔術で一団の半分を簡単に仕留めました、そして残りはソーが、地面にそのマイティ・ハンマーを叩きつけて一掃しました。さらに多くの兵士たちが大広間からあふれ出てきました。いとも自然に、ロキとソーは背中合わせで戦いました。二人の混じりあったパワー ——白い稲妻と、緑の魔力——は、ロキがこれまでに見た最も美しいものでした。

「彼らは間違いなく、あなたの母の軍から撤退しているんだ、」と、戦いの合間にロキは言いました。「母上はヴァルキリーたちといっしょにここにいる。おお、あなたに話したっけ？ ヴァルキリーは本当に存在する」

「どうやらこれが片付いたら、俺たちはいろんなことを話し合わないといけないようだな」ソーは衛士の胸を蹴り、バルコニーの外へと吹っ飛ばしました。「ところで、あなたの腕はどうしたんだ？」

「ヴォルスタッグが折ったんだ」ロキは怪我をした腕を胸の前に丸めて、右手で魔術を向けていました。「彼に腹を立てないでくれ。私がそうするよう頼んだのだ」

「話し合うことがたくさんだな」と、ソーが呟いて、ハンマーを振りまわしました。

「弟よ！」ヘラの冷たい声が王宮中にこだましました。二人は一体となって向き直り、気の狂った将軍が、両手にそれぞれ剣を携え、血を滴らせながら二人の方へ歩いてくるのを見ました。「本当に？」と、ソーの手にハンマーが握られているのを見て彼女が冷笑しました。「このすべての工作——何年にもわたった計画を！私の壮大なる瞬間を、お前はその安っぽい誇示で損なおうというのか？」

「あなたの行いに壮大なところなど何もない、姉上」と、ソーが声を轟かせました。「あなたのやったことはアスガルドの不名誉だ」

「アスガルドの不名誉？」ヘラの頭がクレーンのように後ろに動きました。「まだお前は分からないの？」彼女は急ぐことなく前に進んできました、剣の先が石の床をこすっていました。「死、破壊、苦しみ——それこそがアスガルドのすべてよ。言ってみれば、私は祝福しているのよ、親愛なる弟よ」彼女の笑みが骨のように白くひらめきました。

「俺たちはもっとましになれる、」と、ソーが言いました。「そうでなければならん。我らの王国の、我らの父の罪——ヘラ、俺たちはそれを正すことができる。もし俺たちが過去の過ちを償ったなら、俺たちに何ができるかを考えてみろ」

ヘラの鼻に、まるで何か悪臭を放つものを嗅いだようにしわが寄りました。「それはただの間違い、」と、彼女がゆっくりといいました。「もし他の誰かが歴史に書きこむことを許されたならね」彼女の剣が雨に濡れて輝きました。「そして今日、私は物語りの語り手を他に生かしておくつもりはない」

彼女はソーとロキに同時に打ってかかり、その超常的な武器が彼女の命令により空を飛んできました。ソーが片方を叩きふせ、ロキは回転してよけましたが、さらに数十が続きました。素早く考えて、ロキはお気に入りの幻術の一つをかけ、自分とソーの姿を増やし方陣を描くようにヘラを取り囲ませました。

「哀れっぽいつまらないトリックね」とヘラが歯を剥いて唸り、一00もの武器を全ての方向へ放ちました。幻術が煙のように消え、そして長い黒い槍の一本が本物の生身の自分の肩を貫いてロキは叫びました。

「ロキ！」ソーが彼の方に手を伸ばし、その動転したさなかに、ヘラに自分の胸をスパッと切り裂く隙を与えてしまいました。その傷も彼を鈍らせることはありませんでした。彼が打ちかかろうと、かのハンマー、ムジョルニアを振り上げました。

頭上に落ちてくる前にヘラがハンマーを掴み、しばらくのあいだ、弟と姉は奇妙な活人画のように立っていました。ソーが奮闘に喘ぎ、ヘラは彼のあらゆる動きを封じていました。

ロキは床にひっくり返ったまま見ていました。彼は肩に刺さった刃に手を掛けました、ヘラの唇がニヤニヤ笑いに広がるのに恐怖がつのりました。

「お前はいつも私の物を盗んだ、」と、彼女が言いました。「ま、私の手に入らぬなら、誰にも持たせるものか」

そしてこの世ならぬ力で、ムジョルニアをギザギザの鋼の欠片へと砕きました。

「だめ！」と、ロキは叫びました、でもソーはそれでも戦っていて、その目は真っ白く稲妻をほとばしらせていました。

彼が一撃を加えようとするたびに、ヘラは三打くらわせました。彼女の残酷な刃が何度も何度も彼に切りつけ、その新たな傷は死ではなく苦痛を浴びせるために企てられていました。ロキの目は恐怖に見開かれました。彼女は、猫がネズミを面白がってするように彼をおもちゃにしていました。

その偉大なパワーをもってしても、ソーには彼女を倒すことはできませんでした。

ロキは肩から刃を外そうと苦闘しました。なんとかしなくてはなりません、なにかを——

「見ているか、小さな巨人よ」と、ヘラが呼掛けました。彼女がソーの喉をつかんで持ち上げ、鉄のごとき握りで彼を掴まえていました。彼女の視線はその笑みと同じぐらい冷たいものでした。「本物の魔法のトリックを見せてやろう。さあ見るがいい——」彼女がソーの顔に刃を走らせ、彼の右目を奪いました。

ソーが叫びました。ロキは彼の名を叫びました。

ヘラが彼の方を向きました、その顔には血が飛び散っていました。「もう見えないわね」

「モンスターめ、」と、ロキは煮えくり返りました。彼の魔力が彼女に向かって飛んでいきましたが、千もの刃が魔術の波をブロックし、猛烈な速さでロキの胸めがけてはじき返しました。彼は後ろによろめき、呼気を叩きだされて片膝をつきました。

ソーはヘラの手の中で身を捩りました、その黒い空っぽの眼窩が顔の中で際立っていました。「ロキ、行け！ 逃げろ！」

「行け、逃げろ」と、ヘラが口真似ました。「お前たちには吐き気がする」彼女がソーを床に放り出しました。彼女の拳は、今では激しく降り始めた雨と同じぐらい激しく振り下ろされました。ずぶ濡れになるほどの水と血です。「アスガルドの王子が、この日を勝ち取るために愛に賭けて。なんというざまよ！」何度も何度も殴りながら、彼女が彼の顔に向かってわめきました。「私を倒せるなどと本当に思っていたの？」

「いや、」と、血まみれの唇でソーが息を荒がせました。「だが彼女にはできる」彼の片目がヘラを越えた何かを見ていました。

ロキは彼の視線を追い、アーチ形の戸口に、剣を片手に、一ダースのヴァルキリーたちを従えたフリッガが立っているのを見ました。

「母に対する挨拶はないの、ヘラ？」と、王妃が聞きました。「ずいぶん久しぶりではありませんか」

「お前は私の母などではない」と、ヘラが憎々しげに言いました。ソーを床の上に血を流すに任せて、彼女がすっくと立ちあがりました。負傷をものともせず、ロキは必死でソーの方へ這いずっていきました。「お前は、我が二つの玉座への道にある邪魔者の一つに過ぎない。他の者たちはすべて打ち負かした。お前もそうなるまで」

「そして、それから？」と、フリッガが詰問しました。「二つの王国があなたを満足させると本当に思っているのですか？ それとも次の戦さ、それからまた次の、そしてまた次の——全ての王国が死と塵以外の何ものでもなくなるまで。そこでなにを支配するのです？ 死体と抜け殻だけではありませんか」

「死体は好きよ」と、ヘラが笑い声を上げました、それから戦いの構えを取りました。「あまりしゃべらないからね」

王妃と気の狂った将軍が戦うにつれ刃と刃がぶつかる音が響きました。後に語られたところによると、それは世紀の勝負でしたが、ロキはほとんど垣間見ることさえしませんでした。彼の関心は、その傷ついた体を腕の中に引き寄せ、できるかぎり守っているソーへまるごと向けられていました。 

「大丈夫だから」ソーの数ある傷を癒すために半狂乱になって魔術を送り込みながら、彼はささやきました。「私が付いているから。何もかもうまくいくから」

「そんなことはめったいにないがな、」と、ソーが息を吐きました、「だがあなたを信じるよ」

ロキには自分を止められませんでした。彼は血だらけの顔にキスしました。

バルコニーの鉄の手すりのところで、フリッガが遂にヘラの武器を無力化しました。分厚い魔術が彼女のパワフルな腕を縛り上げ、身をもがくことしかできないようにしました。長い黒髪のあのヴァルキリーが片方の肩を掴み、他のヴァルキリーたちがヘラを抑えつけました。ヘラは荒々しい目をして、自分を捕らえている者たちに向かって吠え猛りました。

「死を殺すことなどできないのよ」と、彼女がフリッガに向かって吐き捨てました。

「そうするつもりはありません」と、王妃が言いました。「あなたが犯した罪の報いに、子供よ、わたくしはあなたを世界の狭間へ送ります。そこには戦う相手もなく、戦さを仕掛ける相手もありません。あなたが灰色の霧の中である種の平和を見つけることを祈ります」

ヘラの目が恐怖に丸くなりました。「いいえ！ そんなことできるわけがない！」

「それ以外にわたくしにできることはありません」フリッガが、魔力が渦巻いている手を掲げました。その目は涙に濡れていました。「さようなら、娘よ」

異様な力を発揮して、ヘラが魔術の縛りを破り、獣のように、王妃の喉元めがけて身を躍らせました。武器が標的を捉えた時のドスッという音が欄干に響き渡り、そのぞっとするような瞬間、ロキはフリッガが致命的な打撃を受けたのだと思いました。でもそうではありませんでした——ヘラのすぐそばに立っていたあのヴァルキリーが、槍の穂先を将軍の胸に深々とうずもれさせていました。

「あんたはそんな慈悲には値しない」と、ヴァルキリーがヘラの耳に憎々しげに言いました。彼女が湿った音をさせて槍を引き抜き、ヘラが死んで、雨が打ち付ける石の床に倒れました。

「終わったのか？」と、ソーが呟きました。「俺たちは勝ったのか？」

「そうだ、」と、ロキは涙混じりに言いました。「終わった」

「よかった」ソーのまぶたがはためきました。「俺はしばらく眠ろうと思う」

「それでいい」ロキは親指でソーの唇から血を拭うと、キスしました。「あなたが起きた時には側にいるよ」

「分かっている」と、ソーがそっと言いました。彼の声は薄れつつありましたが、それでも微笑んでいました。「結局、あなたは俺を愛しているのだから」

ソーが意識を手放すのを見守りながら、応えるロキの笑みが消え去りました。雨が激しくなりました。ソーを抱く彼の腕がきつくしまりました。彼はこの野蛮人を愛していました、ええ、そして愛されていることも知っていました。それ自体は歌に相応しいものでした。とはいえ、それは物事が単純に納まるという意味ではありませんでした。

二人は今や、双方ともに正当な王であり、地図の反対側の端と端にある玉座へと運命づけられていました。長期にわたった戦さの両端です。

私が冒頭であなたにお伝えしたように、これは悲しい物語なのです。

聞いていなかったのですか？


	16. Chapter 16

ソーが日の出と共に目覚めました。

彼の残った方の目は青く澄んで開きました、長い睫毛に光が躍っていました。

「ロキ？」

ロキの手は、シーツの上に置かれたソーの手を覆うために動きました。ソーの視線が彼を見出し、安堵の息が彼の大きな体から漏れました。ロキは、この数時間そうしていたように、ソーの寝台の傍の椅子にじっと静かに座っていました。彼はこの数時間、深い物思いに沈んでいて、今になっても部屋を覆っている沈黙を破りたくありませんでした。

ソーは彼のムードを感じ取ったようでそれ以上喋らず、ただ彼を見ていて、その目で彼の顔を、ゆったりとした黒いローブを、白い吊り包帯に包まれた腕を、眺めまわしていました。あのざらざらした指が、ロキの指をしっかりと、暖かく握っていました。

ロキもまた時間をかけてじっとソーを眺めました。白い包帯の帯が失われた目のくぼみを隠していました。彼の顔と裸の体から血は洗い落とされていましたが、数多の負傷の印は残っていました。魔術がそれらの傷を癒すでしょう、必要なのは時間だけです、でも片目は永遠に失われてしまったと、ロキは知っていました。ソーが眠っているあいだ、彼はあらゆる手を尽くして復元しようとしましたが、彼の偉大なスキルをもってしても、ソーを完全に無傷にすることはできませんでした。でもそれは問題ではありません——ソーの毛に覆われた、粗野な顔は、ロキの目にはいまでも愛おしい光景でした。

充分に見たあと、彼は椅子から立ち上がりました。吊り包帯を外すと、彼はとても慎重に横たわったソーの上へと登りました。ソーが急いで掛布を脇に寄せて、二人の間をさえぎるものがないようにしました。ロキはソーの腰の上にまたがり、着ているローブがふんわりと両側に広がりました。彼はその下には何も身に着けていませんでした、そして視界から隠されている彼らの素肌がついに触れ合った感覚にソーは息を喘がせました。

問いを顔に浮かべて、ソーがロキと視線を合わせました。ロキの真剣なまなざしが答えを与えると、彼の唇がうっすらと開きました。

「あなたは——？」

ロキは身を倒してキスで沈黙させました。彼の長い黒髪がソーの顔の周りに垂れ下がり、外の世界から二人を遮断しました。彼はローブの裾の下に手を伸ばし、ソーの男根が彼を待ち受けて張り詰めているのを見出しました。ほんの少し調整するだけで、二つの身体が和して、そしてソーが『巾着』にたやすく滑り込みました。触れあわんばかりの唇から、揃いの喘ぎが漏れました。

今まで受け入れたことがないにもかかわらず、ロキはまったく痛みを感じませんでした。彼はしっとりと濡れそぼっていました、ソーが眠っているのを見ながら、ついにソーを身の内に受け入れるのはどんな感じだろうと想像しているあいだ、ずっとそうでした。ロキは震えるような息を吸いました。ソーが目を閉じて、快楽に大きく口を開けて顔を反らせました。その光景にロキは真っ直ぐに座り、あの奇妙な勃起の全長が完全に彼を満たすのを感じました。彼は愛の行為の初心者でした、ええ、でも彼は決意を固めていました。彼は腰を回し、ソーが途方もなく深く動いたので、呻き声が舌から転がり落ちました。

ソーの両手がロキのウエストにかかりました、繰り返し繰り返し動くよう彼を励ます優しい導きでした。まごうことなき淫蕩のように、ロキは、赤い瞳を至福に霞ませて、口を開けて息を弾ませながら、ソーの太い男根を乗りこなしました。

「美しい、」と、ソーが吐息のように言いました。彼の親指が、ロキの腰骨のところにあるヘリテージ・ラインを辿りました。「とても美しい」

この度は、ロキはその称号に異を唱えませんでした。

二人は一緒になって揺れ、ついにソーの辛抱がほつれきってしまい、彼はロキをさっとひっくりかえして二人のポジションを入れ替え、その力の誇示にロキはあっと叫びました。

「気を付けて、」彼の手はさっとソーの広い方に伸び、癒えつつある傷の線を辿りました。「あなたの傷——」

「いまは痛みなど感じない」と、ソーが獣のように唸りました。彼が、ロキが夢見ていたようにロキにキスしました。我がものとするように、貪欲に、必死に。ロキは彼にしがみつき、ソーが何度も何度も彼を貫くあいだキスを返しました。彼の脚はソーの突き上げる腰に巻き付き、そしてソーは賛同の呻き声を上げ、彼の腿をさらに高く掲げたので、彼はソーの男根のためにさらに大きく広げたままになりました。大きな手がロキの弾む『杖』を包みこみ、容赦なく扱きました。

「ロキ、」ソーの目は驚嘆に見開かれ、熱く濡れた口がロキの口元にありました。一筋の黄色い髪がロキの唇にかかりました。「俺は——」

「中に、」と、ロキは息を弾ませました。「ぜんぶ中に」

「だがそうするとあなたは——」

「分かっている」なんといっても、彼は何時間もそのことを考えていたのですから。ロキはソーの顔を両手で挟み深くキスしました。負傷した腕、肩、何百もの痛む箇所——いまにも極みに達しようという彼はそのどれも全く感じませんでした。彼はソー以外の何も感じませんでした。彼はソーの手の中に噴出し、彼の体は高らかに歌いました。

ソーが種を彼の中に氾濫させ、どくどくと濃く放ちながら尾を引くけだものの叫びを放ちました。ロキは自分がたっぷりと満たされるのを感じで体を震わせました。それはまるで終わりがないようで、そしてソーはその逸物の周りに精が川となって流れ、ロキの震える腿の内側に滴り落ちるまで突き上げ続けました。

二人は、朝の光の中で体を合わせたまま、汗にまみれ、弾む息を分かち合いながら、互いを見つめ合いました。しばらくして、ソーの柔らかくなった男根がロキの『巾着』から滑り出て、どっとあふれる精がその後に続きました。ロキはその損失に弱々しく呻き、脚の間に手を伸ばして流れ出るのを止めようとしました。

「俺にさせてくれ」と、ソーが呟くように言い、その太い指先で精を集めて、ロキの体の中に押し込みました。

二人の視線が合いました、情感のこもった重い眼差しでした。二人ともそのことを話しませんでした。その必要はありませんでした。王になったあかつきにはロキには世継ぎが必要で、そしてソーのように彼にぴったり合うひとは他にいませんでした。

二人はとうとう休息をとるために体制を整えました。ロキはソーの心臓の上に頭を預け、鼓動がゆっくりとしてくるのを聞いていました。窓の外では太陽が空高く昇っていました。この同じ寝台で、ロキが朝の光を呪っていたのはそれほど前のことではありませんでした。彼は、なんとかしてこの朝をそのままに止められればと、瓶詰にして、決して午後にならないようにできればと願いました。目に涙が浮かびました。なんと不公平なのでしょう。充分な時間はないのです。

勇敢にも言わねばならないことを口にしたのはソーでした。ロキを包みこんでいる腕が固く締まりました。「いつ出立しなければならないのだ？」

「すぐにも、」と、喉を締め付けられたような答えが返ってきました。「遅くとも明日には。私の牡親の遺体を葬儀のために故国へ運ばなければならない。そして私は自分の戴冠式のためにそこにいなければならない」彼はソーにすり寄り、彼の香りを記憶に焼きつけようとしました。「それ以上長く国を離れてはいられない。我が民は王を必要としている」彼は唾を飲みこみました。「アスガルドもまた王を必要としているように」

ソーの呼気がいちどきに体から出てしまいました。彼の手がロキの頭を抱え込みました。「俺たちは勝利した、だのにこの運命は俺たちが敗れたときよりもさらに残酷だと感じる」と、彼がささやきました。「あなたついに抱いたばかりに、どうしてあなたを失うのだろう？ 俺には耐えられそうもない」

「あなたは耐えていくとも」と、ロキは鋭く言いました。彼は顔を上げて、真紅の瞳でソーを凝視しました。その思いは、ソーが眠り癒えていくのを見守りながら過ごしたあの長い、孤独な時間のあいだ彼を苛んでいました。「あまりにも多くのことがかかっている。やらなければならないことがあまりにも多すぎる。二つの王国を築き、改めていくんだ。私たちはただ前に進んでいくしかない」彼はためらい、それから声にいくらかの陽気さを込めようとしました。「私たちが見知らぬ他人になるわけじゃなし。あなたは私にしょっちゅう会うよ、少なくとも——」

「ああ、少なくとも交渉の席でな」と、ソーが惨めに言葉を引き取りました。

ロキの陽気は冷めました。しばらくのあいだは、賠償問題が二人の唯一の会話の議題となることだろうと、彼は推測しました。彼はその考えを面白がりはしませんでした。

ソーが力強い腕でロキを包み込み、しっかりと引き寄せました。彼の言葉はすすり泣きにこもっていました。「この先あなたに触れられることがあるのだろうか？ あなたにキスすることが？ いつになったら、あなたを愛しているともう一度告げる機会を得られるのだろうか、ロキ？」

「分からない、」ロキは目を閉じて、自らも静かに涙を流していました。「すまない。私にはただ分からないんだ」

「それからこれは？」と、ソーが震える指でロキの腹を愛撫しました。ヘラが彼の喉をつかんでいた時でさえ、ソーはこれほど恐れているようには見えませんでした。「もしあなたが俺たちの子をもうけたとして、いつの日か俺はその——」

苦悩がロキを圧倒し、耐え難い真実が口にされる前に、彼は身を乗り出してソーにキスしました。二人は、シーツとローブに絡まり、心破れてなお心を分かち合い、共に動きました。ソーがもう一度彼の中に入り、今度はたやすく、そしてロキは彼を迎え入れました。このことを二人は確実にしなければなりませんから。ロキの血統は継続していかなければならないのですから。

二人が寝台をついに離れたのは正午を過ぎてからでした。二人はゆっくりと、言葉を交わすことなく服を身に着けました、ロキは例によって黒い服を、そしてソーはいつものマントを地味なミッドナイト・ブルーのものに替えました。ソーが問いを瞳に浮かべながら吊り包帯を床から拾ったとき、ロキは首を横に振りました。彼の腕はほとんど癒えていましたから、もうこれ以上必要はありませんでした。ソーが包帯を解いて新しいアイパッチを——シンプルな黒の革で、宝石も黄金も飾られていません——傷の上に着けるとき、ロキはソーの顔の曲線にフィットするよう手助けしました。

「用意はいい？」もう他に何もすることがなくなったとき、彼は問いかけました。

ソーが首を横に振りました。「俺はただ——」と、話し始めましたが、それから重いため息をつきました。「いや。傷に塩を塗り込んでも俺たちにいいことはない。行こう」

ロキは二人の間で手を組み合わせました。兄弟たちが祈る時のように。

「あなたを愛している、アスガルドの王子よ、」と、彼は言いました。「あなたが王になった時、そのことを憶えていてくれる？」

「忘れようとしても忘れられない、」と、ソーがささやきました。「俺があなたを愛するのを止められないのと同じ程に」

二人はキスを交わしました、ゆっくりとそしてあまりに短いキスを、それから共に火葬の場へ向かいました。

氷の地下室に使者を埋めるヨトゥンとは異なり、アスガルドでは火と水で葬儀を行います。ロキは、戦いに倒れた者たちの遺体が、白い死衣に包まれ海の際に長い列を作って横たえられているのを見ました。彼はその全てを数えようとしましたが叶いませんでした。

「ヘラと彼女に忠実だった衛士たちも？」と、彼はソーにささやきました。

「いや、」と、ソーが言いました。「名誉ある死者たちのみだ」彼は敵側の遺体の末路について詳しく述べようとしませんでしたし、ロキも尋ねませんでした。自分があまり気にかけていないのに彼は気付きました。

おそろしく沢山の遺体が、浜辺に建てられた葬儀のための巨大な火葬の薪の順番を待っていましたが、覆いをかけられたひとつの遺体だけは別に置かれていました。オーディンはロングシップの船底に横たわり、その顔は覆われていませんでしたが、情け深くも首はシーツの下に隠されていました。近付くにつれソーが鋭く息を吸い込み、二人のブーツが砂の上で柔らかい音を立てました。

「ここで待っていてくれ」と、ソーが呟きました。

ソーが、浜辺に据えられたロングシップの船尾で他の者たちに合流するのを、ロキは岸辺から見ていました。彼はヴォルスタッグの腹周りを、それから数人のヴァルキリーたち、そして松明を運んでいるヘイムダルのしっかりとした姿を見分けました。力を合わせて、みなが船を波間に押し出し、腰までつかって海の中へ歩いていきました。ヘイムダルが松明を船首に投げ込み、船が燃え上がり流れていくにまかせました。船の送り手たちが苦労しつつ、背後で燃え上がる炎に照らされながら列をなしてゆっくりと浜辺に戻ってきました。

「わたくしはいつもこの慣習を奇妙だと思っていました」と、静かな声がロキのそばで言いました。「ヴァナヘイムでは、わたくしたちは死者を地に埋めます。おそらく、いろんな形があるのでしょうね」

ロキは向き直り、夜空の星を思わせる金の斑点を縫いこんだ、蜘蛛の巣のように繊細なダークブルーのヴェールをまとった王妃フリッガを見出しました。「レディよ、」と、彼は言いました、「この悲しい日にお悔やみを申し上げます」

王妃は片手を振りました。その目は波間に漂う燃える船から離れませんでした。「主神の死にあなたが大きな悲しみを募らせるとは思っていません。あなたとあなたの民が耐えてきたことを考えれば、あなたがここにいることが不思議なくらいです」

ロキは軽く会釈すると、海の方へ視線を戻しました。「あなたに対する敬愛の念から来たのです、レディよ」

「そして、わたくしの息子への愛から？」と、王妃が問いました。

「ええ、」と、ロキは答えました。「あなたの息子への愛からです」

二人は一緒に、ソーが波間から雫を垂らしながら戻ってくるのを見ました、彼の手は顔から飛沫を拭っていました——あるいはそれは涙だったかもしれません。

「ご存知かしら、わたくしは激怒しているのですよ」と、フリッガが言いましたが、その声はまるで天気についてちょっとコメントしているようかのでした。

ロキはさっと王妃の方を見ました。あんな風にハッキリ言ってしまって、王妃の気を悪くしてしまったのでしょうか？

「オーディンに対して」と、王妃が明確にしました。「夫は何年ものあいだわたくしが死んだと思っていて、それでいったい何をしたでしょう？ 彼は砕け散りました。王国を荒廃へと陥らせたのです。あなたの故国に果てしない恐怖を送り込み、それからすべてを覆うために埃除けの掛布を掛けたのです」王妃が唾を飲みました、その青い目は地平線へ向かう船の軌跡を追っていました。一筋の涙がその頬を流れ落ちました。「今や夫はわたくしをここに独り残し、そしてわたくしは崩れ落ちるというぜいたくにふけることはできないのです。それゆえにわたくしは彼を憎んでいます」

「本当に申し訳なく思います」と、ロキは息を吐きました。その言葉には、かつての彼の機敏には欠けていた誠実さがありました。彼は、余人には理解しがたい王妃の嘆きを理解していました。彼もまたすぐに、選択の余地なくソーのもとを離れて、彼なしで前に進んでいかなければなりません。涙が浮かんできて彼は目を背けました、自分の弱さと利己的な性質の双方を恥じました。今日、夫を葬るのは彼一人ではありません。

ソーが二人のところへやってきて、そのやつれた赤い顔を見て、ロキは自分の気持ちをぐっと抑えつけました。ソーのために彼はいま強くあらねばなりません。ロキは抱擁にと両手を広げて、ソーが彼の腕の中に倒れ込み、首に押し付けられた彼の顔の熱さを感じました。慰めとそして絶望にかられて、彼はあえてソーの乱れた黄色い髪を撫でました。それからソーが母のところへ行き、きつく抱きしめました、そしてロキは家族の瞬間であるのを感じ、二人にプライバシーを与えるためにそっとその場を離れました。

彼は砂をじっと見おろすことに集中していたので、あやうくヘイムダルにぶつかるところでした。そのひとの強い手だけが、二人が衝突するのを防ぎました。

「おお！」ロキはヘイムダルの顔を見上げました。奇妙な金色の目が彼をじっと見つめ返していました。曇った白は消えていました。「ヘイムダル、あなた——」

「私はあなたを違った風に思い描いていた、」と、小さく笑みを浮かべながらヘイムダルが言いました。「おそらく、それほど細くはなく」

ロキはまばたきました。「でも、どうやって——」

「王妃が、私を盲目にしているのが魔術であることを感じ取って術を解いてくれたのです。我が視界は回復しました。第二の視界もまた」

ロキは彼の肩に手を置きました。「私は嬉しいよ、心から」

ヘイムダルの笑みが心配そうに額に皺を寄せる表情に変わりました。「あなたの故郷が大混乱の状態にあるのが見えます、皇太子。ラウフェイが予定通り昨日中にヨトゥンヘイムに連絡を送らなかったとき、あなたの無数の叔父や弟たちはあせり、何をしたらよいか、誰が決めればよいのかと疑問に思い、互いに争い始めています。あなたは実に絶望的に必要とされている」彼の不気味な眼が、まだ母と話し合っている海岸のソーへとちらりと向けられました。「彼は……理解しているのですか？」

「ええ」ロキはごくりと唾を飲みこみました。「彼は、私が明日出立することを知っている」

王子の従者は視線を落としました。「お許しください。私は、このような苦痛を科するつもりは毛頭なかったのです。お二人のどちらにも」彼の目が上がり、遠くに立っているフリッガの背の高い姿を見つけました。「誰にも、です」

ロキはヘイムダルのパワーを持っていませんでしたが、それでもその視線の中の苦痛を見ることができました、その意味を解することができました。それはまるで鏡の中を覗き込んでいるようでした。彼はさっと頭を振り向けて風格のある王妃をじっと見つめ、それからヘイムダルに視線を戻しました。

王妃もまた気付いていたのでしょうか？ それとも彼女もまた、ロキが長いあいだそうだったように、そのような献身的な愛情に盲目なのでしょうか？

答えを求める時間はありませんでした。砂がキュッと鳴る音が、フリッガに腕を貸しているソーの到来を告げました。「夕食を我らと一緒に共にしてくれるか？」と、彼がロキに聞きました。「どうやら母上は一日中何も食べていないようなのだ」

ロキは、ソーもそうだと指摘するのを控えました。「もちろん」と、彼は言いました。彼のいない生涯に直面する前の、ソーのそばで過ごす僅かな時間です。遅れてマナーを思い出した彼は、フリッガの方を向きました。「ご招待を光栄に思います」

王妃が弱々しい笑みを彼に向け、それからすでに後ろに下がっているヘイムダルに呼掛けました。「あなたもですよ、ヘイムダル。あなたが事実、昨日からまったく休んでいないことを知っていますよ」

「王妃、しなければならないことが山とあるのです」と、ヘイムダルが言いました。

「ええ、その中でも筆頭となるものが夕食ですよ、」と、王妃が続けました。「しばらくのあいだ、他の者たちに引き継がせなさい。手助けになるのならば、わたくしからの命令としてもよいのですよ」

不承不承のため息をついて、ヘイムダルは火葬薪の世話をしている戦士たちに指示を与えにいったあと、王宮へ戻る長い道のりを三人と一緒に歩むために合流しました。

食事は、ロキが今までに見たことのない部屋で提供されました、主神の食堂より小さく、ただシンプルな荒削りのテーブルに簡素な皿が置かれているだけでした。フリッガがテーブルの上座の椅子を彼女のために引いたボーイに頷いてから、全員に座るよう合図しました。ロキはセットされた皿の横に自分の木製のフォークとナイフが置いてあるのを見つけて感嘆しました。彼は確かめるためにそれをじっくり観察しました。間違いありません、彼がとても愛したフォークの先端のちょっとした歪みがちゃんとありました。

「ソーがこれをわたしのために彫ってくれたのだ」と、下座についたヘイムダルに向かって彼は言いました。

「知っていますよ」と、彼が言いました。「お気になさらないといいのですが。勝手ながら、あなたのかつての部屋からそれを持ってこさせたのです。メイドたちはあなたの旅の準備にお荷物を積めるよういいつかっています、だが私は、アスガルドでの最後の夕食をそれで召し上がるのがいいのではと思ったのです。お望みなら、食事が終わったあとにそれらを荷物にお詰めしましょう」  
  
ロキは唾を飲み、指先でフォークの先端をこすりました。「ありがとう、頼むよ。馬の像も荷物に詰めてあるかどうか確認してもらえるか？」彼はテーブルを挟んで座っている、悲しみに引きつった顔をしているソーの方を見ました。「私達の乗馬のレッスンを思い出させる物だから」

ソーがなにかを言いたそうに口を開きましたが、また閉じて視線を逸らしました。

「もちろんです、」フリッガが明るく答えました。王妃が質素な食卓に向かって手を振りました。「さあさあ、みな、食べて頂戴」

本当に情けない夕食会でした。食事はアスガルド式の肉料理と、より軽いヨトゥン料理の混合で、とても美味しいものでしたが、それは問題ではありませんでした。四人全員とも、ただ皿の上の料理を指やフォークでつつきまわすだけでした。会話は行き詰まり、絶えました。ロキがなにか話題を提供しようと——このひどい沈黙を埋めるためなら、なんでもいいのです——思って視線を上げるたびに、まるで彼の顔の形を憶えこもうとしているかのように彼を見つめ返しているソーの視線にぶつかるのでした。目を上げるたびに、ロキの心はまた新たに粉々になり、そして再び消え入るように沈黙に陥るのでした。彼は食事をほとんど味わうことができませんでした、これがライバルの王としての立場でなく、ソーと一緒にテーブルを囲む最後の機会だと知っていたからです。ソーの方も、少し食べただけで、ボーイがワインのおかわりを注ごうとした時には手を振って追い払いました。

「ロキ、」と、とうとう、自分の銀のカトラリーを使って食事を小さく小さくカットしていたフリッガが言いました。「ソーが話してくれましたが、あなたは明日にも出立するつもりだそうね」

「ええ、レディよ」彼はどうしようもなく再びソーの方を見ましたが、二人が分かち合った苦痛の眼差しは、手を付けてないままの夕食に視線を落とさせるに充分でした。「朝早くに、と思います。朝食の前に」

ソーの口が歪みました。「そんなに早く？」

ロキはギュッと目を閉じました。傷に塩を塗り込まないという話はいったいどうなったのでしょう？ 「それが最善だろう」彼は目を上げました。「そう思わないか？」

「さて」ソーが唾を飲みました。「あなたが発つ前に、俺たちのハンドファスティングを解いた方がいいだろうな」

「おお」ロキは椅子に座り直しました。彼はそのことを考えてもいませんでした。アスガルドの新王として、ソーは新しい配偶者を娶ることでしょう、そしてそのためには束縛から解かれていなければなりません。「そうだな、もちろん。あなた方の法が求めるものはなんだ？ 私たちが行わなければならない儀式のようなものがあるのか……解くために？」

「こみいったことは何もない」ソーは考え込むように眉を影らせ、俯いて表情を隠しました。「紐を真っ二つに切って、ちょっとした言葉を述べる。宣言に署名する。証人も一人いれば充分だ。数分で終わる」

「数分、」と、ロキはかすかな声で言いました。首を絞め上げられた時の叫びのような、小さな音が、彼の喉につっかえました。「それは——それはよかった。そうだろう？」

「ああ」ソーが掠れた声で同意しました。「とてもな」

王妃が大きな音をさせて銀のフォークとナイフを皿の上に投げ出しました。ソーとロキはその音に、席に着いたままびくっとしました。

「あなたたち二人ともいったいなんだというのです？」と、王妃が叫びました。「これほど救い難い惨めさをわたくしはいままできいたことがありません！ それも夕食の席で！」

「謝罪します、母上」と、ソーが話し始めました。「ただ——」

「ただ、あなたが純然たる愚か者だからですよ」と、フリッガが言いました。「そしてわたくしはこれを、純然たる母の愛情から言うのですよ、いいですね。もしあなたが、皇太子が去ることにそれほど不幸なのであれば、なぜ解決策を見つけないのです？ あなたたちは二つの王国を完膚なき破壊から救ったばかりではありませんか——もちろん、わたくしの助けを借りてですが。ここから前に進む方法とて、きっと見出せるでしょうに」

「俺たちがそうできればと願います、だがロキはここにはいられない」と、ソーが言いました、彼の目がテーブル越しにロキの目と合いました。「ヨトゥンヘイムは統率者を必要としている、偉大な者を、そしてそれこそ彼がなるべきものだ」

ロキは膝の上で手を握りしめました。「ソー、私だって去りたくはない——」

「わかっている、」と、ソーが言いました。「だがあなたはここへ無理やり連れて来られた。強請ってあなたをここに留め置いたりはしない。そんなことをすればあなたを俺に縛り付けることになる、そしてあなたの生まれ故郷で王座があなたを待っている時に、あなたを俺のかたわらに投獄するぐらいなら、俺は死んだほうがましだ」

赤い目に涙が募りました。ロキは咳払いをしました。「私がヨトゥンヘイムへ戻り、王冠を被らなければならないのは、真実だ。私の弟たちと叔父たちは、私の不在に彼らが手に入れられるかもしれない力を巡って、すでによじ登り始めている。だからわかるでしょう、レディよ、」と、彼は小さな声で言いました。「解決策はありません」

王妃は片手で頬杖をついて、その目は感銘をまったく受けておらず細められていました。「あなたが此処に居残ることなど誰が話していますか、強きロキよ？」と、王妃がゆったりと言いました。

ロキは眉をひそめました。「仰る意味が解りません」

でもテーブルの反対側では、ソーがあんぐりと口を開けていました。「母上？」

「王妃様、」と、ヘイムダルが声を上げました。「まさかあなたはそのおつもりでは……？」

「なぜいけませんか？」フリッガが蜂蜜のケーキの欠片を口に入れて噛みました。「考慮すべきことですよ」

「なにがですか？」と、ロキは問い質しました。

ソーの目が大きく見開かれました、それからロキのほうを向いて、きらめくような希望に輝きました。「俺があなたと一緒にヨトゥンヘイムへ行ったとしたらどうだ？」

「私と一緒に来る？」ロキの心がぐいっと止まってしまいました。アスガルドのすべてがおかしくなってしまったのでしょうか？ いったいみなは何を考えているのでしょうか？

ソーの考えも、どうやら現実に追いついてきているようでした。テーブルの上座に向き直りながら、彼の顔がくもりました。「だが母上、俺は玉座の後継者です。もし俺が去ったら誰がアスガルドを統治するだろう？ 他には誰もいない」

「ならば、わたくしはなんです？」と、フリッガが笑い声を上げました。「レバーミンチ？」

「でも——母上が？」と、ソーがまばたきしました。

「わたくしたちの法には前例があるのですよ、愛しい息子よ、次の世継ぎが生まれるまで執政王妃が玉座に着くというね、」と、穏やかなからかいを滲ませながら王妃が言いました。「世継ぎのラインは単にあなたを飛ばすだけです。そしてわたくしが公平な統率者であるとあなたも見出すでしょう、平和のためのあなたの計画にとても同調した統率者としてね」と、王妃はこの最後の部分をロキに向かって言いました。

「母上、そのような重荷をあなた独りに背負わせることなど俺にはできない、」と、ソーが言いました。

「わたくしは独りにはならないでしょう」と、フリッガがテーブルの向こうのヘイムダルを顎で示しました。「わたくしは、もっとも信頼する友をアドバイザーとして持つことになるでしょうから、そうでしょう？」

そのパワーをもってしても、ヘイムダルはこうなることを見ていませんでした。彼が混乱をそのハンサムな顔に浮かべて、椅子の上にまっすぐ座り直しました。「王妃様？」

「つまり、あなたがむしろかつての持ち場たるビフロストの番人の地位をもう一度選ばなければですが、」と、フリッガが言いました。「でもわたくしの意見では、昇進が妥当です」彼を見る王妃の目がきらめいていて、そしてロキは素早くヘイムダルの方を見ました。知っていたのでしょうか？

「名誉に存じます」と、ヘイムダルが言い、お辞儀をしようと立ち上がりました。

「ああ、ああ、そんなことはやめて頂戴」と、王妃が仕草で彼を止めました。「あれだけのことをしてくれたのですもの、ヘイムダル、もう頭を下げなくてよいのです」

二人が共に微笑みました、互いのことをとてもよく知っているので二人の間にこれ以上言葉はいりませんでした。

「待って、すみません」と、ロキは言って、幸せな光景に割って入りました。彼はソーを見つめました。「あなたは本当にこのことを検討しているのか？ わたしと一緒に来るために自分の玉座を蹴ってしまうというのか？ それは——ええと、狂気の極みだ」

「俺を受け入れてくれるか？」と、ソーが聞きました。

ロキの口は、言葉を形作ろうとして苦闘しました。「スキャンダルが、」と、彼はようやっと言いました。「とてつもないスキャンダルになる」

ソーが椅子から立ち上がりました。「俺を受け入れてくれるか？」と、彼が繰り返しました。

「あなたは、自分が知っていた全てのもから引きはがされてしまうんだぞ！ あなたはじろじろ見られ、噂の種になる。良くてあなたは信用されないというところだ、あなたの血には冷たすぎる土地にいる孤独なアスガルド人として」

「だが俺を受け入れてくれるか？」と、ソーが食い下がりました。

ロキはすでに立ち上がっていました。彼の口は開いて、瞳は輝いていました。「受け入れるだろう、」と、彼は息を吐くように言いました。「ためらわずに」

テーブルが突然、大きすぎるものになりました。二人はテーブルの周りを駆け巡って、フリッガの椅子の後ろで合流し、抱擁を交わしました。ロキの顔はソーの力強い首に押し付けられ、その目は濡れていて、そして彼はしがみつき、笑い、泣き、暖かいソーの腕の中で一生分を過ごしました。

「ならば、俺はあなたの扶助番いとなろう」と、ソーが彼の耳の中に語り掛けました。「もしあなたが他の者たちを望むならば、俺は嫉妬しないようにする。あなたたちの習慣だと分かっているから、それにあなたを俺の流儀に曲げるには、あなたを愛しすぎているのだから」

「この愚かな野蛮人、」と、ロキはささやきました。「これいじょう完璧にわたしにフィットするひとを他に見つけられるとは思えない。それに、」と、彼はからかうように頭を振るに足るだけ身を引きました。「ハンドファスティングには何らかの意味があるべきじゃないのか」

ソーは驚いて、短く笑いました。計り知れないほど意気が上がっていました。「あなた方の法に照らして、どのくらい早く公にできるのだ？」

「儀式などはない。互いの間で同意するだけでいいんだ、そして私があなたを宮廷に披露するとき、あなたを私の扶助番いと明示する」ロキは大きな笑みを浮かべました。「おお、みなとてもショックを受けるぞ。みなの顔を見るのが待ちきれない」

「では俺たちは同意したのだな？ これでいいのだな？」ロキは頷き、そしてソーの唇が彼の唇の上に降りてきました。蜂蜜のように甘く、そして蜂蜜のようにゆったりとです。ソーが身を引いたとき、ニヤニヤ笑いが彼の顔を占めていました。「これは狂気だ。これは完璧だ。これ以上に俺を幸せにするものはない。ただ——」彼の顔がくもりました。「おお。おお、そんな」

ロキは彼の地味なマントを握りしめました。「いったいどうしたの？」

「忘れるところだった、」と、ソーが呟きました。彼の視線がロキの体を這い降り、腹のところで止まりました。「我らの王国どちらも世継ぎが必要になる。もし初子が息子なら、アスガルドはその子を玉座に欲しがるだろうし、ヨトゥンヘイムもそうだろう」彼の片方しかない目が嘆きに縮みました。「我らの子をどうしてそんな不可能な位置に置けるだろう？ 俺には耐えられない」

テーブルの下座で、問題の非道さを悟ったのか、ヘイムダルが舌を打ち鳴らし、不運を呪いました。

ロキは凍りつきました、ですが彼の考えは渦巻いていました。「そんなことは起こらない」と、彼は言いました。

「どうしてそうわかるんだ？」と、ソーが聞きました。

「なぜなら私たちの初子は息子ではないからだ」彼はソーのざらざらした手をつかむと、自分の平らな腹の上にあてました。「その子は私と同じ姿になるだろう。その子はあなたの瞳と私の好奇心に満ちた心を持つだろう、そして我が民から皇太子と呼ばれるだろう」

呼気がソーの喉につかえました。「そうなるのか？」

ロキは頷き、唇を舐めました。「二番目の子は息子だ。ある程度は私を受け継ぐだろうが、彼はあなたと同じ髪を持ち、そして成人したらアスガルドの王位を継ぐだろう」

ソーの残る片目に涙が浮かびました。「俺たちの息子、」と、彼が言いました。

ロキは微笑みました。「それから私たちの娘は——」

「さらにいるのか？」ソーが喜びに光り輝きました。稲妻のつるが彼の腕を這い降りました。

「ああ、」と、ロキは言って、彼の顔を愛撫しました。「私達の娘は最後に生まれ、そして私たち全ての中で最良の者となるだろう。私たちの愛が彼女を強くする、そして彼女は何も望まない。すべての王国が彼女の保護下にあり、全ての者が女神と彼女を崇めるだろう」言葉は夢の中からやってきたかのように彼の舌からころがり出ましたが、ロキはその真実を肌で、ソーの稲妻が遊んでいる肌の上で感じました。

「どうやってそれを知っているのだ？」と、ソーが聞きました。「それはただの希望か？」

「いいえ」と、フリッガが言い、やはり立ち上がりました。ロキとソーはその声にびくりとしました、観客がいたことをほとんど忘れかけていたのです。「ロキは真実を話しています。わたくしたちが出会ったのは、夢を通してでした。わたくしは常に予言的な夢の力を持っていましたし、その力はわたくしたちの間で分かち合われたのだと思います。彼の言ったことが現実になるのをわたくしは疑いもしません」

ソーがロキの方に向き直りました、目の眩むような幸福が全力で彼の顔全体に描かれていました。「それで、あなたは自分が見たこの未来を欲するのか？ 俺と一緒に、俺たちの子供たちと？」

「これ以上に欲するものなどないよ」ロキは彼のヒゲに覆われた頬を包みこみました。「それであなたは？ わたしと一緒にヨトゥンヘイムに住むのをいとわないのか？ それは容易ではないだろう。私の王国はアスガルドの快適さも、あなたの友も持たないのだから」

「俺を怖がらせて追い払うことはできんぞ、ヨトゥン」と、ソーが唸って、彼の手のひらにキスしました。「俺はもう決めたんだ」

「もちろん、訪れてくれるでしょうね？」フリッガが手を前で組み合わせました。「おそらくは冬の宴の時期にでも。軍の撤退や貿易協定についての退屈な話から離れて」

「子供たちの一団を連れてくるといい」と、眉を上げながらヘイムダルが言いました。「私が子供たちを膝に乗せて、彼らの両親がどうやってお互いを見出したか語り聞かせてあげましょう」

「そんなことしたら許さないから！」と、ロキは笑いました。「この話は子供たちには相応しくない、それにもし話すことがあったとして、それは私であるべきだ」

ソーが頬に唇を押し当てました。「ロキは素晴らしい語り手だ。いつか彼にぶるぶる震える肉の塊の話を聞くといい。それは間違いなく俺の心をつかんだからな」

「おお、お黙り」と、にっこり笑いながら、ロキはその野蛮な顔を押しやりました。彼はフリッガの顔をちらりと捉えました、二人のやり取りに微笑んでいますが、それと同時にその瞳は悲しげでした。ロキは我に返り、ソーを引き寄せました。「レディよ、お許しください。これは厳粛な機会であるべきでした、分かっています——」

「この日はそれがために向上しました」と、フリッガが言いました。王妃は一筋の涙をぬぐいました。「わたくしたちが見出した良きことに活気を取り戻すとしましょう。行きなさい。旅の支度をなさいな」

心逸っているソーが、彼の腕を引きました。「明日、ビフロストで俺たちを見送ってくれなくてはいけませんよ、母上。お前もだ、ヘイムダル」

「お行きなさい」ヘイムダルが指で二人を追い払いました。「また明日」

ロキは部屋からソーを連れ出し、廊下を下りました、二人の息を切らせた笑いさざめきが廊下にこだましました。居室のプライバシーをどうしても待てずに、二人は浅いアルコーブにころげこみ、互いの唇を探しあて、手はチュニックの上から探り合いました。

「あなたを愛している」と、ソーが、ロキの額のヘリテージ・マークに向けて言いました。

「そして私もあなたを愛している」と、ロキはソーの首筋に答えました。

まったくひどいとは思いませんか？ 本当に。王子が故郷から連れ去られ、彼のものである玉座も彼の手から取り上げられてしまうのです。彼が決して王になりたくはなかったなんて、関係ありません。これはやはり悲しい、悲しい物語です、そうでしょう？

ソーの指が彼のズボンの開きの紐を探し当てたので、ロキは笑いました。「利口な野蛮人、」と、彼は鋭くささやきました。

おお、それからヨトゥンヘイムの小さな巨人も、今や木と骨の王冠の重みを帯びているのです。小さきロキにとって——いえ、強きロキにとって、宮廷に引き合わせられるなんて、どれほどひどいことでしょう。これほど小さな生き物には過ぎだ重荷です！

「この野蛮人は、凍るようなヨトゥンの夜のあいだ、暖かくしてもらうためにあなたを必要とする」ソーの声はロキの耳にかかる唸り声でした。彼の手が、ロキのズボンの中に入り込みました。「俺たち二人が一緒に丸くなれるいろんな方法を考えてみろ——俺はまだ、あなたの別の入り口を試していない、そしてあなたも俺のは試していない。どうだろう、あなたはどちらのほうを好むだろうな？」

なんという粗野な言葉でしょう！ それも未来の王に面と向かって！ ホラー中のホラーです、本当に。

「ぜんぶ試してみようじゃないか」と、ロキは息を弾ませました。「念のためにね」

鮮やかな青い瞳でロキをじっと見つめるソーの顔が、愛に和らぎました。

本格的な悲劇です。目を背けるのが最善です。

なんといっても、あなたは警告されていたのですからね。

翌朝は静かにひっそりと明けました。小さなお別れのグループが、虹の橋に集まり、王子とそのヨトゥンの夫に別れを告げました。ラウフェイの大きな遺体は二四人のヴァルキリーが運ぶ輿の上に、死衣に包まれて待っていました。ヨトゥンの他の死者たちも後に続くでしょう。この血なまぐさい戦いのあと、すべてがおさまるまでに何週間もかかるだろうことを、ロキは分かっていました。

彼は、アスガルドのオオカミの毛皮で作られた、黒い厚い毛皮のマントを体に巻き付けました。彼の横に立って、みなから幸運を祈る言葉を受け取っているソーもやはり、厳しい寒さに備えた服装をしていましたが、マントはやはり目を惹く赤のままでした。二人は、友や仲間たちと抱擁や握手を交わし、ついにヘイムダルがビフロストの入り口に向かって頷きました。

「時間です」と、彼が言いました。

二人は中へと入っていき、輿がゆっくりと二人の後からついてきました。今では付添は王妃とヘイムダルだけで、その二人も少し後ろに下がり、本格的に旅を始める前のロキとソーに少しばかりのプライバシーを与えました。

ソーの黄色い髪に手を伸ばしながら、ロキはため息をつきました。彼の指には今、掴むものがほとんどありませんでした。戦士のカットである、刈り込んだ髪はソーの決断でした。ロキはあの、長いゆるやかな黄金の髪を惜しみましたが、それでも——

「あなたに似合うと、認めるよ」 と、彼は呟きました。

ソーが頭を傾けて、ロキが短い髪を梳きやすいようにしました。それはちょっとぎざぎざでした。アスガルド人は散髪に熟練しておらず、めったにそうすることもなかったのです。「あなたの仲間のヨトゥンが、これが俺からの尊敬の印だと分かってくれることを願う」と、彼が言いました。

「分かるとも」ロキの手はソーの頬へと落ちてきました。彼はちゃんとわからせるようにします。

「あなたは本当に自分の髪を切らなくていいのか？」と、ソーが聞きました。「今ではあなたのことを戦士ではないとは誰にも言えない、あれだけのことをやってのけたあとでは」

ロキはフムといいながら、ヨトゥンヘイムの理髪師から離れてずいぶん経つので今までになく長くなっている自分の黒い髪に指を通しました。「もう戦士としてみられる必要はない、」と、彼は言いました。「私は、我が民の中で最強の魔術師だ。それで充分だ」

「有り余るほどに」と、ソーが同意し、彼の手をぎゅっと握りました。

静かな力がロキの中を織りなし、彼の背を少しばかり高くさせて、ソーの横に立たせました。彼のアスガルド人の夫は、いまや彼の扶助番いです。彼のアスガルドのけだものです。彼の雷神、彼の最愛のひと、彼の将来の子供たちの牡親です。

二人は台座のところへ来て、その上に上がり、球状の部屋の真ん中で立ち止まりました。

ロキは真っ直ぐに前を見て、ソーの手を握り返しました。「あれをオンにしてくれる？」と、彼が訊ねました。「私達の到着を……特筆すべきものにしたいんだ」

ソーの笑い声は柔らかいものでした、なぜならそれはロキの耳だけのものだったからです。「それがあなたを喜ばせるのなら」白い稲妻が彼の目を満たし、アイパッチの隙間から漏れ出しました。二人が触れ合っている箇所でスパークがロキの肌をじらし、二人の服を通してチリチリとさせました。

それはロキをとても喜ばせました。彼は自分の魔力を呼び起こし、燃え立つオーラをまといました。かつてロキが歩くより前に踊った、ヨトゥンヘイムの偉大な宮廷への準備が整いました。

「いざさらば、息子よ」と、王妃が呼掛けました。「そしてあなたにもいざさらば、ロキ！」

王妃の合図で、ヘイムダルが巧妙な装置に大剣を突き刺しました。数千の色とりどりの光がロキの目の前で踊りました、故郷への扉口です。責任の重さがのしかかってくるのを彼は感じました。あまりに多くのことが彼の成功に掛かっていました。彼の種族全体と、その全体の未来がかかっているのです。発育不良な者を王として戴くことを嘲るものもいるでしょう。アスガルド人を王の唯一の扶助番いとして受け入れない者もいるでしょう。反逆は隅々に潜むことでしょう。戦いはまだ始まったばかりです。

来るがいい、と、虹の扉口に立ちながらロキは思いました。そんなもので彼は止められません。彼を止められるものなど何もありません。

「私のそばにいて」と、彼はソーに言いました。

「いつだって」と、ソーが答えました。

二人は光の中へ歩み入りました。手に手を取って。

——完——


End file.
